Black Guardian
by Silver vanilla
Summary: After Namikaze Naruto, the only child of the President of the USA was almost kidnapped, Minato decided it is time for more drastic methods. He hires a personal bodyguard for his son. The name? Why, Uchiha Itachi of course.
1. Chapter 1

Face red from anger was shooting the death glare at the older version of himself.

"But dad-"

"For the last time, NO!"

"You're always telling no."

"Maybe because you're acting more and more like a kid with each passing day."

"That's because since you got elected you're not allowing me to do anything by myself. I am stuck here for how long? Almost the whole freaking week!" the blond teen sighed loudly. If it continues, this man will be the end of his.

"It's because you sneaked out _again_ Naruto."

"But dad-"

"Naruto! Stop putting yourself in danger like this! There has been a crime increase in the last month after some gang war broke out downtown, and it is still simmering down. Innocent citizens are being hurt. We have gotten rid of any immediate threats, but there is still danger out there! You can't just go out on your own."

„I just wanted to see this movie with Shikamaru and Kiba! I'm nineteen years old dad! I am an adult and I can do whatever I want!" Minato frowned.

"Do not talk to me like that! I am your father and you have no choice but to respect my decisions since you used my trust again Naruto. You said you will be playing in garden with Kyuubi and instead you sneaked out. You are saying that you're an adult, then act like one! I know that Shikamaru was the one to plan your escape and I have known Kiba since he was a kid and he always been like this. So have you, but this must change now."

"Dad-"

"That is enough. You will not, under any circumstances leave this building for the rest of the week." Naruto's eyes widened at this and Minato couldn't help but let out a small smirk play on his lips.

"Of course, if you disappoint me again, your punishment might be prolonged and… don't you dare turn your back on me while I am talking to you Namikaze Naruto!" The older male almost screamed the last part at the disappearing form of his son, nevertheless feeling the satisfaction thanks to the next argument he won.

--

Naruto on the other hand did not paid attention to his father's cries.

_That man! _He thought. _He thinks that I am a trouble, just look at Kiba! He got me to go in the first place. Some best friend... The fun was worth it though and his lectures don't get me down anymore. Man, I thought the summer before my second year of college would be a blast..._ _it has barely started and he is already like this!_

Namikaze Naruto was the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, the latter of which having been elected as President a year ago. His son hadn't exactly been thrilled with his life for the previous year, and was rather pissed off that his father might run for a second term. It may have sounded mean, but he rather hoped he would lose if he ran again. First, because he hardly had any time for his family, and second, because...

_He's not letting me do anything I want!_ And every word in this sentence was true. It's not like Naruto was a spoiled kid, but ever since Minato was chosen as the head of the USA, he became overprotective of his only son. The funny thing was that the blond teen did not asked for much, especially not for the attention from his father. Hell, he really just wanted to live a simple life of a college student and that was why they were not getting along rather well lately.

He walked to his room grinning at the Secret Service agent to hide his discomfort, then entered his room and closed the door behind himself. Once that was done, he let out a growl and plopped down on his king-size bed covered with red sheets and many pillows. The whole room was dominate by different kinds of orange and red colors; with a little yellow accents. Naruto loved them, which is why he was looking outside the window, watching as the sun hid itself from his eyes, displaying beautiful artwork of his favorite colors caressing the sky. A moment later, the noise made its way to his ears. A very, very familiar noise; his mobile phone was ringing. Just by listening to the ring tone Naruto knew who it was; his best friend Inuzuka Kiba. He sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Never mind that. Tell me what your father said about last night."

"What do you think? I swear this man is so frustrating! Ok, I know I'm still young but I think being nineteen can allow you to go to the cinema and watch a movie with your best friends and not being followed by a dozen men in black."

"That's true bro, but look at the bright side. You make friends with the ones assigned to you pretty easily, especially Deidara and Iruka. Seriously, I wouldn't complain if I were surrounded by four hot guys like them. Well maybe three, Kisame is not my type."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Sure, he knew about his best friend's sexual orientation; Kiba told him when they were fifteen. The brunette even tried to hook the blond up with some of his friends; guys and girls. After the tenth attempt, fruitless of course, Naruto gave Kiba nickname _Matchmaker._

"Ha I knew you would say something like that. I told you before I am not interested in any of them _that way_. Besides, they are my guards and on top of that Secret Service. It just doesn't seem right."

"I swear bro; one day I will find you a man… or a woman you won't be able to tear your eyes off. After that I'm going to steel this two bodyguards of yours."

"Sorry Kiba, but Deidara and Sasori are kinda dating." The blond heard his friend frowning on the other end of the line, but almost immediately felt him grinning widely.

"Do you think they will be interested in threesome?"

"Kiba! Ew, that is so… so… not right! Stop corrupting my innocent mind!"

"That is the problem bro. You are too pure for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway why are you calling me in the first place?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I want to taint that purity of yours of course." Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I'm listening."

--

Thirty minutes later Naruto was putting his black blouse with hood on, thinking what to do to sneak out this time. He knew that the 'playing with his dog' excuse won't work this time and trying to pass the Secret Service agents was as close to impossible as it could. They were _that good_. However, Naruto did not receive the title of 'The most unpredictable person' for nothing in High School. When it came to pranks and jokes, he was always the best one. Therefore, he decided to use the classic and the simplest tactic- out of the window.

_It will probably hurt a little since my room is on the first floor but it's nothing I can't handle._

He put his wallet in his black jeans pocket and opened the window. Without looking down, he stepped outside, with one hand grabbing the vines growing on the left/right side of the window. Depending on how you look at it. Now fully outside, he carefully moved his right hand down only to grab a vine with the thorns. The sharp element pierced his skin making Naruto jump in surprise and landed perfectly on his ass. Standing up slowly he rubbed the said spot with his uninjured hand.

_I was wrong. It actually hurt like hell._

Without nothing more to think of, he quickly pull himself together and run across the wide lawn of the White House and then made his way through the hedges. Looking around he spotted the familiar red car parked at the end of the street. Not really knowing how, he was currently closing the door, letting out a loud sigh.

"You look like a crap bro but I'm glad you made it." He said starting the engine and droving away.

"You have no idea." The blond sighed again removing a few drops of his sweat with the palm of his red hand.

"There's a first aid kit under your seat. So what was the excuse this time?" Naruto couldn't help but look at Kiba with this huge grin of his, at the same time pulling out a small white object. One look told the brunette that something was not quite right.

"There was no excuse." Naruto replied cleaning and bandaging his hand.

_Ah yes_. Kiba thought. _Troubles are sure to come after tonight._

"So I like surprises and all but can you tell me where exactly are we going?" the president son asked fifteen minutes later while they were driving somewhere.

"They opened this new amusement park today at the edge of the town. Well, it's more like a carnival but I thought it could be good to drop by and look around." Naruto groaned putting off the mentioned earlier black cloth.

"There will be so much people there. Good thing I decided to take my old and trusty blouse."

"Come on man, what will they do? Ask you for an autograph or the picture? Eventually talk to you about how great your father is. It can't be that bad."

"Yeah you're right. Ok then, let's go!" he said cheerfully and at the same time, their car stopped. The blond watched carefully as his friend took out his jeans jacket from the back seat and stepped outside the vehicle.

"Don't tell me we're going to walk there."

"Ok I won't. Now come on, it's inside the forest." Naruto growled but followed anyway.

--

The carnival was indeed something to look. The whole thing was set on the large clearing, surrounded by the metal, middle height fence, which in turn was decorate by many small and colorful lamps. Kiba, dressed in jeans and white-collar shirt with elbow length sleeves, led Naruto through the main gates, tightly holding his hand. With his black blouse gone, Naruto was wearing his favorite orange shirt with red and yellow flames on the back and short sleeves. Needles to say, both males and females were looking at them. Some with jealousy but most of all, with nothing but a pure lust.

The two were mischievous; true partners in crime. Ever since becoming friends at four, the two had been able to wreak havoc where ever they went. They were a formidable duo, and few would dare to cross them if they knew what the boys were capable of. Naruto and Kiba weren't as bad trouble makers now as they were before, but they still had their fun. They were loyal to each other, and stuck up for each other in tough situations, always helping the other out when aid was needed. Both were stubborn, and their similar personalities only intensified this trait.

After a quick glance they decided to ride on the rollercoaster, since they stomachs were still empty. With full, it was quite dangerous. Of course, Naruto being Naruto he is, became hungry pretty quickly. Thanks to Kiba who, as the blond thought, has impossibly high sense of smell, they quickly found the stand with his favorite food, ramen.

_It was and probably always will be the one thing Dad and I have in common._ He thought when something else stuck him hard. It was getting pretty late and Naruto wondered just how long until one of his guardians or his father will notice that he is not in his room? Or maybe they already knew? Something made his gut twist unpleasantly.

"Hey Kiba I think we should be going back. I kinda don't want to spend the rest of my life in this damn white building."

"Relax bro. I want to check the aim games. Then we can go."

"No, seriously we should go. It's getting pretty late and we still need to go back to the car." A cold shiver ran down his spine when he imagined it.

"Fine have it your way. But don't chicken out on me later."

They headed out of the forest, with the blond clinging tightly to his friend arm, just as the brunette predicted. Naruto almost screamed in relief when he saw their car. Almost, but he did screamed like a girl when something brushed his leg.

"What is it now _Naru-chan_?" Kiba said playfully adding the Japanese horrification.

"Oh just shut up will you? Something brushed my leg." The brown eyebrow arched questioningly.

"And what would that be?" Naruto did not answer, looking around himself frantically, searching for something, anything.

"There! You see it?" he pointed his finger at something white, moving to exit the forest. Without thinking, he ran after the mysterious object not bothering to answer Kiba's calling for him. When he passed the last tree he looked around once more and spotted a bundle of white fur, dirtied by mud, laying under the lantern and whimpering softly.

"Yo bro what the was that? Why did you run on me so suddenly?"

"Shh, look I found this dog. I think we should take him with us." Kiba sighed loudly. Of course, that was so like Naruto. Worrying over the abandoned animals. That was how he got his dog with reddish brown fur after all.

"Fine. Just grab him and we will be going." The blond head nodded in agreement and stepped closer to the animal, which in turn backed away slightly, baring his fangs and growling.

"Hey, I am not going to hurt you. It's ok now, come on." He took another step forward, met with the step back from the dog.

"Don't be scared of me."

"Maybe he is scared of me?" a raspy voice whispered in his ear. Naruto froze in the spot, his eyes wide with fear. This was definitely _not_ the voice of his friend. Gulping his fear down, the blond turned around slowly looking straight into the green eyes. The man, which was obvious by his figure, grabbed him by the forearm and pulled roughly to his body.

"You can't escape me now Mr. Namikaze." He smirked showing one missing teeth. If it was any other situation, the president son would frown and throw some unpleasant words about the man bad breath, but now was _definitely not_ the time.

"Kiba run!" he screamed as loud as his throat and lugs let him to his friend, before the dirty hand blocked his mouth.

"We do not want to be seen now, do we?" the man said, a hint of anger mixed with amusement dancing in his voice. Naruto couldn't do as much as only nod briefly. His fear catched up to him again, when the man tied and blocked his mouth with the dirty piece of cloth. The blond was perfectly aware of what was happening right now. This was exactly what his father tried to protect him from.

He was being kidnapped.

Only this time there was no one to save him from the man. And what made him almost laugh was this ridiculous thought of being worried about Kiba's well being instead of his own. Did he hear his screams? Was there more than one person? If so, did Kiba manage to get away?

So many questions, zero answers. Naruto didn't even notice that the man was walking with him in the forest again. Of course, inside the forest they were almost invisible. His thoughts were interrupted when the man suddenly stopped walking and looked at him oddly, before his massive body pushed him to the ground. Sparing a quick glance at the kidnaper's face, Naruto

quickly pushed the dead weight aside and got up only to see a familiar figure standing maybe foot away from him.

"K-Kiba?"

"Naruto." The brunette whispered his name in relief.

"Are you ok?" the blond head nodded allowing his friend to relax slightly.

"Thank god. Let's get the hell out of here right now."

_Oh, you don't have to tell me this twice_. Naruto thought following Kiba.

"Hey what exactly happened?"

"Well, I got inside the car when I heard your screams. Your little friend let me borrow his nose and we both followed you. When we finally catched up, I picked this big rock, throw it and landed a perfect hit on the back of his head. The man will wake up with a big headache."

They were snapped back to reality when they saw flashing lights approaching them. Still too dazed to really hear them, Naruto thought about the man. He was indeed bulky, but he had seemed much bigger when he was holding him. His hair, knotted unbelievably were a blazing red color to match its form. He had a strange black tattoo on his right forearm, in the shape of a musical note. His body tensed again when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and lifted him up a second later.

_Oh god, he came back for me_. Was the only thing Naruto could think of. That is until he saw a familiar black jacket and identification card hanging on the pocket and a few strands of blond hairs.

"It's ok Naruto. You are safe now. We got the bastard." Deidara whispered soothingly in his ear. The blond murmured a quiet 'mhm' allowing his body to fully relax. He was save now and he perfectly knew it.

"How did you guys got here?"

"Your crime partner called us and said something about you and some weird guy. Naturally we were on the road thirty seconds later."

"Oh I see. And how is Kiba?" Deidara chuckled. Yes, this was his Naruto, not some scared to death puppy.

"He's pretty good, considering that he is playing with his newly found pet, as he said."

"That's good. Really good." He smiled brightly into jacket. The gesture quickly disappeared when he heard Kisame speaking.

"We found the man but he was already dead with the white bubbled salvia drooling from his mouth."

"What might be the cause?" Sasori asked; frown visible on his smooth peachy face.

"We do not know that yet. But I called the President and he said to take the man to the hospital and let the doctor do the autopsy. He is on his way there now."

"What about Naruto?" Deidara asked already knowing the answer.

"Straight to the room, with someone inside to guard him." Naruto felt the pit of his stomach turning cold, as if he swallowed the whole snow in the world.

_Father. Maybe I should let this person kidnap me after all. With him, I think I would be safer than in home._ Was his last thought before the sweet world of dreams invaded his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is another chapter. I know for a fact that after only one it is hard to tell much about the story. so if you want me to continue or anything, you will knew better after this one.

Oh and one more thing for those who didn't look at my profile page. English is not my first language so do forgive for any mistakes and such.

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"We found the man but he was already dead with white bubbled salvia drooling from his mouth."

"What might be the cause?" Sasori asked; frown visible on his smooth peachy face.

"We do not know that yet. But I called the President and he said to take the man to the hospital and let the doctor do the autopsy. He is on his way there now."

"What about Naruto?" Deidara asked already knowing the answer.

"Straight to the room, with someone inside to guard him." Naruto felt the pit of his stomach turning cold, as if he swallowed the whole snow in the world.

_Father. Maybe I should let this person kidnap me after all. With him, I think I would be safer than in home._ Was his last thought before the sweet world of dreams invaded his mind.

_

* * *

  
_

Minato was sitting in the corridor, on the plastic chair, with a few Security agents. Not that he knew their names. He waited patiently for the autopsy to end, glad that his son is safe and not injured. Just as the white door opened, he thought about what he'll put Naruto through.

"Sir, you may come in." Kisame said stepping aside to allow his employer to enter. Room was, as easy to predict, white, with metal table in the center; currently occupied by the dead body.

"Mr. President." The doctor said squeezing his hand.

"Did you discover anything?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir. The cause of death was cyanide." The blue eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. We found this inside his stomach." He showed him a partly melted red capsule.

"I assume it was in 70 percent filled with cyanide, along with many different chemical substances. After swallowing it, he had probably 30 seconds left, before the mixture started to work."

"Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"If I may say something Mr. President." Minato nodded at Kisame.

"There are many groups, terrorist organizations and even local gangs that are using this kind of method to protect them and their secrets. This man here probably thought that we caught him, so he did the only thing he was trained for in this kind of situation."

"Are you saying it was a terrorist attempt?"

"It is too early to speculate about it sir. I will let you know if we find something more. Now, I believe it is time to head back home."

"You're right, let's go." Minato said, his face changing from disbelieving to determined one.

--

Sitting in his room, with Deidara watching his every move, Naruto knew what was coming even before the door to his room were opened with a bang and he saw his father coming at him with a killing intent all over his aura. Though he did not expected to be roughly pushed against a wall, with the older version of himself pushing him even further, not once loosening his iron grip on the smaller shoulders.

"What in the world were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Apparently not, since you were almost kidnapped. Kidnapped- did that word ring a bell in this small and empty brain of yours?" Naruto gulped. Whenever his father was telling more than two sentences in one go, excluding interviews and such, it was a bad, bad omen.

"I'm waiting for the answer you insolent, ungrateful son of mine!" The teen forced himself to look at his father's face with pure fear written all over his own.

Upon seeing his son expression, Minato features soften almost instantly.

_He is still probably traumatized after what happened. Maybe I overdid it a little_.

Before Naruto could even react a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his silhouette, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't do this to me anymore. I was scared to death that something happened to you." Minato whispered in his ear and the blond teen couldn't help but notice how wavy his voice was.

"I won't, I promise." The president released the hug, his face once more, with this serious expression.

"Good. Either way, you wouldn't have the chance. You are grounded for the rest of the summer Namikaze Naruto." And with that he left the room leaving utterly shocked boy inside. However, he did not notice that another blond male followed him.

"Mr. President?"

"What is it this time Deidara?"

"With all due respect sir, but I think you overdid it a little." Minato frowned; a single line wrinkling his forehead.

"I do not need to explain something like this to you. Now leave, I need to think." He said pulling off his navel jacket. Deidara did not move an inch.

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No sir, it's just that I think that doing such a thing to Naruto will only cause the opposite effect. The more you tame him sir, the more he wants to be free." The president was silent, proceeding with what he just heard.

"I just want him to be save and happy." This time Deidara frowned.

"And what happiness is it when you are locked 24 hours a day, 7 days in a week?"

"Then what can I do?" Minato asked in resignation.

"You should give him his freedom back, sir. Not literally of course." He added the last part seeing the outburst that was coming. Taking silence as a sign, he continued.

"I know a man; we worked together in this organization called Akatsuki. He was, and as I know him, still is the best assassin in the whole America, maybe even world."

"You don't want me to kill my son do you?"

"Hell no! I just think that he is the best person to put up with your son and his pranks, sir. This is his number." The agent said putting a piece of paper on the drawer next to the door.

"I'm not sure if it's still active, but I think it's worth the shot." And with that he left.

Minato was looking at the spot where Deidara was standing just a second ago, then took a few steps and looked at the paper.

_My god this is pure madness. What am I doing?_ He thought putting the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

**This number is not active. For any contact, please call at 555-606-794**.

The voice was deep and serious. Maybe that was all it took for Minato to be convinced. There was something in it; he couldn't explain what. Though that _it_ was something that made him wrote the number under the old one and dialed it. After the three signals, the voice spoke again.

"Good evening, I'm Namikaze Minato."

"Yes, the President of the United states."

"I have a proposition for you."

--

After few Minutes of talking, Minato hung up with delighted expression on his face. The man he spoke to was definitely a pro.

_I need to thank Deidara for this one._ He thought just as the door opened.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Sir, I believe I have a bad news for you." The president sighed.

"I told you to call me by my name when we are inside the house." Kakashi blushed a little at that. Sure, they knew each other ever since the silver haired man was 15, which happened to be almost 12 years right now, but it still sounded weird to call the president-your employer- by the name.

"Ok… Minato. Kiba told us exactly what happened, excluding the fact how Naruto got out of the building. I won't be dragging you into details so let's focus on the attack." The blond head nodded in agreement.

"He said that when they were going back to the car through the forest Naruto panicked when something brushed his leg; which happened to be a white dog. You know how your son is; he run after the animal and Kiba ran after him. When they were out on the street again, Kiba said to hurry up and went inside the car. About minute later, he heard the dog barking loudly and then Naruto screaming for him to run. When he came to the place, the man and Naruto were gone. As crazy as it sound he asked this lone dog for help, and they catch up with the duo. Kiba throw big rock at the attacker and, as he thought, knocked him out. Autopsy showed that the impact with the object could not allow to lost consciousness. This is probably when the man took the capsule." Minato went silent for a moment, examining carefully everything.

"I assume there is something more?" Kakashi smiled under his mask. He wore it ever since his father betrayed the US Army; not wanting to be compared to him.

"Our best tracker" he pointed at himself "found the identity of the man." He said pushing the file on the desk. Minato opened it and read carefully.

"He's name and address are not of importance. But we do know that he was a part of the gang, though we are not sure which one."

"What would a gang want to do with my son?"

"Well, the list is endless; money, your resignation and so on." Minato sighed and leaned back in his armchair.

"Then I think calling that man was a good idea after all." Kakashi blinked surprised.

"That man?"

"Yes, Deidara gave a good idea. Instead of having a few Secret Service agents running around after Naruto, or fruitlessly guarding him, I've decided to hire a personal bodyguard for my son."

"I see. I think that's a good idea. Well, maybe not for Naruto; you know how he values his own privacy."

"That is what worries me the most. Anyway, good job Kakashi. You may go now."

"Thank you and good night." He bowed a little and left the room.

--

Naruto sighed letting the warm water relax his muscles. It was no wonder why he was well guarded that night. Two Secret Service agents outside his door, two standing outside the building under his windows and two more inside his room. Not that he was complaining about the last part. Iruka was one of the nicest and caring people the blond knew. Second in line was Kakashi, who happened to be a 'little' bit perverted; with reading this crazy book wrote by his Godfather who wouldn't? It truly was a wonder how the silver haired male was one of the best people working for his father.

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in simple t-shirt and boxers Naruto plopped down on the bed and sighed again, ignoring Iruka and Deidara. He truly felt bad about sneaking every now and then. Ok, maybe he did it more often than that, but still. At one point he wanted to have the freedom every teenager boy his age has. But on the other hand, if something happened to him tonight, a lot worse than bruised elbow, Sasori, Iruka, Deidara and Kisame could end up losing their job, if not worse. It was funny how he became friends with them. Two hours after introduction the other blond and he were already sitting in the kitchen eating ice creams and chatting like old friends. Iruka and Sasori followed soon after. Whenever he wanted to talk seriously with someone, Naruto would go to Sasori or Kisame. Iruka was like an over protective brother to him; maybe even mother sometimes.

When his eyelids felt suddenly very heavy, the teen drifted off to sleep, with a strange thought nagging at the back of his head, telling him that tomorrow might not be a better day after all.

--

"Wake up sunshine!" a voice rung through entire room. Both agents were on their feet in a flash, looking around with guns ready in their hands.

"Ah, it's only you Kakashi." Deidara said sighing in relive.

"Ka-kashi?" a mumbled sound made its way to their ears. Silver haired man smiled under his mask, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Naruto." He said softly. The blond smiled widely, but a second later blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Oh gods don't tell me Dad is going to be here any minute now!"

"Calm down kid, he's probably in his office right now."

"Then… why are you here? You supposed to be with him as his personal bodyguard."

"Mi… President decided to switch Kisame for me, seeing that I am the only person here who knows what you are capable of."

"So, in other words…"

"In other words I took Kisames place as one of your guardians." Naruto's face lit up allowing the blond to truly smiled, showing his impossibly white teeth. Kakashi smiled too, patting the younger ones' head. When he heard about his new assignment from Minato this morning, he couldn't believe it himself. Of course he agreed and not because of who asked him. For him, it wasn't any kind of job or mission. He really liked Naruto. Not in a friend or brotherly way. He really _liked_ him. Not that anyone knew about it. It was his sweet dirty little secret. So caught up in thoughts he didn't notice that the object of his affection moved, until he felt a pair of arms hugging him tightly, with their owner screaming 'awesome' in his ear over and over again.

"Ok, ok enough intimacy."

_Not that I would mind doing other things with you._ His perverted mind finished the thought.

"Get ready for lunch, your father wishes to speak with you." And with one more pat on the head, Kakashi left the room. Narutos mood darkened instantly.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Iruka asked not wanting to ruin the moment earlier.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You know, you gave us quite a scare yesterday night." It was Deidara who spoke in serious tone.

"About that… I'm really sorry guys. I don't want anything bad happen to you because of my pranks."

"It's ok, Naru-chan. You just wanted to have some fun, like a normal college student. Oh I still remember, when I was on my third year and went to that party wi-"

"Ok, ok I get the point." Naruto sighed rubbing his temples. Whenever Deidara started talking about his 'days of youth' it was always a long and painful experience.

--

Twenty five minutes later, cleaned, dressed in white shirt and black, elegant trousers Naruto appeared in the dining room.

"Morning mother, father." Minato raised his eyebrow.

"More like a good afternoon." The teen rolled his eyes kissing his mother on the cheek. She smiled at him in return, showing him his seat.

"Where is Sasori?" Naruto asked looking around and not spotting the red haired male.

"Oh don't worry. He is sleeping after his night watch outside your doors." Deidara said from his place on the other end of the table. Minato never considered himself and his employees as just that; boss and his underdogs. This is why all of them were currently eating lunch together.

"We all stayed up all night guarding you, which is why some of us are absent." Iruka added seeing the surprised look on president's son face.

"It doesn't look to me like you were on the watch when I entered Naruto's room earlier." Kakashi said with a mischievous smirk on his face, making Deidara and Iruka blushed beet red. It was in that moment that Minato cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us, son." Naruto didn't reply.

_What is he expecting me to say anyway? I won't apologize, especially to him!_

"Kakashi told me you wanted to talk. Care to say about what?"

"Could you please leave us alone for a moment?" the president asked, with something in his tone that was screaming 'leave or die'. Without another word, the dining room was empty, except for the two Namikaze males.

_Oh god, he's going to lecture me, I knew it! Hey guys, you didn't have to leave me here alone! _

"I assume you are expecting some kind of another one of my boring lectures for disobeying my orders again." Minato said as if reading his thoughts.

"That's exactly it! I'm not someone who works for you so you can't 'order' me around!"

"But I am your father and that gives me the right to do so." Naruto didn't counter this one, only folded his arms on his chest with a frown on his tanned face.

"Anyway, this is not the reason why you are here." That perked the teens interested. He looked surprised at his father.

_If I'm not here because of yesterday then what the hell did he want with me?_

"Because of your incredible skills to run from Secret Service agents, I have decided to stop putting them around to guard you." The younger pair of blue eyes widened at that.

_This is a dream right?_

"I have decided to try something different this time."

"Which is?" the teen asked impatient.

"You will get your 'freedom' as you call it, back."

_Yup, this is definitely one of those beautiful dreams._

"However…"

_Ah, there it is. That word I hate the most. Looks like it's not a dream after all._

"However?"

"You will be under supervision all the time; every hour of every day. Other agents will leave you alone."

_The hell? Is he on high or something?_

"What?"

"I made a phone call last night and hired a person who will serve as your personal bodyguard for as long as I see it fit."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto screamed getting up and making the chair fall in the process.

"From today evening you will have a bodyguard Naruto. He will be by your side all the time and you are not allowed to leave his side; with the exception of using the restroom or changing."

"I absolutely refuse to-"

"You cannot refuse my son. I don't want anything happen to you again. It is for your own good." The teen shook his head furiously, face red from anger.

"Oh yeah? Too bad you didn't give a shit about me when I was a kid! What is that supposed to be? Some kind of compensate for those six years? Thanks, but no thanks!" He didn't notice the pain that flashed in the same but older blue eyes of his father.

"No it is not. Do not change the subject."

"As if. I will not have some random guy following me around all the time like some kind of lost puppy."

"This man is not random. Your friend, Deidara gave me his number saying that he is the best and probably the only person who is able to put up with you."

_Deidara? Why that sneaky little…_

"Also, he will eat with you and sleep in your room. There will not be even a minute when you are alone. Inside or outside the house."

"For the love of… you can't be serious! I won't sleep in the same room as this guy. Dad this is so not right! I don't know a thing about him!"

"You don't have to know anything if he doesn't wish for you to know. Also, this man is a pro in his field, so you can be certain that he will not invade your privacy if not necessary."

"He is invading it by simply living somewhere there. Dad please don-"

"Namikaze Naruto! Either this or I will assign twenty agents to do the same thing!"

"Fine! Then I will lock myself in my room! Or run away to Kiba! I'm sure his parent will adopt me or someth-"

"That is enough, son. I won't change my mind."

"Ok, then I am leaving this crazy place right now and no freak will be following me!"

"You do no such thing. Even if you managed to sneak past Secret Service Agents this 'freak' will track and hunt you until your very ass will be right back here." Naruto gulped. His father never cursed, especially in his presence.

_Something must have upset him, but what though?_

"Dad please, don't." he said almost begging.

"Try to understand Naruto. I am not exactly happy about it either."

"Then call off the whole thing."

"I can't. This man will be here shortly to sign the contract. You will meet him during the supper; right after Kakashi will finish testing his skills." Naruto hasn't said anything only nodded and left the room. The others who were waiting outside took it as a sign to come back.

"Hey are you all right?" the silver haired male asked. The teen nodded, screaming his head out in the process.

_I officially hate this man and hate my life!_

"Hey, wanna grab some ramen together?" it was Iruka who proposed. Naruto smiled mentally. The brunette always knew how to lighten up his mood.

"Yeah, sure. But before that there is something I must do first."

_Torture one particular agent, that is._

"DEIDARA!" his voice rang through entire building, making the owner of blond ponytail, currently hiding in his room, gulp in fear.

--

One hour later Naruto was sitting on a stone bench in the garden, watching his pet running after the stick he threw him. Everyone who was guarding him during the last night were sleeping. Not that he would blame them or complain. They are only humans after all. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his dog growling and baring his fangs.

"Hey Kyuubi, what's wrong?"

"I believe he thinks I am a threat to you." The man said sitting next to him. The blond blinked, surprised to see someone here. It was his favorite place mostly because no one knew about it.

_Well, he is this damn Secret Service agent so it was probably only a matter of time until someone finds it._

Kyuubi on the other hand kept making angry noises. Though he shut up instantly, after losing the staring contest with the unknown man.

_Whoa, he's good. That damn dog never back down from me._

"Thanks. For the Kyuu I mean. He tends to go crazy once in a while."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." The teen blinked surprised.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. It is my job." Naruto almost frown at the lack of emotions in this deep, velvet voice, but knew it would be impolite.

_First impression is important, right? Granny Tsunade was saying something like that._

"Well then, since you know who I am, I suppose it is only fair to know who you are, right?"

"Indeed. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Anyway, if you liked it-I'm glad. If don't-well, you don't have to read it anymore that that :)

see you soon (I think :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I brought you another chapter of the story :P Also i want to say that my other ItaNaru story 'A promise of a lifetime' will be put on hiatus for the time being. Mostly because i want to change some things there but due to my writers block i can't exactly decide what :P Seriously, my mind is currently focused only on the Black Guardian, so it really is kinda hard. :P but i will try my best so don't be mad at me or something ;)

* * *

Previously on Black Guardian:

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." The teen blinked surprised.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. It is my job." Naruto almost frown at the lack of emotions in this deep, velvet voice, but knew it would be impolite.

First impression is important, right? Granny Tsunade was saying something like that.

"Well then, since you know who I am, I suppose it is only fair to know who you are, right?"

"Indeed. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"Well then, nice to meet you Itachi-san. Are you a Japanese?" The raven looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, before you called me 'Naruto-kun'."

"I was born and raised in Japan during my childhood." The blond laughed softly patting Kyuubi's head. Itachi looked at him questioningly.

"It's funny that we live in this White House, the most important building in the whole D.C and yet almost everyone working for my father is from Japan."

"Oh, really?" the man replied without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Anyway, are you new here? I haven't seen you before. You're going to be one of those guys standing outside my room too?" Itachi averted his gaze back to the sky, a small, almost invisible smile playing on his lips.

"Something like that." Naruto frowned.

"Like what?"

"I have a small business to do here so I will stay for a while."

"What kind of business?"

"Ah, just helping around."

_Bastard. People here are not 'helping around'. If you don't want to talk about it then fine. It's not like I will see you ever again anyway._

"Why are you here alone?" Naruto blinked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Well, my only friends here are probably still sleeping after watching me the whole night and morning. I got in trouble again, but thanks to this Kakashi will be guarding me again." He finished grinning happily at the thought.

"Kakashi? Is he your boyfriend?" the blond blushed madly and unfortunately for him, Itachi saw it, which made him smirk a little, much to the teen displeasure.

"Idiot! Kakashi is my friend! He was with me ever since… well, I met him." Charcoal eyes were watching his face, catching a glimpse of something that looked like the boy remembered something painful.

"Ever since my father became a president he was his personal _bodyguard_." The last word was forced out of his mouth with a little bit of venom dropping from it.

"But now that Kisame will be guarding Dad, Kakashi will be back with me." Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you say Kisame?" Naruto looked at the man blinking in surprise.

"Well yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Perhaps. Who else is guarding you?"

_What kind of question is that?_ The teen thought.

"Well, there is Iruka, he is like a mother hem to me; always overprotective and stuff like that. Sasori is kinda too serious, but I like talking to him from time to time. Guy knows a lot about Japan art, especially dolls. And of course Deidara, that traitorous blond artist."

"Traitorous?" Itachi asked, after registering everything what the blond said. Not that he didn't heard those names before.

"Yeah, because of him Dad went out of his mind and… eh, never mind." He finished with a long sigh.

_Ah, so he is the one responsible for me being here. _

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, when I want to play with Kyuubi or when I need to think."

"Which is it now?"

_What the hell? Is this some kind of interview or what?_

"Well, pretty much both, I think. Though more like a second."

"What were you thinking about?"

_Okay, it's official. Where are cameras and microphones?_

"My Dad. We had an argument earlier."

"About what?"

_Knock it off will you?_

"Just some stuff we didn't agree on. Anyway how was your day?"

_If you are going to ask me without anything in return, think again man._

"Interesting although tiring. I flew to D.C. early this afternoon and then looked around."

"Around the city?"

"Yes and around here as well." Naruto snickered.

"So, you get lost easily?"

"On the contrary, but I like to know my surroundings."

_Organized and stiff like a stick. How boring can you get?_

"Don't you have any other friends to spend your time with?" Naruto frowned. Enough was enough.

"Do you always ask this many question to someone you just met?" the black eyebrow rose slightly.

"I simply wish to know you better. Is that bad?"

_It's not if you just told me what in hell are you trying to achieve by doing it_. The blond thought sighing loudly once more.

"Well, there is Shika, I mean Shikamaru. The guy is really smart, IQ around 200 or so. The funniest thing is that he didn't even try to be smart. When he hears something once, he just remembers it. We used to skip school pretty often. Then there is Kiba. I met him when I was still living in Japan. We always play some pranks or tricks on the other guys. Lately it's because of that that I had trouble with that. Two of them are my best friends. Of course, there are others, but I don't think you would like to listen about them. It's not like you will need to know anyway. What about you though?" Itachi effectively hide his grimace.

"I too, used to be friends with three guys. We were working for the same organization for a couple of years, before I left. I actually never heard from them from that time."

"How long has it been?"

"A couple of years."

"That's too bad. Did you try to contact them again?"

"Not necessarily. I changed my phone number after that."

_You know, you could just tell them to leave you alone_? The blond commented in his head.

"You will need to tell me more about your friends the next time we meet."

"Why are you so sure we will meet again?" Itachi looked at Kyuubi, the end of his lips turning slightly upward.

"I just have a feeling. So, do you promise?"

_Oh, to hell with it. It's not like he will remember anyway._

"Yeah, I promise." He sighed watching as the raven head nodded in acknowledgment. Naruto felt tired, both psychically and mentally.

_And the worst is still up ahead._

"I need to go prepare for supper. Anyway, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we will see each other again someday." He stood up, Kyuubi right next to him ready to leave too, and stretched out his hand. Itachi looked at it for a moment before shaking it with his own.

"It was nice meeting you too, Naruto-kun." The blond nodded and walked away.

_Most certainly we will see each other again._ The raven thought, before leaving the place as well.

--

"Naruto!" The said blond turned in the direction of the voice and with a huge smile on his face called back.

"Kakashi!"

"Where were you the whole time?" the man asked worriedly.

"Oh, I was in the garden. I didn't want to bother you guys when you needed your own rest."

"Idiot. You know you could come to me anytime." He said hugging the boy with one arm.

"It's not like I was bored. I met this guy and-"

"What kind of guy?" the silver haired man cut in.

"Well, you know, one of you, I think."

"You _think_?" Naruto shifted a little embarrassed.

"Well yeah, I mean he is here to 'help around' and he kept asking me these strange questions."

"Strange?"

"About my friends, or why was I sitting in the garden alone. Stuff like that."

"You know, it could be an imposter?" the teen went silent for a minute.

"I never thought about it."

"Did he introduce himself to you?"

"Well yeah. He said his name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

_Ah, that man. So he did interrogate him a little after all. Son of a bitch._ Kakashi finished his mental chain of curses and such when Naruto started to look at him funny.

"So, did I do something wrong again?" the older male smiled and pat his love on the head.

"Everything is alright. I was actually looking for you to tell you that supper will be ready in 15 minutes, so better hurry up and change." Naruto grimaced, not even trying to hide it, which make Kakashi laugh.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"I sure hope so." The boy murmured and disappeared inside his room.

_I hope so too_. Kakashi thought turning around and continuing his trail of thoughts about 'how much he already hates the man he met this afternoon'.

Flashback:

"_Good afternoon. I'm Hatake Kakashi."_

"_Uchiha Itachi." The silver haired man almost growled at the emotionless answer._

"_Did you talk to Mr. President yet?"_

"_Yes." And another one. Seriously, there was something about the man that was pissing him off._

"_I assume everything is settled then?"_

'_Try to be polite. Try to be polite' Kakashi kept chanting in his head._

"_If it wasn't, would I be here now?" Itachi replied, smirking a little._

"_Very well then. We can begin." The silver haired man said, not trying to be polite anymore. This Japanese guy saw right through him so what was the point, really?_

_And so they test him, first on the polygraph and then took his blood sample along with fingertips to check if he really wasn't imposter or if he was in any police base in other countries. At last Kakashi took him to the gym to see how good the man was at hand to hand combat and shooting. The results were more than surprising. Not only his fighting skills were, for Kakashi at least, too good, Itachi's tests also ended up with perfect results. All in all everything looked too pretty for the silver haired man. And for that, Kakashi truly disliked the new member of their 'family'. Especially since the guy was going to spend all of the time with __**his **__Naruto._

End of flashback.

--

After the small talk with Naruto, Itachi took a good look around the house. Walking on each floor and looking inside every corner, after leaving his belongings in the room he was staying in. This, as the President told him was also the room of his son. It was a little strange for the raven, to be so overprotective, but he wasn't going to complain about it. After all, they were going to pay him 10,000 $ per month, adding a little premium here and then if something happens. 'Something' being a kidnap attempt or worse, of course. Surprisingly the room itself was pleasant to the eye for him, especially colors. He almost draw the map of the whole house in his head while walking around the place. In truth, this was his third attempt at guarding someone. But after all of the killing missions it was a good change of pace. Or so he thought. Satisfied with his accomplishment and the information he received from blond, he decided to look more around the garden and outsides. He almost grinned remembering how Kakashi warned him not to interrogate or even talk to Naruto. In reality, he wanted to do it, before the boy knew why he is here. From what his father told Itachi, the teen wasn't especially pleased with the fact of having a personal bodyguard walking with you all day long. That's why he decided to talk to him right then. The effects? First of all the boy too easily trusts people, Itachi noticed. It was a bad thing, especially when you are the only child of the USA President, with people trying to haunt you down. Second in line were his big mouths. Not that it was a bad thing for him, but if it wasn't him, thing could really get out of hand.

Itachi paused to look at the black watch on his slim, pale wrist. The supper was starting in five minutes.

_Time to have a little word with the President._ He thought, walking back inside the building.

--

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. Baby blue dress shirt with black suit looked especially good on him. Not that he wanted to wear them. It's just that when he entered the room earlier, the said set of cloths was laying on his bed, with a little note attached to it saying: **'Wear it or be prepared for your father. Mom.'**

So what choice did he really have? In reality he would wear simple jeans with t-shirt.

S_eriously? Did Dad want me to woo this guy with my look or what? _

Throwing one last look, the teen sighed and left the room. On his way to the dining room, he met Sasori and Deidara. The last one mumbled a quiet 'good luck' to him, still not sure if the blond forgave him for it.

Entering his final destination, Naruto blinked surprised. He saw his mother and father sitting at the table, with… no one else there.

"So, where is this guy?" he asked while sitting on his father left side, in front of his mother.

"Good evening son." Minato replied completely ignoring the question. Naruto, not being the one to back away, especially in this kind of situation, decided to let the comment slip. Instead, he looked at his mother with his blue and hopeful eyes.

""He will not be joining us now." The teen let out a relieved sound.

"So, he's not here yet. Right?"

"No, he is here. It is just that, for the moment, he is busy." Naruto smirked.

"With what? Trying to find his way here?" Minato smirked as well, and Kushina was. once more, left alone to ponder how much those two look alike.

"With setting himself in your room. I'm sure you must have noticed two black bags under your desk." Seeing his son shocked expression, the president almost purred in delight. Oh, how he loved to make him nervous.

"You don't? Such a pity. He didn't want you to disturb him. That is the reason why he is not here at the moment." Naruto's body was red and boiling with rage.

_The nerves of that guy! Who does he think he is! This is my room! Mine and mine alone! I will show him!_

With his mind set on beating the shit out of his new roommate, the blond stood up and left the room without saying anything and ignoring his father calls.

"That was harsh, honey." Kushina said a little worried.

"Don't worry. This is how it supposed to be. He will get used to it eventually."

--

Burning, thundering tornado. That is the only way to describe what Iruka and Kakashi were seeing just now, before their very own eyes.

"Naruto!" the silver haired man called, making the boy stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"…kill him and chop his limbs to pieces then bur…" Iruka blinked. Whoever his 'brother' was talking about was in deep trouble. Though he had an idea who might it be.

"NARUTO!" the teen blinked and looked at him, like he just broke from the trance.

"Kakashi? Something's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. You looked like a walking end of the earth just a second ago."

"Huh? Ah, that bastard is moving to my room right now…"

"I see." The older man turned and looked at the brunette.

"What do you say Iruka? I know it's Thursday but maybe we could move our little movie evening for today hm?" the man smiled, making the scar on his nose took a strange shape.

"That's brilliant idea. What do you say Naruto? A good movie, maybe even a couple of good movies, popcorn, nachos and cola sound good to you?" The teen almost beamed with happy gratefulness, before furrowing his brows.

"I hope there is a lot of popcorn. I haven't eaten anything at the supper." Kakashi let out a sigh of relive.

"There is as much as you could eat. Now come on." He put an arm around the teen lazily and let them to the 'Cinema room'.

"Um… can I come to?" a weak and scared voice asked from behind the pillar. Naruto looked back and his eyes widened a little. Deidara was almost kneeling, with Sasori patting his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, why not. It's not like anything is going to change." The owner of the blond ponytail looked like he was about to cry.

"Anyway, I can't be mad at you guys for too long. I love you too much." The teen added, grinning lightly with a little rosy color on his cheeks. And that was all it took for Deidara to throw himself at the blond and hug him for all the world was worth.

"So what are we going to watch this time?" Sasori asked.

"Oh I have _something_ in mind." The red haired male smirked. Of course, there was only one way to stop the blond from thinking about anything bad.

--

One hour later Itachi looked around the room. His clothes were put inside the drawer next to his bed; his books and laptop were safely residing on the desk placed especially for him. What impressed him the most was the fact that even after putting extra bed and furniture the room still had quite the space to move around freely. Placing his smaller black bag under the bed and pleased with himself Itachi decided it would be a good idea to take a shower. His job has as of yet not officially started. Unfortunately all of this was forgotten when he heard a particular loud scream coming from downstairs. Without a second thought he run out off the room and down the stairs only to ended up outside the room with the huge white screen. Hearing a few voices he decided to wait and listen what was going on inside.

--

"You are the sickest persons I have ever known! How could you even think that I would enjoy watching this… this… thing!" Naruto screamed at the agents.

"Sh, calm down kid and continue watching." Kakashi said in a shushing kind of voice.

"Like hell I will! You know very well that I hate that kind of stuff! It's gross! How can you even watch this lovey dovey shit?"

"It's called a romance movie Naruto. Now you may be disgust by it, but you will surely be doing something like this in a few years."

"Sasori!" Iruka called offended.

"He's right. I'm surprised he didn't get a laid up until now." Deidara mumbled with mouth full of popcorn, which made Naruto blush hard.

"That's it! I am so leaving! You guys are a bunch of old perverts!"

"Excuse me but we are only a few years older than you!" Deidara bit back defensively.

"You of all people should sit quietly!" The teen shouted right back, making the other blond flinch and shut his mouth in an instant. With that said, Naruto opened the door only to be greeted by the strange man.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun."

"Who… ah, you are that guy from before? Sorry but I am in no mood to be interrogated right now." He said; ready to close the door when a hand stopped him.

"Naruto, come on don't leave." Kakashi pleaded.

"I told you already. I am not going back there!"

"Oh come on, you know we only want what's good for you."

"I believe he doesn't want to go back inside." The silver haired man looked up and scowled.

"It's _you_." Itachi smirked. Naruto on the other hand looked confused from one man to the other.

"Come on kid, we're going back inside." Kakashi said pulling the boy, but Naruto only pulled harder, letting his hand free.

"I said I don't want to go back there!"

"See? He doesn't want to go with you. Why won't you come with me instead Naruto-kun?"

"Like hell I will! For what? To be interrogated again?"

"You promised me to do something, didn't you?" Naruto froze for a moment.

_So the guy remembers this huh?_

Just as he was about to voice his mind, the rest of the agents showed up in the door.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasori asked surprised. The raven didn't answer, instead kept his eye contact with Deidara.

"Do you truly missed me that much?" the blond shrieked.

It's not li-"

"We will discuss this mater later." Itachi cut him off.

"Um, hey Itachi do you know them?" They all blinked surprised.

"Wow kid, I would have never expected that the two of you would get along so well." Sasori voiced all of their thought at the moment.

"What are you talking about? I met him in the garden this evening."

"Ah, so you don-"

"Excuse me, but what is going on here? And who are you?" Iruka, finally having enough cut himself in the discussion.

"Ah, Umino Iruka." Itachi said in a kind of 'I just discovered something' voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, but I know everything about you. _All of you_. Now Naruto-kun, let's go."

"He won't be coming anywhere with you!" the brunette shouted. Sasori and Deidara backed away a little. Kakashi saw it and quirked a questioning eyebrow at them, but they only waved their hands dismissively.

"I believe that won't be possible." Naruto having enough of being ignored and left alone in confusion decided to spoke.

"Hey Itachi! How is it that you know them? _Who_ are you and _what exactly_ are you going to do here?" The raven looked at his wrist watch and smirked.

"Why Naruto-kun I thought you would never ask. As of now, from the 9 pm I am, officially, your personal bodyguard."

* * *

So, what do you think? Good chapter? Good story? :P if not, then well, you know, i can always stop updating it or something like that ;P but if you like it than i'm glad ;D

and maybe see you soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there ;) I brought you another chapter of the story. This time it's mostly around naruto and Itachi, i think :P Anyway, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Excuse me, but what is going on here? And who are you?" Iruka, finally having enough cut himself in the discussion.

"Ah, Umino Iruka." Itachi said in a kind of 'I just discovered something' voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, but I know everything about you. _All of you_. Now Naruto-kun, let's go."

"He won't be coming anywhere with you!" the brunette shouted. Sasori and Deidara backed away a little. Kakashi saw it and quirked a questioning eyebrow at them, but they only waved their hands dismissively.

"I believe that won't be possible." Naruto having enough of being ignored and left alone in confusion decided to spoke.

"Hey Itachi! How is it that you know them? _Who_ are you and _what exactly_ are you going to do here?" The raven looked at his wrist watch and smirked.

"Why Naruto-kun I thought you would never ask. As of now, from the 9 pm I am, officially, your personal bodyguard."

--

The hallway was silent except for the sound of constantly quickening breathing coming from Naruto. Other man's, except for Kakashi and Deidara were gaping in pure shock and confusion at the raven, who was smirking slightly, obviously satisfied with their reaction. Finally the heavy silence was broke by a loud laugh.

"That was a good one, Itachi. You really got me fooled. Ne, Kakashi?" the teen said looking at the silver haired man. Kakashi on the other hand had an apologetic, almost sorrowful expression on his face.

"This… is not a joke, right?"

"No Naru-chan it isn't. This is the man I recommended to your father back then." Naruto nodded dumbfounded, ignoring Sasoris' voice screaming at his 'boyfriend' for hiding something important like that from him.

Iruka on the other hand was watching carefully, almost scarily as Naruto change his expression and clenched his fists. A loud gulp was heard right before the outburst came.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! You! You better explain it to me right now mister!" the teen screamed, pointing his fist at Itachi.

"There is nothing to explain. I am your personal bodyguard Naruto-kun."

"You better not tell me that you knew the whole time! Especially when you were talking with me back in the garden." The smirk that played on the pale lips was more than enough for an answer.

"You… you… bastard! You pretended to be some guy working here! You tricked me!"

"Oh, did I? From what I recall you never asked me if I was the one chosen to be your bodyguard."

"Well, uh, yeah… but still! Why didn't you tell me?!" a perfectly shaped black eyebrow rose up.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to know who is the person I am going to risk my life for."

"Tch, well now you know. Happy?" Itachi put one finger to his chin, pretending to be thinking deeply about something.

"Not quite. It would be such a waste if my life would end because of you."

"Watch what are you talking about!" Kakashi hissed in, sending a deadly glare at the raven, who in return seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Well then, I will see you back in our room, Naruto-kun." And with that the new bodyguard turned on his heels swiftly and left the hallway.

"Naru-chan I really am sorry." Deidara whispered in a pleading voice.

"You better be! I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is anyway? Some kind of god or something?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, in our previous job, Itachi is a legend." Sasori said not missing the little freeze of Naruto's frame.

"Even so… can't you do something? Like, I don't know, beat him to a pulp or put him into a coma?"

"Sorry Naruto, but Itachi is my friend even after all those years."

"And I was the one who requested his presence after all."

"I'm not too much into violence." Iruka replied quietly. The cerulean blue eyes turned almost helplessly to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry kid, but this are your father's orders. You know I can't disobey him."

The teen sighed in defeat, leaning against a wall.

"Who knows Naruto, maybe this person turned out to be a good one and you will get along with each other." The brunette said trying to sound reassuring. The masked male 'tsk'ed' at a mere thought of that happening. Deidara and Sasori kept it quiet. Oh, they knew just what exactly their friend is capable of.

_Though I must say he did quite changed. Or maybe it is Naruto's doing again._ The blond ponytail male thought exchanging glances with Sasori in mutual understanding.

"Oh yeah, we will be, like, _best friends_ ever." Naruto bit back a groan trying to get out of his throat.

"Don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure it will all work out well. Besides, you still have us, right? So it's not like you will be only able to spend your time with him."

"That's true, but… this… person will probably follow me everywhere I go. This is really hopeless." The teen sighed loudly.

"Well then, instead of beating the crap out of him, why don't we spar a little?" Deidara asked and smirked when the cerulean eyes lit up instantly.

"Really?" the nod was his only reply.

--

Few minutes later the group was in the training room. Sasori was waiting on the ring while Kakashi was helping Naruto put the boxers gloves on.

"Ready to go?" the red haired male asked when the teen climbed inside the ring.

"Yeah, though I didn't practice for so time, so go easy on me." Sasori copied the smirk plastered on his opponent face.

"Yay! Go for it Sasori!" The blond ponytail agent shut up instantly when a pair of quite angry eyes landed on him.

"Is it me or am I not the only one who wish to hurt Deidara?" Naruto mumbled, more to himself though the other heard him.

"He really frustrated me. Hiding something like that from his boyfriend."

"Well then, shall we start?" Naruto grinned and took the stance. The red haired man followed suit.

"Ready, go!" Kakashi said, hitting the small, rounded gong.

They spar for good two hours, dodging and hitting. The silver haired man wasn't surprised when after one hour Sasori was worn out. Even though Naruto was short, his height was advantage when it came to avoiding the punches or the speed. Ah yes, Naruto was one quick fellow when it came to running. Kakashi suspected that he gained this ability due to running away from school, the agents or the so called 'places of crime'; which was where his pranks took place.

So, much to Naruto's delight, Deidara was the next one on the ring. A loud gulp was heard before they started. And this time, Naruto had no intentions of holding back. He took out all of his anger and frustration build up for these past few days on the poor blond. Deidara being the main reason for all of this, took it all like a man.

"Idiot. You could at least block half of the hits. Now you ended up beaten. Well, not that I am complaining or anything." Naruto said breathlessly, sitting on the floor and drinking water.

"That's ok. It only looks that bad." The older blond replied and while shrugging he could sworn that he heard 'that's too bad' mumbled from someone in the room.

"Ok, I'm ready for round three! Kakashi you coming?"

"Sorry Naruto, but as much as I would love to spar with you, I think that this is enough for today."

"But-"

"You said it yourself; that you haven't trained for some time so it's best to stop or else you won't be able to move tomorrow." Naruto sighed loudly getting the gloves off.

"Now that you mention it, my legs did quite hurt." Kakashi smiled.

"See, I told you. Better go to your room and take a bath. We can always practice tomorrow if you want." The teen beamed and hugged the agent cheering happily 'yes' over and over again.

"Well then, see you tomorrow guys!" he waved at them and run out of the room.

"Do you think he really will be okay?" Iruka asked concerned. The silver haired male sighed.

"I honestly don't know. But, at least we were able to take his mind off the case, even if for a little while."

--

Naruto was walking slowly from corridor to corridor. Even though his body ache all over he was satisfied and oddly enough, felt light in mind. The sweet oblivion would last a little longer if not because of the older version of himself.

"Naruto! Where were you the whole time?"

"Does it matter? I was with the guys."

"Guys?" Minato asked, blue eyes narrowed.

"Well yeah, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasori and Deidara." He smirked remembering how the last one looked after they finished sparing.

"Where were you then?" The man pushed further and Naruto knew he really had no choice.

"Tch. We were in the training room." Minato blinked surprise.

"Well, that's good I suppose. Oh, there is someone I would like you to meet." The president said while looking to his left. The teen followed his gaze and almost howled in frustration; blissfulness after sparing long forgotten.

"Naruto, this is-"

"We've _met_." Naruto spat back, without thinking much.

"Oh? You have?" Minato looked from his son to the bodyguard.

"Yes, earlier this evening, sir."

"I see. Well, that's good."

_Pff and what is so good about it, huh?_ Naruto took a quick glance at his father to see if he accidentally didn't said it out loud.

_Where to go now? Guys are probably tired and asleep since they are 'off duty'. The jerk probably drew himself a map of the house or something. There is no use going to my secret place since it's not secret anymore too. Although it may be worth a shot._ Ignoring the two males talking to themselves, he run off without as much as a quick 'bye'. Looking behind his shoulder every few seconds Naruto finally made it to his room. Throwing one last glace he entered, closed the door and locked them.

_Now what?_ He thought and then looked at the window.

_Well, that's the only way to get out of here._ With the experience he gained over the years, the blond was quickly running through the garden to his favorite place. After a few minutes he sat comfortably on the bench, breathing heavily. Surprised, when something wet landed on his cheek, the teen looked up to see the half clouded night sky. Then he looked down and saw that the grass was glistening. Immediately he smiled and took off his shoes and socks. Putting them aside, he touched the wet ground with his bare feet and leaned back, letting out a content sigh. God, how he loved that kind of nights. Peaceful silence, only broke by the wind and no stuck up jer-

"You will get sick sitting like that." He didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. Not caring about anything he groaned loudly, showing just _how much_ he's displeased by the interruption.

"How long are you here?"

"Since you got here."

"And how did you knew I was here?"

"I followed you right after you took off."

"That's nice but you can leave now."

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the intruder with a scowl on his face.

Sorry my ass. You sure as hell don't look like someone who is sorry to me!

"And why not?" Itachi stared directly at him.

"It is my job to watch you." And he kept staring. The scowl on Naruto's face only deepened.

"You don't have to take it so seriously. And stop staring at me already!" The right end of pale lips curled slightly upward.

"After you ran off it is only natural for me to keep a sharp eye on you."

_Ugrhh he is so wretched! Rotten to the core bastard!_

"You really are weird you know that?" _Stop staring!_

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and pretty creepy." _Just go away!_

"Maybe." Itachi kept his voice flat, keeping his eye contact.

"Not to mention mean." _What can I do to make you go away?_

"Possibly."

"Jerk_!" I don't want you in my life!_

"Thank you." Naruto let out a long and frustrated sigh.

"You really are freak you know that?" it was supposed to be mumbled quietly but the raven heard it anyway. And the teen immediately regretted his words when the black irises narrowed at him, like he was some kind of soon-to-be-eaten prey. Naruto gulped loudly at the suddenly heavy air.

"Just why are you so… difficult?" Itachi blinked a little surprised at the question and his own behavior, before the same sadistic smirk returned on his face.

"Which one of us is difficult here, Naruto-kun? Because as far as I remember, I am here to watch for you mainly because you are _difficult_."

"Are you always like that?" This time, the black eyebrow rose pretty high.

"Like what? I am simply honest with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"Tch. If you are so honest, you would told me who you are when we first met."

"I wanted to know more about you before you hated me for who I am. Which you must admit, was a pretty good move." The last part was said more to himself. Or so the teen thought.

"Not only mean but also narcissist. Just how people respect you is beyond me, really. Some_ legend_ you are." Itachi's smirk turned into small grin.

"They respect me for my abilities and talents. Which, I have quite a few if I might add. One of them is being bodyguard and the _best tracker_. It is as simple as that. I worked for my position and people are obligate to respect me." Naruto was silent for a moment, repeating what he just heard in his head. After a minute he stood up and brushed past his bodyguard.

"It is also fun to watch how you get angry." That was the last straw for the teen. Even though his back was facing the raven, he just knew, felt it in his bones, that the guy was smirking like there was no tomorrow. Without a thought he run off once again. Itachi looked for a second before averting his eyes to the ground.

"And pretty ignorant huh?" he mumbled quietly picking up the shoes with socks and following after the boy.

--

Naruto leaned against his door breathing like there was no tomorrow; his legs aching even more. Putting the hand in the pocket, he searched for something, finally putting out a small silver key. He unlocked the door with one last glance and closed and locked them again, from the inside.

_The guy is already making me paranoid. At least now he won't be able to enter_. With a satisfied grin the teen decided to follow Kakashi's advice and take a shower. As much as the bath sounded nice, he was too tired and afraid of dozing off in tub. Taking of his clothes, he entered the large glass cabin and turned the knob. Immediately hot water fall at his form. Naruto leaned his forehead against the wall and with closed eyes he simply enjoyed the soothing feeling which made his muscles relax. After god knows how long he stepped outside and dried himself, putting simple light blue boxers on. Once again, in blissful state, he opened the door and blinked. When the vein popped on his forehead, Naruto knew that this 'nice state' was once more shattered, by the same person no less.

"..Here?" the teen hissed through his gritted teeth.

"I'm living here." Itachi simply replied, opening the drawer and taking a pair of black boxers and black t-shirt.

"That's not what I mean. How did you get in here?!" The black eyebrow rose slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? Through the door, of course."

"But I locked them!"

"And you thought that it would be enough?" the teen growled under his nose and stormed to his bed. Only while sitting on it he spotted another one, with black sheets across from his own.

"So Dad was not joking. You really are sleeping here." He mumbled. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and went inside the bathroom. That's when Naruto registered something.

_Bathroom? The jerk will be using my bathroom! Oh god what did I do to you?_ He groaned once more, burying his head in his hands.

"Kiba sure as hell would be more than happy about it." That's when he spotted that the man left his black bag open on the bed.

_A little peak won't hurt anyone_. Naruto thought just as the door to the bathroom unlocked and Itachi stepped outside.

Dripping wet.

Shirtless.

_Yeah, Kiba would definitely be in heaven right now._ Then he blinked.

_Don't tell me he sleeps only in boxers?! Well, sure, I am sleeping too, but this is my room and besides that didn't he took the shirt with him?_ The cerulean eyes took a quick glance on the other bed and sure enough the same garment was laying there.

"God! Put something on!" Naruto groaned unable to hold his frustration any longer. Itachi merely send him a bored glance and without another word, he put the towel off from his head and dried his hair. Naruto sat there, sending draggers at his roommate, who was, of course, completely unaffected by it. Although the cerulean eyes softened when Itachi took the brush and began stroking his hairs. And as much as the blond hated to admit it to himself, the sign was, for the lack of better words, mesmerizing. The way his raven hairs were contrasting with pale but built body, and the way said body, especially upper part, was moving while putting them into low ponytail. This was the moment where Naruto realized that his bodyguard was very, _very _attractive man indeed.

Forcing himself to avert his eyes, the teen leaned back a little, thinking what Kiba would said or do, when something brushed his right elbow. With a started sound coming from his mouth he shoot up from the bed. In a flash Itachi was next to him, creeping slowly to the other side of the bed. Naruto gulped, something was moving under his covers. He looked at the raven, whose whole attention was on the bulged. Without any warning, the bodyguard lifted the red material and the teen took in a sharp breath.

"Kyuu? What are you doing here?" with relieve washing over him, Naruto sat next to his dog, patting his head, while Itachi returned to his bed without another word and took some kind of book from his bag. Half laying on the bed, finally with the shirt on, the raven began to read silently. That's when something buzzed. Naruto blinked and looked at his night stand to see that the small square monitor was lighten up.

_Kiba. Oh god, why now of all times?_ Nevertheless, he flipped open the phone and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Yo man, what's up?"

"Ah… nothing really."

"So, how is that bodyguard of yours? Some new hot meat?" Naruto put a hand to his forehead, massaging the temples.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"I see, you're under the watch huh?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So, are you up for some night out? It must have been pretty hard day for you bro."

The teen shot a quick glance at Itachi through his fingers. The raven seemed to be completely oblivion to his existence.

"Yeah, that might be interesting. What about it?" there was a moment of awkward silence on the other end.

"He's here with you right?"

"Ah, so tell me more about the girl Chouji." Kiba laughed loudly.

"Ok, I get it bro. He knows we are crime duet eh?"

"I see. That sound nice actually. Something more?"

"I get it. Detail, detail. Well, hm, how about another movie marathon? They play pretty good ones this time actually."

"Seriously? When did it happened?"

"I take it as a yes then. Be in the same place at the 11.30. Can you manage? Bring you some clothes?"

"Wow, you really went out of your way Chouji. And yeah, I would love to meet her as soon as possible."

"Ok bro. Let me know if something goes wrong. See ya."

"Yeah, bye." He closed the phone and looked at the raven who was still reading.

It was 10 pm now, so no reading. He really need to play it out nice if he want to get the hell out of here tonight. Putting the phone back to its respectful place, Naruto faked the yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"Um, Itachi…"

"Just go to sleep if you want to." The teen frowned.

_The hell? Is he some kind of psychic? Tch. Never mind._

"Goodnight." He murmured angrily.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

--

For what seemed to be like the millionth time, Naruto glance at the clock on his night stand. While laying he carefully calculated how much time he will need to get out this time; and window was no more an option. At least not the one in the room. He noted that his bodyguard went to bed about half an hour after him and was now sound asleep, which was confirmed by his even breathing.

11 pm. Ok it's time to go. He thought and carefully slipped from under the covers hoping that Kiba will bring him a spare set of clothes. The night might be warm, but even so, walking freely around with only boxers was not only inappropriate but also uncomfortable. Silently he took his phone and walked on his foot fingers to the bathroom door. Just as his hand rested on the handle he almost jumped in surprise.

"Isn't it a little too late for a stroll?"

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." Naruto replied, cursing at himself mentally for answering with a wavering voice.

"Oh? With the phone?"

"Y-yeah, it takes some time, you know?" he gave a nervous laugh.

_Well, it's not like he will tell dad or anything. _

"If you don't wish for your father to knew I suggest you walk back to the bed right now."

Naruto couldn't help but groan.

_I was silent the whole time. Not even the slightest sound! So how the bastard knows, still laying in the same position?!_

"Fine." He spat angrily and went under the covers.

"Good night Naruto-kun. I hope this one will be the real." The teen 'hn'ed' and flipped open his phone.

_It's not like I will be able to go to sleep anyway now. So might as well talk to Kiba a little. Seriously, that guy is the jerkiest jerk I've ever met! I will show him someday! He won't be able to always catch me! _

With that he choose the right icon and started writing the text message.

* * *

So, how was it? Do you like it? I promise that the plot will thicken a little soon ;) And i will try to update ASAP ;D See you until then ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! For those who wished for another chapter sooner: here it is! ;) I hope you will like this one. There is some action for a change ( Though i hope i dodn't ruin it :P)

Also i would like to thank **Egg In Jello** for poiting out the mistakes ;) It was pretty late when i finished writing it so i published it without practically checking it. That and the fact that english is not my first language. And i am too lazy to look for a Beta :P

Anyway, have fun reading! ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Isn't it a little too late for a stroll?"

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." Naruto replied, cursing at himself mentally for answering with a wavering voice.

"Oh? With the phone?"

"Y-yeah, it takes some time, you know?" he gave a nervous laugh.

_Well, it's not like he will tell dad or anything. _

"If you don't wish for your father to know I suggest you walk back to the bed right now."

Naruto couldn't help but groan.

_I was silent the whole time. Not even the slightest sound! So how the bastard knows, still laying in the same position?!_

"Fine." He spat angrily and went under the covers.

"Good night Naruto-kun. I hope this one will be the real." The teen 'hn'ed' and flipped open his phone.

_It's not like I will be able to go to sleep anyway now. So might as well talk to Kiba a little. Seriously, that guy is the jerkiest jerk I've ever met! I will show him someday! He won't be able to always catch me! _

With that he choose the right icon and started writing the text message.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, praying to god-knows-who for not ruining his day. Of course, he knew that if he wants to accomplish _something_ he too, sadly, will have to behave, at least a little.

_Meaning as little conflicts as possible._

Though he had no idea how to remain calm while seeing the guy's face.

_Maybe I should just shut my mouth and not talk with him? Hm._

Contemplating about what to do the teen yawned and stretched his body sitting slowly. Looking at the clock Naruto frowned. It was past 10 am, which was odd, because the boy was definitely a morning person.

_Well, I went to sleep late yesterday._

He groaned at the mere memory of his poor attempt to escape. Shaking his head to force the vision away, Naruto decided that today will be a good day. He will spent time with his friends; talking, laughing and not caring about anything. And his bodyguard will not ruin any of it.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked looking for a moment from his laptop.

Or so he hoped.

The blond just nodded with narrowed eyes.

_Since when he is so nice to me? Tch. Bastard is trying to make me feel like a child! Well, two can play that game!_

"So, how did you sleep? You know, new place and all." The raven turned his attention back to the computer.

"I'm quick in adjusting to new places but thank you for your concern. So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Huh?" cerulean eyes blinked surprised.

"As your bodyguard it is my duty to know everything you planned for the day."

Itachi was not looking but he could practically feel the scowl that formed on his principle's face.

_Be polite. Be friendly. Be polite. Be friendly_. Naruto was chanting in his head the words like some kind of mantra.

"I don't really know. I have no plans so far, though I would like to get the hell out of here." So absorbed in his thoughts the teen missed the light chuckle that escaped from the older man's throat, but he didn't miss the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked at Itachi, who in turn was looking at the door with unreadable expression.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, Naruto you're up? It's me Rin." The teen let out a relieved sigh and waved his hand at the raven to indicate that it's ok.

"Come on in." the door opened and a girl, no older than twenty stepped in. Her brownish red hairs were put up in two ponytails and she was dressed in typical maid uniform.

"Hey." Naruto greeted her, smiling softly. It was nice to see the other, more familiar and friendly face.

"Good morning." She replied with equal softness.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, right. Lee-san called your cell phone but you didn't answer. So he called here and-"

"Whoa! You're not kidding? Lee seriously called?" with so much joy put in the voice even Itachi actually turned to see the utterly happy expression on the blonds' face.

"Yes it's true. He asked me to tell you to call him back as soon as possible. I think this was something important."

"Thanks Rin. Anything else?"

"No, that would be all." She bowed lightly and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, the teen practically jumped to his phone, flipped it open and pick the right number.

"_Hello?"_ the voice on the other end spoke after the three signals.

"Fuzzy eyebrows? What's up?"

"_Ah Naruto, my youthful friend! How are you doing?"_

"I've been better. But tell me how you have been doing?"

"_Ah, everything is perfect! I actually called you a couple of times."_

"Yeah, about that, sorry. I was still sleeping." The blond mumbled a little embarrassed.

"_Oh, that is unusual. Anyway Dad and I came back to Washington yesterday evening so I thought you would like to meet or something."_

"Oh are you kidding me? Of course I want that! So, how long are you staying this time?"

"_I am not sure... a few days, maybe more. Anyway, today we have a presentation in our gym, so I thought you and the others could come by and then we could hang out for a while."_

"Yeah, sounds good. You will let the guys know?"

"_Of course. Oh, by the way, the show is at 2 pm so try not to be late."_ The teen scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"I will try. Well, see ya!" and with that he hung up, feeling better than ever.

"I will repeat my question then. What is in today schedule?" Itachi asked bringing Naruto back on earth.

_I completely forgot about him for a moment._ He thought surprised.

"Well, I'm going to meet with my old buddy and then we will go somewhere with the others." He said, opening his closet, looking for something to wear.

"Lee-san? And Rin? Who are they?" Naruto frowned.

"You really need to know everything huh?" his reply was continuously staring boring glare.

"Fine. Rin is a girl who my father took care of when she was a little. You could say she is like my sister. Dad said that she should be treated like a part of the family here, but Rin on the other hand said that she would like to repay for everything we have done for her. That's why she works here as my, you could say, maid."

"And Lee-san?"

"Hm. His name is Rock Lee. I met him while I was still a kid… living in Japan. His Dad, Gai, is world class taijutsu teacher. Maybe you heard of him; the Almighty Gai or the Green Beast?" Itachi shook his head slightly.

"Anyway. After we moved here, Lee begged his father to do the same. After half a year of persuading him, Gai agreed. Then they opened the gym here, teaching karate, kung-fu and stuff like that. Before we knew it, they were famous, so Lee's dad decided to open another gyms in America and Japan. This is why we're not seeing each other very often, because they travel a lot. Though I owe then more then they think." Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"Which is what?"

"Well… when I was a kid, everyone was picking on me, thinking I was some kind of freak. I mean, it's not every day you see a Japanese kid with blond hairs and blue eyes like mine. So they were… laughing at me. But then fuzzy eyebrow and his dad took care of me, training me in order for me to protect myself. There, are you satisfied?"

"Not quite. Why your parents were not doing anything?"

"This has nothing to do with your job!" the teen hissed through his gritted teeth and stormed off to bathroom.

Inside, Naruto felt like screaming his lungs out. He never even suspected a question like that popping from his bodyguard.

_I thought I was through with it. _

Turning the shower on, the blond stepped inside, standing in his favorite position; with forehead against the cold wall.

"On the other hand, it's not like he knew. Probably everyone, even me, would ask something like that." He sighed slowly and grabbed his shower gel, pouring a large amount of it on his palm.

"Maybe I should… nah, that's stupid." And with that he started to wash his body.

--

Meanwhile in the bedroom Itachi was sitting and looking at the same spot where Naruto was standing about ten minutes ago. He was not sure what exactly happened back then, though he knew that it upset and angered his principle.

"Um, Itachi?" the raven blinked surprised and looked at the boy which he was thinking about, standing in front of him with one towel around his waist and the other on his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I… um… Ok, sorry about earlier. It's just… well… I… uh…-"

"I understand." It was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes. I must have spoke about a sensitive subject for you. For that I apologize."

"But-"

"Naruto-kun. We all have memories from the past we wish to forget. It is only natural that you got angry. I myself wish to forget some events that took place in my live."

"Uh, ok." The blond was half out of it by the speech he just got.

"Now would be a good time to dress and eat something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." And with that he returned to the bathroom.

_Maybe it won't be so bad to get along with him_. Naruto shook his head, not really believing in what he just thought.

--

It was 1 pm when we found two men standing outside the main double doors.

"I will call for the car." Itachi said reaching inside his pocket for his black cell phone.

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed his hand instinctively. The raven paused and looked at the teen, who in turn was looking at his hand in shock. Blinking something out of his mind, the bodyguard watched as the tanned limb went back to its previous place.

"It's still early and the gym is like, twenty minutes from here, so could we walk. I mean, I want to enjoy my _freedom_ as much as I can."

"Very well then. I trust you know the way?" the blond head nodded and started walking with the raven following behind like a shadow.

Naruto was walking in half-daze; thinking for god knows which time that it would be nice to be a normal teenager without guards or anyone making his life difficult.

_Speaking of which…_ Blond brow twitched. Then twitched again. He continue walking, with his 'guardian' about eight feet behind him, trying to 'give him more space'. As generous as it sounds it was making the teen inside's boil with anger. Why shouldn't it with someone following you like some kind of predator? Sure, he was used to being watched every minute of every day, but this was something different. The blond gritted his teeth. It was either feeling like a prey or… He clenched his fists and stopped. Immediately, the raven stopped too.

"That's enough." Naruto whispered not too loud but enough for his 'companion' to hear.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, playing the 'I'm oblivious to the situation' part.

"Yes! You! Would you stop walking behind me? I feel like you are stalking me instead of guarding!" Black irises looked at him for a moment before the raven moved, almost soundlessly next to the blond.

Naruto was not happy to have another living body disturbing his personal space, but it definitely was better than before. So swallowing his pride he started walking again, trying to ignore the other presence and those eyes, that he swore, were laughing at him.

Few minutes later and a little more than a half of the way behind them, the pair reached an intersection. Well, Naruto almost missed it, enjoying his walking, but the pale hand stopped him, right when he was about to step on the road.

"Huh? Itachi?" the blond turned slightly to see his bodyguard and blinked confused. The black irises were looking around, eyebrows narrowed with something akin to frown on older man face. The teen was just about to ask something but the bodyguard cut him off.

"We will take this path." He said pulling his principle by the forearm and walking down the side street. Naruto had no other choice but to follow him. Though that did not help his confusion one bit.

"Itachi what-"

"Please be quiet and walk faster."

"Fine! At least let go of me!" he growled frustrated at not being able to fully grasp and understand the situation. When his limb was free he wanted to ask again what exactly was going on. His anger and anxiety were growing rather rapidly. As hard as it was to admit it, Naruto never thought of Itachi as a serious person. So whatever was happening must have been something equally serious.

"We're followed by someone."

_And I was too careless to notice._ The raven finished in his head, furious at himself for letting his guard down so much.

"A-ah, I see." Though his voice was somewhat calm, the blond teen was in too much shock and fear to fully register the last statement. Itachi on the other hand hoped that this will make the boy more submissive. He _needed_ Naruto to listen to him, especially now.

After about three minutes he felt that nagging feeling in the back of his neck. Speeding up a little, the raven grabbed Naruto around the waist with his right hand and pulled him into a nearby alley swiftly. The said blond blinked surprised and tried to get away from his bodyguard. Itachi only tighten his grip and hid them both behind a large, grey trash can. Naruto was about to voice his protest already opening his mouth to say something, when a pale finger pushed lightly against his lips. The blond looked up to see the raven shaking his head slightly. Now, the boy knew that something was definitely wrong. And the thought made his heart skip a beat few times.

Itachi in the meantime was looking around them, surveying the area thoroughly but quickly. When he spotted the old door at the other end of the alley, he grabbed Naruto's forearm again and without a warning dragged him there all the while praying that his principle will stay quiet. Of course, Naruto was too scared to actually make even a small noise. Not when his mind was practically blank.

He put the boy in front of him and pulled something out of his pocket. In a flash the doors were unlocked. Opening them quietly, the raven looked inside before pushing Naruto and closing the door behind them. As he was doing this, Naruto registered in his mind the sound of quick footsteps and voices coming from around the corner. Unconsciously the teen leaned more into the warm body pressed against the door, gripping the front of Itachi's black jacket.

Listening to the heartbeat right next to his ear, the blond relaxed a little and took in their surroundings. Many boxes were standing against the wall.

_Must be some kind of storage room._ He thought and then jumped hearing a small 'click' sound behind him.

"Let's go."

"But-"his protest died in his throat when the room was illuminated by a yellow light.

"It's ok. It's me." Itachi whispered in his ear looking around the room as well. On the other side, where the wall was not lighten up by the small window, were laying some kind of sacks and bags. And right in front of them was another door. Seeing it, the raven quickly closed the distance between them and gave the lighter to Naruto, who took it without a word.

Again, Itachi pulled something from his pocket and before the teen could see what he was doing the lock clicked and the door cracked open a little. Putting both of the accessories back to their respective place the bodyguard placed his hand on the back of his principle and pushed a little, motioning for the teen to move forward.

Naruto did as he was 'told' and let out a gasp.

"Um, Itachi?" he whispered to the body behind him.

"Hm?" the raven asked in return, currently occupied by locking the door behind them.

"I think we're in the restaurant." Black eyes blinked once before turning around. Sure enough in the room, or to be more specific kitchen, were ten women, looking at them like they were some kind of aliens with two heads. It was only natural reaction, seeing the two males barging in through the storage doors. While Naruto was beet red from embarrassment, Itachi took out his badge and flashed it in front of their eyes.

"FBI, please remain calm. If someone else will walk in through this door, please pretend we were never here. Thank you for your cooperation." He said in perfect Chinese which made the blond look up at him in something akin to awe. Though now was definitely not the time to dwell on this matter. Grabbing his forearm _again_, the pair made their way through the main area of the restaurant to the door when Itachi suddenly stopped, which made Naruto jump into his back.

"Wha-"he didn't finish because the pale hand was covering his mouth. The blond didn't even try to struggle anymore. He knew it was for his own good.

Itachi on the other hand was looking outside the window, the familiar feeling nagging him once more.

_Someone's there._ He thought and turned to the nearest waitress.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?"

"See that door there?" she pointed at the red door in the corner of the room. Itachi nodded and thanked her in his flawless Chinese before tugging the boy with him in the said direction, while at the same time someone looked inside the restaurant through the window.

Naruto really had enough of this so once the door behind them closed and he looked around to make sure no one was here, the blond growled in frustration.

"Care to explain me what the hell is going on here?" he half screamed at his bodyguard. Itachi was standing next to the door, listening carefully to the sounds outside.

"Go in the farthest stall, lock the door and stand on the toilet."

"But-"

"Do it now. Be completely silent." The raven said sparing him one glance. That was enough to let the boy know that it was no time for arguing, so he did what the man said to him.

Once he was inside, Itachi looked around, spotting the red handle in the corner of the room. Taking a silent step he turned it max to the left, blocking the flow of water and detached a small part of pipe from the floor, ignoring the few drops of water.

Naruto was as silent as ever, which the raven was glad for. He slid back in his previous place, on the right side of the door, focusing all of his senses at the task that will surely come. He forced his breathing and racing heart to slow down. He was a beast, that's what they were telling him all of his life.

_When you're hunted reverse your positions. Instead of being prey, be the one doing the hunting._ Those words echoed in his mind while he kept listening. Once the person following them will step inside the toilet room Itachi will be ready. He knew he already was. That's when he felt the danger coming. Blocking the rest of the world, the raven focused only on the person standing on the other side of the wall. When the door opened and the stranger took one step inside, everything seemed like a blur. The right pale hand shoot and grabbed the man by the collar, yanking him inside, while his body rotated to met the stranger face to face. Itachi pushed the door closed while hitting the men on the head with pipe. Next he kicked him in the stomach, sending him against the wall and putting the knife to his throat.

"Move even an inch and I will slit it to pieces." The raven snarled.

Although Naruto couldn't see what was happening he was still hearing everything. The sound of the metal hitting something, the sound of something slamming against the wall. But more importantly the voice of Itachi, full of hatred, malice and something… _animalistic._ And it frightened him.

Outside the stall, the man was looking at Itachi with bored expressionless grey eyes. It was a little unnerving for the bodyguard, though he never showed it. With a quick glance, Itachi checked the man, who surprisingly had a body and the height very similar to his own.

"Who are you working for and why were you following us?" Itachi asked in the same tone, which made Naruto put both hands to his lips and squeeze them tightly to prevent any sound from escaping them.

The attacker did not answer, still staring at the man above him with a mocking smirk on his face.

"I asked you a question." He repeated watching the man's face carefully. His ears met nothing but silence.

"Very well then. If you do not wish to cooperate I will kill you slowly and painfully. Here and now." Fear. That was the emotion he saw in those grey orbs for a moment. And it made him smirk even though the man still did not said anything. At least it was a start, because it showed him that the attacker was not unbreakable. In different circumstances he will be able to get everything out of him.

Though the other part of his mind was telling him to rip the man to pieces, slowly, letting him enjoy the act of taking the man's life and drenching his own hands in blood. While trying to push those thoughts from his mind, Itachi vaguely registered the man letting out a startled cry along with other noise.

Naruto was standing and listening carefully to what was going on. When everything was silent for the longer time, the teen decided to see if everything was over. So stepping soundlessly on the floor, he unlocked and opened the door, closing them almost immediately. When his brain registered fully just what exactly he saw on the mirror, the blond bit the back of his palm hard, drawing a few drops of blood, to stop the strange sound that wanted to make his way out of the tanned throat.

Itachi heard the sound of door being closed and looked to his left for a brief moment. However it was all the man on the floor needed to put the red and white pill into his mouth. Upon seeing this, the raven tried to open the man's mouth but it only ended with the loud sound of swallowing and a satisfied smirk from the attacker.

"What was that?" Itachi asked, grabbing the man by the collar and shaking him. The guy only made a strange noise in the back of his throat, before the white bubbled salvia escaped his lips and his body went limp. He was dead.

Itachi cursed under his nose, talking out his cell phone and picking Deidara's number.

"Naruto-kun you can come out now." He said after putting the phone back to his pocket. But the door did not open.

"Hm?" Itachi grabbed the knob, but the door was locked. It was both reassuring and a little unnerving for him. He knew that the boy was safe during this whole incident, though he didn't know why he was still inside the stall.

And while Naruto knew that the man he was sharing his bedroom with was cocky, calm, irritating and maybe even somewhat narcistic, he never expected him to be so, so… frightening.

So when Itachi finally opened the door and looked at the boy who pressed himself against the wall as much as he could, with one, bleeding hand pressed to his mouth and the other one clutching his side tightly, he knew that the boy was not afraid of the situation. He was afraid of_ him_. This was confirmed with one terrified glance the blond looked at his body, before closing his eyes tightly.

Somehow he felt guilty for bringing the always cheerful teenager to this state. He couldn't remember when the last time he felt_ it _was. At least not so strongly. And it made him madder at himself even though he didn't actually do anything directly to the boy. Sighing, he massaged his temples, not really sure how to go about this topic, but when the smaller body slid to the floor, he knew he must do something.

"Naruto-kun we should get out of here. Other agents and the police will be here shortly. I do not think it is wise to be here then." No reaction. Not even a blink of eyes. This was not like Naruto at all. And Itachi didn't like it. Taking one slow step to the boy, he saw how the blond flinched.

"Naruto-kun we should re-"

"Is it always like this?"

"Excuse me?" the raven asked, blinking at the sudden question.

"Are you always so frightening? So… so… animalistic?" the black eyes widened when realization hit him like a lightning. He took another step and kneeled next to the boy. He knew he must be extremely careful if he doesn't want the boy to have a panic attack.

"No, I am not." The tanned hands clenched in fists.

"Then why-"

"It is common in our job. We need to behave in a certain way in order to not get killed." The raven let out a small relieved breath when the hands unclenched. Though his eyes narrowed when the boy tried to move even further away from him.

_He truly is frightened by my person. That won't do._ He thought and grabbed Naruto's hand, making the boy froze on the spot.

"Look at me." Itachi said as softly as he could. The blond head moved a little allowing the raven to see the other's lips, cheeks, nose and finally eyes. Though the cerulean orbs seemed a little surprised at first.

"I am not your enemy nor am I against you. I would never, under any circumstances act that way towards you." Big rounded orbs blinked at him.

"Is that a promise?" Naruto asked quietly and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. Really for an almost grown man the blond sure knew how to act childishly.

"Yes, it is a promise." The teen smiled a little.

"Good… just try not to be so intimidating the next time."

"I apologize but this is the only way. Think for a moment. What would happen if I was not with you today?" Cerulean eyes widened at that.

_I was so absorbed by what I saw that I never even thought about it. Surely the man would kidnap me or maybe even kill. Was he connected to that guy from the other day? If so, then what would they want with me? Guess I really owe him for that one. _The boy thought while walking outside the stall. Upon seeing the body on the floor he froze again, his eyes wide at the sight.

Itachi quickly saw this and turned his principle to face him and, as gently as he could, put an arm around the slightly trembling form.

"He sure was bigger than the last one." Naruto murmured in his bodyguard chest. The raven quirked an eyebrow at that. No one ever told him that there was another attempt at kidnapping the boy.

_I must speak with the president when we came back._

It was really ironic considering this whole mess. Itachi accepted the job, thinking it would be easy and frivolous and because the head of the United States asked him. Truly, what was so hard about keeping an eye on the teenage boy?

And while they were out of the restaurant and inside the black limousine driving back home, Itachi knew two things:

Someone out there really wanted to get their hands on Naruto.

And that his real job just started.

* * *

So, um how was it? I hope it was ok and all :P Anyway i will try to update asap ;) Thanks to all who are reading it! You guys are tough! ;D and i am going to sleep (it's 1.30 am here :P)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! First off all i wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. After working myself to exhaustion at school and job i got sick :P If you ever had the stomach flu (not sure if this is how you call it :P) you know how it is. The last week especially was a nightmare to me. But! I'm all better now ( at least i hope so :D)

--

So maybe now i will do something unusual and reply to some of the reviews here :D

**Tropicalna**: Yes, this is ItaNaru fanfic ;) Though i am planning to hint the other pairings as well. As for Hidan and Kakuzu; well i am planning to put them here, though i am not sure in what kind of role. Be sure to see Hidan especially! (I really love the guy! :D)

--

**.Sailor.L**: thank you! It was kinda hard to write that particular scene. but i know (from experience unfortunately) that when you are scared to death you don't think about something as trivial as pain. I am happy that you like the story so far! ;D

--

**FallenPie:** Hehe we will see more of Lee soon, as well as the others ;) About the 'animalistic Itachi' muah there is this big BIG (HUGE!) secret to that ;D

--

**HatakeKakashiSensi:** Thank you! I am really happy to read each of your reviews! ;D it really was hard to write all that attack scene. I have it all nicely played in my head but it's a different story to describe it in words (especially if english is not your first language and you have a limit in words :P) And about the gang meeting up, yup it will be a hell for Itachi ;D

--

So all i can say now is enjoy the story! ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"He sure was bigger than the last one." Naruto murmured in his bodyguard chest. The raven quirked an eyebrow at that. No one ever told him that there was another attempt at kidnapping the boy.

_I must speak with the president when we came back._

It was really ironic considering this whole mess. Itachi accepted the job, thinking it would be easy and frivolous and because the head of the United States asked him. Truly, what was so hard about keeping an eye on the teenage boy?

And while they were out of the restaurant and inside the black limousine driving back home, Itachi knew two things:

Someone out there really wanted to get their hands on Naruto.

And that his real job just started.

* * *

The whole ride back home was silent, except for the sound of quickened breathing coming from the teenage boy. Itachi, for the first time in his life really had no idea what to do or say. Naruto was frightened; that much was obvious. Unfortunately the raven never really tried to cheer someone up, so he decided to just keep it quiet, for now. Questions will probably come later, after everything will cool down.

Itachi almost sighed in relieve when Deidara announced that they arrived. The atmosphere was too uncomfortable for his liking. He opened the door ready to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. Looking back the raven saw his principle shaking slightly, glancing at the floor. Without a word, Itachi slightly withdrew his hand and lightly grabbed the tanned one, giving it a little pull. Naruto hesitated before stepping out of the car. However as soon as he did it, he was wrapped in a pair of arms hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright honey? You're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine mom." He replied before looking behind her shoulder to see his father standing few feet away with the same expressionless face.

"You sure gave us quite a shock son." Naruto only nodded, bracing himself at the unavoidable scold from the older blond male. Though it never came.

"Itachi-kun, I wish to speak with you. Please come to my office later today."

"Yes Mr. President." The raven replied before slowly making his way to the building, trying to ignore another living being that attached itself to his right arm after three steps.

--

Once inside the room Naruto sat at his bed, staring into nothing while Itachi proceed to his laptop. Once it was on and ready to go, he started searching through his private archive for any sign of someone who might be the suspect.

"I'm sorry." He heard from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm-"

"I heard it. Why are you apologizing for?" this was definitely new for the raven. If anything, he felt responsible for what happened. Being the best, he should have sensed the men earlier, should have prevent that kind of situation from even happening.

"I don't know." The blond mumbled. Uchiha sighed standing up and making his way to sit next to the teen.

"You didn't do anything wrong, therefore it is not your fault." Naruto sighed and leaned slightly to feel more warmth that the body next to him was producing.

"What they want with me? Why are they trying to kidnap me?"

"That is something I am trying to find out. You can help me if you feel at it." A pair of big and rounded cerulean eyes looked at him.

"Really? How?" the bodyguard almost chuckled at the hope and determination he heard in that voice. That is the Naruto he knows.

"Back in the restaurant you said that before I came, someone tried to kidnap you. Do you remember any specific details?"

"Hm, not really. I mean, Kiba did the rescuing and all. All I know is that the man swallow something and died. There was that white bubbled salvia coming out from his mouth."

_Exactly the same as this time_. Itachi thought recalling the picture of the dead body when something poked his palm. Looking down he saw the cause in form of a tanned finger.

"Yes?"

"I heard from Kiba, that the man had a strange tattoo."

"What kind of tattoo?"

"He wasn't sure but it looked like a note or something. Well I never asked Kakashi or anyone; I know they wouldn't tell me." Itachi was silent for a moment before patting the blond head.

"You did good. That will certainly help. Now you should get some sleep." The teen nodded and got into comfortable position in bed. Though the sleep was the last thing on his mind right now. So instead, he focused on the sound of his bodyguard writing and searching for something in his computer with a sharp 'click' every now and then. How much time passed, neither of them knew, but when the raven suddenly stood up and pointed his gun at the door, Naruto felt his heart beating wildly in his tight throat. Someone was coming and from the looks of it, this person was dangerous.

"Naruto, hide behind the bed, please." Without another word the teen did it, knowing now, that when his bodyguard was serious it was in his best interest to follow any kind of order. Seconds felt like hours for him, before finally he heard the sound of someone opening the door along with a soft sound of the gun being loaded.

"Don't move." Itachi said calmly. Naruto heard a scream, very _familiar_ scream and before he knew it, he was on the receiving end of the black metal object in the raven's hands.

"Don't shoot!" he screamed closing his cerulean eyes tightly. When nothing happened, he opened them again. Itachi was in the same position as before, eyes sharply watching the intruder's every move.

"Lower your gun, please." Naruto said and even though his voice was hard, the raven saw how his eyes were pleading him to do it. He really had enough of that kind of situations for one day.

The Uchiha complied without a word, sitting back in his chair and resuming the previous work.

"Oi, who the hell are you?!" the other teen screamed, ready to launch himself at the man.

"Kiba calm down." His friend said stopping him from doing anything stupid.

"The bastard was pointing his gun at me and I want to know why!"

"Job." Itachi replied not averting his eyes from the screen.

"What?" the brunette asked dumbfounded.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kiba frowned and turned his lightly flushed with anger face to the blond.

"Naruto who the hell is he?" the teen gulped. This situation was definitely embarrassing.

"This is Uchiha Itachi."

"Ok and?"

"He is my personal bodyguard." Small black orbs blinked. Then blinked again.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"How rude. You should introduce yourself before voicing any opinions." Itachi said, highly amused by the whole event. Even more so, when Naruto blushed.

"Right. Uchiha Itachi this is Inuzuka Kiba, my best friend. Kiba… you know Itachi." There was a moment of heavy silence, excluding the sound of typing, before Kiba's eyes widened slightly as if remembering something.

"Oi Naruto, you can't possibly mean that this guy is… is…" the blond nodded, though the gesture was quickly forgotten by the raven's next words.

"Naruto-kun you must be joking. This boy here is your best friend?" Oh yes, the situation was definitely amusing.

"Would the two of you stop it?" Naruto half screamed irritated by the whole event. Those were the two people he will be spending the most of his time now, so it was only natural that he wanted them to get along at least a little. If not… his life would be like one, big and endless hell.

"Listen Kiba, Itachi was just doing his job. The reaction was natural." Seeing his friend confused expression the blond sighed and continued.

"It's like with Chouji. Whenever he hears the school bell for lunch he's going all out of himself to get the food." While the second teen's face lit up with understanding, the raven couldn't help but chuckle. This drew Naruto's attention on him.

"And Itachi you too! You're older so be wiser or something! My point is would you two at least try to not rip each other's throats?"

The bodyguard nodded curtly and resumed his typing on the laptop. Kiba mumbled something under his nose. Right now he would probably agree to almost everything the blond ask him for. Not because they were friends, but because the said friend looked like a shadow of a human at the moment. _Wreck. _Now, after taking a good look at the boy, Kiba's attention was focused only at his friend. The boy was more important than arguing with some weird guy.

"Hey bro, are you ok?" the brunette asked following Naruto and sitting on the bed next to him. Young Namikaze only nodded lightly, falling in silent mood again.

Kiba wasn't sure how to respond or what exactly do. If they were alone, it might have been easier to cheer up the blond or to even hug him.

Just as he finished his thinking the man called out his name. Frowning, the teen walked to the desk.

"What?"

"Naruto-kun told me that you saved him from a kidnapper. Is this the man you saw that night?" Itachi asked clicking twice to load the picture of a suspect. Kiba looked closely.

"I think this is the guy, though I'm not sure. The one here has black glasses. Don't you have a photo where I can clearly see the face? I know I saw it in the forest even though it was dark." Raven head nodded clicking a couple of times more before another picture was loaded. As soon as it was in full view, Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah that's definitely the guy. He had that small scar at the right corner of his mouth."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Itachi said while standing up and picking the now closed laptop.

"I will be back later." He said glancing quickly at his principle before leaving. Kiba watched the man and couldn't help but smile a little.

_Guess the guy knows how to respect someone's privacy when needed._

"Ok now, what should we do? Ne Naruto, maybe we could watch a good movie with Deidara and Sasori?" It may sound like a selfish request, but the brunette only wanted his friend to answer him. Instead of doing that, the blond clutched the front of his blouse tightly, weeping like a small, defenseless child. Kiba was frozen still for a moment, before encircling the trembling form with his arms, encouraging his friend to let it out. This was exactly what the blond did, tightening his grip on the brunette's garment even more and burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

_Guess the movie will have to wait. _

_--_

On the other end of the mansion, Itachi walked in front of the door. Showing his ID card to the guards, they let him pass the first doors. Next to the second one was a small square made from something that looked like a black glass. Fingerprint reader. He pressed his thumb and waited for the small green lamp to light up. When it did, he stepped inside to the last room. Nodding to another two guards he waited till they opened the door for him.

"Ah Itachi-kun I'm glad you're here." Minato said as soon as the bodyguard silhouette appeared. Itachi nodded and sat on the one of the few free chairs, putting his laptop on the table in front of him, while taking a quick glance around. Kakashi, Iruka, Deidara and Sasori were on the other side of the table.

"Uchiha Itachi? This certainly is a surprise." A voice made him looked to the left. A man dressed in black suit with a navel headband was looking at him smiling slightly.

"Ibiki. It's been a while." Everyone looked at the pair in surprise, not even trying to hide it.

"You've met before?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, we cross our path a couple of times in the past." Itachi answered not averting his gaze from the man.

"You're eyes are still as sharp as ever, even after all these years." Ibiki said in admiration.

"Well then, now that we are all here, can we start?" Minato asked in his professional voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. Itachi-kun could you tell us what happened today?"

And he did, not forgetting about anything that happened, describing every detail with the utmost precise. Those who worked with him before smirked at the reaction of the other people who heard that kind of report for the first time. It was no surprise though, the sign was truly amazing.

"I see. Thank you very much." The president said about fifteen minutes later.

"So this one killed himself as well." Deidara said sighing.

"Do you know what was it that he swallowed?" Itachi asked opening his laptop to fill in the new information.

"Cyanide along with the other chemical substances." The raven nodded and typed it on the keyboard. Kakashi was watching his reactions the whole time.

"You don't seem surprise." Charcoal orbs looked up at him.

"I am not."

"You know something?" Ibiki asked curious. Itachi didn't answer, only continued to type in his computer.

"Would you tell us already?" Kakashi exploded suddenly. Iruka was immediately trying to calm him down.

Finally after finding what he wanted, the Uchiha turned his attention back to the others.

"Before I reveal anything further I would like to know why no one informed me that there was the other attempt at kidnapping Naruto before I came."

"H-how do you know about it?" Iruka asked shocked.

"Figures you would find out eventually. Who told you?" Sasori asked, joining in the conversation for the first time.

"Naruto himself. As discovered earlier, the incident held an important piece of information."

"What was so important about that guy? A drunk, unidentified man who killed himself."

"No Iruka-san. It wasn't the man himself which was important. It was his tattoo."

"You mean…?"

"Yes Deidara." He said and turned the laptop to show everyone a picture.

"But that's the guy…!" Minato said looking at the photo.

"How do you have it?" The silver haired male asked with narrow eyes.

"Do not suspect him of anything illegal Kakashi. You would be surprised what Itachi is hiding in this small black box of his."

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"It is simple. Every time he encounters a criminal or someone who act suspicious he put the data along with the photo to his laptop data base. The base itself is probably bigger than ours and that means something."

"If we are through with this little chit chat I would like to proceed with the meeting." The raven said, completely unaffected by the whole talk about him.

"Yes, of course." Minato gestured for him to continue.

"This is the man from the first incident. Thanks to the last event and to the piece of information I obtained from Inuzuka Kiba I was able to indentify him. His name is Yoroi Akado."

"The background?" Ibiki asked in his professional mode.

"None."

"What?!"

"He, as well as the man from today, which I identified as 'Jirobo' were both first parentless and then homeless."

"So why would they attack Naruto?" Iruka asked, completely lost in the whole talk.

"First, we should concentrate on the things they had in common." Kakashi said opening his black satchel (?)

"From the last autopsy report it was confirmed that the man indeed swallowed the same pill with cyanide. Aside from that, both of them had a tattoo, though the one on the man called Jirobo is different." He said while handing each one of them a copy of the report along with pictures.

"That is indeed not much in common." Deidara said flipping the pages. Minato on the other hand was watching Itachi, who in turn was looking deeply at something he just received. Ignoring the little chat around him, the blond waited patiently for the raven to voice his opinion.

"Itachi-kun." He said after five minutes of waiting. He just knew that the bodyguard was on something. The Uchiha blinked and looked up.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about it?" everyone stopped their talking and looked at the president in surprise. It was rare for him to ask about other people's opinions.

"There is one thing both men had in common. They were from the same gang." Cerulean eyes widened slightly.

"Gang you say?"

"Yes. Please look closely at the photo of the second tattoo. If you erase everything excluding certain pieces you can see a shape of the note." Everyone looked and indeed after getting a second good look they saw the thing.

"Who is the culprit then?" Iruka asked.

"The gang that calls itself 'Sound'"

"Oi Itachi you can't possibly mean…!" Deidara half screamed with the shocked expression written all over his face.

"Orochimaru." The raven said showing the photo on his laptop.

"That slimy, sneaky bastard, huh?" Ibiki said in a voice full of venom.

"What could he possibly want to gain from kidnapping my son?"

"This is something that I do not understand Mr. President."

"What are you implying?" Kakashi asked looking at the picture of the almost white skinned man with black long hairs and deadly looking eyes.

"Both of the attempts at kidnapping were unsure, not exactly thought through. Orochimaru is the perfectionist. Even the simplest plan is carefully though and planned about. I do not know about the first one, but the attack from today afternoon was something rash and unprepared. If it truly was Orochimaru's doing, he would consider every option possible and prepare a counterattack."

"So you're saying it's not him?"

"Not necessarily Deidara. He must be aware of it because those were his people. However I believe there is a greater force behind this entire scheme."

"I see. Well, thank you for your help Itachi-kun. You're all dismissed." The agents bowed and took their respective belongings leaving the room one by one.

"I hope to see you again Uchiha kid. It's good to know we have you on our side." Ibiki said squeezing his hand to which Itachi only nodded.

Finally the only people in the room were the raven and Kakashi.

"Tell me Uchiha, how is it that you know so much about this Orochimaru person?"

"Oh are you bothered by that?" he answered with a strange gleam in the eyes. When the silver haired man did not answered the end of Itachi's lips quirked upward.

"Very well I shall tell you. However do not be disappointed because of this simple answer." Now his small smirk turned into a full blown one, making him look almost animalistic. The unwanted shiver went down Kakashi's spin at the sign.

"My tactic skills. He taught me them." And with that he left the room, still smirking, leaving completely shocked agent behind.

* * *

I know Itachi may be a little (bit too much? ;P) OOc but in this fic i want him to have a little playful side :P Sarcastic but playful ;D After all i am the one who is writing it so yeah, if you have something against it just bear with it ;P Anyway did you like the chapter? A little suprising at the end huh? ;D Slowly i will be revealing Itachi's dark past ;D But until then you have a many many things coming ;D

I will try to update asap.

See you later then! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! What's up? I know I didn't update for a long time. I'm really sorry about it but school exams were pressing down on me hard. Some of you may understad what I'm talking about :P For apologies you can have this long chapter. At first I intended to split it in half but oh well ;D

--

Ok, now for the reviews:

**Mickey: **About the Akatsuki, hm... I AM planning to put more Akatsuki characters if that's what you mean. If you think about Akatsuki as in organization... well... (can't say too much :P) And don't worry, Sasuke will be in this story though later ;)

--

**Nana**: Thank you very much! I was really afraid that readers may not like that Itachi, so I really am glad! ;D

--

**XtikiloowhoX**: Well, here's the next chapter ;D And about thinking it through- you have no idea just how much :P

--

**ItachisCat**: Thank you very much! And yes, Sasuke is going to be in story later ;)

--

**dreamerswaking**: Thank you for such intersting review. As to why Naruto was by himself in Japan-he wasn't entirely by himself. It's hard to explain without spoiling anything so please just read it to find out.

--

**ThesecretUchiha**: Thank you very much for kind words! :D It's not everyday people read something like that about their stories ;D About ItaNaru action, hm, it will be coming out slowly but surely. I mean, I'm not the type to write something like: they met and the next day they're already madly in love with each other. I like to build up the suspense ;)

--

**Now, I know it's a bit too late but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! May your wishes and hopes come true ;) And I hope you will enjoy reading my stories!  
**

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Both of the attempts at kidnapping were unsure, not exactly thought through. Orochimaru is the perfectionist. Even the simplest plan is carefully though and planned about. I do not know about the first one, but the attack from today afternoon was something rash and unprepared. If it truly was Orochimaru's doing, he would consider every option possible and prepare a counterattack."

"So you're saying it's not him?"

"Not necessarily Deidara. He must be aware of it because those were his people. However I believe there is a greater force behind this entire scheme."

"I see. Well, thank you for your help Itachi-kun. You're all dismissed." The agents bowed and took their respective belongings leaving the room one by one.

"I hope to see you again Uchiha kid. It's good to know we have you on our side." Ibiki said squeezing his hand to which Itachi only nodded.

Finally the only people in the room were the raven and Kakashi.

"Tell me Uchiha, how is it that you know so much about this Orochimaru person?"

"Oh are you bothered by that?" he answered with a strange gleam in the eyes. When the silver haired man did not answered the end of Itachi's lips quirked upward.

"Very well I shall tell you. However do not be disappointed because of this simple answer." Now his small smirk turned into a full blown one, making him look almost animalistic. The unwanted shiver went down Kakashi's spin at the sign.

"My tactic skills. He taught me them." And with that he left the room, still smirking, leaving completely shocked agent behind.

* * *

It turned out that Kiba stayed for the dinner and then supper. Kushina knew that the presence of someone familiar being close to her son was something the blond surely needed. So in the end the brunette boy stayed the night, after a little talk with his older sister.

Itachi returned somewhere between the meals and after hearing the news about the extra 'luggage' in their room, he wasn't sure how to react. One thing for sure; he was not so happy about it.

And just as the raven predicted when everyone retired for the night, both teenagers sneaked out of the bedroom, this time legally, and ended up in the TV room watching three movies; one horror and two action movies. Itachi was, of course, forced to watch it due to his duties. And while he barely enjoyed one of the movies, the other two were definitely boring him to death. After all the things he lived through, something like flying spines and the puddles of blood were truly like a child's play for him.

Three in the morning found two excited teens and one irritated man back in the room playing poker on the raven's bed. This furthered the irritation because Itachi just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. And to fuel it all the boys, instead of focusing on the game, were chatting like teenage girls about everything and everyone. If it wasn't for the fact that Itachi was winning, the bodyguard would throw it all and went about his own business.

His hopes flared up when Naruto yawned loudly, showing the whole set of his teeth.

_They would surely retire for the night soon._ Itachi thought, letting out a mental sigh.

Sure enough the boys decided to do so about fifteen minutes later. After nightly routine of showering and redressing they ended up on the blonds' bed. Itachi, now truly happy about having his bed empty again, prepared it and went inside the bathroom to get ready for the night.

In the meantime, Kiba and Naruto were fighting over who will be sleeping on which side of the bed. It was typical behavior whenever they were spending the night together. So it was not surprising when the other door in the room opened and Itachi emerged in his long, black pajama pants and towel around his shoulders. The blond didn't care about that, after all he saw it before. However, he couldn't say the same about his friend. Kiba stopped in mid air as soon as the pale silhouette emerged from the bathroom. A slight blush adored his cheeks, eyes wide but focused and lips slightly parted.

_Of course he would be mesmerized. After all Itachi is kinda handsome if you think about it._ Naruto thought, sighing and looking at the opposite side of the room. The raven was currently drying his hair. And that's when idea stuck the blond.

Before Kiba could proceed what was happening, two giant pillows were flying in the bodyguard's direction.

_Take that bastard!_ Naruto thought throwing the pillows at the time when Itachi wasn't paying attention. Or so he thought.

Having sharp senses and reflex, the raven dropped the towel, swung back on the bed and stood in the middle of it… on his hands. Tanned jaw dropped in shock when the pillows landed on either side of his bodyguard. Reversing his moves, Itachi flopped back down on the bed, landing perfectly on one pillow.

"This certainly is comfortable." He said looking at his principle with a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto frowned ready to curl up in the bed when something knocked him off balance. Gathering himself slowly, the blond looked to his right to see Kiba in the same position as he was. Sitting up, he glared draggers at the raven, who in turn throw him amused glance and said goodnight, chuckling darkly a few times.

Looking back at his friend, the blond saw that he was already dozing off. Sighing and still frowning Naruto moved under the sheets into a comfortable position and almost immediately fell asleep.

--

The next day Naruto woke up feeling something or someone hitting his shoulder. Mumbling something the blond turned on his other side, already dozing off again, when his vanishing senses picked up the sound of knocking.

"What?" he groaned loudly to whoever was interrupting his sweet time.

"Naruto-niichan are you up yet? You're dad is mad because you missed the breakfast, again!" the voice outside the door screamed.

"I usually miss the breakfasts." The teen mumbled quietly.

"That's the point bro." Kiba said sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto figured that he must have been trying to wake him up earlier.

"I'm up Konohamaru!" Naruto called back.

"Ok! I was supposed to tell you something else but I forgot, so I'll just go for now!" when the sound of footsteps died down, the young Namikaze flopped back on the bed.

"Oi oi you're not going back to sleep are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Bro, it's two pm are you serious?" Naruto shot up looking at the clock. And indeed it showed the exact time as his friend was saying. Though there was something… missing. He turned his head in the direction of the other bed and to his surprise (or maybe not) it was empty. Lazily looking to the left he saw the raven typing yet again on his computer.

"Figures he would be awake." The blond mumbled almost soundlessly.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Or should I say good afternoon?" Itachi said not looking at him, but Naruto not as much as saw, but felt, that damned smirk plastered all over his face.

"Hmph. So Kiba, what are we gonna do today?" the brunette looked at him, then at the clock, then through the window and finally settled his gaze on his black cell phone.

"Maybe we can meet up with everyone? I mean, yesterday it didn't go according to plan so maybe to compensate them for it? I'm sure you're dying to see Lee as much as he is. Then again maybe not." Kiba added the last part after a short break. The long inhale and loud 'OK!' was enough to know that the idea was accepted. As soon as the blond disappeared inside the bathroom the other teen let out a relieved sigh.

"I suppose he forgot about yesterday." He said loud enough for only Itachi to hear.

As soon as those words left his mouth though, the same mop of blond hair appeared, together with slightly disturbed face.

"Um… Itachi?" Naruto asked with slightly wavering voice. And even though his bodyguard did not looked at him, the ceased sound of typing was enough to know that he listened.

"Could we take the car this time?"

"Very well. I shall inform the driver." And without another sound the blond disappeared again.

"I suppose he didn't." the raven said resuming his typing, just as the water on the other side of the wall started running.

--

"Ok I will drive!" Kiba said excitedly.

"But our car…"

"Ha! Don't you worry bro! We're going in mine!" The cerulean eyes widened slightly.

"Oh… OH! That's… cool." Itachi didn't miss the nervousness in his principle's voice and moves.

"Well then, I will go ahead and prepare everything." Kiba waved his hand once before disappearing through the front door.

"The child from this afternoon, who is it?" Itachi asked searching through his black bag.

"That's Konohamaru. He's the grandson of my fathers' teacher. Sarutobi-jiji loved him like his own son so before he passed away Dad promised to take care of him."

"What about the boy's father?"

"Good question. I heard he's a rock star or something. You know, traveling around the world, drinking, taking drugs and all that stuff." Naruto explained buttoning his red shirt. Putting the phone in his pocket, the blond was turning around to say that he's ready when his eyes landed on the other silhouette.

"Itachi…" the teen whined. The raven looked at him questioningly.

"I hope you're not going like this?" he said looking at the black shirt and black suit pants.

"I am always dressing like this."

"Yeah I know but this time it just won't do! You could just stick a large 'I'm a bodyguard! What a blast.' sign to your back!"

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked, titling his head a little.

"My point is you stand out too much! Wait here for a moment." The blond said dashing out of the room. Making sure that no one was approaching, the raven pulled out a white plastic vial from the drawer in his desk. He opened it and watched as one rounded dark green pill with three black tomoes fell on his palm. Looking at it a little longer he squeezed it before putting it back into the vial.

_The __last incident occurred because of this. I cannot let it happen again._ With that he put the item back in the drawer, hearing at the same time how his principle runs back inside the room.

"Put this on." Naruto said between breaths. Itachi looked at the blue jeans before undressing in front of the blond and putting them on.

--

Fifteen minutes later the pair was walking down the rocky path leading to the other, smaller entrance. Kiba was already waiting for them, leaning against his car.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna die here." Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that but something came up at the last minute." He shot a quick glance at his bodyguard. The brunette quirked an eyebrow, oh-so-obviously ogling the raven up and down a few times before shrugging and getting inside the vehicle. The pair followed suit and when everyone were comfortably seated the engine roared and with a sharp start it moved.

"So Kiba, who are we meeting?"

"Well bro, you can thank me. It will be quite a few people. Even the older ones." Cerulean eyes lit up, a large smile on his face.

"Really? Ten-ten and Neji?"

"Yeah, though honestly I'm surprised. I mean I heard that she has a break now, but Neji? He really must like you."

"Who are they?" Itachi asked for the first time.

"Ten-ten is a teacher at the University and Neji is… well, you could say he's working with the police."

"How old are they?"

"The same age as Lee. They were classmates in middle and high school."

"So we're meeting at the usual place." Kiba said cutting in. Naruto nodded, half-smirking at Itachi, who was watching him, clearly demanding explanations. Though there was still one thing that bothered the blond.

"Hey, do you think the others will get along with him?" he said pointing his thumb at the back seat."

"Hm… who knows? Guys may be ok with him if he is not too…himself. Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get it perfectly." The teen replied sighing.

"On the other hand I'm not sure about Neji. You know how he is when it comes to you…" Naruto nodded looking outside the window.

"Wow we're already here."

_I've never been so nervous. God, Itachi you better behave or else you're a dead man. _The blond thought the last part looking at his bodyguard. The raven only smirked slightly as if understanding the non verbal message.

As soon as they left the rather poorly parked car, they heard voices calling out to them.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto screeched watching as the boy dressed in green t-shirt and equally green pants was running to him and then squeezing the life out of him.

"Naruto-kun it's been a while! You look as youthful as ever!"

"Um I think you're chocking him, Lee." Kiba said pointing a finger at the, now, blue face teen.

"It can't be helped can it? After all he is an idiot." A girly voice said while Naruto was regaining his breath.

"Sakura-chan… I didn't know you would be here." The young Namikaze said, throwing a 'what the hell is she doing here' type of glance at Kiba, who just shrugged.

"We met Shikamaru on his way here and decided to join together with Ino." Naruto nodded, vaguely hearing 'troublesome' from the direction where the blond ponytail girl and Shikamaru were.

"This is bad." Kiba murmured to himself.

"Who are these people?" Itachi asked quietly in the brunette's ear.

"You probably heard about Shikamaru and Lee. Ino is Shika's girlfriend. And then there is Haruno Sakura." Kiba paused, whether to build the atmosphere or to think what to say next.

"She's Naruto ex-girlfriend. She broke up with him for another guy. But I'm telling you; this girl is not a human. She's a devil in disguise." The raven quirked an eyebrow, obviously intrigue by that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"She's insanely strong, her sharp tongue is no match for anyone and once she sets her eyes on something, she will definitely obtain it by all means." Itachi 'hm'ed' in reply and returned to watching the big reunion.

"Ok so what are we going first?"

"Ten-ten!" Naruto said running to her, giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ah, here comes the real trouble." Kiba whispered, somehow used to being the informator for Itachi. Speaking of the raven, his eyes were sharply focused on the man with brown low ponytail. Kiba gulped, hoping to never be on the receiving end of this glare.

"You're as cheerful as always dropout."

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto half screamed, though there was no negative emotion in his voice. Instead his face was graced with a large smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"It's good to see you're alright."

"Ah, so you heard." The blond mumbled, his shoulders slumping a little. Neji put one hand on his head and ruffled the sunny hairs.

"Don't let it bother you." Naruto nodded and then blinked as if remembering something.

"Oh yeah! Come here for a moment Neji!" he said grabbing his hand and pulling him in a certain direction.

_I hope he didn't…_ Kiba thought when…

"Hyuuga Neji this is…"

"Uchiha Itachi." The brunette finished instead, eyeing the man carefully.

_He did research him. Well, that was to be expected after all. Though what's up with this chilling atmosphere?_ Kiba thought, watching as the two men were glaring at each other and feeling goose bumps on his skin. Naruto on the other hand was as oblivious to the situation as always.

"Right. Uchiha Itachi this is Hyuuga Neji." The raven extended his hand and watched as Neji did the same.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now then let's go eat!"

--

Ten minutes later the group was sitting in the restaurant on the top floor with everyone chatting happily among themselves. That is, except Naruto who felt like a big brick wall between the certain duo. He might act like someone who doesn't know what is going on, but the truth is, he was very aware of the situation between his bodyguard and his friend. Even if he had any doubts, it was all cleared when Itachi sat to his left and the brunette police helper was right in front of him; both of them leering at each other.

"Naruto, my youthful friend what exactly happened yesterday?" Lee asked, making the blond choke on his cola.

"W-well-"

"That's right! I heard something from Neji but I still want to know more. I was so worried about you. Were you hurt or anything?" Ten-ten said, pretending to listen what Sakura and Ino were talking about.

"I'm fine. Itachi protected me." Naruto murmured quietly.

"What exactly happened?" Neji butt in.

"W-well, we were going to meet with the guys and then… stuff happened."

"What stuff?" the brown man pressed further.

"U-um…" Naruto shifted in his seat. The raven noticed his movements and felt his nervousness.

"We were followed but I took care of it." He said and Neji smirked mentally.

"Hn. Just how long it took for you to 'take care' of him?"

"The problem was eliminated, that all it matters." Naruto shuddered at the word 'eliminated' and the image that flashed in his head.

"That may be true; however you didn't get him sooner. Perhaps something distracted you?" he said, smirking a little. The blond teen tensed slightly, knowing that Neji was trying to provoke Itachi.

"Distractions are not an issue with me."

_This is bad!_ Naruto thought noticing that even Sakura and Ino stopped chatting and were listening to their conversation.

"Neji could you please pass me the salt?"

"Here." The brunette said, not breaking the eye contact and handing the salt shaker.

"Like I was saying-"

"Could you pass the pepper too?" Neji blinked and looked at his pupil.

"Why do you need it with potato fries?" Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment while Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

_Trying to be a peacekeeper? There is no need Naruto-kun. I can take care of myself perfectly._ And as if to pass his thoughts to his principle, he lightly squeezed his elbow.

"What you were trying to say?" he asked with a slight smirk. Almost immediately Naruto send a warning and dangerous glare at Neji whose eyes widened for a fraction. It wasn't like him to do something like that without a reason.

"Forgive me but I forgot." Neji said watching as the blond put a single fry in his mouth and chewed it happily.

--

The rest of the meal was peaceful. Neji turned his attention to Ten-ten and Shikamaru while Naruto tried to start a conversation with Itachi. This was a futile attempt.

"Ah I'm full!" the young Namikaze exclaimed happily, patting his stomach.

"Geez I wonder why. Seriously bro, your stomach has a galactic on its own." Naruto just rolled his eyes and thanked Lee for treating them.

"What now?"

"How about shopping? I need to buy a few things." Kiba said watching as the 'pheromone duo' was already walking ahead to the lingering store.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said looking at his bodyguard.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"What about you Neji? Ten-ten?"

"Why-" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Sorry need to answer it. Hello? Yes it's me. Where? Mhm. Yes I will be right there." Naruto sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry but something came up and…" he didn't really want to reveal too much in front of the 'newcomer'.

"I understand. Maybe next time."

"We will figure something out. Don't worry about it." Ten-ten said, giving him a quick hug and the kiss on the cheek. Neji also hugged him, which was a rare sigh.

"Take care dropout." He called before winking and catching up to the girl. Itachi looked questioningly at his principle, wondering about the nature of the wink. Especially since Naruto's cheeks were adorned with a slight blush. But the boy just shrugged and went after Kiba, leaving the raven to his own imagination.

--

Thirty minutes later, Sakura and Ino were still out of sight while Shikamaru and Lee went off about their own business, leaving the original trio alone.

"Where do you want to go next?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Hm, I want to buy some sweets. You?"

"I was thinking of getting a new pair of jeans."

"Okay, so you go and we join you later."

"Huh? What for?" Naruto eyed his 'shadow'. That was all Kiba needed to understand.

"Ok. Well then, see you later."

"Let's go Itachi!" the blond cheered happily and dashed in the direction of the Candy shop. Once inside, the teen was looking through many boxes, picking up different kind of chocolate candies, gums and even a few lollipops.

"You want some?" Naruto asked but Itachi only blinked. While he truly wanted to buy some he couldn't just reveal that sweets were one of his few weaknesses; if not the only one.

"Hm, let's see… what you would like…" the blond mumbled to himself looking through more shelves.

"You can stop it Naruto-kun." He said and turned only to find the boy gone. For a moment something arose within him but it quickly disappeared when he found the boy in the 'sweets from all over the world' section.

"Found it!" he heard the boy saying and picking something from one shelve.

"Here." Naruto said handing something to Itachi. The raven looked down and to his surprise he discovered that the package was full of three colored dango. His shock must have shown because Naruto laughed loudly.

"I guess I was right huh?" the raven blinked not understanding the question.

"You like dango right?" Itachi nodded, slightly dumbfounded.

"How…?" he asked surprised. It's not like he said anything that could reveal his weakness.

"Well, you weren't interested in typical American kind of sweets and since you are from Japan I thought that maybe you like them. I mean, when I was still living in Tokyo I ate them almost all the time so yeah…"

"Thank you. You guessed right." Naruto looked at Itachi in surprise and saw a genuine smile on his face which made him blush a little.

_He should do it more often. It really does change his whole appearance._

"I guess I should go and pay for it all." He said and shuffled quickly to the cash register.

Itachi in the meantime chuckled lightly but almost immediately felt that something was not right.

_Even in the candy shop huh?_ He thought looking carefully around. Finally he spotted a person dressed in black blouse with hood and rounded glasses covering his face. The man was watching something, or _someone_ rather intently. Itachi followed his gaze and to his surprise, or maybe not, it landed on the blond boy who was currently receiving his change. The raven quickly turned back to the man, but only managed to catch a glimpse of his grey hairs before the man vanished completely from his sight.

"…chi! Itachi oi are you listening? Earth to Itachi!" the raven blinked at the hand wavering in front of his face.

"Good you're back. You spaced out for a minute. What's up?"

"Everything is perfect. Where to now?"

"We promised to meet up with Kiba, remember?" when he didn't answer Naruto got a little worried.

"Oi Itachi! Are you sure everything is ok?" Charcoal irises moved and looked at the teen before blinking.

"Ah, yes."

"You're acting strange. Well anyway, let's go." Itachi followed his principle, feeling yet again that someone was still watching them.

Thirty seconds. That's all it took for Naruto to lost patience.

"Itachi." He whined. "I thought I told you what I think about you walking behind me." The raven understood and with a small smile walked next to the teen.

--

"These are so awesome!" Naruto said looking at the jeans Kiba was currently trying.

"You think?"

"Definitely. You really look good!"

"I trust your judgment bro."

"Yeah. Now then, why don't we get to work?" Naruto said, leering Itachi, who didn't like the look he was receiving. His senses were telling him to run or suffer something unnecessary. But it was too late when Kiba pulled him in the changing room and Naruto brought three different pairs of jeans.

"Try them on." He said and closed the door. Itachi just sighed. It's not like he had any word in this matter.

After a while he emerged wearing the first one. Kiba, for the lack of better words was watering his mouth at the sight while Naruto looked more than surprised.

The cloth in itself was quite simple; straight light blue jeans with lighter middles. That in itself wasn't anything special. What was though was how exactly they fitted. It was as if they were made specifically for Itachi.

"I can't believe we actually are buying all of them." Naruto murmured waiting for his credit card.

"I can't believe there is a human who looks so good in plain jeans." Kiba mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to it." Itachi said behind their backs. The boys jumped slightly surprised.

"W-well, what else do you want to buy?" Kiba asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, we've got the jeans so I think some shirts would be good too."

"The usual store?" Naruto nodded and they left.

Few minutes later they entered another store. Though this, compared to the previous one was more elegant and dignified. You could easily tell what kind of people were coming here.

"Ah Namikaze-san welcome."

"Good afternoon Yuzu-san."

"What can we do for you today?"

"I need five shirts for the person here." He pointed at Itachi.

"And a white suit for me." Kiba blinked.

"Bro since when are you wearing suits?"

"Before we left, mom told me to buy one. So might as well go all out ne?" he said flashing golden credit card that belonged to his father with a wild grin on his face.

"What colors do you prefer sir?" the woman asked.

"Black." Itachi replied immediately.

"Ah, I s-"

"Make it steel gray, black, white, lilac and red. As for me, baby blue. All silk of course."

"Yes sir. I will prepare it in a moment." Naruto nodded and looked at Itachi who was looking at him strangely.

"What?" the blond asked.

"It is a nice change to see you so serious."

"Tch. Shut up and go try them on." He said and walked away to let the Yuzu take his measures.

"You know bro, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, Itachi is a hot stuff and well, his character is not so bad either once you get used to it. So why don't you go for it?"

"Huh?" Naruto half screamed.

"Well… you know…" he didn't finish because the said man emerged from changing room with his first shirt on. Naruto looked at him and smiled. When it came down to colors he really knew what to put together.

"We will take it." He said and sighed in relieve when Yuzu finished taking his measures.

"Please wait here for a moment." She said and both teens sat on the white couch. By the time the suit was ready Itachi tried four of the shirts. Not that he minded. The material they were made of was truly the finest he ever felt. But Naruto didn't stop at that and ordered the lady who was taking care of him to also prepare a black suit. While Naruto was in one room trying his shirt and suit on, Itachi was in the second one waiting for his own.

Kiba was getting pretty bored but when his friend step out of the room his eyes budget out of the sockets.

"So what do you think?" the blond asked watching himself in the mirror. Though when the brunette didn't answer, he looked back at him only to find him in a dreamy like state.

"Bro, don't wear something like that in front of me or I will seriously fall for you." Naruto blushed lightly. It was one thing to knew that your best friend is gay but it was another issue to hear it say directly like that. Though something like that was the highest compliment he could get from the teen. So absorbed in his thought he didn't hear when the second door opened and his bodyguard emerged.

For Kiba this was the best day of his life; to have two hot guys only for his eyes.

"B-b-b-bro…" the brunette managed to said, eyes completely glued to the raven.

"What?" Naruto said turning around and coming face to face with Itachi. His eyes widened and a slight blush adorned his cheeks. The black suit was laying perfectly on him, which was easy to predict. What was the more stunning was how the bloody red silky shirt contrasted with paleness of his skin and intense darkness of his eyes.

Itachi on the other hand was having similar trail of thought. While the white suit contrasted sharply with the tanned skin of his principle, the baby blue shirt was perfectly matched up with the color of his cerulean eyes, making them even more sparking.

_Beautiful._ They both thought subconsciously.

_Hm, that's a pretty good mood._ Kiba thought smirking at the scene played in front of him.

"So Itachi what do you think?" The raven blinked a couple of times to clear his mind and looked at the brunette questioningly.

"Naruto. Do you think it suits him?" the Uchiha eyed the blond once more up and down carefully.

"I believe so." He said flatly, even though he found no flaws in the picture presented to him.

"Oh come on, you can manage something more." Kiba pressed further.

"Hm… you look really good in it Naruto-kun." The strange tone made him look at Itachi's face. Though when he did, something was strange, different.

_Is he… blushing? _The blond thought bewildered. He looked at Kiba who was smirking. Apparently the teen hadn't notice the change in Itachi's color or else he surely would make a fuss about it.

"Yuzu-san we will take it all." He said to the woman and turned once more to look at himself in the mirror.

Itachi on the other hand had a little trouble averting his eyes from the blond. As soon as he left the changing room and laid his eyes on the boy his heart as well as breathing stopped for a moment. He couldn't help but stare at him. After all this was his first time seeing Naruto in a suit.

He wasn't flustered. Uchiha Itachi was not blushing. And he was always right. At least he thought so. To confirm what he thought, he looked at the boy once more.

God, did he know how utterly gorgeous he was?

Itachi scowled slightly. He wanted to shake his head or hit it against a wall but that would mean admitting defeat; being affected by his appearance. He turned on his hell and quickly changed to his regular cloths. When he emerged, Naruto was still looking at the mirror. At least it looked like he was.

"Are you done yet?" the raven asked, a little more angrily than he intended to.

Naruto snarled and went inside the changing room.

_Tch. He's such a jerk. I can't believe I actually thought that we could be civilized with each other._ The blond thought undressing.

Kiba on the other hand was glaring draggers at the raven.

"Can I help you with something?" Itachi asked.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. No wonder Naruto dislike you so much." He said and turned his back on the man. Unknown to him, the words he spoke disturbed the raven for some reason.

When the blond changed back and paid for the clothes, they decided to call it a day. So Kiba drove them home, thanked for the fun, shoot the raven a death glare and disappeared.

When they were back Naruto immediately claimed the bathroom and spent there a fair amount of time. Not that Itachi minded. He could write down what he learned about Naruto's friend. Particularly about that Hyuuga Neji person. Though he grew kinda worried when the teen sat back on his bed, let out a loud sigh and without even saying goodbye went to sleep.

It was around two hours later when Itachi finished his typing and showering. He sat down on the bed and looked at the second one.

"What is bothering you?" he asked quietly. The figure on the bed tensed and a few seconds later Naruto sat and looked shocked at his bodyguard.

"How do you-"

"Your breathing is erratic."

"Ah, is that so…" the teen said and sighed once more.

"Care to talk about it?"

"It's just. Yesterday and today I had so much fun so I wasn't thinking too much about it. But now that I am alone I just can't shake off those feelings and images…"

_Ah, he still thinks about that incident. _Itachi thought watching his principle. He didn't like what he saw. The boy should smile and glow, not sit scared and hopeless.

"Come here." He said out of blue. Cerulean eyes widened but even though he got up and sat down next to the raven.

Without a word Itachi slipped under the covers along with the teen. Naruto moved closer to his bodyguard. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was because of the smell that lingered on the pillow, or maybe because of the body that produced the said scent and heat. His eyes were still closed and his senses were already leaving him. Before he noticed, he snuggled against Itachi's chest. With a content sigh, he mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' and slipped into a dreamland.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He put one arm around the boy shoulders to bring him closer and chuckled lightly upon hearing mumbled word.

"Goodnight to you too."

* * *

So,so,so what do you think? I know it's more like a filler chapter but oh well :P Anyway I'm off to dri... errr... I mean partying ;DDDD

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I know, I know. You are probably very angry at me for not updating in... four moths. But believe it or not I had a really good reason. Shortly after New Year the doctors discovered that my grandpa's cancer had returned. Not on the lungs but on a um... urinary (?) I don't really know the medical term in english on that. And the worst part was that it couldn't be operate, leaving him with 3, 4 weeks to live. It was a big impact on me, since grandpa was taking care of me since I was a little girl (playing cards and stuff like that) And it was hard to accept it, especially when he was living with us the whole time. But! Since my grandpa never gave up, he lived for the whole three months ;) Although the last two weeks brought him nothing but a pain, especially since he could barely move ( the last days he couldn't move at all, barely able to drink, not to mention eat.) And the time finally come that he passed away ;( The funeral was last thrusday ( 26th march). Believe me or not, I tried to write this chapter twice. At first I killed both Itachi and Naruto, as well as other characters. The second attepmt ended with only naruto's death, but I suppose you wouldn't want the story to end so quickly. I didn't want it myself, because I have many ideas, so I decided it was better to not write anything than write something rubbish and regret it later. Though this is the longest chapter I ever wrote (7475 words) with some fluff and action. I hope you will find something for yourself in it and that it will compensate, even if just a little, for all the time you waited for an update (if anyone waited at all).

Now as for the reviews:

**TheSecretUchiha: **I'm glad that you liked the little moment at the end. I thought it was about time to put one. And about Itachi out of the shower- I saw him ;) Well, imagined is more appropiate word, but still! I'm happy that you like it so far and I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

--

**Cutsycat:** Thank you for the review and as for the grey haired guy being Kabuto... i suppose you will find out in the next chapter.

--

**Lantia4Ever: **Heh I'm getting the feeling that everyone liked the 'suit moment' and the 'bed time moment' in the previous chapter. Not that I mind. After all that's why I put it in there ;) I have an image of Itachi in the suit though I wouldn't mind if someone draw it for me ;) Kinda like a souvenir I could water my mouth at :P

--

**.Sailor.: **Tanks for the review! ;) About Itachi and Neji moment. Hm... how should I put it... it's like you're bringing your new boyfriend to meet your parents and your Dad is 'testing him'. Neji being the Dad here. Like a clash of characters with Itachi being the one to stir the situation. I hope you kinda get my meaning :P And glad that you liked the kawaii moment ;)

--

**Asukasoryo:** Well, the first step to love is attraction in my opinion ;) About Sasuke... hm... read to find out ;) Though I'm not sure about the brotherly part :P Thanks for the review!

--

**Cross - The Damned Alchemist: **Thank you for the review. I must say I'm both happy and sad. Happy to have someone liking my story so passionately but sad to make them wait so long for an update. I promise to do it more often from now on so that you and your brother wouldn't be dissapointed ;)

--

**hentai18ancill:** Umm... I wouldn't say that Neji is into Naruto. He's more like a overprotective older brother. He teases him but deep down he really cares for the blond ;) And Itachi wasn't really jelous... more like mischevious ;)

--

**lissatan:** Thank you for the review. About Kakashi's crush on Naruto... I have no idea what to do with it for now so forgive me for not answering your question ;D

--

**black laurel**: Thanks for the review. I seriously laugh at the 'akatsuki/secret service agents part being epic' ;) Though I'm not sure if I get your meaning on that :P But I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you will stick with it for a while ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

It was around two hours later when Itachi finished his typing and showering. He sat down on the bed and looked at the second one.

"What is bothering you?" he asked quietly. The figure on the bed tensed and a few seconds later Naruto sat and looked shocked at his bodyguard.

"How do you-"

"Your breathing is erratic."

"Ah, is that so…" the teen said and sighed once more.

"Care to talk about it?"

"It's just. Yesterday and today I had so much fun so I wasn't thinking too much about it. But now that I am alone I just can't shake off those feelings and images…"

_Ah, he still thinks about that incident. _Itachi thought watching his principle. He didn't like what he saw. The boy should smile and glow, not sit scared and hopeless.

"Come here." He said out of blue. Cerulean eyes widened but even though he got up and sat down next to the raven.

Without a word Itachi slipped under the covers along with the teen. Naruto moved closer to his bodyguard. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was because of the smell that lingered on the pillow, or maybe because of the body that produced the said scent and heat. His eyes were still closed and his senses were already leaving him. Before he noticed, he snuggled against Itachi's chest. With a content sigh, he mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' and slipped into a dreamland.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He put one arm around the boy shoulders to bring him closer and chuckled lightly upon hearing mumbled word.

"Goodnight to you too."

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning he wasn't really surprised to see that Itachi wasn't in the room. Even though he remembered everything that happened last night, somehow he wasn't feeling embarrassed about it. Why? That was certainly a good question he would like to know the answer for. On second thought, when he entered the shower and turned the water on, he had this nagging feeling in mind. One that rarely showed up, but when it did, it was a really, really bad omen.

Breakfast itself was rather dull, the conversation being nearly lifeless. Minato was not present at the meal, and Naruto could sense the tension in the room because of it. His mother was not at ease. The teen didn't know exactly why his father wasn't eating with them, but he wasn't about to ask. He could practically feel his mother's bad mood, and became a little upset himself. Though he tried to play oblivious, as usual.

Itachi had a hunch that President's absence was linked to the phone call this Neji guy received yesterday, though he betrayed no sign of it. The blond next to him was obviously stressed; he didn't want any of his frustration directed at him. So he ignored him and let the principle glare at his food instead, with his head clearly full of confused thoughts and irritation.

--

"Allow me to explain your situation right now." Neji said calmly, even though his narrowed eyes showed how angry he was.

"You are in the custody of the United States Government. Do you know why?" the man didn't answer, but kept the eye contact.

"You are here because you were captured for illegal trespass the White House grounds yesterday during afternoon hours." The man in the chair stared straight ahead, as if the guy addressing him was not there at all. Neji was leaning against the wall opposite him, as he sat at a plain, metal table. He was handcuffed with his hands behind his back to the chair, which was securely attached to the floor. This was due to a violent struggle he had put up earlier. But now, his calm facade held even though the police guy was very intimidating. It was easy to tell that he was upset with him on a personal level; he obviously had a connection with his target.

"Very well then. Before we start why won't we introduce ourselves? I'm Hyuuga Neji."

The man's eyes widened for a moment. Of course Neji saw it and smirked in satisfaction.

"I see that the rest of the introduction is not needed based on your reaction. Now then, what shall I call you?" The man didn't answer.

"Not going to tell me? That's too bad. It would be so much easier if you would just let me know. But I think I'll figure it out by the end of our little session." He turned his head to him and glared with fiery eyes.

"Anyway, like I was saying... no one here is very happy with you. We are all quite upset that you tried to harm Mr. Namikaze." Neji pushed himself off of the wall and approached the man. He put both hands on the table and leaned forward on them, putting only a couple of feet between their faces.

"This can be very easy if you cooperate. Wouldn't it be nice to get out of this room? I mean, black isn't my favorite color, and I doubt you like it either. It's also quite cold, don't you think?" His glare held against Hyuuga's plain expression.

"I would really appreciate it if we could just get this over with. Tell us who you are, who you work for, and exactly what you were sent to do. It's not too hard, really. Then we can let you out of here. It would be nice to be in a warmer and friendlier place, wouldn't it? With something good to eat perhaps?"

The man turned away from him and stared down at the table. Neji forced a loud sigh and shrugged, standing up straight.

"Well, that's unfortunate." The smallest smile came to his mouth. "Though I may enjoy having a conversation with you... however one-sided it may be." Neji said and went to a corner of the room to get a chair to sit on right across from the man. Dragging it to the table, he sat down and casually rested one elbow on the flat surface.

"Now, what can I say to get you to talk... should I negotiate?" Hyuuga said to him, though he sounded more like he was thinking out loud. "No, I don't think that would work with you." Neji pretended like he was thinking hard. "Could I offer you something in return for the information?" He did not respond.

"No? I suppose I could always threaten you. But with what I wonder?"

The brunette made an expression as if a brilliant idea had occurred to him.

"Oh, I know!" He abruptly stood up, his chair being pushed backwards with the force of the movement. The man with white hair snapped up at his sudden action, and his eyes widened as he reached around behind his right hip. Neji whipped out a gun and pointed it right at his head.

"I could always just shoot you," He said lightheartedly, as if it was nothing at all. The man tried to scoot backwards, but couldn't due to the chair being attached to the floor.

"I mean, I'm pissed off enough that I could kill you." He blinked several times, both shocked and afraid.

"You see, Namikaze Naruto is not just the president's son to me. He's actually a very close friend. And since you don't know me, I'll just have to tell you that I'm _very_ protective of my friends. I get upset when people mess with them. In fact, I tend to take it quite personally." Neji shrugged again, but kept the gun aimed at the man's skull.

"And you really picked the wrong friend of mine, you know. Naruto and I go way back, you see. He's a really cute boy, albeit a tad naive sometimes. He is, in fact, the friend I am most protective of. You really couldn't have picked a worse person to mess with. Well, I suppose your boss picked him." Hyuuga smirked and his gaze intensified.

"However, your _boss_ isn't here. _You _are. So..."

The man's eyes became even bigger when he heard a click noise come from the gun, signifying that all Neji had to do was to pull the trigger and he would be dead.

"...I suppose you're all I have to take my anger out on. Sucks for you, doesn't it?" The brunette let out a dark chuckle.

"But it can't be helped. After all, I don't know your boss is, do I?" He looked at the man with fire in his pale, grey eyes. "Although, I think killing you would be satisfying enough for now."

Neji knew he was getting to him. Fear was radiating off of him in waves. He was doing a decent job of hiding it, but his eyes betrayed him. Now that he had shown just how frightening and serious and downright deadly he could be, Hyuuga was ready for a strategy change. It was time to whip out the lies.

Unhurriedly, he lowered his gun, but never took his eyes off of the man. Once it was safely back in place, he put his hands on his hips.

"But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" He slowly took the seat again, all the while keeping his stare at him. Red eyes looked at him warily, and though his fear dissipated a little, he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"We need all the information you and your redhead friend can give us."

The man held in his shock at the mention of his 'friend.' He hadn't known they had two of them in their custody. Or did they? Regardless, the thought greatly disturbed him. He glared fiercely at his interrogator, refusing to believe it.

"You're lying," he spat. Neji hid his satisfaction at the outburst.

"Am I? I don't think you have the right to make accusations here." Realizing his mistake, the man promptly stopped all desires to talk and sat still as a statue.

"Are we back to not talking?" Silence.

"Such a shame. At least _Jirobo_ talked to us, even if it wasn't much."

"_What?_" he exclaimed incredulously, almost shouting.

"Jirobo. You may only know him by his street name. It was hard to track him down after he nearly abducted Mr. Namikaze, but we got him when he lowered his guard. Snatched him up and brought him here just yesterday. We're on quite a roll with the lot of you." The brunette grinned.

"At this rate, we'll have all your people in our custody. Then it won't matter if you give us information, because you'll all be in prison."

"...I don't believe you," he said after a pause.

"He was tough to crack, so don't look down on him too much..." An idea suddenly came to Neji's mind, and he had to suppress an overwhelming urge to smirk.

"We had to use some serious physical force." The man only glared at him.

"Uchiha Itachi had a field day with that man... it was a little disturbing." The man drew in a deep breath.

"Ah… that's right. You've met Itachi before, haven't you? He's Naruto's personal bodyguard now and the man who got you here. Thanks to his information that is. I believe he gave you quite a scare, too. Back in the past." The man glared at him, remembering the painful blow to his stomach that Uchiha gave him few years earlier.

"After your friend refused to talk, they called him in. I was unavailable until after they had already brought Itachi here. But I witnessed enough to understand what the guy can do when he gets angry." Neji shook his head.

"Man, your friend was a bloody mess. It was pretty disgusting." White haired man frowned at him, and looked like he would have attacked him if he wasn't so restricted.

"But what can you expect? He's getting paid a lot. I would have loved to do the same to your friend... and not to mention, to you. Sometimes, violence _is _the answer."

"You motherfucker!"

"Thank you," Neji said casually.

"Protecting the ones I love is second nature to me. But Itachi, he was fierce! Though it's in a different way, I think he cares for him more than even me. Which is a _lot_... I don't think you want to mess with him. It's only natural, really, to be that protective of someone you have so much feeling for." Neji cringed inside.

_That damn Uchiha would kill me if he heard the things I was saying._

"That man's a machine, I tell you. It took... three men, I think, to pry him off of your friend. Beaten to a pulp, Jirobo that is."

"You're lying!"

"I'd hate to see what he'd do to _you_, who he's had previous experience with. I mean, he must _hate _you. I bet he would simply unleash his fury upon you-just think about it. You tried to hurt _Naruto_. Not a good idea," He said, shaking his finger at him like a mother scolding a child.

"I think about how much _I _would love to smack you around... _Itachi_ would probably want it twice as much. He'd _destroy _you."

"Shut up!" he shouted as he struggled against his restraints, the handcuffs digging into his wrists as he lashed his arms about in an attempt to get free.

"But maybe that would be beneficial to us. Don't you think your friend's tongue would loosen up after seeing _you_ beaten up just as much as he was? Or better yet, what if you were _dead?_"

"SHUT UP!"

--

"I really don't like this. I don't like this at all." Minato said, patting his fingers on the wooden desk.

"We're very sorry sir." The man, one of the men keeping the guard outside said.

"Next time-"the other one said but was quickly cut off.

"Next time? Next time?!" the blond half screamed.

"Calm dow-"It was Kakashi who tried to loosen up the situation a little.

"Get out." Minato said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Pres-"

"I said get the hell out of here!" All of the agents left, except for the silver haired one.

"Minato what's going on?" Kakashi asked a little surprised to see his friend in such a state.

"I'm not in a good mood. Sorry Kashi, but I really need good news right now, not some excuses." The man nodded. It wasn't like he didn't understand it himself. After all breaking through the White House guards was not something that happened every day.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Nah, I will be fine after laying down a little. You can go now, but thank you." Kakashi smiled under his mask and left the room.

--

Naruto sighed. How such a great day did turn bad so fast? His father's absence plus his mother's mood shouldn't have his feeling so down. There was something else, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. He _did _know that he was feeling worse by the minute, which was why he sighed again.

"...Mom?" Kushina looked at his son, a little surprised.

"Yes?"

"I... can I excuse myself? I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course dear. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks, mom. I'll see you later." Naruto slowly stood, and went to take his plate away from the table to clean it, as usual.

"Leave it, Naruto. You go on ahead." The teen smiled thankfully at his mother and left the room, followed by Itachi.

"Why the sudden departure?" Raven asked from a few feet behind.

"Something's bugging me, and I don't know what," Naruto replied with another sigh.

"You just had fun with your friends, right?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know."

_I need to get out. Something about just being here... I need to call Kiba. _He thought, opened the door to his room, and Uchiha closed it behind them.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I don't know," the teen answered truthfully. Next, he walked to his closet, pulled out the red blouse and lazily put it on over his head. Then, he went to the night stand to get his cell phone. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as he dialed his best friend's number and waited for Kiba to pick up.

"Hey Bro!" the brunette on the other end said excitedly.

"Hey, Kiba." The blond answered with a little flat voice.

"What's going on?"

"Well...umm ... do you want to do something? I know we were out yesterday but..."

"But what?"

"Dunno... I just feel weird. Can we go somewhere?"

"No prob. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, really. You can pick."

"Ok then… how about a movie marathon? They're having the sport night tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto answered and couldn't suppress the chuckle when he heard Kiba's 'yes!' from the other end.

"I love ya bro. There will be like lots of hot guys to pick."

"Sure, sure, whatever makes you happy." The blond replied sarcastically. Leave it to his friend to pick up a place with high dose of testosterone in the air.

"Alright so we meet at 8 pm. Want me to pick you up?"

"If it's no problem."

"Ok then, I'll be seeing you." And with that Kiba finished the call. Though Naruto wasn't really sure who his friend was talking about; him or Itachi.

Naruto flopped back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Something was just... eating him from inside. It was some sort of ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like the one from this morning he tried to brush off only to have it intensified. Tired of walking blindly inside the maze of his mind, the teen decided to focus on the other things. Like Kiba, movies and... Why his bodyguard was looking at him quite oddly.

"...What? Is something wrong?" He asked him skeptically.

"...No." The teen frowned at the answer.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Itachi took a moment to work out his answer, not quite sure himself.

"Something about you is not right." Naruto's frown remained on his face as he sat up to face the raven.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Uchiha replied casually, and with a light shrug. The teen suppressed the retort that formed in his mind and the urge to roll his eyes, opting for a sigh instead.

"What are you and Kiba doing tonight?"

"Movie marathon. I want to get _out_ of this house."

"Hn."

Naruto then paused in his thoughts, and replaced the irritated look with a more thoughtful one.

"Say Itachi, how old are you?" he asked randomly.

"What?" The raven replied, caught off-guard by the off-topic question.

"I asked you how old you are."

"Hmm… Twenty four." Shock crossed the blonds' face.

"WHAT? _Twenty four? _You're so young!"

"Really..." Itachi said bored with the conversation. Probably because he never liked to talk about himself.

"Yes really! Aren't other people in your business much older? I mean, you can't possibly be experienced at such a young age. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Then I suppose I don't make sense."

_Absolutely not. _He thought.

"How did you get to... where you are, I guess, so quickly? Don't you have to go through, like, boot camp or something?" For the first time since they met Uchiha snorted.

"I wouldn't call it that..."

"Then what would you call it?"

"What do you think we call it?"

"Don't answer my question with another one!" Naruto huffed.

_He's so difficult...Seriously!_

"It's more of a training than a 'boot camp.' Of course we stay in shape, but where I... learned to do what I do, they taught us more than made us work out."

"Where did you train?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"We're obviously going to be in each other's company for a while, Itachi. Don't you think we should get to know one another?"

_Plus you can get the taste of being on the receiving end of interrogation._ The blond noted in his head.

"I believe there is no reason to."

"Well too bad! I think we should." Itachi almost rolled his eyes.

"You know, for being twenty four you sure are immature." Naruto said, pointing the fact that he noticed suppressed gesture.

"Speak for yourself, _Mr. Namikaze." _he said with a little attitude, stressing the formality on his name.

"Okay, since you won't tell me about your job..." He thought for a moment before continuing "What's your favorite color?"

"...Black."

"Why do you like it?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Come on, Itachi! Put some effort into this conversation!" He sighed.

"Yes, yes... I like black because... it's a nice color." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so you like black because it's nice. Now, you ask me what my favorite color is." The raven shot him an 'are-you-serious?' look, which he returned with a 'just-do-it' look of his own.

"Well then, what is _your_ favorite color?" The blond grinned.

"Red! But I also like blue."

"How cute." The teen pumped his cheeks and wrinkled his nose at that.

"Could you please cut the sarcasm? It's very rude." He leaned forward a little for emphasis. "Look, I'm trying to get along with you, can't you do the same?" He said loudly, finally showing his frustration with the bodyguard.

Itachi turned his gaze to the ceiling. Why _wasn't _he trying to get along with the teen? He didn't really know why he was usually so irritable around Naruto. It was odd, really, considering he was his principal, after all. They should be able to get along so that he could do his job, not to mention so that they wouldn't drive each other insane.

Something about Naruto just got to Uchiha. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he could always feel annoyed by him. Or something like annoyed. Sometimes he didn't know _what _the feeling was, only that it made him feel uneasy. And Itachi didn't like to feel uneasy.

Though, when he thought about it, he _was_ being hard to get along with. And he had to admit that he did it on purpose sometimes. He didn't like people prying into his personal life; which is exactly what the blond did. But still... he couldn't really deny that his behavior was juvenile. Maybe he was being a _little_ childish.

"I apologize." Naruto blinked, a little surprised at the apology. Recovering quickly, he regained his scolding attitude.

"Good! Now, let's try to be civil with each other. No more of this bickering, okay?" Uchiha felt something tugging at him suddenly, a tingling in his senses. He glanced at the door for a moment.

"Right." he said monotonously, looking distracted. Naruto got his attention back.

"And no more being difficult! _Especially _on purpose!" Itachi smirked, turning back to him.

"Oh, of course."

"Now I _know _there was sarcasm in that one-"

"It's Kiba, Brooo!"

The door was flung open as an overly cheerful, and quite possibly high brunette waltzed through the doorway.

"My God, Kiba! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The standing teen laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Bro. But you sounded so down on the phone!" The blond smiled.

"Thanks for coming; you really are a good friend."

"Don't get all mushy on me! We've got movies to see, men to hunt, cities to storm!" Unbelievably, Itachi snorted for the second time that day.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little?" he said, popping into the conversation.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Brunette replied happily.

"Anyway, I think we should just go ahead and get out of this place! No dawdling, Bro. Let's go!"

"Kiba, seriously... did something really good happen to you or have you had a lot of sugar?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Jackpot!" The brunette exclaimed. The tanned teen was both shocked and curious.

"I'll tell you about it later. Hurry up; I want to catch a movie before... soon." The blond laughed.

"Okay, let's head out." He plucked his wallet inside his jeans pocket and looked at his bodyguard.

"Good to go?" He nodded, and followed the teens out, closing the door behind him.

--

"Yelling won't help you." Neji looked carelessly into the man's burning eyes. He was seriously angry; which is what he wanted. He was more likely to slip up that way.

"Talking to me will. So how about it?"

The man glared.

"Again, that's too bad-" Hyuuga was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Hiding his anger at the interruption from the man in the chair, he crossed the room and opened the door with a scowl.

"I think we can call it a day, Mr. Hyuuga." Said Minato. The brunette dropped his frown when he saw his face. President motioned for him to come outside and he did so, closing the door behind. Neji didn't acknowledge the two men behind the president.

"Are you sure? I think I'm getting to him."

"I know you are. But we've just received some very helpful, and critical, information. We need you on the case for it." He smiled.

"It's time for you to do the job you're paid for. Let the interrogators have him."

"Of course, Mr. President." Hyuuga smiled thinking of how poor the man in the room will end up with Ibiki as his opponent.

"Oh, please. Formalities with people close to me are so irritating!" Neji smiled again.

"We'll start tomorrow, go get some rest. You did a good job today."

"Thank you, Hokage." Minato smiled. It was a nickname gave to him by Kakashi few days after they met.

"Much better. See you in the morning, we'll call you in." He made a 'shooing' gesture with his hands.

"Of course." Neji replied, before taking his leave. Had the situation been lighter, Minato would have laughed. But it wasn't, so all he could manage was a smile.

--

"So many movies, so little time!" Kiba said, even though he wasn't looking at the posters but around the hall.

"We can always skip one or two, you know." Naruto said with a grin.

"True, true. So Bro, what do you want to see?"

"Hmm..." The blond glanced at the titles above the people selling tickets, hands on his hips and a look of concentration on his face.

"I have no idea." He said after a moment of tension.

"You're always like this at the movies, Naruto." The brunette folded his hands on his chest. "Just pick one!"

"I can't! You do it."

"No, you do it!"

"No, you do it!" Behind them, Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. Naruto had called _him _immature?

"NARUTO."

"KIBA."

"Just pick a freakin movie!"

"I don't know-oh!" Blonds' sentence was cut short when another body suddenly collided with his from the right. It had come seemingly from out of nowhere, and nearly knocked the teen over. He would have fallen had the person not steadied him so quickly.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" said the person who had crashed into him, slowly releasing his hold on him.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, kid. Are you alright?"

Naruto glanced down and rubbed his right upper arm, the place that had taken the impact of the damage. It hurt a decent amount for a collision from just another arm, and was more of a stinging pain than the ache it really should be. The person obviously had very pointy elbows.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He mumbled as he looked up.

It was a man who had so harshly 'bumped' into him. He was rather tall, and had a medium build. But it wasn't his body structure, or handsome face that caught Naruto's attention. It was his eyes. And his hair, too. Which were silver, maybe one or two shades darker then Kakashi's? His eyes though, were a small… purple orbs?

_Probably contact lenses._ He thought.

Naruto quickly realized that he was staring and turned his gaze away with an embarrassed blush, which he just _knew _Kiba took for something else. He'd surely be teased later.

"Are you sure? I kind of smashed you. I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, really," He said, waving his hands in front of him and stepping back a bit. For some reason, he didn't like him being so close to his body.

The man seemed to have noticed him rubbing his arm, and took a step toward. Deciding without his permission that he should inspect it for injury, the man took a hold of the blonde's limb and looked it over.

"Does your arm hurt? I'd hate to know that I damaged the arm of such a fine young man." He _looked _genuinely concerned, though Naruto had a doubt that he was. He has, however, thought that the man was flirting with him.

"No. No, it really doesn't. I told you, I'm fine," He said, trying to conceal his irritation as he pulled his arm out of the man's grasp; though he didn't hid his disinterest in him. Naruto tried to take another step back, but was prevented from doing so by something hard and flat. He turned his head up and around, to find that Itachi was standing right behind him and that he had backed up into him. He didn't recall him moving, and only felt more embarrassed. However, Naruto's minor humiliation was short-lived.

"Are you through with harassing my boyfriend?"

The man, Kiba and most of all the blond gaped at Uchiha. The three were so shocked to hear the words that came from the bodyguard's mouth. Kiba, however, recovered first.

"Sorry, mister," he said as he glared at the man,

"But he's taken. Go run into someone else." The man recovered in a second. Glaring at the brunette, he stood up straight and retreated a couple of feet.

"My apologies. I was only looking out for your friend's well-being." The man turned on his heel and walked away. Naruto, finally recovering, raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man's retreating back. He exited the theatre and was soon out of their sight.

Once outside the man frowned deeply, with hands in his pockets.

"No one told me the shrimp was dating his bodyguard!" he murmured to himself.

"That ruined my whole plan of having a little fun with him before handing him over. But… I did what I had to do." he said and threw an empty syringe into the trash can, chuckling darkly.

--

"I-ta-chi!" Naruto said through his gritted teeth.

"What did you do that for?"

"I had thought that you were feeling uncomfortable and decided to help you out. But if it irks you that much," he said mockingly "I won't do it again. Next time, I'll _let_ you get harassed."

"That's not what I mean! Ooooh... oh, never mind!" He huffed when the raven smirked. Naruto wasn't mad that he'd helped him, but he knew Kiba was going to get on his case even more now after the 'boyfriend' comment. He felt the headache coming on already! The blond turned around to face his friend, only to find the other one staring at the doors where the man had just exited with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What a weird guy," he mused.

"There's something about him that's a little off..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked but Kiba only shook his head.

"Just seemed a little sketchy to me. But whatever, it's nothing too important." The brunette's mood changed back to the cheerful one he'd come to the theatre with.

"Anyway, let's move on! We still haven't picked a movie yet."

"Yeah..." The blond sighed and then frowned as he looked at the movies. That guy had really pushed him hard; his arm was still sore from the incident. Again, he raised a hand to rub it gently. The slow movement didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, though not much did. He looked down at him with unusual concern.

"Are you really alright? Or were you just trying to get away from that man?" Slightly surprised, Naruto gave his attention to the bodyguard, though his eyes were still looking at the titles above.

"A little bit of both. It's just a little sore, that's all. The man had really pointy elbows." Though it still hurt, the blond released his arm. He didn't want his two companions to stay on the subject.

"Kiba, see anything good?"

"Um... yeah, but I can't decide which one. It's down to two." An idea occurred to him.

"Oh, I know!" Naruto had thought he'd felt the beginnings of a headache, but did not expect to actually have his head start hurting like it was now. He frowned more and closed his eyes, not really paying attention to his friend.

"Okay Bro, pick a number one through five."

"Eight," He muttered, distracted by the pain in his head.

"Bro..." Kiba said with annoyance, putting his palm on his face.

"Eight is not between one and five. Now, do it again."

"Alright..." The brunette came up to Naruto and got close to his grimacing face, bending to the side a little.

"Do you have a number?"

"Yeah..." The teen, now had his eyes tightly closed and was rubbing his temples. He really was getting a bad headache.

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, Kiba. What did you say again?" The other one frowned.

"Have you paid attention to anything I just said?"

"No... I mean yes... uh! I don't know!" Kiba's impatience faded.

"Whoa... Naruto, are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yes. I... no." He groaned.

"My head hurts a lot."

"You're not one to have migraines, Bro. You never get headaches!" Kiba reasoned.

"Yeah, I know."

The blond suddenly felt very lightheaded. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness, but it only got worse. He didn't like standing in the bustling crowd of people at all, it was making him nauseous. He was feeling strangely claustrophobic, and wished that he was somewhere more secluded. He looked around, searching for something, or just anything, to make him feel better.

"I... I'm going to the bathroom," He suddenly stated.

"Kiba, can you come with me?" Naruto asked in an afterthought.

"Uh... sure."

They immediately headed to the bathroom, the brunette in tow. The latter turned to the confused bodyguard behind him before walking away with a shrug. Itachi followed behind the two; he'd just wait outside for them. Weaving through the numerous people was somewhat difficult, but the three managed to cross the theatre without any further incidents. When the boys went through the door to the restroom, Uchiha lounged against a wall twenty or so feet away.

As soon as both Naruto and Kiba were inside of the bathroom, the blond leaned against the wall and groaned again.

"Kiba..." he said quietly. His friend looked alarmed and went up to him.

"Okay, you are _definitely not _well."

"Kiba... ugh, I feel horrible..."

"Hey, let's get you to a sink. Splash some cold water on your face, it'll make you feel better. Icy water is great for headaches!" Naturally, he was totally making this up. Nurse Kiba was not someone you would want to take care of you. Regardless, the blonde complied.

"Okay." Naruto slowly pushed himself off of the wall and walked a few feet towards the nearest sink. He was feeling increasingly weak, and a little sleepy. Seeing his friend's lethargy, the brunette decided to help. He grasped his friend's arm for support, but immediately let go when Naruto let out a hiss of pain.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"Oh shit, Kiba. My arm is _not _fine."

"Let me see it." The blond raised his arm so that his friend could look at it. But before he had a chance to inspect his friend's injury, the blond suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried out as he tried to catch his falling friend. He managed to keep him from hitting the ground hard, however ungracefully.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed as his best friend nearly crushed him. They crumpled to the floor, Naruto held in Kiba's arms, unconscious.

"Oh, _shit!_ Bro!" Despite being shaken, the blond did not open her eyes.

"Aaaah! What am I supposed to do?" There was no one else in the bathroom

"Um... ah..." He looked at his friend.

"Sorry about this, Bro." he said right before slapping him with a cringe. But still, Naruto didn't stir. Then Kiba remembered something.

"ITACHI" he yelled angrily, as if it was his fault,

"GET IN HERE!"

--

Outside, Uchiha was wondering what was taking the guys so long in the bathroom. He glanced at the door, frowning. In other words, Itachi was getting bored.

But then, something-or rather, someone-caught his eye. A familiar head of grey hair stuck out in the crowd. It was a man, wearing a blouse that matched his hair. He was relatively handsome, though something was a little off. And he just _knew _he'd seen him before...

_Flashback_

_Itachi in the meantime chuckled lightly but almost immediately felt that something was not right._

_Even in the candy shop huh?__ He thought looking carefully around. Finally he spotted a person dressed in black blouse with hood and rounded glasses covering his face. The man was watching something or __someone__ rather intently. Itachi followed his gaze and to his surprise, or maybe not, it landed on the blond boy who was currently receiving his change. The raven quickly turned back to the man, but only managed to catch a glimpse of his grey hairs before the man vanished completely from his sight._

_End Flashback_

The raven was suddenly very alert.

_The candy store! _He thought, remembering. He very much wanted to walk up to that person, put them in a headlock, and demand to know why he was there (even though he was only buying something at the concession stand). It was too much of a coincidence, for him to be there when he was with Naruto _again_, to have not been purposeful. Thus, he wanted to know why he was here. He was about to go and find out, when...

"ITACHI, GET IN HERE!"

It was Kiba, and he sounded _very _mad. Uchiha abandoned all thoughts of the man in grey and dashed to the bathroom, flinging open the door. Upon seeing Naruto unconscious in a very upset brunette's arms, he rushed to the man on the floor.

"I don't know what happened, he just collapsed!" Kiba blurted out.

"One second he was standing up and the next he had fainted!"

"Give him to me." The teen hesitated, but handed his friend over after a moment. Itachi quickly but carefully took the blond and held him much like Kiba had. The first thing he did was check for a pulse. After finding one that was both present and steady, Uchiha rolled up Naruto's right sleeve. He was not surprised to find a tiny hole in his skin.

"He's been drugged," he angrily told the conscious boy, who gasped.

"It was that man. He must have given him the injection when he bumped into him." Kiba looked scared.

"DRUGGED? Is he going to be okay?"

"Probably."

"PROBABLY?" he nearly shrieked.

"If this was done by the same people who have been after him for a while now, I'm pretty sure they want him alive. If they wanted to kill him, they could've just used a gun." Kiba paled.

"D-don't say things like that!"

"But it's true."

The brunette's face fell. He really didn't want to come to terms with it-with the fact that his best friend was in such danger. It wasn't something the average boy was used to.

"Who would do something like this to him?" he asked no one in particular.

"Who in the world could want to harm Naruto? I... I don't understand..." He could almost cry. "I mean, he's such a good guy, you know? He's sweet and friendly and nice... what reason would anyone have..." he trailed off.

"Well, at least he's fine for now. And I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"He... he's my best friend." Kiba's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, as he realized just how little he could do for the boy he'd always known.

"I know," Itachi said softly, as he checked Naruto's eyes. He seemed to be perfectly fine, except for being unconscious. It was just like he was taking a nap. Unfortunately, he wasn't waking up and Uchiha's feet were falling asleep.

The bodyguard wanted to hit himself. He wasn't doing his job very well. Had Kiba not been there, it would have been easy for someone to snatch up the blonde while he was unconscious in the bathroom. The whole thing might have been planned. It was a good setting, after all. It was easy to make mischief in big crowds.

Then Itachi _did _hit himself.

"Oh, fuck."

_It __was__ a set-up! The man in grey, Naruto being drugged, it all made sense. And the people targeting the teen were no doubt planning to take him in his weak state, when he would go to the bathroom to recover from feeling ill. Then, once he was alone and unguarded, they would kidnap him and that would be it. And now, they were right in the place where the abduction would supposedly have taken place._ While they were sitting ducks and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Itachi...?"

"I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed, gathering Naruto in his arms and standing up.

"What's wrong _now?_"

"We need to get out of here. We're going back h-" Uchiha cut himself off mid-sentence. He had been about to say "home," which certainly was not what the large house was to him. "Hurry." Kiba nodded, disregarding the oddity because of the tense situation.

"Open the door," The raven curtly said to the brunette. In any other situation, he would have told him off for being rude and refused. But, since his best friend was drugged and unconscious and they were all near the people who wanted to abduct Naruto, Kiba hastily decided to comply. That is until he heard the sound of glass being shattered.

Both man turned around to see the same man in grey Itachi saw earlier. The raven cursed his luck because with the unconscious principle in his arms, there wasn't really much he could do. Though he knew what they should do. And that was to get the hell out of here.

"Kiba!" The Uchiha called and for some completely unexplained reason, the brunette knew what the bodyguard wanted to do. Without hesitating he opened the front door widely. Itachi slowly took a few steps back, still facing the man that was grinning widely, before his back hit something. He quickly turned around out of instincts and came face to face with the mirror image of himself. Charcoal eyes widened as he murmured one particular name.

"Sa…suke?"

* * *

So... um... did you like it at least a little? Your heartbeat quickened here and there? ;P Like the cliff changer? ;P It may be different from what I wrote previously, but I still hope you liked it :P And once more I want to humbly apologize! ( bends down on her knees, bowing her head in shame) I hope this chapter repaid the long await at least a little ;) I seriously feel bad about neglecting this story since I have high hopes and plans for it.

Well then, I hope to see you soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there how are you guys doing? ;) I've got for you another chapter! :D Although let me say that this is part one of the actual chapter. The other part/parts will be published soon ;) I didn't want to put in as a whole because... well... it's kinda longer then other multichapter stories :p So... um... yeah :D Part two will be published at the end of the week (probably sunday).

Now for the reviews ;)

--

**DarkAngel90111:** Hm will Sasuke be good? That's a good question ;D Seriously, as of now I'm not really sure myself. I mean, I know up till some point but after that, who knows? ;)

--

**.: **No it wasn't Kabuto. Actually the guy who did it was Sakon ( from Sasuke Retrieval Arc; Sakon and Ukon) Though I changed his eye color, that's all :P

--

**cutsycat:** Sasuke's got more to do with it than you think ;)

--

**black laurel:** When I saw your review my first reaction was ROTLF xD I've never seen longer review in my life :P Though I'm really grateful that you liked the last chapter. Hope this one will also be to your tastes ;D

--

**only4you: **Um... I'm not quite sure but... is this where I'm supposed to be scared? ;D

--

**lawlz:** I simply must congratulate you! Your imagination is beyond me, seriously ;D Though the stuff about WH cracked me ;D Next time the black cat will cross my path I'm gonna be ready for the worst ;D

--

**ItachisCat: **As mentioned before, the guy who drugged Naruto was Sakon (you can check it on naruto dot wikia dot com) Though his eyes are black (i think ;P) so don't be too hard on yourself ;D Plus, why do you think Sasuke is evil the moment you saw him? ;P

--

**Random muffins of DOOM:** I'm glad that you like the story ;) About Itachi torturing someone... hm... we might see it coming pretty soon actually ;D I'm happy that you like AU's now, though I must warn you that I am PLANNING to put something that may seem a little 'supernatural'. Albeit it will still be on realistic bases (something scientific ;P)

--

One more thing ;D For the first time I came up with a title for this chapter :D Though more like the title came to me on its own but whatever ;P You may be confused about the hours that will pop up here and then, but that's basically because of the title. 'How much time will pass before Naruto wakes up?' that kind of feeling if you get my meaning :P

With nothing else to say, please enjoy the story ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

The bodyguard wanted to hit himself. He wasn't doing his job very well. Had Kiba not been there, it would have been easy for someone to snatch up the blonde while he was unconscious in the bathroom. The whole thing might have been planned. It was a good setting, after all. It was easy to make mischief in big crowds.

Then Itachi _did _hit himself.

"Oh, fuck."

_It was a set-up! The man in grey, Naruto being drugged, it all made sense. And the people targeting the teen were no doubt planning to take him in his weak state, when he would go to the bathroom to recover from feeling ill. Then, once he was alone and unguarded, they would kidnap him and that would be it. And now, they were right in the place where the abduction would supposedly have taken place._ While they were sitting ducks and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Itachi...?"

"I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed, gathering Naruto in his arms and standing up.

"What's wrong _now?_"

"We need to get out of here. We're going back h-" Uchiha cut himself off mid-sentence. He had been about to say "home," which certainly was not what the large house was to him. "Hurry." Kiba nodded, disregarding the oddity because of the tense situation.

"Open the door," The raven curtly said to the brunette. In any other situation, he would have told him off for being rude and refused. But, since his best friend was drugged and unconscious and they were all near the people who wanted to abduct Naruto, Kiba hastily decided to comply. That is until he heard the sound of glass being shattered.

Both man turned around to see the same man in grey Itachi saw earlier. The raven cursed his luck because with the unconscious principle in his arms, there wasn't really much he could do. Though he knew what they should do. And that was to get the hell out of here.

"Kiba!" The Uchiha called and for some completely unexplained reason, the brunette knew what the bodyguard wanted to do. Without hesitating he opened the front door widely. Itachi slowly took a few steps back, still facing the man that was grinning widely, before his back hit something. He quickly turned around out of instincts and came face to face with the mirror image of himself. Charcoal eyes widened as he murmured one particular name.

"Sa…suke?"

* * *

** ~~"Countown- part 1"~~**

20:20 pm

The onyx eyes were looking upward at the older version of himself in complete shock.

"A…Aniki?" Sasuke managed to utter the words from his constricted throat. Though there was no time to answer because Kiba bumped into the bodyguard, waking him back to reality.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The shock only lasted a moment, as the brunette was in a big hurry. He wasn't about to let the teen get in his way. So Kiba quickly brushed past him all the while opening and digging through his pocket for his cell phone. He was one of the very few people to have the White House's personal number on speed dial. After pressing the number six, he smashed another button and held the phone to his ear.

Once Kiba had passed the ravens, Itachi had obviously come to face the man in grey. The bodyguard was suddenly confronted by two conflicting emotions. One was anxiety, bordering on simple worry for the boy in his arms. The other was anger, with a little confusion mixed in.

Besides feelings, two courses of action occurred to him. He could keep walking out of the theatre and continue to get Naruto to a safe place, doing his job. He could also let out his anger by violently getting information from the male facing him, throwing all chivalry and respect for the man aside. Technically, that would also be considered as doing his job. But Uchiha couldn't just pin the stranger against a wall and mimic his performance from restaurant toilet as his hands were quite full.

The obvious thing to do would be to get Naruto out of there, but that would mean the man would get away. And while he didn't have proof he was involved in the scheme, his hunch was strong enough to act on. Or so he believed. He couldn't do both, and the fact made him want to explode.

Even worse, a commotion had begun around him. The blond had obviously been recognized by someone, and word had gotten round in the crowd that the president's son was both unconscious and among them. A congregation of curious moviegoers began to form, and it quickly became a pushy crowd fighting to see the scene. Kiba was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke was right next to the door with a confused expression and Itachi was almost cornered by a mass of young people. Not to mention the man who was the subject of his anger was right in front of him. What security the place had was trying to tame the crowd, but to no avail.

With an angry grunt, the bodyguard turned and rammed into the crowd, trying to make it to the theatre's exit. He had to fight his way through the crowd, whose members were like leeches; each person he passed almost latched onto him. He wasn't sure _why_ anyone would do such a thing, but he didn't like it. And he wasn't about to be defeated by a mob of mostly teenagers.

But before he could reach the glass double doors, the stranger has rushed past _him _and began to flee the scene. Itachi wanted so badly to bolt after him and drag him back with him for an interrogation. Things had not been going well for him. Not well at all... that is, until flashing lights and sirens skidded around both corners of the building, surrounding the area.

Police poured from the cars and paramedics from the ambulances. Obviously, Minato, as an over-protective father and powerful man, had sent an army of law enforcers and doctors to his distressed son. Itachi saw the opportunity to get both things he wanted done, and immediately took it.

"Get that man!" He roared, gesturing to the fleeing male as well as he could.

"He's the one responsible for this, arrest him!" Uchiha knew he was exaggerating, and bending the truth just a little, but it would get him in their custody anyway. He made a mental note to thank Kiba for calling the squad, despite the size of it being a little too overwhelming. It was clear that he had made the call; the frantic voice of Minato's son's best friend would summon such a force much easier than any other voice.

A handful of police officers promptly took chase after the running man, though the bodyguard couldn't tell if they were having any success. He was too busy dealing with the pushy paramedics surrounding him. They kept asking him questions, all at once, and he couldn't understand any of them. He was already stressed, and really didn't want to put up with the people vying for his attention.

Their general, shared urging was to get the president's son into one of the three ambulances. He decided that their questions could be answered later, pushing his way through the small mob. The doctors followed him as he quickly climbed into the vehicle, allowing them to inspect the blond and do their job while still doing his. Itachi remained, kneeling over Naruto, by his side as the paramedics finally got answers from him. They were short and concise, spoken monotonously from the man with a furrowed brow.

Had he been more alert and attentive to his conscious, Itachi would have realized that he'd never felt more on edge, never felt more frantic in his life than he did right then and there. Perhaps this was a good thing, and the realization would, no doubt, both disturb and frighten him. And that within itself was a hard thing to do.

"What's wrong with the Usuratonkachi?" the sudden voice made the raven's head shot up and look at the person which, without a shadow of a doubt, was his younger brother.

"He's been drugged." Sasuke's face showed a little surprised expression. And just as the teen was about to say something Itachi cut him off.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time to talk with you right now." And with that he nodded to paramedics who closed the door. Sirens were on and the ambulance drove away, accompanied by a dozen of police cars.

--

20:37 pm

The ride to the closest hospital was short, though the minutes were hours for one particular Uchiha Itachi. When the vehicle screeched to a halt and the doors were flung open, he actually jumped. And although the man was dazed and not quite in touch with the real world, instincts provoked him to protect his principal. It took much urging from several hospital employees to get him to release his hold on the boy, and he was promptly taken away into the building. The bodyguard followed closely, refusing to be separated from the blonde on the moving stretcher.

The raven was still rather out of it through the process of Naruto getting settled. He hadn't expected him to need to get settled at all. He hadn't thought it was so serious, hadn't thought there was a need to go to the hospital at all. The blond would go back home, and be watched over by some personal doctor in his room, resting comfortably on his bed. Instead, he was now lying on a small, white bed. At least they hadn't changed his clothes; a traditional cheap, paper-like robe didn't really suit the teen. Now the suit he'd recently bought, that was a different story...

Itachi was surrounded by bustling doctors, no doubt poking and prodding him excessively. He saw blood samples being taken out of the room, and he hoped they would identify what had been put in his veins. The only reassurance he had was the fact that they had the grey-haired man in custody, and a well-drawn profile of the man who had drugged Naruto, courtesy of Kiba. But it wasn't much assurance to him, because the situation was graver than expected.

It was determined that the drugged blond was in a more critical state than previously thought. Whatever it was that had brought him into unconsciousness was powerful enough to have kept him there for a while. The clock on the wall told Itachi that he'd been out for about an hour. And they were still trying to find out what was wrong. His frustration was barely being contained, watching the professionals rushing about the room.

He was the only person in the room besides Naruto who was _not _a doctor, and was sitting on a small chair in a corner. No one else had been allowed in. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there, either. A few nasty threats and assertions of authority, along with a firm statement about his job given by the president, got the bodyguard into the room. He wouldn't become friends with any of the medical personnel at the facility that was certain.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought. _All I can do is sit here and wait. I hate waiting. _

None of the recent events had boosted Itachi's confidence in his abilities. If anything, he felt like he was losing his touch. It wasn't supposed to be a tough job. And yet he was already failing.

_I... really suck. _The raven sighed, annoyed with himself. He folded his arms across his chest angrily and glared at the white floor tiles.

_Just a little more trouble and I can say that I fail at life. It's just... ridiculous. _Were the tiles under his intense gaze alive, they'd be scared out of their wits.

Regardless of how the bodyguard felt, the doctors kept working, the clock kept ticking, and cerulean eyes kept shut.

--

23:48 pm

It had been a while since the bustling in Naruto's room had calmed down. They knew that he'd been injected with a whole lot of something, but wasn't in any immediate danger of dying or anything too dreadful. Less people were there, now, and the few (three that is) were quietly working on identifying the drug in the teen's body. The doctors had informed him, after he'd basically demanded answers, that there wasn't much they could do at the moment, save for make him as comfortable as possible.

Itachi mused rather bitterly that he might get better soon without so much being done to him; maybe if they'd just stop running tests and sticking needles into the tanned body _all the time_ he'd come back to the world of the living.

And he didn't understand why they had to be crowded around him to classify the drug. They had trillions of samples of everything; there was no need to hover over the boy for such a long time. What else did they need from him? Surely just looking at his principle wouldn't solve any problems. Which is what they were currently doing, scribbling on notepads.

_Such a ruckus over such a small deal, _he thought. The floor tiles were relieved that the man had transferred his angry glare to the men in white coats.

_I understand the testing and all... but what the hell could they possibly need so many hours later? ...Idiots. _He added as an afterthought.

If he didn't know any better, the bodyguard would've sworn they were trying to make Naruto's state worse than it already was.

00:36 am

Two doctors. That how many were currently in the room.

One of the men in white coats had left for some unknown reason to Itachi, but he wasn't going to complain. He was really starting to believe the people were doing more harm than good. Purely on impulse, he broke the silence by speaking out with a very irritated voice.

"Are you people quite finished yet, or do you intend to poke him to death?"

The two left turned to him in shock, disbelief written on their faces. He only glared at the doctors, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Well? You don't look like you're making any progress." He spoke again, lowering his voice for an octave.

"We're... just doing our job, sir," One replied both cautiously and professionally. They seemed to have remembered how scary the bodyguard had been when Naruto had first arrived.

"And I'm doing mine. I believe it is in Mr. Namikaze's best interest if you leave him alone now."

"Well," began the other doctor, "that is not necessarily true-"

"Just give it a rest already! God, you people are so annoying." Itachi said quickly, not giving the others a chance to speak.

"And don't even try to pull the doctor authority thing on me, I have a signed contract with the President of the United States saying that I'm responsible for that boy there, and I say you need to back off."

This continued on for a while, only saying the same thing a little differently each time. Uchiha told the doctors to get out, they refused. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

00:44 am

Finally, they had left. Itachi fought back a childish urge to make a face at their retreating backs. He credited himself for getting them out of the room, though somewhere inside of his mind he knew that they'd left of their own free will.

A few moments after the door had closed, the raven's gaze turned to Naruto's still form. It made him frown. He really wasn't used to him being still and quiet. It was quite unnerving.

00:46 am

Still frowning. The frown wasn't completely directed at the blonde, but rather at the situation. Anyone would be troubled in this circumstance, naturally. Itachi was just... _extremely _troubled. A small part of his frown was for Naruto, him being upset with the teen for being in his current state so long. It wasn't like him, and he didn't like it. Thus, he blamed his principle for just lying there and not getting up. Because, _obviously,_ it was his fault; he could just get up and they could leave, but no. He had to be unconscious. Such a nuisance!

00:48 am

Still frowning.

The frown held through Itachi's sigh as he stood up from the small chair. He easily picked the chair up with one hand, and strode across the room to Naruto's bedside. Shooting him a quick glare, he put the object down and plopped back into it. His back was facing the wall that the blonde's back, or rather his head was facing, and his chair was parallel to the place he lay.

Only inches from the bed, Uchiha could easily reach him. Feeling childish again, he stuck out a hand and put it in front of the tanned face. He waved it around, like he was expecting him to come to just from the small gesture. When nothing happened, he gave his hand one more shake before returning it to his lap, and sitting there in silence.

00:50 am

"_Are you there_?" he asked the blond futilely, pretending that he expected an answer, and glaring when he denied him one. Itachi pretended that he wasn't being immature and more out of character than usual. Usually, he'd sit in silence and wait like the unsocial, uptight person he was. Now he was acting like a kid, being mean to an unconscious person, but no one had to know that. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the hospital, or maybe something else. All in all he just couldn't keep it quiet.

The reason he had started to blame Naruto for the situation was not because he actually believed he was at fault, but because he really couldn't take anymore of his own self-bashing. He had berated himself so excessively that he'd run out of ideas of how to do it. He'd recalled his mistakes, criticized himself for them, criticized himself as a person in general, doubted his abilities, doubted he would keep the job (surely the president would fire him), and doubted pretty much everything he could think of. And then, he criticized more. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

But he really couldn't force himself to be angry at the blond. He tried, but to no avail. Itachi couldn't harbor any negative feelings for someone who was a victim of another attempted abduction, which he believed he could have prevented. _Should _have prevented.

But feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help Naruto, so the raven tried to think of something else.

Usually an expert at droning noises out to focus concisely on specific things for his job, the man was very frustrated when he could not block out the steady beeping noise of the blonde's heart monitor; which was currently the only thing breaking the silence in the room. The beeps were slow, and their laziness was quite contradictory to their owner's disposition. It reminded him of the situation, and thus prevented him from more cheerful thoughts. His current thoughts, depressing ones of his failures as a bodyguard, had been inside of his tired mind for far too long.

Then, a new thought struck him. Or rather, a question for him to answer. Itachi had briefly pondered it before, but never given it too much time in his head to marinate. It had occurred to him now because of his previous train of thought, recalling the most recent events. Kiba had asked him why someone would want to hurt his friend, and he honestly didn't know.

But the bodyguard wondered could he give the brunette an answer to his question if he thought hard enough? And even more importantly, he wondered if he could answer the question for himself. A question that might hold the key to permanently ensuring the boy's safety.

_Why __did __someone want to have Naruto in their possession so much?_

And then there was of course the case of Sasuke, his supposedly dead younger brother. What was he doing there? Obviously the answer for that question was quite simple. Probably the same thing they were supposed to do. Although there was one thing that distracted him for a while. How was it even possible for him to be there? He died during the fire twelve years ago. Not being able to come up with an answer on this one, he decided to think about the previous question.

The most obvious answer would involve Naruto's father, the president. Surely, taking Minato's beloved son hostage could get any kidnapper nearly anything he or she wanted; anything that was in the president's power to give. Money, most likely. It was typical-take something important away from a wealthy person, and demand money in exchange for that something's return.

There were alternative motives, of course. Maybe some psycho got a kick out of manipulating, perhaps even mentally torturing, the most powerful man in the United States. Or, following that train of thought, someone not-psycho could want to disorient the president in order to make the country weak. Could there be some terrorist organization just waiting for the president to slip up? It was another possible reason to abduct the president's only child. But if said terrorists knew anything about the country's government, they'd know that Minato would hand over his duties to the vice-president. That would most likely eliminate a terrorist group as a suspect, and a coup-d'état as a motive.

Were Itachi not so worn down, his mind might have thought of other reasons for the recent events. But he did manage to come up with one more. One that didn't involve Naruto being the president's son, but involving him as a normal young man.

As rare as they might be, Uchiha couldn't quite rule out a stalker as a suspect. But if he _did _have a stalker, then it was a very smart one. One that could plan, and execute their plans well. Itachi was excellent at his job, and he was still having trouble doing what he was supposed to do.

And it would have to be a rich stalker. One that could afford to hire multiple agents to abduct the teen, and one that could get a hold of the disturbingly powerful drug flowing through Naruto's veins. Unless he made it himself. That thought nearly made him shudder. The image of a dark room with a crazed man mixing chemicals appeared in his mind. A man who wasn't very hygienic, and who put no effort into _not _looking creepy. Itachi imagined the man being not-so-muscular, but still having the feeling of fatality surrounding him. He saw sharp facial features, sharp like the hidden knife that was strapped to his side. The stalker had dark hair, eyes, clothes, and even a dark living space.

A mad man with a dark life wouldn't be an unusual candidate for a stalker. The raven could easily see a grungy, lonely man/woman deciding to stalk a young boy. And try as he might, the bodyguard couldn't deny that Naruto was attractive. He had an air of innocence around him, and a sunny personality. Just the kind of person a stalker would love to corrupt.

That idea did manage to make him shudder. Only a little, but he still flinched. He didn't like the thought of some evil person snatching the blond away and doing... bad things to him. Itachi certainly didn't want to think of those things. That boy sure could rile him up to the ends of the earth, but no one deserved that.

But oh, how he could irritate him. It was so frustrating. He did the same to him, of course. From the first moment when they had met outside the 'cinema room' surrounded by the little Secret Service friends to the moment when he snapped at him in the movie theatre, he'd always managed to annoy him. Itachi briefly wondered what said friends were doing at the moment. Were they at the hospital too, or were they still at Naruto's house? Truthfully, he didn't care. He was just a curious man.

Eventually, the bodyguard came up with a new way to pass the time. He could think of ways to get on the boy's nerves. Unconsciously, he did it to assure himself that the blond would be fine and things would go back to normal when he wakes up, as he needed some serious reassurance at the moment.

He could make fun of him being so troublesome, or childish. That would always work. And he was loud, too. And he seemed to be very sensitive about people teasing him about his unique hair color for a Japanese. He would laugh at him about that when the boy wake up. Because he _would _wake up, right? A very large overdose of a sedative wasn't enough to bring down the energetic bundle of sunshine. Or at least that's what Itachi kept telling himself. He hadn't heard of any drug that could have this effect on a person for so long, and not knowing things set the bodyguard on edge. He was used to knowing _everything_. The raven spared the still boy a glance, only inclining his head the slightest bit. If he didn't know better, the bodyguard would have sworn that Naruto's eyes had fluttered for a split second.

* * *

So... um... liked the part one? In this I decided to put Itachi's thoughts about Naruto. I mean _lots and lots_ of thoughts. Part two will have Kiba's thoughts and Deidara will be talking about their pasts ;) Look forward to it ;) And thank you for all the support up until now ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there! Just as promised I'm updating with the part two! ^^ There's really not much to tell except part three will be released in... hm... let's see... thursday, I think :)

Now as for the reviews :P

--

**ItachisCat:** Yeah I've got a little problem with Sasuke too :P I mean, I absolutely hate him in manga/anime for what he did to Itachi, I can tolerate him in FF (be it bad or a good guy) but I love him in SasuNaru doujin's :P It's twisted and I can't really get it myself but that's just me ;D

--

**salvor-chan:** Um... about Sasuke... well, everything will be explain due time so I ask you for a little patience ;) Though I can say that they do know each other. Well... kind of ;P

--

**YaoiFan10001:** Gah, I can't reveal everything! Need the readers to come back for more :D Although I'm really interested in your theory :D Care to share? I'm curious if someone is able to understand that twisted mind of mine a little ;P

--

**FallenPie: **Hehe yeah I know but I wanted Itachi to be a little OOC :P I mean I was like that when I was younger (God how bad it sounds :P) Like when you don't want to think about something, your mind tends to go... different way ;P

--

**lydia-chan:** Yeah, Sasuke was supposed to be dead :P Why? Keep reading and one day you will find out ;P Though I can tell you it will be soon ;) As to why Itachi didn't stop to talk with Sasuke- well,he was shocked and all, but considering the situation, Sasuke was alive and kicking while Naruto was in completely unknown condition. Plus he is responsible for him, meaning the blond's safety was a priority ;)

--

That's about it ;) So, without furder ado please enjoy the part two! :D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

Eventually, the bodyguard came up with a new way to pass the time. He could think of ways to get on the boy's nerves. Unconsciously, he did it to assure himself that the blond would be fine and things would go back to normal when he wakes up, as he needed some serious reassurance at the moment.

He could make fun of him being so troublesome, or childish. That would always work. And he was loud, too. And he seemed to be very sensitive about people teasing him about his unique hair color for a Japanese. He would laugh at him about that when the boy wake up. Because he _would _wake up, right? A very large overdose of a sedative wasn't enough to bring down the energetic bundle of sunshine. Or at least that's what Itachi kept telling himself. He hadn't heard of any drug that could have this effect on a person for so long, and not knowing things set the bodyguard on edge. He was used to knowing _everything_. The raven spared the still boy a glance, only inclining his head the slightest bit. If he didn't know better, the bodyguard would have sworn that Naruto's eyes had fluttered for a split second.

* * *

**~~Countdown- part 2~~**

02:14 am

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only person staying so late at the hospital with his principal. Outside of the room, Kiba was sitting nervously for quite some time now, with bloodshot eyes that still leaked tears. Every once in a while he would sit up straight and turn around to look inside the room, through the long, glass window behind him.

God, how he missed Naruto. And it had only been a few hours. The two best friends were currently separated. No matter their physical nearness, Kiba wanted to talk to the blond. Or just see him, anything would do.

Unfortunately, the brunette had to squint and peer through the thick blinds covering the window, trying to block his vision from the inside. And the blinds did a good job. That didn't mean that he couldn't keep checking to see if they ever opened just a little. He was angry and confused as to why he couldn't go in. They weren't fiddling with Naruto anymore, so why was he prohibited from stepping inside the room?

Kiba had actually tried to sneak in when no one was around just a bit ago, but the door was _locked. _It really,_ really_ pissed him off. Apparently they didn't want any more "bad guys" to get the Bro, and figured that locking the door would work just fine to keep such villains out. And apparently, they didn't trust him. And apparently, they didn't even think Naruto's mother could go in, either. He really hated the employees.

About four hours ago, Ms. Namikaze had been convinced to go to bed and sleep. The convincing had taken a long time. When Kiba had the persuasion turned to him, he simply glared at the employee urging him to leave and refused to move or say a word. Now, three hours later, the same man was trying to make him go home again. But there was no way that he was going to leave his best friend, regardless of the fact that he couldn't do anything to help. He silently envied Itachi, who was still inside the room with Naruto.

The tall, lanky man with a big nose was still rambling on. Kiba was becoming more and more irritated with him; he clearly didn't understand the concept of giving up. He cut off his babbling with a snap.

"Look mister, I'm not leaving. I really don't care what you say, so stop wasting your breath and go somewhere else!"

The shocked employee got over the outburst quickly, and shot back his own glare.

"There's no reason to speak to me with such hostility," he said bitterly.

"And it's past visiting hours. You've been here for..." the man trailed off, and looked down for a moment and checked his wristwatch.

"Nearly six hours. It's past two in the morning. I really must _ask _you to _leave_."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He snapped back.

"It's far past visiting hours," he said loudly, his voice rising with each syllable.

"And I _will_ call security if-"

"Calm down before you pop a vessel in your brain or something." said a new voice cutting into the angry and heated conversation. The speaker had just rounded a corner and came onto the tense scene. The brunette recognized him immediately. The tall man in the white coat turned his glare to the new person, while Kiba just looked confused-albeit relieved as well.

"How did _you_ get in here?" the doctor questioned the other man with increased aggravation.

"Like I said, it's past visiting-"

"You know what? I don't care what time it is." The man interrupted, while reaching into his coat pocket and showing something to the employee with a smirk.

"And neither do you, right?"

The tall man, defeated, had to retreat from the scene after the other man had flashed some sort of badge. Kiba hadn't seen exactly what it was, but apparently he was affiliated with this place. The black haired teen then looked at him blankly for a moment, before silently taking a seat two chairs down from the brunette. Kiba wondered if he should thank him, but his fatigue and sadness denied him the energy to think of anything to say.

"Well, aren't you gonna say 'thanks' or something?" Sasuke said arrogantly, turning to face him. Apparently, _he_ thought he deserved a thank you. Kiba turned his tired and slightly teary face towards him; his expression saying 'are you serious?' silently. The man dropped the cocky attitude upon seeing, for the first time, brunette's face. He hadn't really noticed his state upon his extravagant entrance, and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Ah... never mind."

Kiba simply rolled his eyes and turned away to stare at the wall. Sure, he was grateful that the guy had gotten rid of Mr. Persistence, but he was a total jerk! He didn't deserve his thanks anymore; at least _he_ thought so. He also thought that he would be a fool to attempt conversation again.

"So... how's it going?"

Apparently, he was a fool. Again, Kiba looked at him with the 'are you serious?' expression again. Was he blind? Did his whole _face _wasn't showing how he was?

"...Fine." It was said with a strong dismissive undertone, but the man didn't take the hint.

"You don't look fine to me." he said, digging himself deeper into idiocy.

"No, I don't."

"Well then you're not fine?"

"No, I'm not. Please don't talk to me." He struggled to say. The brunette was on the edge of an emotional breakdown, and every word the guy spoke was only pushing him closer.

"Ah, sorry. But why are you upset?"

_Was the damn man __retarded__?_ Kiba thought doubting all those girls that fell in love with the raven.

"It's none of your business," He gritted out "and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Fine, fine. Can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did."

"Well, can I ask you two?" Despite his growing distaste for the teen, Kiba figured that he'd give him one more, in hopes that he would let him be afterwards.

"Whatever. You've got one left, go ahead."

"Do you know who Uchiha Itachi is?" Sasuke said promptly.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know where he is? I was told he was here, but I can't find him."

"You already used your question up; I don't have to talk to you anymore."

"I know you're not as stupid as the Usuratonkachi. You should know by now. He's my brother who was supposed to be dead. I finally found him, and I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me where he is." Kiba rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

"He's in that room. But you can't go in."

"What? Why not?"

"...You just can't. No one can." He said bitterly.

"But he's in there!" Sasuke said sternly.

"He isn't supposed to be!" the brunette exclaimed in extreme frustration.

"The man practically threatened to rip out people's throats if he wasn't allowed to be in that room! They only hesitated to let him in, and didn't until he told him his relation to... the patient."

"Dobe's the patient? What exactly happened back then?"

"That's none of your business. You can wait just like I am out here."

"Whatever. I'm going in. My Uncle owns this hospital."

"Do you seriously think that gives you the right to storm into the room where the president's son is in critical condition? Where he might be _dying _from some kind of poison? And just because you want to see your brother?"

"Maybe." Sasuke answered flatly.

"No, it doesn't." He shot back.

"If anyone has the right to be in there, it's either me or his parents. So sit down and deal with it, or leave." The statement was meant to be cold and accusatory, but ended up spoken weakly with a follow-up sigh. The raven sat down.

"So what was the situation about?"

"Huh?" Kiba looked at him in surprise for even trying to start the conversation.

"Theater."

"Well, Naruto in there," He said, again gesturing to the room behind him with a thumb over his shoulder, "is my best friend. Given that he's been unconscious for longer than I've been here and nobody knows why, I'm basically having a very long heart attack."

"Ah, I see." The brunette nodded his head at the wall in front of him, and spoke more to himself then to Sasuke.

"We've been together since before I can remember. I can't really think of a time when we were _not _best friends. My brain is going to explode if he doesn't get better soon."

"That would be bad. I hope it doesn't explode. I mean, I hope he gets better. Dobe or not." Kiba nearly smiled at the last words.

"Yeah, I know."

"I will come by later." And with that Sasuke left. Few minutes passed in silence before Deidara appeared in the hallway, dressed in civil clothes, gasping heavily for air.

"Kiba! How is he?" the blond asked plopping down on the chair next to him.

"Still unconscious." The brunette muttered sadly.

"Where's Itachi?" Deidara asked looking around and spotting no one else.

"He's inside with Naruto." After that there was a moment of silence though Kiba couldn't suppress the question that has been bugging him for quite some time.

"Hey D, how do you know Itachi?" Blue eyes blinked surprised by the sudden question.

"We... sort of grew up together." he said hesitantly.

"He, I, Sasori, Kisame and another guys were working for the same agency, actually."

"Weren't you too young?" He asked with disbelief.

"I don't know. We were the kids who never knew or abandoned their families."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiba suddenly felt very bad for her previous statement, developing a sense of sympathy for the man.

"It wasn't so bad, not really. We became fast friends, and good friends. We were like, the unstoppable trio at that place. Me, Hidan and Itachi that is." Deidara grinned as he recalled his early childhood.

"Man, we were such bad kids. We caused so much trouble there, I'm sure the adults hated us. But we had a hell of a good time."

"Well then, I'm glad. It's great that you didn't feel lonely and all."

"It _was _great." he continued on, excited, getting a little carried away.

"Every day we did something different. Like, there was this one time when we told one of the adults that 'Tachi had swallowed a piece of glass, and when they were fussing over him Hidan and I put frogs in all the offices. Oh! And then there was this one time when..." he trailed off when he saw Kiba's skeptically raised eyebrow and condescending look.

"Oh, don't mind me." the brunette said amused.

"Please, continue." He could tell that the end of his statement was laced with sarcasm, and stopped his enthusiastic storytelling.

"Well, uh... we stayed there for a few years, for obvious reasons. They trained us to become assassins." His already diminishing grin faded completely as he continued.

"Eventually, we were split up. Hidan, the other part of our trio, was paired up with an older guy. He was the most troublesome one out of us three. Itachi and I were still in the middle of our training."

"Did you ever see Hidan again?" He asked with a genuine interest.

"I sure did, and I still do. Every weekend, pretty much. He's working in this popular night club now."

"Wow, that's great!" Kiba exclaimed, his face brightening a little. It was a nice change from his previous, dismal mood. Still, he could be happier.

"But what happened to you and Itachi after he left?"

"Well, that's where it gets weird. For some crazy reason, this guy who was few years older than me said he liked me and off I went with him. Even though I never really thought of him as a partner, he was really nice. And look at us now. We're working for the President of the United States and are dating." Kiba's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, Sasori was the one who picked me." The brunette chuckled.

"What happened to Itachi?" Deidara's expression saddened.

"Poor 'Tachi, he was upset even though he didn't show it. He thought that no one wanted him and all. It didn't help that he didn't have any real friends anymore, either."

"...I had no idea." Kiba felt like he was beginning to understand the antisocial bodyguard a little. He couldn't imagine having no friends or family, and especially at such a young age.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, I know. And even worse, he never did get a family."

"Why not?"

"Probably because he lost them all in a fire. Actually the only survivor of his family was the boss of the agency. That may be the other reason why he was always there alone and all. Prodigies have it tough. One day he received a mission to assassinate someone. Two days later we heard that the target escaped and 'Tachi disappeared. Few months later we heard he was working for someone."

"So what happened then?"

"We, meaning me and Hidan, were too stupid to ask about the details of his mission. After that we tried to call him but his number was inactive."

"That's really strange..."

"Mhm. And we really did try to locate the guy, but nothing. And look at that! One simple phone call from Minato and we're back together!" Deidara said both quickly and enthusiastically.

"Wow that must have been a shock. But where's Sasori?"

"Actually, he should be here soon."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad that you three got to see each other again."

"Yeah, I was excited. It's been such a long time..." there was a moment of silence again. But this time it was the blond who ask the question they all wanted to know the answer for.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened?" Kiba's face dropped and he fought back a sigh.

"We were at the movies... well, we were_ trying_ to pick a movie to see." Deidara nodded motioning for him to continue.

"There were a lot of people inside the theatre, and some random guy bumped into Bro. Apparently he'd injected something into him with the collision, but he didn't know it. Naruto said he felt bad pretty soon after that, and I followed him into the bathroom, where he pretty much collapsed."

"That's scary."

"Yeah, there was much hyperventilating involved on my part. I got Itachi to come in, and we left. I called the president to tell him what happened, and the police were there in like, a tenth of a second. It was pretty impressive... though the police station _is _right across from the place, which explains a lot." He rationalized.

"Not a very funny experience, huh?"

"Nope. And all the people got excited and pushy and it was so stuffy and all and ugh... it was crazy. Itachi's really been beating himself up over the whole thing. I suppose it's understandable to feel a little guilty, though it really isn't his fault. It's just one of those things people blame themselves for, you know?"

"Yeah, and 'Tachi would definitely do that." Deidara asserted.

"And he was _really _upset with himself. He didn't show it too obviously, but I could tell. I tried to cheer him up a bit, but I didn't really have it in me to be cheery. So, naturally, I couldn't boost his... rapidly disintegrating self-esteem." The blond cringed. Uchiha in a bad mood was not a fun person to be around.

"He's pretty stubborn, but I guess you'd know that by now. Cocky, too. And irritating. It's probably why we became such good friends."

"Your description is very accurate. But he's also grouchy."

"Oh, yes he is. Especially when he doesn't get what he wants. Yes, he is."

"I suppose he's not so bad once you get on his good side. Though I'm not sure if I'm there, hah. First time I met him, he pointed his gun at my head."

"_What?" _Deidara said with shock. Kiba merely shrugged, his grudge against the bodyguard from the incident having faded.

"He thought I was a bad guy or something. Naruto made him put it down right away, so it wasn't so bad. But still, he's a cocky grouch."

"We're both smart asses. I'm proud of myself for not being a jerk right now, actually." Kiba laughed at the blonde's confession.

"But deep down and I mean _deep _down, 'Tachi's a good guy. He cares about people, but he's not good at showing it. Never has been. He's always been bad with expressing his emotions, except maybe for irritation, or anger, or something like that. Can't say I'm better, but you know what I mean." The brunette nodded.

"Bro's just the opposite. If he feels an emotion, you KNOW what it is. That guy wears his heart on his sleeve and I love him for it. Maybe that's why they bicker so much..."

"They bicker?"

"Oh_ yeah_, they do. It's gotten better, but the conflict is still there. Sometimes I think he _tries _to make him mad."

"That sounds just like him. I'm surprised that... no, I take it back. I'm _not _surprised that he still loves getting a rise out of people. He... might have gotten that from... me"

"I can't imagine why" Kiba said monotonously.

"Whatever!" He replied quickly, huffing with mock anger. Then Deidara changed the subject.

"So... what are the connections between all these people?" He asked himself more than the teen.

"It's a small world."

"Apparently. Let's see, Naruto is my best friend, Itachi is yours. And that other guy, too."

"Hidan."

"Yeah, Hidan. And you work with Sasori and Kisame for the President, who just got Itachi to work for him, too. Itachi was hired as Naruto's bodyguard, thus also working for your administration."

"So now, we're all working together, and we had no idea."

"Pretty much."

"Figures."

"Hah." Kiba laughed, imagining the situation.

"Naruto will be surprised to hear that Itachi has _friends_. He'll probably call me a liar!"

"That would be funny to see." The blonde humored back.

"It _will _be funny. Just... as soon as he wakes up."

"He'll be up and kicking soon." Deidara tried to reassure him. Something he wasn't usually very good at doing.

"How do you know that?" Kiba retorted, suddenly becoming bitter again.

"You weren't there."

"Okay, okay." he said, backing off.

"I guess I don't know. But stressing about it won't help him get better, you know."

"Yeah..." The brunette trailed off, once again becoming lost in his own thoughts. Deidara joined the silence and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his friend to arrive.

09:31 am

"Definitely an antipsychotic. We believe it was Chlorpromazine, but we'll need more time to determine the exact substance he was injected with." Every now and then she would glance at the clipboard in her hands, though there wasn't much information that he would care about on the sheets of paper.

"Fluphenazine is also a possibility, as is Haloperidol, or Ziprasidone, and also-"

"Tsunade, please explain this to me in English. I don't understand Doctor Speak." Minato cut her off with a plea.

"And you've already told me about the anti-psycho. I need _new _information, I need _updates_." The doctor smiled a bit at the president before continuing more slowly.

"Basically... he was given a sedative, probably to knock him out for a few hours. We're still not sure about it. Considering the short amount of time the drug took to affect him, it was very powerful." The blond doctor wanted to cringe as she continued on, the situation wasn't pretty.

"Not to mention it must have been a pretty large dose... I don't think whoever did it knew how much of the drug they were giving him." Tsunade kept talking as the President nodded.

"And I don't think they took into consideration his body type, we predict the dose was enough to take out a grown man, and even then it was still too much."

"Too... much?" Minato asked with wide, scared eyes.

"Well, we don't think that they, the attacker or his employer, wanted to actually hurt the kid. We believe that they weren't very educated about medicine. That particular drug is used in much smaller doses, and varies for different ages and body types." She uncharacteristically bit her lip nervously before speaking her next words.

"Technically... that particular sedative is injected into the muscle, and was most likely what was intended. However..."

"However?" Dread began to settle into the man's mind, and he felt a little nauseous.

"According to the blood samples, the needle must have actually hit a vein and the substance was put directly into the blood stream. It would be very hard to achieve that via a collision in the crowd, so we believe it was unintended and very bad mistake made by the assailant. That's why it took such a short time to work and was so strong."

"Dear God, I'm going to have a heart attack." The president sunk into a lounge chair behind him and rested his head in his hands. Gripping his hair tightly with balled fists, he let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't believe this... seriously, I can_not_ believe it. My little boy just got some random poison shot into his body and still hasn't woken up." Tsunade sighed at his unusual cursing and approached the depressed man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have excellent doctors working with him as we speak. I'm sure he'll be fine soon, Minato."

"It's been _thirteen hours_!" he suddenly burst out, snapping his head up. Tsunade withdrew her hand with a sad look on her face.

"When the hell are they going to fix him? What's taking so long? I want to know! God dammit, I can't stand this!"

"I know I know... it hurts me too. Naruto's my godchild after all."

"I... I'm going to go and see him again," Minato said while lowering his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. I just can't deal with all this information and data right now. Hell, I can't even do my job. I need to see my son's face."

"I understand." she replied solemnly.

"But afterwards, you really need to get some sleep. I know how horrible this is for you, for all of us. But you can't be of any use to us in a zombie-like state." She smiled a little.

"And trust me, you're getting there."

"We'll see..." Minato lazily rose from the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, Mr. President." Tsunade said very casually as she headed for the door.

"Hey, Baa-chan, one more thing." She turned around to face the man speaking to her, suppressing the twitching eyebrow.

"This substance, whatever you assume it is..." he trailed off, having a hard time voicing the question he was so worried to have answered.

"Yes?"

"Considering the dose and drug, and Naruto's figure, how... how long do you think that... well, you know." He didn't want to say it.

"That he'll be unconscious?" Tsunade said for him.

"Yeah, do you have an estimate?"

"Well, this particular sedative has an approximate half-life of sixteen to thirty hours-"

"_That long? _I really am going to have a heart attack. I can't wait another hour, let along another _fifteen_." he said very quickly, not allowing the tall doctor to correct him.

"Oh no, Mr. President, he won't be out for that long," Tsunade said, almost amused by Minato's jumping to conclusions.

"That's only how long the substance will be affecting him, not necessarily how long he will remain unconscious." There was a pause before the man spoke again.

"Thank God," he said, relieved.

"...But you're not telling me specifically how long it will be for_ Naruto_. That's just average, right? What about an overdose?"

"As of right now, we really don't know. I'm very sorry." Negative scenarios ran through the president's head, dread washing over his already tired mind.

"Naruto _is _going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she reassured him. She didn't mention that there could be serious side-effects; he was troubled enough as it was.

"All right. Thank you, Doctor Hime."

"You're very welcome, Mr. President. But don't forget, you need to sleep."

Minato managed a weary smile and a nod as he walked past her and left the room.

* * *

Tadaaa! ;P So, how was it? We've got a little peek at Itachi's past ;) As I mentioned before, part 3 will be in thursday ;) Until then, see you ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Just as promised here is the final part of 'Countdown Arc' :P No, it's not the end of the whole story. By all means we're not even in the middle. Now there is something I need to confess. There is a good reason as to why I put three chapters in two weeks. I was planning for it to be 4-part but I had no idea where to separate this one so I just put it as a whole one. There is this very important exam coming in ( 14th of May) and I need to prepare for it. Yes, this mean I won't be able to update for a while. Though I already started the next chapter. **BE SURE TO READ THE PREVIEW FOR IT AT THE END OF THE PAGE!** I don't know if I manage to finish it before the exam (depends on my free time) Though the worse case scenario is I will publish it right after the exam.

There is much going on in this chapter. A little fluff, suspense and! The apperance of a new character ;D Now as for the reviews:

--

**Mickey:** To be honest I don't really know. I asked my friend, she's studying medicine, to tell me some names. So I think it's save to assume that they are true, at least some of them. I'm a total moron when it comes to human anatomy and stuff :P

--

**RmfD:** I can tell you one thing: Read the preview for the next chapter ;D

--

**salvor-chan:** Hehe I'm happy that you were surprised ;D Were the flies tasty? ;P And as for lack of Itachi in the previous chapter, there is plenty of him in this one ;)

--

**black laurel:** I don't know why but i always find myself waiting for your review ;D And you never case to amaze me when it comes to how long they are ;D I know sasuke was a little bit (too much) OOC in last chapter, but this is a part of my twisted plan so please bear with me :P To save your brain from exploding there is a little about the incident from Itachi's past. Hope it will help. If not then... um... at one point I will explain it ;D

--

Without further ado, please enjoy ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Considering the dose and drug, and Naruto's figure, how... how long do you think that... well, you know." He didn't want to say it.

"That he'll be unconscious?" Tsunade said for him.

"Yeah, do you have an estimate?"

"Well, this particular sedative has an approximate half-life of sixteen to thirty hours-"

"_That long? _I really am going to have a heart attack. I can't wait another hour, let along another _fifteen_." he said very quickly, not allowing the tall doctor to correct him.

"Oh no, Mr. President, he won't be out for that long," Tsunade said, almost amused by Minato's jumping to conclusions.

"That's only how long the substance will be affecting him, not necessarily how long he will remain unconscious." There was a pause before the man spoke again.

"Thank God," he said, relieved.

"...But you're not telling me specifically how long it will be for_ Naruto_. That's just average, right? What about an overdose?"

"As of right now, we really don't know. I'm very sorry." Negative scenarios ran through the president's head, dread washing over his already tired mind.

"Naruto _is _going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she reassured him. She didn't mention that there could be serious side-effects; he was troubled enough as it was.

"All right. Thank you, Doctor Hime."

"You're very welcome, Mr. President. But don't forget, you need to sleep."

Minato managed a weary smile and a nod as he walked past her and left the room.

* * *

**~~Countown-part 3~~**

11:57 am

Uchiha Itachi, a naturally calm and patient man, was sure he was going insane.

As good as he was at keeping himself company, staying in one spot for so many hours was wearing him down. Naruto's father had popped in for a while just a bit ago, and had brought with him a hefty breakfast for both himself and the bodyguard. Kiba, also, had come to visit earlier that morning, and had stayed, sitting across from the raven on the other side of the blonde's bed. The door was now open to visitors; and there had been _many _of those; but only after being cleared by the hospital employees-and Itachi, of course.

Kiba had quite clearly expressed his anger, and the bodyguard could tell that he'd been there just as long as he. In fact, he actually sympathized with the boy. For two reasons. First of all, he'd been there for so long like he had but _not _been able to see his best friend; and second, he'd had less-than-pleasant company...

Said company was named Deidara. Fortunately or not, for Kiba, someone else had shown up shortly after the blond ponytail man, making the whole thing easier for him. But Itachi hadn't thought about how it must have sucked for the teen to be with them for so long when the two men walked through that door. To say that he was shocked would perhaps be the biggest understatement ever. Well, maybe of the summer.

_--Flashback (10:04 am)-- _

_Kiba, try as he might, had not managed to stay awake through all the wee hours of the morning. The brunette had dozed off at around five; Deidara was out at around three. But, just before half-past seven, someone shook him awake._

"_Nnnngh... five more-what?" his lazy, half-opened eyes widened to their normal size upon remembering everything that had recently happened. A small and slightly pudgy woman with a warm face was smiling down at him._

"_You are Mr. Inuzuka, I presume?" Kiba blinked the sleep out of his eyes and tried to clear his very blurry vision._

"_Mhmmm." he managed to mumble._

"_Oh, good. I've heard that you've been waiting here for quite some time. And I'm glad to be the one to inform you that you may enter Mr. Namikaze's room." That did a decent job of waking up the young man._

_Very slowly and rather like a zombie, Kiba rose from his seat and shook his head vigorously to clear it._

"_Thank you." he murmured as clearly as he could with a lazy smile. The woman, Kiba assumed her to be a nurse, only smiled brightly and extended a hand, gesturing to the now unlocked door. It didn't occur to his tired mind to wake the sleeping man, and so he grasped the door handle with no one to follow behind him. It took a couple of tries for him to turn it and push open the door, and he did so rather clumsily._

_What he saw when he stepped through the doorway brought a strange smile to his face. It wasn't a happy smile, or a sad smile, but rather a smile coming from the sight that warmed his heart._

_Naruto looked so much healthier; there was color on his cheeks and the breathing seemed normal. The unconscious boy's heartbeat was its usual speed. Kiba knew this as a best friend of many, many years, that the blonde's heartbeat was a bit fast and his overall state had vastly improved._

_But it wasn't actually Naruto's normalcy and the relief it gave that brought Kiba his smile, nor was it from the joy of seeing his best friend after what seemed so long. Perhaps it should have been, but it was not. What had made the corners of his lips quirk up was, in fact, _**_Itachi. _**

_As much as the man got on his nerves, he had to admit that in that moment, he found him absolutely endearing. The snobby, tightly wound bodyguard had also fallen victim to sleep. His head was resting on top of his bent left arm, on the edge of Naruto's bed. And currently, Naruto's left hand was limply resting on his stomach. Itachi had unknowingly intertwined their fingers and their hands were loosely clasped together. It was, to Kiba at least, adorable. Even if he did think he was a grouch._

_Never before had he wished so much to have a camera. That scene captured forever would be something to treasure, indeed. But then a rather mischievous thought occurred to the brunette. Besides taking a picture of the two to hold dearly and always remember the day that Uchiha, jerk extraordinaire, looked sweet, there was something else..._

Oh, the blackmail._ Kiba thought, mentally cursing himself not having his digital camera. A lot._

_Forgetting the loss, the young man crossed the room and went around to the other side of Naruto's bed, across from the sleeping man. He gazed down at his best friend affectionately, and brushed his hair away from the face._

"_You'd better wake up soon, Bro. You've no clue how many people are about to die from worrying about you." He said softly. Kiba then looked around the room, and discovered that there were actually four more chairs in the room. He wouldn't think that there would be chairs in there, considering how frantic the doctors seemed when the blonde had first been brought in. Maybe the medical personnel got them when he was asleep._

_After getting one for himself and plopping down on it next to Naruto's bedside, Kiba lightly flicked his best friend on the nose._

"_I stayed up all night for you, so you better be grateful when you wake up!" The brunette grinned. _

"_Oh man, you should have seen __Neji__. He went totally bonkers! I feel bad for Itachi; he's going to let hell loose on the poor guy when you're up and running again. Or just when he sees him. And oh, by the way, your little bodyguard is all cuddled up with you. It's quite amusing, and would work for great blackmail material. I bet I could get him to do all sorts of stuff with a snapshot of this! Maybe I could force him to do the can-can while wearing a pink, frilly hat, or something."_

_His brightening expression faltered a little when the blonde didn't respond. Kiba knew he wouldn't get any enthusiastic replies, but it still hurt a bit when his best friend remained still._

"_Well, I think I should give you some updates, hmm?"_

_No response._

"_Good answer. So, while I was out there, I met D and Sasori. D was a little out of it while he told me a little about the Grouchy." He continued quietly, trying not to wake Itachi. He deserved some sleep, after all. _

"_Anyway, apparently Grouchy actually had friends when he was a kid! Kind of hard to believe, you know? But I think I'm gonna try not to get on his case so much, 'cause he's had it pretty rough. I suppose I can give you details later. It feels weird talking about his business when he's right in front of me. I kinda feel bad saying it all anyway, it's almost like gossip." He grinned, and unintentionally raised his voice because of his cheer's comeback. _

"_But we're the unstoppable duo, nothing goes unsaid between us!"_

_Kiba's one-sided conversation ended then, due to the fact that the raven was a relatively light sleeper. Had he not been so sleep-deprived, he might have woken sooner._

_Like the brunette, Itachi woke lethargically and slow. He gradually took in his surroundings, and noticed the painful kink in his neck, and the kid sitting up across from him-watching him with an amused, smug look._

"_Why, Itachi, I never thought you to be a physical guy. More the stand-offish type." He looked at him, confused._

What is he talking about?_He thought. Uchiha started to straighten up, feeling some more pain in his cramping back. However, as he moved, he noticed that his right hand was warmer than his left..._

_Oh, how his face was red._

_He immediately snatched his hand away from the teen on the bed like he'd been burned, and looked at him like he was an alien. Kiba held back a mean chuckle. If he was going to be nicer to him, he couldn't laugh at him. He was definitely embarrassed enough; fully-ripened tomatoes were put to shame. He almost changed his mind when the raven sent him a 'you'll die if you tell anyone about this' glare, but instead shrugged; though teasing him was also an acceptable alternative._

"_Hey, I can't blame you. He's a hot guy. But watch out for the other guys, you'll have a ton of competition."_

_The glare intensified immensely._

"_I do __not-__" he began defensively, but was cut off by the noise of the door behind him opening. A man's cocky and not very deep voice spoke out-the familiarity of it made Itachi whip his head around to face the two men who had just stepped into the room._

"_Long time, no freakin see, 'Tachi."_

_The bodyguard only stared at the men for a moment, and then slowly stood up while gently pushing his chair away from him._

"_What..."_

"_Nice to see you too." Deidara said lightheartedly, stepping forward. _

"_What kind of fuckin' reaction was that? The last time I saw you were, like, ten years ago."_

_Itachi's face remained devoid of any emotion saves for shock and he took his own few steps towards his old friend. He simply stared at him, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men._

"_Oh, fuck it all..." Hidan said, before casually walking up to Itachi and giving him a big hug. Deidara followed suit, not really knowing why. The white haired man's size allowed him to easily embrace both the raven and the blonde. The former being stiff, due to the shock. Kiba laughed a little and chided the bodyguard._

"_C'mon, __**'Tachi**__. Just hug the guys, geez!"_

_And he did._

_--Flashback ends—_

The long, and eventually both happy and excited conversation commenced shortly after Itachi got over the surprise of seeing his friend again. Though the happiness was not as lively as it could be, given that they had all gotten a minimal amount of sleep. Deidara and Hidan told the raven all about the latter live since the "split," and Kiba joined in the conversation. The four formed a square around Naruto, with Hidan next to Itachi and Deidara next to Kiba.

When it was the raven's turn to talk, however, the man became more solemn. And the brunette had been so glad that the bodyguard had lightened up. He sighed and stared at the wall behind the blond ponytail owner. Each member of the party was eager to find out the truth behind the man with a mysterious past. He used to be more friendly and talkative boy, full of some kind of happiness and energy. But all of a sudden he had changed, and they were about to find out exactly why.

Or so they thought.

--

"You IDIOT!" an enraged voice bellowed.

"How in the seven hells did you manage to hit a _vein_? A VEIN, Sakon!"

"I assure you..." a defensive voice replied

"... that I was not aiming to-"

"But you did! And now's he's in the fucking _hospital!_"

"I've heard that he'll be fine-"

"Fine my _ass_, Sakon!" The furious speaker was wearing a white suit with a violet shirt underneath. His black shoes would have a shine to them if the sun was shining on them, but the dimly-lit room prevented that. There was a single, flickering fluorescent light above the two men in the small room with grey, peeling walls.

"Do you have any idea what possible side effects there are for the amount you shot into his bloodstream? And _where_ is Kabuto? He was supposed to come back with you."

"Ah, about that..."

"About it?" The man named Sakon cringed.

"...The police got him."

"_What?_" The other man shot back with a hissing, warning tone.

"It was that stupid man's fault! I barely saw what was happening, there were so many people that I couldn't even get close to the window! But I heard that asshole shout to the police to get him." The grayish haired guy said defensively.

"Man? What man?"

"The boy's bodyguard, you know? Ukon, that guy is just ridiculous! But what worries me more, is that he called him his _boyfriend._ I don't see how that's possible, but if it is…"

"Not _him _again! Maybe we should try to take out the bodyguard instead of focusing on him." The one named Ukon growled in frustration.

"We are _so _dead."

"Tell me…" Said a new, deeper voice.

"… Are you '_so _dead' because of what I just saw on the news, or because of something else?" Sakon and Ukon nearly jumped in surprise, their heads whipping to face the intruder. They looked at each other with similar, very scared looks.

"Oh, about that..." Sakon trailed off, not so thrilled to be in this situation.

"You see, sir, there were many people bustling about the theatre, and it was really difficult to get a precise hit in..."

The rest of the conversation was, to say the least, not very pretty.

--

As Kiba, Deidara and Hidan waited for Itachi to inform them of his life since they'd last been together, an ache began to settle in the bodyguard's head. There was no way he could deal with his returning stress from the situation with Naruto _and _the stress from telling his story at the same time.

_No possible way. _

"Uhm... 'Tachi?" The blond ponytail owner asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Uchiha replied quickly, and the other three looked confused.

"Can't what?" asked Kiba.

"I can't talk about _that_ right now. There's just too much going on."

"Oi-" Hidan interjected, before being cut off.

"It's okay." Deidara said, earning a glare from the larger man across from him.

"It'll give us something to talk about later." Itachi nodded gratefully, probably for the first time in his life, at the older blonde.

"Yeah."

"Well, we've got to be going. Hidan, up with you."

"The fuck?" White haired man asked, confused.

"We shouldn't really be here, but... well; I thought that seeing an old friend would cheer Itachi up. But I have to get back to work; the president called me on my way here and told me they had a new guy for us to research." Hidan nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Deidara." The raven said after a moment of thought.

"You wouldn't happen to know if the police got a man with grey hair, would you."

"I've no idea. I don't even know what the name of the guy we have to look up now is." Itachi sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"S-sure." The blond said in surprise.

"Give me your phone numbers and call me if you find out anything about this man, clear?"

"No problem, you have something to write with?"

"No, but you can just put it directly into your cell." Uchiha had a lot of things on his person, but no writing utensils-unless you wanted to write in blood. Two knives, a gun, and even mace, yes. There were a few other things, but the nifty gadgets weren't things to use as weapons or to write with. So, as for pens, no.

"Ah, I knew that."

And so, the three men exchanged numbers. Little did they know that Kiba had sneakily typed in all of the numbers to his own cell phone when they were preoccupied.

_You never know when a thing like that will come in handy, right?_ At least he thought so.

After Hidan and Deidara had left, Kiba's stomach had loudly complained to him about its needs. It was easier than the raven thought it would be to convince the teen to get something to eat and some sleep. He, of course, couldn't leave Naruto's side because he was his bodyguard. But man, was he _tired. _He groaned for that reason, cursing the hospital for not having more comfortable chairs. Maybe he could get them to wheel in another bed, or something. He was getting desperate; he _needed _to sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped a happy president.

"Stand up, my boy; we're going back to the house!" He said with a grin. Itachi looked, for the lack of better words, astonished. Not only because of what Minato had said, but because he'd called _Uchiha his __boy_. He wasn't part of Namikaze family. That was just weird.

"...Are you _serious?"_ He asked, though Minato was unaware of it questioning two things he'd just said.

"Completely. There's nothing more they can do at the moment, so he's doctor-free until he wakes up, or if anything strange happens. But it shouldn't." He added quickly, but mainly for his own reassurance.

Though he tried very hard to suppress it, Itachi couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

--

_2:37 pm_

Uchiha Itachi was very, _very _happy. After they had all gotten back to the White House, Naruto had been set up in his bed. He had been changed into some of his own pajamas by some female doctors, then gently laid down and covered up. His arms were on top of his light covers, so that the heart monitor could be attached again as well as the IV to ensure he didn't starve to death. But what made Itachi the most happy, was that he was able to sleep. Minato had told him that he'd be told all about the doctors' findings some time after the younger man had rested up.

And he had the most vivid dreams. But this was not an unusual occurrence for the man. Knowing a little bit of psychology and having a certain laptop saw to that.

It was one of the main reasons that Itachi was so good at his job. A little bit of mind training, well, a _lot _of mind training-over the years had given the bodyguard an advantage. During his time at the... "Academy" he'd been taught to use sleep for more than just rest. He didn't need much sleep, but still used the time wisely. Dreams just as real as actual reality could serve as extra time to learn all sorts of things. While resting, Itachi could actually think and experiment in his dreams; and wake up remembering it all. The only thing he had to do was immediately write down everything in his dream, and the dreams would remain clear and easy to remember. He didn't even have to record them to remember them now; but he had to keep that skill working. In order to keep the ability, he had to keep up the method. Uchiha couldn't afford to lose that precious time.

It was almost like magic; in his dreams he could go to a library and actually _read_. In his dreams he could go to a restaurant and actually taste the food. Itachi could do almost anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't retain any results from intensive exercise. He couldn't improve his aim with a gun, or his skill in the martial arts, or his physical endurance. Now _that _would be amazing. Physical training during sleep would be too good to be true. And so, the raven had to limit his sleep activities to things that would improve him mentally, rather than physically. But he wasn't about to complain.

Using the hours of the night to do such things was an ability taught to him by the most ingenious man Itachi had ever known. Dr. Orochimaru, now ex- doctor, at least on the surface, had seen great potential in the young Itachi, and the boy had quickly become a favorite of the brilliant man. _The _favorite, in fact.

Now, years later, Uchiha was chuck-full of knowledge and getting smarter every day.

But now, he wasn't getting much exercise.

Watching over the young man named Naruto was a full time job. There wasn't time to go to a gym or go running by himself. Perhaps he could convince the boy to go jogging every now and then, to keep himself in shape. Sure, he could do push up's and sit up's and all whenever he wanted, but running was a necessity. One that he was seriously neglecting.

Itachi rolled over in his sleep. His current dream wasn't too exciting, however real. He didn't really feel like doing anything at all, and thus was reclining in a lounge chair. On the beach. With seventy-degree weather. In his pajamas. With a smoothie. It was very nice.

--

_2:49 pm _

Seeing as Naruto was still in a vulnerable state, and that his bodyguard was conked out due to exhaustion, Minato decided to bring in some temporary protection for his son.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi and Iruka were very happy to be let go of their current duties; in order to attend to their friend. Because of how busy they were, they hadn't been able to see him yet. Save for the blond who did so illegally. Thus, the four eagerly took the opportunity to do so.

The president had fully debriefed them on the situation before sending them to Naruto's room, where both Itachi and he were out cold. The four guards shared some anxiety as they approached the door to the boy's room, afraid of seeing him in such a weak state. It wasn't like him. They spent just a moment exchanging apprehensive looks outside, before Kakashi turned the doorknob and stepped in. Iruka followed second, and was the first to speak.

"Oh, God..."

Eventually the four men gathered their bearings and settled themselves around Naruto's bed. He was nearest to the left side of his bed, from his own perspective, and it was the side furthest from the door. Kakashi took the place closest to his head, with Iruka to his left. Sasori's chair was at the foot of the bed, and to his left was Deidara's.

"Well, damn." Sasori's voice was quiet, and sad.

"I second that." replied Deidara, leaning back in his chair. All of their eyes were on Naruto's still, pale face, which was disturbingly blank. Kakashi turned his gaze to the sleeping man behind the red haired male.

"This is all his fault." he said bitterly. His other companions looked at him to realize who he was talking about.

"Look…" Iruka said after a moment.

"… He's not my favorite person either. But don't put all the blame on the guy; he's doing a better job than we did."

The silver haired man didn't agree at all. So the blonde had managed to sneak away from them a few times, so what? At least Naruto had never had this happen to him under _their _watch. He didn't think about the fact that there weren't a bunch of people after him then, either.

"Whatever you say." He scoffed.

Iruka, though his head was bent to face Naruto's, let his eyes slowly and discreetly wander to masked man's face. After watching the man with silver hair for a few moments, Iruka got the feeling that Kakashi felt more animosity towards Itachi than he let on. It was shown in the way that he looked at the bodyguard. Like the raven had wronged him personally or something. But there was something else about Kakashi that seemed odd to the brunette. Besides looking at Itachi strangely, the way he looked at _Naruto _was...

"...Anything, Iruka?"

Sasori's voice brought the man out of his thoughts and back to the real world. The latter briefly wondered if Kakashi had noticed his scrutinizing.

"Come again?" He replied, not having been paying attention to the conversation around him. The red haired male looked at him inquisitively.

"I asked you if you know anything about the guys we have in custody, didn't you hear?"

"Oh... no, I don't think so." Iruka said a little too quickly.

"At least nothing more than we all know. What about you?"

"I just said that, Iru... oh, never mind." Sasori's gaze was a little suspicious, but he quickly dropped the look before the brunette could identify it. Something was going on with Iruka. And Kakashi, too. The tension in the room was building from unsaid things, and he wasn't exactly sure he really wanted to hear them. They could change things between the four friends, and he certainly didn't want that. Deidara and he seemed to pick up on the odd vibes emitting from Iruka and Kakashi, but they didn't talk about it.

The truth was _Iruka_ knew more than he was letting on.

And Kakashi... well, he had been spending his free time a little differently these days.

While the dating duo decided to stay out of whatever was going on, Sasori silently vowed to find out what was happening behind closed doors.

--

_7:51 pm_

Itachi slowly woke up, feeling quite refreshed. He noticed that four solemn, and rather irritated, men dressed in black were sitting around Naruto's bed. Apparently, they had been his stand-ins while he caught up on some much-needed rest. The members of the Secret Service who were the boy's friends did not seem happy with him, but the one named Kakashi in particular appeared to be angry. The others didn't seem to blame him, and only directed their upset moods at him because he was the only one to direct them at.

Upon the raven's return to the world of the living, the four left in silence, each sparing Naruto an affectionate glance as they walked past. They had, after all, spent hours by his side. Perhaps they'd gotten their fill of seeing the boy and weren't going to fight to stay. But the bodyguard could tell that they would remain there if required, and without hesitation.

After spending a few minutes of quality time with his notebook, Uchiha took a short trip to the bathroom. When he was done observing himself in the blonde's huge mirror above the sink, he tried to fix his disheveled hair a bit while frowning at the bags under his eyes. Were his principle a girl, he might have looked through the drawers for something to cover them up. Itachi almost cringed at the thought of how horrible those circles must have been _before_ he'd gotten some sleep.

After exiting the large bathroom, he made his way across the room to the edge of Naruto's bed. He didn't know whether or not to be curious or amused at the look on his face. Was he... _frowning_? Since when did unconscious people, not sleeping people, _unconscious_ people, frown?

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" he asked him, almost like he was waiting for him to respond.

He wasn't expecting to have his question answered. And certainly not by the person who did.

"Oh, I'll _tell_ you why I'm pissed." A voice snarled.

"I'm in a bad mood because some asshole didn't do his job and landed one of my closest friends in the hospital!"

Itachi whirled around to face the door that had been flung open, and met the gaze of a _very_ angry Hyuuga Neji.

"Nice to see you, too." He mumbled to himself sarcastically.

"I can't believe you! You're getting paid a butt load of cash for doing absolutely nothing! If you weren't employed by the president himself... argh! You have _no idea_ how much I would just _love _to strangle-"

"Neji!" a voice scolded.

"Calm down! You didn't come here to get angry at anyone, you came to visit Naruto. You remember that, _right?"_ A lovely woman had side-stepped the man yelling at the bodyguard, and had quite an exasperated expression.

Itachi was surprised how Hyuuga actually listened to Ten-Ten, who was now a few steps in front of him.

"And so did I. Itachi-san, if you would..."

He nodded and stepped aside to allow the two access to the resting boy, retreating to his bed and pulling out a book; but not before returning Neji's glare with equal ferocity. Ten-Ten held back a sigh. She and her boyfriend gazed sadly at the teen below them, and spoke in relatively hushed voices.

"I cann_ot_ wait to get my hands on this guy for messing with my Dropout." It was laced with a scathing hate for the man. He was feeling rather violent today.

"I hate to admit it, but I share the same sentiment. Anyone who harms Naruto is not in my good graces." Ten-Ten said and Neji nodded.

"I really don't care how small the man is, that whole 'pick on someone your own size' thing doesn't apply to the little bastard."

"Indeed."

There was a knock at the door, then, before it opened slowly, and just enough for a brunette head to pop in, with a creek.

"Neji! Ten Ten!" the boy said with a bright smile as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know you were here, it's nice to see you again."

Itachi pretended not to pay attention to the three throughout their entire visit. Even though he knew they would never do anything bad to Naruto, it was his job to do such things.

--

_8:40 pm_

Sometime after Kiba, Hyuuga and Ten-Ten had left, Itachi had given up on reading; he had actually done a bit after their departure. Naruto's state was still bothering him too much for him to focus on much anything else.

And so, he stood and crossed the room with a sigh, taking a seat on the right side of the teen's bed. With one leg dangling over the edge, Uchiha rotated his body so that he was facing his own bed, with his left arm bent on top of the mattress of Naruto's bed, and so that he could still look at him. The man rested his right elbow on his corresponding bent knee, and his other hand supported him as he leaned back towards the headboard.

Just a few days ago, the man would have never sat on that boy's bed. That would be... inappropriate. But this question of Itachi's changing nature didn't even occur to him.

"You know, you _really _ought to wake up soon. Your friends are worried sick, obviously, but your parents are going crazy, too." He knew his principle couldn't hear him, but it somehow eased his guilt to talk to him. Maybe if he was a little nicer he wouldn't feel so bad about everything that had happened.

"And you know…" He continued.

"… Your parents are actually some pretty great people." Itachi yawned a little yawn, not really sleepy, but tired enough for the action nonetheless.

"I'd never tell you this in real life, but I'm actually a little envious..." As if to ensure he wasn't really telling him this, he glanced down at Naruto to make sure he was still unconscious.

Knocked out, check. His eyes were still closed. So, Itachi went on.

"I don't know if my own parents were bad or good. At least my father. Mother was a good woman, which is why I remembered them as a good family." Unconscious or not, Itachi couldn't quite believe he was telling the boy this about himself. And yet, he kept going.

"The earliest memories that I have, that is, the ones that are clear, are the ones when I played with my brother. Before that I only have a few blurry moments in my mind." Uchiha drew in a deep breath and stared up at the red ceiling, turning his focus away from the orange and yellow spots on the walls.

"I only have a crappy picture of them to remember what they looked like. I don't actually remember my father at all. No… I don't want to remember him." He frowned at the ceiling for just a moment.

"Somehow I have the feeling that he wasn't so great." It was true. Itachi just knew somewhere inside that his father wasn't a fabulous person, though he didn't know how or why. But then, his frown faded. The thought of his other parent was a much better one. Though he couldn't recall her very well, there was a strong affection attached to the fragment of her memory.

"I sort of remember her face on my own, you know, without that photograph. She was pretty. And kind, too." An uncharacteristic, soft smile came to his mouth.

Oh yeah, he would _definitely _not be telling Naruto this if he could actually hear him. The raven probably wouldn't tell anyone else, either.

"I have this one memory of her, though it's kind of fuzzy, that I like. I think we're in a kitchen, and there's a big window. I can see the trees outside, and the colors of the leaves tell me that it's fall." Again, he glanced down at the boy to make sure he wasn't awake.

"I know I'm really young, because I'm so damn short." he huffed.

"But I'm on a stool, I think, overlooking a counter top. She has her long, black hair down, and she's wearing a white dress. She's cutting up apples, and there's a jar to the side. I know from another memory, the only other one I have of her, actually, that she really liked caramel." He grinned. It's thanks to her genes that he likes sweet things.

"She used to let me eat some whenever she had it out. But anyway, my mom's cutting up these green apples. She's making the slices almost paper-thin, and I still don't know how she could do that. I actually tried, once. It's completely impossible. But nobody has to know that I couldn't do it, because I, obviously, can do everything." Itachi took another glance at the teen to re-check his status.

Still not awake.

"But the reason, I think…" he continued.

"…that she cuts them so thin is just so that she can have a lot of slices. She puts the caramel into a little dish and we dip the slices in it. I guess it's kind of cheating, because we're using the same amount of caramel per these thin slices that we'd use for normal-sized ones. This way, you get to eat more caramel. It's so unhealthy." He sort of scolded himself.

"But it tastes so good." Itachi admitted.

"So I guess it's worth it. That's about all I remember, except for her talking to me. I don't remember what she was saying, but she had a beautiful voice." Uchiha's reminiscent smile faded.

"That memory was right before my brother was born… I think. Few years later, on the Christmas Eve, mother send me to get the Uncle. He was running late and because of that we couldn't start. Our whole clan lived in the same small town in Japan. However when we got there… the whole building was on fire." He stopped to swallow a bitter lump in his throat.

"Uncle told me to wait and went inside to look for survivors. There weren't any. Between orphanage and living with the Uncle I choose the latter, even though I knew what he was doing. In truth every male in Uchiha clan was an assassin." The man sighed and turned his conversation back.

"So you should be happy, that your parents are such nice people and are here for you. Don't take it for granted." He added while scratching his head.

"But I don't think you do. At least in general. You did sneak out a few times in the past, right?"

No response. But he pretended that the boy'd agreed with him.

"Exactly."

Itachi sat there for a few minutes in silence, not sure if he should keep talking to the blonde. He did feel better. Telling him about his childhood, something he'd never told anyone seemed like an okay way to repay him for what he was going through. Even if he couldn't hear him. And maybe, just maybe, he might feel better if he told the teen that, too. But he wouldn't. He would, however, say something else.

"And hey, Mr. Namikaze, I have to say that... well, I'm sorry for all this mess."

If only the boy could see the look on his face.

"I hope you get better soon, Naruto."

Itachi hadn't even noticed that he'd called him without the '-kun' part.

He only continued to sit there in silence, feeling lonely for the second time in his life.

--

_9:12 pm_

In a lab just one floor above where Naruto's room had been at the hospital, Hime Tsunade sat, troubled. While she was a very educated doctor, she didn't know _everything_. So, she'd had to do some extra research on the drug believed to be inside the blond. Indeed, it had been Chlorpromazine. And as Tsunade read down through her scribbled notes, read the list of side-effects for overdoses of the substance, she felt her nausea grow.

Dry mouth. Seizures. Depression. Tardive dyskinesia. Akathisia. Leukopenia. Agranulocytosis. Liver toxicity. And those were just the main ones.

But the one that made her eyes well with tears was the one abbreviated as "NMS."

Neuroleptic malignant syndrome. A five percent chance had never seemed so big before. But when the five percent meant _fatality_, it was huge.

Naruto wasn't just a good friend to her, he was her godchild. Whom she had known since before he was the president's son.

And Tsunade wouldn't believe someone five years ago if they told her that, when she was thirty-three, the boy she'd given a ride home from school would be under her watch in a hospital. And that said boy's father would be the president. And that Tsunade would work for him.

She shook the thoughts from her head and focused again on her current workings. Right now, she was comparing the amount of the drug in Naruto's body to the probability of all the side-effects on her list.

The results did nothing to cheer her up.

The woman with two blond ponytails decided that she wanted to visit her friend again, as if to reassure her that the kid was fine. Even if it might only be for now. Little did she know that going to the White House was a very good thing to do, because she didn't know what was going to happen in the immediate future.

As the doctor stood to leave, her sad eyes darted up to the calendar just above her on the wall. She really hoped that Naruto would be better soon, because in six weeks, the boy would be twenty years old. It just wouldn't do for the teen to miss his own birthday.

--

_10:00 pm _

It was ten at night, and Naruto could hear the distant hour chiming of the godfather clock not too far down the hall from his room. Yes, he could _hear _it. Because, contrary to what everyone thought, the blond was not unconscious.

He was _awake. _

And soon to be insane.

He could hear, and he could feel, but he couldn't move at all. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't speak. He was trapped inside his body and no one knew that he wasn't knocked out anymore. And it was driving him nuts. He wanted to scream, "I'M AWAKE!" but he couldn't. He wanted them to know that he wasn't some invalid. That he was back from the dead and _bored out of his mind. _

It had happened just as he was being taken to his room, after coming back home. His senses had started returning very slowly. At first, he only heard voices as murmurs, and touches barely registered. But now, he was wide awake. Except that his eyes were closed. He could smell the familiar scent of his bedroom, feel the softness of his blankets, and hear himself breathing. But still, he couldn't move. And so he couldn't talk, and he couldn't see. It was the most infuriating thing that had ever happened to him.

People had come to visit him. It was really sweet, but he didn't really notice that because he was too busy trying to talk back to them. But no one could hear him. And frankly, he was _pissed off. _

At one point in time, Itachi had come up to him and asked why he was frowning. The answer, to Naruto, was obvious. But this made him a little relieved; at least he was getting closer to making facial expressions. Hopefully he'd be able to move soon. Or at least talk. Anything was better than this.

In his early stages of waking up, he had recalled what he remembered happening before blacking out. It was all a little fuzzy, and he couldn't really remember it well. He was at the movies with Kiba and Itachi, and got bumped into really hard. The man who'd done it was a little weird. After a sudden wave of nausea hit him, he'd retreated to the bathroom. Kiba had followed, and then the world went black. When he had woken up hours ago, he had a _massive _headache and a serious need for something to drink. What the hell had happened to him? The questions he had and frustration kept building throughout the day and now, he was certain, he was going to explode. Not to mention he felt like shit.

But there was something that kept him thinking. It was Itachi, who was currently talking to him, thinking he was still unconscious.

And the things he was saying!

There was no way he would speak to him about such personal things and in such a nice voice if he was feeling fine and was awake. It was... weird, in a way, to see, or rather, hear this other side of the man.

"_And hey, Mr. Namikaze, I have to say that... well, I'm sorry for all this mess. I hope you get better soon, Naruto."_

The fact that he had told him things so personal was surprising enough, but _that _really surprised the boy. He'd never called him Naruto before. At least not since he'd snapped at him about it so long ago. Perhaps this was Itachi's Dr. Jekyll, and his usual self was his Mr. Hyde.

The former, he much preferred.

Suddenly, an enormous wave of nausea hit him. Even worse than the one at the movies. And his headache became a stabbing pain wreaking havoc under his skull. It was total agony; and yet he could do nothing. He couldn't ask for help, couldn't express how miserable he was. If he could speak, he'd be moaning and groaning in pain-it was that bad. Now that he could feel such things, he discovered that a light sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead from the physical goings-on. He was hot and the room was suddenly very stuffy.

Then, something strange happened. For the first time in more than a day, Naruto's mouth opened. And he let out a very soft, but very pained groan.

The man sitting next to him turned in disbelief. When he saw his expression (yes, he had one) and realized that he had, in fact, made a noise, he scrambled off of the bed and ran around to his side.

The bodyguard looked at Naruto's face, which had a furrowed brow and was beginning to glisten. While the fact that he was showing some signs of consciousness was good, these particular signs were _not _good.

Itachi's hand shot into his pocket to retrieve his phone, and he had Minato on the line in seconds. The young man was never one for easing into a conversation that had a point, so he got down to business.

"Mr. President, I believe your son may be waking up. But he doesn't look so good; I would advise that you come to his room with a _few_ doctors as well." The "few" was emphasized to prevent another overflow of medics, as had happened earlier.

"Done." Was the only reply that Itachi received.

* * *

So, how was it? Hope you liked it ;) Now, as promised, here is the preview for another chapter. (I know I'm evil but i want you to come back for more Muahahahaha xP) I'm half way through the next chapter so be grateful to me for that preview ;P I think it's better than being kept in dark :P

--

But then the door was flung open wide, revealing a man who was very much enraged. The fire in his eyes combined with just the slightest hate, discreetly worn on his face, made for a terrifying sight. Kabuto knew at once that he was in even bigger trouble. At the loud nosie of the door opening, Neji had also turned to see what was going on, gun still aimed at the man's grey hair-covered head. When Itachi strode across the room with a purpose, pulling a knife out of nowhere, he immediately stepped aside. Than man was _scary. _He gaped at him in shock. He hadn't been expecting loathing on legs to storm into the room, seething.

The raven grabbed Kabuto by the collar, and mercilessly slammed him against the hard wall. The smaller man collided with the hard surface with an "oomph," and there was a loud thud noise. The bodyguard grabbed his left hand and pinned it to the other man's shoulder, holding the knife to Kabuto's index finger.

"Tell me what you did to him _right now _or I swear to God I will slice off this finger!"

--

YES! THE EVIL ITACHI WILL FINALLY APPEAR! :D Be sure to check it out ;) Until then, sayonara ;)

Ps. This entry has almost 10,000 words O.o


	12. Chapter 12

Yo! Suprised to see me? Yeah, well.... they moved my exam... EARLIER x_X Instead of today it was three days ago. Don't ask why. Just don't please. So since I'm on a roll with my writing inspiration I decided to put this chapter ASAP. I like it because there's blood, fluff and storm of feelings. I don't even mind a little OOC on Itachi's part :P

Though after re-reading your comments I get the feeling that everyone were waiting for this moment (Evil Itachi that is) :P Dunno why ;P

--

As for reviews:

**salvor-chan: **I cracked. I seriously cracked xD Your comment was so full of perverted implications that I rolled over in my chair ;D About the names... I mentioned this in other reply but, those are the names my friend came up with. she's studying medicine and whether they're real or not is really beyond my knowledge :P So sorry. And um... I never expected someone to actually cry at the reunion scene ;D Though I hope this time you'll be able to recognize the 'previously' part ;D And I hope that your Peter will be satisfied with this chapter at least a little :P

--

**RmfD: **Turns out we have something in common 'cause I also like apples with caramel ;D Though I don't mind them with chocolate either ;)

--

**Mickey:** I'm... not quite sure... I mean... Itachi is raping your brain? ;D That's a shock ;D And yes, Sakon and Ukor are two different people, without any... mental illnesses or anything. At first i wanted them to be one person, but then I thought that without it there will be plenty of 'scientific' things going on later ;P

--

**black laurel;** Thank you for your understanding! ;D I think I might really fall for you *blushes* :D I don't like Kabuto AT ALL so that's why he's the poor character under Itachi's wrath :D And what's up with this 'Oro-chan'? I seriously laughed my heart out on that one ;D About Kakashi... it's painful, I know because he's, like, my third fav character (1. Itachi - 2. Naruto - 3. Kakashi - 4. Jiraya) And all of them except one are... well, no words here. I get angry just thinking about it -_- Yep, hints of NejiTen-ten were there. Congrats on your good eye :P Ok... now seriously, how could you not expect Naruto to wake up? I mean, he obviously needs to wake up at some point, so why not now? :P All in all that's one hell of a reply ;D I'm glad you're not bored with this story yet ;D

--

**ConstantSnow: **Thank you! I mean seriously! Because if I remember correctly this is the first critique I got ;) Though I might say it, I know that sometimes the descriptions are way too long. Reason? I totally suck at that part of story, so when I try to write just the proper amount of it, it usualy gets too long. But I will try and work on it even more ;)

--

**Lantia4Ever:** Mwahaha I know what you mean. Between reading/writing fics and studying for the exam it's too obvious what to choose ;D Don't scold yourself for not reviewing :P I'm not updating because I want reviews. I'm updating because, if there is at least one person to enjoy this story then that's fine by me ;) and good luck with your exams ;)

--

**Kyoko kitty-chan: **Well said! Don't hesitate and join us, ItaNaru fans! The more the merrier ;D

--

**GreenJellyBean:** Glad you approve! I'm trying not to rush things too much because personaly I don't like the whole 'Hi I'm Naruto let's have sex' thing. It;s just too unrealistic to me :P (not trying to offend those who like it )

--

**RoseGarden: **As I wrote before, don't try to resist and join us in the world of ItaNaru! ;D

--

That's quite a list up there :P Anyway, without further ado, here's the long awaited (hopefully :P) chapter ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

Then, something strange happened. For the first time in more than a day, Naruto's mouth opened. And he let out a very soft, but very pained groan.

The man sitting next to him turned in disbelief. When he saw his expression (yes, he had one) and realized that he had, in fact, made a noise, he scrambled off of the bed and ran around to his side.

The bodyguard looked at Naruto's face, which had a furrowed brow and was beginning to glisten. While the fact that he was showing some signs of consciousness was good, these particular signs were _not _good.

Itachi's hand shot into his pocket to retrieve his phone, and he had Minato on the line in seconds. The young man was never one for easing into a conversation that had a point, so he got down to business.

"Mr. President, I believe your son may be waking up. But he doesn't look so good; I would advise that you come to his room with a _few_ doctors as well." The "few" was emphasized to prevent another overflow of medics, as had happened earlier.

"Done." Was the only reply that Itachi received.

* * *

It took less than two minutes for both Minato and a team of doctors to arrive at Naruto's bedroom. In that time, Itachi watched the boy's grimacing face and his slow journey back to consciousness. At least that's what he thought. Unknown to him he had already slipped out of unconsciousness.

Naruto was now able to move his eyelids, but they did not open. They were too occupied with being squinted shut tightly from the pain he was feeling. His breathing became ragged, and his mouth opened just a little for the breaths to come and go more easily. Itachi saw a finger on his right hand twitch, and was torn between relief and anxiety.

Then, they arrived. The president must have had a team of medics on standby just in case of such a situation, they'd come that fast. It figured. Minato and Tsunade were the first to come in, followed by three, no, four other doctors. Itachi supposed it could have been worse.

The bodyguard was spared a quick glance from the president and the head doctor who had entered first, and he moved aside for the second time that day. But this time, instead of going to his bed, he walked around Naruto's and stood on the other side. He felt his cell phone vibrate, but ignored the phone call. It couldn't be anywhere near as important as the blonde's situation right now.

Worry had immediately crossed the party's faces upon entering the scene; Minato and Tsunade's the most. That list of horrible side-effects came up in the woman's mind, but she shoved the depressing thought away quickly. She had things to do, and could worry about that later... unless Naruto exhibited signs/symptoms of those side-effects. Then she'd have to deal with them right now. And Tsunade really hoped that wasn't the case.

--

While the Dr. Hime was very unhappy, Neji was the exact opposite. He was grinning quite evilly. The fact was, the man called Kimimaro was beginning to loosen his tongue after a few "sessions" with him, and said man was about to interrogate the newest addition to the suspect list on Naruto's case.

His name was Kabuto. Kabuto something. They didn't have a last name yet, but 'they' were working on it. The man had light grey hair, and was rather feminine, considering the ponytail. This case was getting more and more weird every day.

And not just because of the strange suspects. It was weird because of the information they were slowly collecting. Neji was one of the few; along with the president; to know absolutely everything about the case. And so far, it was very confusing. They had been trying to figure out who was trying to take Naruto, of course, but also why.

What was most strange was that Hyuuga was beginning to believe, quite strongly, that this had more to do with just the blonde being Minato's son. He wasn't sure how much more, but that idea was a fact in his mind. He didn't know that he and Itachi had gone through such similar trains of thought.

Because Neji was beginning to think that someone was not after Naruto, the president's son. They were after Naruto; the young man.

And it scared him to death.

--

"Nagato." Konan said gaining the boy's attention.

"I think we should call Uchiha Itachi."

"Why do you say that?" He asked in a boring tone.

"Well, the president _did _just tell us about Kabuto, right?"

"Mhm."

"And how he was taken down by Itachi pointing him out?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, _right." _Konan rolled her eyes, and got out her cell phone.

_Itachi would love to hear this._ She thought dialing number. True, she didn't know him personally, but from what they managed to find out about him, he seemed like an interesting guy to her.

- - -

_Not good. Not good not good not good. This is _not _good._ Tsunade frantically thought as she looked Naruto over. To the young doctor, it looked like he was simply having a nightmare. But she knew better than that. God, how she wished the boy would wake up and help them help him. It was even worse now that Naruto's mother and Konohamaru had to see him like this, though the teary father seemed to be ushering the younger boy out.

_He is too young to witness his brother like figure like this._ She thought.

Maybe, Tsunade wondered, Naruto _was _awake. It was a rare possibility, but not entirely impossible. More like improbable.

"Naruto?" She asked him.

"Brat, can you hear me?"

The blonde, despite the pain, tried his very hardest to answer his godmother. But he couldn't form the words to tell the woman that yes, he was awake. And has been for quite some time too. He made another pained noise that sounded sort of like 'yuuugh', but Tsunade didn't take it as a yes. But then, it got worse.

Naruto felt like a knife had been thrust into his stomach; the pain there was so sharp. His eyes shot open wide, and he gasped in a deep breath; almost like he'd just come up for air after holding his breath for a long time underwater. And though his throat was dry and his voice was raspy, Naruto finally found the strength to speak.

"Oh… shit." He nearly hissed at the ceiling with his words.

Itachi had never been happy to hear someone curse before in his life; that is, before the blonde had just now. But he wasn't exactly happy. If anything, he was feeling worse. He wasn't sure, but Uchiha might have preferred the peacefully sleeping Naruto to the awake, agonizing one.

"Brat, you have to tell us what's wrong. Everything." Tsunade urged. They would need the information quickly, as the blonde might not be able to speak at all shortly.

"Ow... OW..." Naruto cringed, the question not really registering in his mind.

"Brat, listen to me." Tsunade very gently cupped the blonde's head in her hands and stared directly into his eyes.

"What hurts? How does it hurt? I need to know."

"Everything. My head, my stomach, my muscles. My head a lot. Oh, my _stomach._ That's the worst. Like a knife... God, I'm thirsty. Do you have-OW." His face twisted again in pain. Dear God, what had he done to deserve this? Oh, how he'd love to sock the man who'd done this to him. He'd _destroy _him.

"There's water in the mini-fridge, I'll get it." said Minato hurriedly. While he was crossing the room, Tsunade turned her attention to the raven.

"Itachi, help me get him in a sitting position. Get the pillows there." She commanded with a point. He didn't respond, only complied. The bodyguard quickly climbed onto the bed and grabbed the two pillows next to him, putting them behind Naruto's back as the female doctor leaned the boy forward.

Minato had just gotten the water, and brought the bottle to Tsunade, who immediately uncapped it and held it to Naruto's lips. While the teen struggled to drink, he did so as much as he could. He still couldn't really use his limbs, which made it even harder. But the idea of giving Naruto a drink was shot down as he promptly passed out again.

"Considering our conclusion that whoever did this didn't really want to_ harm_ the brat... I think we can safely assume the attacker did not mean to hit a vein... definitely not."

Itachi's worry showed on his face from his place on the bed, where he was sitting on his knees. Naruto's parents were off to the side, trying not to go into hysterics, allowing the doctors to do their job.

--

Neji was very happy. In an evil, demented sort of way. He hid the devious grin trying to make its way onto his face, but it was hard. He stalked up to the man in the chair, and leaned on the table, his eyes bearing right into his.

"Stand up." He commanded in a low, deadly voice. The larger man blinked, and almost complied. Hyuuga shrugged, then reached to his right hip and took out his pistol.

"Okay then, stand up or I'll shoot you in the face." Neji cocked the gun and aimed it right at Kabuto's forehead. He wanted to get to business, to the _fun _part. Terrorizing him.

He grinned, and the attacker stood like his chair was on fire.

But then the door was flung open wide, revealing a man who was very much enraged. The fire in his eyes combined with just the slightest hate; discreetly worn on his face; made for a terrifying sight. Kabuto knew at once that he was in even bigger trouble. There was no way for him not to recognize _this _face. At the loud noise of the door opening, Neji had also turned to see what was going on, gun still aimed at the man's grey hair-covered head.

When Itachi strode across the room with a purpose, pulling a knife out of nowhere, the man immediately stepped aside. Than man was _scary. _He gaped at him in shock. He hadn't been expecting loathing on legs to storm into the room, seething.

The raven grabbed Kabuto by the collar, and mercilessly slammed him against the hard wall. The smaller man collided with the hard surface with an 'oomph', and there was a loud thud noise. The bodyguard grabbed his left hand and pinned it to the other man's shoulder, holding the knife to Kabuto's index finger.

"Tell me what you did to him _right now _or I swear to God I will slice off this finger!" He roared. Neji choked on his words from behind him and looked at Itachi like he was an alien.

"And I will keep going until you have none left. And then, I shall cut off every one of your toes until you give me the answers I want to hear! Do you understand me?" Even Hyuuga was taken aback by this sudden display of emotion. Kabuto was shaking in fear.

"I-i-it was just a sedative!" He blurted out, eyes wide and staring at the knife pressed so close to his finger.

"Why did you want to sedate him?" The bodyguard pressed. The other man didn't answer right away, so Itachi slid the knife against Kabuto's finger, drawing blood and eliciting a yelp from his captive. The crimson dripped onto the while tile floor, staining it boldly.

"Uchiha, I don't think that-" Neji warned, but the raven ignored him. As much as he enjoyed tormenting the _bad guys... _he'd never cut off a body part. Though... it looked kind of enjoyable to intimidate someone so well. He had to give it to the man, he was doing a good; however violent; job.

"Answer my question!" Itachi snarled.

"It was just to make him cooperate." Kabuto burst out.

"So that he wouldn't put up a fight-"

"Why would he put up a fight?" The raven asked loudly, it was more of a yell than a question.

"What were you going to do with him?" The man tensed, and gave no reply. Itachi could tell he was getting close.

"Answer me!" The knife cut deeper into Kabuto's skin, and the blood flow increased.

"I was only following orders, I swear-"

"And I swear I will chop this off if you don't tell me _what _orders they were!"

"Uchiha-" Neji cut in, his face crossed with skepticism.

"Stay out of this!" He shot back. Usually in such a situation, Hyuuga would beat the crap out of a man who said that to him. But this was different, it involved Naruto. Perhaps he'd give him a piece of his mind later...

_Oh yes, I will do that._ He thought and continued to watch the scene.

"Now tell me, _what_ were you supposed to do?"

"We were supposed to take him back to..." Kabuto faltered, quite hesitant to release the information.

"… to bring him to someone."

"Who?"

"The man-the man… oh god it was just a stupid game!"

"_Who?" _

"I-I don't know his real name!" The gray haired man almost squeaked.

"Tell me what you do know! God _dammit,_ tell me who!"

"I don't know his real name!"

"What do you call him?" Kabuto looked around nervously. If he revealed his boss's 'friend' name, he'd be in deep shit. But he was already in deep shit now. What was worse?

"I said _what do you call him?" _He shook his head in response, and Itachi's face contorted into a snarl.

A sudden scream filled the room, and a finger dropped to the floor.

"Tell me his name!"

"_AAAH!"_

"Do you want to lose _another? _I assure you, I am completely serious. I will not stop until you tell me what I need to know!" He couldn't recall ever feeling so angry, and he was just a little disturbed to find that he _liked _it. The rage and adrenaline rushing through his veins put him on a high, and made him feel like he was truly doing his job. Just like the old times. He felt his failures fading away as the fury took over.

"Uchiha! You-you just _cut off his finger!"_ Neji shouted, astounded. He hid the fact that he didn't feel bad for not stopping the bodyguard from torturing the man with gray hair. The surprise, however, was genuine. He had _never _seen someone have any sort of appendage sliced off! It was gory, and although he'd never been one to be squeamish... the removal of the finger was just a little too sudden.

"It might not be the last! Now tell me, you lying, cross-dressing, son of a bitch, _who do you work for?" _

"I can't tell you!" He cried, hissing as blood flowed down his hand and arm. It hurt _so _much, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. And that man with black hair was squishing the wound so painfully...

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

"No, but y-you don't under-"

"I don't care! Tell me or you lose the middle one!"

"B-but I can't, he'd... _ugh..._ kill me..." Kabuto groaned in pain.

"Not if _I _kill you first!"

"_AAAAAH!"_

Another finger hit the ground.

"You would be doing yourself a favor if you just said the bastard's name, _Kabuto. _Or do you have no survival instinct at all?"

"B-but..."

"I'm perfectly fine depriving you of all these digits, it's not _my _problem. But I'll tell you, the reason the human hand is so useful is because of the opposable thumb. This hand will be even more useless if you lose that!" Itachi squeezed the hand, and the other man cried out in pain. Neji, again, made no move to stop him, but wondered why the hell their audience on the other side of the window wasn't doing anything to stop him.

The raven then had the sudden urge to check on Naruto. Where it had come from, he had no idea. But the urge was powerful enough to take his rage hostage for the time being. It was a strong feeling tugging at his heart, and without warning he dropped Kabuto to the ground and turned on his heel. The man shrieked when his hand was released, any and all touch on it was pure agony. He groaned from his spot on the ground, and Neji wondered if he should call someone in to ensure he didn't bleed to death.

"I'll be back." The bodyguard muttered to Hyuuga, setting the bloody knife on the table and wiping his bloody right hand on his black pants leg. He watched him exit through the door with an open mouth and even wider eyes.

"Well, _shit." _

Maybe he wouldn't piss him off purposefully, not until he was in a great mood.

--

As he stormed through the halls, Itachi calmed himself down. He didn't want to go into Naruto's bedroom as the man he was just a few minutes ago.

Finally, his hand, still a little stained with blood, reached and turned the doorknob to _their_ room. As he walked inside slowly and closed the door behind him, taking in deep breaths, he felt a strange soothing emotion wash over him. The bodyguard approached his calm, sleeping charge on his bed and stared down at the boy.

And then, the most amazing thing happened.

Ever so slowly, Naruto's eyes fluttered open, gazing straight up into his.

All the doctors around the blonde, who had previously been sitting around waiting for his body to make some progress, jumped to their feet in excitement. Naruto simply blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. He looked at Itachi curiously, as if he were trying to figure out who he was.

"Welcome back." He stated simply. A little smile formed on the blonde's lips, though he said nothing. But the raven knew that it was because his voice hadn't quite returned, not because he had nothing to say.

"Hi." He mouthed.

For the first time ever, Naruto saw Itachi's smile. He wasn't beaming, but he was genuinely smiling. And he found that it suited him much better than blankness, or that irritating... smirk or something; whatever it was. Although that wasn't _too _terribly bad.

His attention was quickly diverted to the bustling about him, doctors asking all sorts of questions before Tsunade took charge.

"Brat, how are you feeling?" The boy opened his mouth, but only a croak came out.

"Fine." He mouthed. The female doctor seemed to understand, and nodded.

"Water?" Naruto mouthed again. He was immediately given some, after being helped into a sitting position, though Tsunade had to give it to him, as his arms were still too flimsy to really use. He was glad that he wasn't ablaze with pain anymore, but really wished that he could have his voice back.

"I think we're done here." The woman said unexpectedly. The nurses looked at her like she was insane.

"Let's unplug him from all these machines, hmm?" They followed her orders, however reluctantly. Naruto on the other hand looked very happy.

It took a while, but eventually it was only the blond, his family, Konohamaru, and Itachi in the room. Naruto was being asked a "yes" and "no" questions, so that he could answer with just a nod or shake of the head. A shrug served as an 'I don't know'.

There were many shrugs.

--

Hours later, at approximately midnight, Naruto's voice had finally returned. Unfortunately, everyone had gone to sleep and so he couldn't tell that to his family or best friend. There was only one person left in the room, but he was always there, so he didn't really count as an extra person. Regardless, he wanted to talk, and he wasn't asleep, so...

"Itachi?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Came the reply, after a long pause.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. The teen certainly wasn't going to say that he'd heard his entire story and all when he was supposedly 'unconscious'.

_Most certainly not. Most certainly __**not!**_He thought deciding on the subject_._

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked from his lying position on his bed, on his side, under the covers, after having tried to go to sleep for a long time.

"You know, seeing as I was sort of out of it for the last... err, how long has it been?"

"A long time."

"How long?"

"...More than a day."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Well, can you catch me up on things? Like, from the moment I went out to the moment I woke up?"

"I suppose." He complied, rising from his bed and walking to the boy's one. To Naruto's great surprise, he actually took a seat on the edge of the bed. Usually, Itachi wasn't one for physical closeness unless it involved his job.

_Was this part of his job?_ The teen wasn't sure.

"Let's see... ah, yes. You remember when a man bumped into you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" Naruto frowned in thought.

"Feeling sick and going to the bathroom." He said curtly after a moment.

"I see." He began with a deep breath.

"After that, Kiba called me into the bathroom where you had gone unconscious. He called your father, who called nearly all the police and medical personnel in the entire country to come get you. We took you to the nearest hospital, where you stayed for many hours, before bringing you here."

"That's it?"

"Yes." He said with a little bit of hesitation.

"...Really?" The blonde asked, disbelieving. He felt a little disheartened, for a reason that he didn't know.

"Basically." His voice sounded odd, but Naruto couldn't tell why.

"I see."

The teen believed the conversation was over, but apparently, Itachi didn't. He turned over on his back and scooted around, slowly sitting up just a little. Seeing as the raven didn't leave, he started the conversation up again. Naruto wasn't really sure what to talk about, so he voiced the first thought that came to his mind.

"So, any new stuff on the people involved?" He mused. Itachi laughed, but the laugh was cut off when his face darkened and he fell silent just a second after. The strange outburst struck the blonde as more than just odd.

"Um... Itachi?" He asked after a moment. His prolonged silence was even odder. He barely made out him shaking his head in the darkness.

"We didn't get the man who drugged you, but we got the one who was going to take you away. The man with light gray hair." The bodyguard made a face, making Naruto suspicious. The boy blinked a few times and spoke cautiously.

"Is that... funny, or is that... bad?" He was confused by what he said and the way he said it was contradictory.

"I found it funny at first, but after... dealing with him…" Itachi said after a pause, choosing his words carefully.

"I found nothing about him amusing at all. Except perhaps his stupidity." But then he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, damn." He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, more confused than ever. Uchiha rolled his eyes at himself.

"I forgot to go back."

"To where?"

"I was... interrogating him, and left to check on your condition. I said I'd be back, but... well, apparently not." He grumbled.

"_You _interrogated?" He questioned with astonishment.

"That's Neji's job, not your-oops." Naruto paused, catching himself at revealing the information he wasn't suppose to know of.

"So you _do _know that he's not just a university teacher." Itachi exclaimed with triumph. The blond clapped a hand over his mouth.

_Did I __really __just say that? No way!_ The raven smirked at his expression.

"Err-that is, to say..."

"I already knew, so don't worry yourself over it too much." He said wryly. The teen frowned.

"...What?"

"I already knew about him, and the others. Even when you told me about them as just your friends when we first met." The blonde felt himself getting mad.

"You knew... and you didn't tell me?" He said, quite angrily.

"You tricked me!"

"I suppose I did." The bodyguard replied nonchalantly.

"_God,_ Itachi! You are so..."

"Fabulous?" He suggested.

"There's no word for it. It's too terrible." The blonde said indifferently.

"Whatever you say." There was another long pause. Naruto really thought the conversation was over. But... he was still there.

"So, um, what are they like?" He asked, getting a little bored. Uchiha frowned at him in confusion.

"You know, _them, _the bad guys." Itachi nearly snorted.

_The 'bad guys'? Honestly._ He thought.

"The newest one is a complete coward, but as stubborn as they come."

"What do you mean by that?" The raven paused for a moment, thinking of what to say with great caution.

"Itachi?"

"When he got scared, his secrets slipped out like butter. But when it came to the most important piece of information, he refused to tell me."

"Scared? Uh… hey, what did you do to him?" The blonde asked, rather innocently. Uchiha's response was delayed again.

"I threatened him."

"With _what?" _He sputtered.

"Can you say anything that isn't a question?"

"Can you answer mine directly?"

"Can you live without the answers?"

"That… depends." Naruto said slowly, pondering the question in his head while talking.

"Hmm?"

"If I say I can't live without them, will you tell me?" Itachi did not think about this for even a second.

"No." Cerulean eyes glared at him.

"Oh, so you don't care if I die, huh?" He huffed, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Fine then, be that way! It's not like I care." He replied haughtily.

_Liar. _His conscience told him. But Naruto's first comment had hit the raven hard.

"You shouldn't say things you don't know about, Mr. Namikaze."

_I stayed by his side nearly every second, he could show some appreciation_. The blonde was baffled by his sudden hostility.

"What's got _you_ so miffed?" He asked blearily, tiredness setting in despite his day's worth of sleep. When the bodyguard didn't respond, he felt bad. Naruto really was starting to miss the Itachi that had talked to him while he was asleep, but that didn't mean he had to be mean to this one. The teen sat up to his full height slowly, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

It was at this time that he realized how awkward his situation was right now, though Itachi didn't seem to have noticed. They were both on his _bed. _And not so far apart. He was glad it was dark, as he blushed an embarrassing shade of red. The raven didn't seem to notice that either.

"...Nothing in particular."

"O… kay." He said very slowly, a little freaked out.

_I supposed any girl or boy would be happy to have a piece of man candy on their bed, all to themselves. But it's not like we are...__**that**__ way_. Naruto's eyes sudden flew open wide as he came to a horrible, terrifying realization.

_...MAN CANDY? _He thought, humiliated at himself.

_Did I SERIOUSLY just think that? Oh GOD! If Kiba knows about it… _The blonde shook his head vigorously, trying to get the traitorous thought out of it.

"Well then... what about the other guy?" He said quickly, quite flustered. If his bodyguard noticed, then he showed no sign of it. Uchiha thought about this for a moment, recalling the man named Kimimaro.

"He's a little tougher than the more recent guy." Itachi made a face.

"More than a little tougher. But we may not need him, the new guy, Kabuto, might tell us what we need to know."

"What do we need to know?"

"Why people are trying to abduct you, of course."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said quietly, all embarrassment from previous thoughts 'whooshing' away. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"But, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"It's because of my father, clearly." He said shakily, not really sure that it was true. But it was the least-horrible reason he could think of, and tried to make himself believe it.

"He's the president; they just want a ransom, right?" It was said in a way that told the raven the boy needed reassurance, because he was scared. Who wouldn't be?

Itachi didn't know if he should tell him that there might be more behind it. It might be more terrifying to have a personal stalker after you than someone who just wanted money from your rich daddy.

"...Of course."

* * *

yeah I got so caught up in replying that I forgot to mention two new characters here ;D Well, I think I will write about them more at some point :P So anyway, are you at least a little satisfied with Evil Itachi? I was grinning like mad while writing that part, because I soo~~ enjoyed torturing Kabuto xD

I will try to update as soon as possible ;) Probably next wednesday, because I have a family gathering this weekend (god, please take care of me -_-)

Well, See ya! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Yo! It's thursday and in my BG dictonary thursday means an update! ;D Well, basically I'm on a roll with my writing. Typical, during exam times ;D And to be honest for the last two days I did nothing but write :P Well, I have three stories to work on :P (it would be good to finally update VK one :P) I'm even thinking of rewriting my other ItaNaru story that's on hiatus for... quite a while ;P It's hard... having two accounts, but I'm doing my best :P

**Anyway, a little info about this chapter:** for those who will be confused about it; Akasuna is Sasori's last name. I didn't know which one to put so I choose the part from his infamous name. Akasuna means red sand so I think it fits :P

Now to my fav part of AN, reviews :D

--

**black laurel:** Hi there! *grins madly* ;D The results of my exam will be in a month or so, so I don't really know, but I have a good feeling about it ;) I'm sorry if I confuse you. It's just... I love to confuse the readers! ;D Keeping the suspense is something I love in every story I read :D Though i hope I _am_ doing a good job in my own one :P And yes, it will be explained... eventually ;P You doubted Itachi would cut his fingers?! Really now! But seriously... I got kinda caught up in that part, imagining it was me who did all those thrilling things so I just couldn't stop myself ;D In truth I wanted to do more, but then I would have to change the genre from 'drama' to 'horror' :P But still... I _am_ planning on changing the rating from 'T' to 'M' anytime soon ;D Besides, readers wanted to see the bloodthirsty Itachi so they got a glipse of it, as small as it was :P And as always, I'm amazed by your good eye. Maybe (or maybe not) you've noticed that from time to time I'm putting a small pieces (clues?) of the puzzle in the story ;) i hope that way it's more interesting :P All in all... as always the longest reply goes to you ;) Thanks for puting up with me and for liking this story ;) Hope I won't dissapoint you ;D

--

**Lantia4Ever:** You have one too? ;D The secret candy hideout that is ;D Mine is behind my nightstand xD Nagato and Konan were introduced in a little odd way, but there will be more of them later on, I promise ;D About my family gathering... well, I survived, obviously, since I'm writing right now ;P But my 'family' to me is more like a bunch of strangers related only by blood :P Seriously, I have nothing in common with them. From my looks starting and ending it at my interests :P

--

**RmfD:** Was that a confession? T-thank you *blushes* About that 'loathing on legs' line... seems most of you liked it (?) :P Seriously, I don't even know why or how I wrote it :P

--

**GreenJellyBean:** Thank you for the compliment ;) In truth you have no idea how hard it is for me :P I mean I would love to make them jump at each other ;P But I'm a strict reader; when I read other fics I was like 'this is too soon' or 'when the hell will they get toghether' so it would be unfair to do something like that in my own story. Of course, I am afraid that when the time comes for them to get 'closer' to each other I will screw something up or in contrary show less then intented. But, for now, I'm trying to have hope in myself. Again, glad that you liked the Evil Itachi ;D And about Sasuke ... um... really now, what can I say? ;D Keep reading ;)

--

**Rose Garden:** 'Long live evil Itachi' - that cracked me up ;D About Ita finding out that Naru heard him, I'm... still thinking about it. I mean, at some point I think he will find out, though I don't know the circumstances yet :P

--

That's all for now!

So, please enjoy the new chapter ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Well then... what about the other guy?" He said quickly, quite flustered. If his bodyguard noticed, then he showed no sign of it. Uchiha thought about this for a moment, recalling the man named Kimimaro.

"He's a little tougher than the more recent guy." Itachi made a face.

"More than a little tougher. But we may not need him, the new guy, Kabuto, might tell us what we need to know."

"What do we need to know?"

"Why people are trying to abduct you, of course."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said quietly, all embarrassment from previous thoughts 'whooshing' away. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"But, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"It's because of my father, clearly." He said shakily, not really sure that it was true. But it was the least-horrible reason he could think of, and tried to make himself believe it.

"He's the president; they just want a ransom, right?" It was said in a way that told the raven the boy needed reassurance, because he was scared. Who wouldn't be?

Itachi didn't know if he should tell him that there might be more behind it. It might be more terrifying to have a personal stalker after you than someone who just wanted money from your rich daddy.

"...Of course."

* * *

Neji was not unpleased with the way things had gone in his interrogation. Kabuto, or as he had revealed his street name, "Medic" was very eager to provide explanations after his interaction with Naruto's bodyguard. After a period of time in which he needed medical attention, Hyuuga had managed to get some valuable information from the guy and was currently going over how to present it to the blonde's father. It wasn't the best news, though any news couldn't have been too positive. At least he had them, at all.

"Good morning." He said dryly as he entered a simple drawing room where the president, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were present. The second one was standing behind the president's chair, strong, tall and silent. Neji addressed the man in the middle as he found a chair to sit on.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really and not much, I'm afraid." Minato replied, gazing at the darkness outside through a window across the room.

"I apologize for waking you up at this hour." The blonde's attention was diverted to the door that the detective had just walked through when it opened again and another entered.

"Come on in and take a seat, Itachi-kun. I trust Kakashi is currently with Naruto until you're done here?"

"Just as you requested, yes, he is." The Uchiha confirmed.

"And he's still asleep."

"That's good... my son needs his rest. Granted it _is_ around four in the morning. But let's get straight to the point. Neji, enlighten us." The brunette glanced down at a piece of paper with assorted things scribbled on it to remind him of the information he collected. Itachi scowled on the inside, complaining about the time and how the meeting surely could've waited until there was light outside. Hyuuga broke his angry thoughts with a lazy voice.

"Both of the men we have in custody now, Kabuto and Kimimaro, work with others under the same man. Though apparently they've never done this particular work before." He scratched the side of his head and yawned.

"They're basically henchmen, paid to do whatever their boss tells them to do; a group of people that just answer to one shared person. They're called out for errands, or 'missions, 'as Kabuto called them." Neji cracked his neck and took a moment to brush off the tiredness trying to re-invade his head.

"This guy has them do all sorts of things; it's sort of like a gang, but not quite. They don't go around claiming territory. It's odd, but also makes sense." In the low lighting, the president's eyes looked dark and sunken, and his mouth was set in a straight line until he spoke.

"I think I might actually get what you're talking about." Minato cleared his throat and then sighed.

"But I want to know what this has to do with my son." Hyuuga frowned and again tried to shake off the sleepiness setting back in. He wasn't sure why this man had woken them all up at this ungodly hour, but couldn't just ignore his cell phone ringing with his name on the caller ID. He knew it had been a bad idea to stay the night there. If Neji had just gone home regardless of the late hour when he had finished his work, he might still be asleep in his bed. But he had to keep going through all his information.

_Curse Naruto for driving me to work for so long._ Neji thought. He wasn't sure why Kisame was here so awake and alert, but it wasn't really his concern.

"That's where it gets fuzzy." He explained.

"Kabuto's not sure who exactly he works for. From what I understand someone approached his boss and ask for a favor of sort. The man goes by the alias 'Bijuu'. Karin and Nagato are checking it first thing when they get in."

"Good. Now what do they want with him?" Neji blinked several times, and noticed that Itachi wasn't very alert, either. Sasori remained ever the strong, silent type-at least the way he was when not around the blonde teen. Hyuuga stifled a yawn again, before continuing.

"The most likely answer would be taking him as a hostage for ransom, obviously," Minato nodded.

"But this is the disturbing part-Kabuto hinted that it might be for other reasons. For this mystery man's own purposes." A lazy frown fell upon the president's face and he drummed his fingers on the chair's armrest.

"His own purposes? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Neji shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good. It worries me... a lot."

"He said something about it being 'only a game'." The raven cut in, causing a heavy silence to fell upon the room for a few minutes.

"Anyway… we'll have to take extra precautions to ensure your son's safety. I fear that this isn't about you, Mr. President. It may actually just be about Naruto, as an ordinary young boy." The brunette allowed the man to process the information for a moment before continuing.

"I know that's not what you want to hear, but I don't want to make any understatements. The situation seems to be much worse than we thought."

"Oh, my baby boy…" Minato nearly whispered, putting his head in his hands.

"My sweet baby... why?" Kisame looked at his temporary principle with sympathy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I knew, sir. I'm sorry." Neji admitted with difficulty.

"But if it's any consolation, which I personally don't think it is, I believe that Naruto isn't meant to be hurt if successfully abducted. Though other reasons may be worse, I have to say." The president showed no signs of improvement.

"When you say 'other reasons…'" Itachi cut in.

"… what do you mean? Did that asshole say anything to give us any clues?" Hyuuga sighed.

"Not really, but I have a bad feeling that it's something... intrusive, for the lack of better word. Kabuto told me he was assigned to take his unconscious body back to a location which I haven't gotten… yet. He was given specific instructions to make sure no harm came to him. Well, other than the sedative."

"Which they administered incorrectly." The raven recalled with a low voice.

"Yes, that." The two shared an intense, but restrained, anger. The previously immovable and expressionless Sasori clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, turning them to the window. Deidara started jotting down various bits of the conversation onto a notepad, and Kisame was listening intently with a look of deep concentration and thought spreading across his face.

"I'm feeling that this Bijuu guy is more likely to be a stalker than a ransom-fiend. Though I don't know if it's any better. What we need to do is not to dwell on the obviously terrible implications of that possibility, and concentrate on taking these people out." After nearly a minute of silence, the president finally found his voice to speak.

"I want all of them, every single one, locked up. I want them tracked down and shut away in a dark, dismal place." Minato's words were muffled from under his hands, but still audible. They were shared thoughts of all in the room.

"And it needs to be done quickly and neatly. If this gets out of hand, I'll be required to hand over my authority to the vice-president. It would kill me to have to sit back and watch this unfold with no power. Not that I don't trust Tobirama, but I need to remain emotionally stable and be able to be the president and a father at the same time."

"And you are excellent at both, sir." Minato looked up at his close comrades and managed a smile.

"Mr. President, there's one thing I'd like to bring up with you." Itachi interjected. The man across gave the bodyguard his attention.

"If you are going to at all, what will you tell Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not sure…" Was the hesitant reply.

"I don't-wait, what do you think?" The raven thought for a moment, not expecting to be asked his stance on the matter.

"My personal opinion... I think leaving him in the dark is a bad idea, but he doesn't have to know everything." Much to his surprise, Neji nodded.

"There's no reason to have him scared, at least not now. Letting him know enough for him to feel informed is good, I think. Revealing that he might have a stalker, who obviously is a smart and wealthy man, can probably be withheld." Minato appeared to accept Itachi's opinion. He looked around at the other three.

"Any other thoughts?" The room was silent, and it seemed that they were all in accordance.

"Neji, I want to hear more from you later today, thank you for the update. Sasori, inform the rest of your crew about the basics we've just gone over, and I'll debrief you in more details later when I myself know more about it. Deidara, the same for you and your... companions." There was a pause.

"Itachi-kun... I want you to inform my son with what you think is best to inform him of. I think you might be able to do it better than me." The bodyguard looked at the distracted leader skeptically.

"But be careful, now." Neji did not seem to like this, but he remained silent. There was a beat before Uchiha responded in a bland voice.

"Certainly."

"All right then, class dismissed." The room began to clear.

"Oh, and Itachi-kun..." The bodyguard halted in his tracks, and slightly turned his head in acknowledgment.

"...try not to damage those we have in custody so much next time, hmm? We could get in trouble."

_A schoolboy caught doing something naughty._ The grown man winced and was grateful his face was mostly hidden from the president.

"...Of course."

The raven supposed he should be grateful that he hadn't been fired. Butting off fingers was probably not the most logical thing he had ever done. Putting the thoughts away, Itachi exited the room and gratefully retired for the second time that night. He found Kakashi sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed, staring at the door as he entered through it. They wordlessly exchanged duties, and Uchiha ventured back into slumber.

- - -

As tired as he was, Naruto was having a difficult time falling asleep. He had a killer headache keeping him awake, as it was hard not to focus on the pain. The affliction had faded in and out all day, but was bothering him most now when all he wanted was sleep. He was not going to wake up in the middle of the night again. Huffing in irritation, he slowly sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. The painkillers in his medicine cabinet seemed like Naruto's only hope. Swinging his legs over the edge, the blonde forced his weakened body to stand and trudged across the room. He crept past the other bed, sparing its occupant a short glance before opening the bathroom door and stepping inside. Shutting it quietly behind him, the young man made his way to the sink. The mirror that was the medicine cabinet was large, and easy to find. Naruto located the bottle he wanted, opened it up, and shook out two capsules. Now he just needed some liquid to down them with.

The blonde fumbled around for the glass that he knew was somewhere on the counter. His hands sought it out clumsily in the dark, his eyes squinting in the general sink area. Naruto wasn't about to blind himself and make his head worse by flipping on the lights. It didn't take too long to find it, and filling the glass with water wasn't very much of a problem, either. The teen popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with water, breathing a sigh of relief after the process.

It was hard to see where the counter was in the dark, and his depth perception was somewhat skewed. Naruto thought the flat surface was under the glass when he placed it there, but he was wrong. Put down into thin air, the glass fell to the tile floor and shattered, shards littering the floor along with the remaining water. The boy breathed a curse and shook his head.

To add to his graceful night, Naruto took a step towards the light switch, not awake enough to consider the sharp, wet pieces on the floor. Naturally he stepped on one and slipped, cursing again as he hit the floor. With a frustrated growl mixed with a yelp from the new puncture wound, the blonde noticed that he'd cut both his feet, as well as his hands. He sat there fuming for a moment over the whole situation, disregarding the intense stinging. And his head still hurt. He contemplated his next move with a cringe, not wanting to slice himself up any further.

The door suddenly swung open, and in came a man and his drawn gun. Naruto violently started with another yelp and whipped his head to face the intruder. He looked down with surprise, only to find his principle glaring up at him. Not that it was solely directed at the bodyguard, of course. It had already been there, but him scaring the teen nearly to death hadn't made the blonde happy.

Surveying the scene quickly, Itachi put away his weapon and exited the room. Returning with shoes on his feet, he came back in and bent to Naruto to access whatever had been going on. There was a small amount of blood decorating the white tile, and slight concern came over his face. Cerulean orbs' narrowed gaze remained.

"You all right?" he asked. Naruto lifted his hands and shoulders in a shrug, and placed his hands back down… on glass.

"God DAMN!" He nearly shrieked to his bloody hands, staring death at his impaled palms in front of his face.

"I dropped a fucking glass and then there was chaos." He spat.

"Calm down, you'll just do more damage." The blonde's face was not even less friendly, but Itachi brushed his attitude off.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll get this fixed up. Just... don't move." The teen huffed in response, but remained where he was. The raven shifted at his side, scooped him up into his arms, and carefully stood. He put him on the counter next to the sink, where his legs dangled over the edge, safe from the perilous floor. The man closed his eyes and flipped on the lights. Naruto scowled at the lack of a warning, eyes flying shut. Uchiha didn't seem to notice, opening his own after a second and avoiding the initial flash.

"Hey… " He said with a realization.

"… you called me Naruto."

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you usually-"

"Is there some kind of a first aid kit in here?" The blonde had to think about his question, because he hadn't needed to use more than a band-aid before in his bathroom.

"...Under the sink." He replied after some contemplation. Itachi bent and rummaged around in said cabinet. He emerged with a small white box, which he placed on the side of the sink where his principle wasn't sitting. Opening the lid, he stared at the contents condescendingly.

"Not the best I've seen." he drawled.

"Rather... sad, for such a big and fancy house."

"What did you expect to find under my sink, a hospital?" He remarked. Uchiha only shrugged.

"Do you have tweezers?"

"To the right of the sink." The raven retrieved them without complaint and proceeded to douse them in rubbing alcohol from the small box. A thought struck Naruto, and he didn't like it.

"Is this going to hurt?" Itachi shrugged carelessly.

"A little, probably." he said simply. The teen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Naruto thought that he could have been a bit less blunt.

"Would anyone else do a better job?" It was his turn to glare at the boy.

"You're not like a doctor or anything. Isn't it kind of shady for you to just pluck stuff out of my skin?"

"You want to leave them in there until you can get to a medical facility or something? Or you could leave them in until whatever people you have here for health are around. Really, it's just taking the pieces out and cleaning, not much to do. Unless you want to be knocked out or something..."

"Oh, whatever. Just… never mind."

Itachi took the tweezers in his hand and bent to Naruto's feet. The blonde bit his lip in anticipation. He had never been very brave about such things. The bodyguard gently took hold of his left ankle and raised his leg so that he could inspect the first foot. It wasn't anything bad, but there were several small pieces of glass embedded within the flesh.

"Try to hold still." Naruto wanted to hit himself in the head for this mess, but wasn't about to mess up his hands any more than he already had. Instead, he opted to nod.

"Ouch!" He yelped, and the man stopped.

"It's not going to feel good no matter what... for that I apologize."

"Be more careful! Are you trying to kill me?"

"...I'll try not to."

"Right."

Several shards later, a more-than-disgruntled Naruto huffed. Bloody pieces of glass were now on a washcloth on the sink counter, as were all the others Itachi could find on the floor, and blonde's hands and feet were disinfected and wrapped up. The man washed the little bit of crimson on his hands off under the faucet, not wearing any expression in particular. The teen's irritation, however, was evident.

"Not so bad…" the raven concluded "…was it?"

"Speak for yourself." He snapped from the counter. Itachi rolled his eyes, half regretting helping him out. Maybe next time he could just let the boy wallow in agony and sit back and watch. Naruto seemed to feel guilty of his treatment of him, though.

"Thanks, I guess." He shrugged again, and moved to stand close to him.

"Come here." Uchiha said, and the blonde leaned in the opposite direction skeptically. Itachi was getting low on tolerance for this boy.

"What, you really want to walk on your diced feet?" He said, taking position to pick him up again and allowing the teen to grab a hold of him as well. The bodyguard did not allow Naruto to object, because at the moment he really didn't care about anything he thought. Tanned body gave in and allowed the man to get him off the counter and out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you should keep slippers in here or something." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Maybe." The blonde said through a yawn. Itachi carried the young man across the room and placed him as nicely into the bed as he could, considering his aggravation. The teen scooted around and pulled up the covers, snuggling into their warmth. The bodyguard began to walk back to his own bed, when he called out to him softly with a tired voice.

"Thanks, Itachi." He nodded in response as he turned around to face his principle, finding the boy to be sitting up, half under the comforter.

"You did pretty well, yourself. I half expected you to be bawling." Blue eyes rolled and their owner collapsed back into the softness.

"Shut up."

"No problem."

- - -

"Oh good, you're here." Sasori said more to himself as he gestured to the seat across him in the same room as they had been that morning. It was now some time past noon, and both of them seemed to be decently awake.

"What's Naruto up to?"

"Watching a movie with that friend of his." Itachi drawled.

"Kiba, I'll assume from your tone." The bodyguard nodded and Akasuna had to grin.

"I'll get to the point now, because I have a busy day." The older man reclined back in the chair, as if recalling the message from invisible words on the ceiling. After a moment, he turned his attention back to the man across from him.

"The president has been thinking about many things today, and decided on a course of action to further raise his son's defense."

"More than having a personal bodyguard present at all times?" Itachi asked with skepticism.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or relieved."

"Don't worry; it's not that he thinks that you can't do your job. Naruto's very dear to him, and no matter what protection he has, he'll worry about him. No matter how old he is, he's still his little boy. And thus, he has a task for you." The younger man was stumped.

"...All right." Uchiha wasn't sure what else he _could_ do.

"The president would like you to teach Naruto self-defense." For a moment, onyx eyes stared blankly at Sasori's equally blank face.

"Now_ that_ seems like an insult. I mean no disrespect to the leader of this country, but it's my job to defend. What does he need self-defense for?"

"Don't kill the messenger. I suppose he wants Naruto to be prepared for anything. If you were his only means of protection, and something happened to you, he'd be snatched up in a second. Naruto is a small person who has no knowledge of how to hurt someone, except for a verbal lashing. He's very good at that."

"Quite believable." The raven shook his head.

"So what am I supposed to do? Teach him all of Mr. Miyagi's tricks in a week? I'm sure a basic self-defense class for men would suffice, and it's not hard to find one."

"This is why he's scheduled to attend one in few hours. Kiba agreed to do it as well, as Naruto was very adverse to the idea."

"He would be. Wait… he's going out to move around so soon?"

"His father's orders."

"Whatever the president says. But I think it's a bad idea, he hasn't fully recovered. Also, he has cuts on his hands and feet from a mishap in the bathroom. Broken glass." Itachi tried not to roll his eyes.

"Wait… when did all this happen?"

"Just now. Kakashi explained it to him while you were on your way down, and called me just a bit before you came in, to report his response." Uchiha raised a brow.

"He'll fume around for a while, but should go, however grudgingly, since Kiba is going, too." The bodyguard was not looking forward to dealing with those two, especially when they were irritated. Sasori noticed the blatant discontent on his friend's face and an amused smile broke across his face.

"It won't be so bad, Itachi. All you have to do is sit in the room somewhere and make sure nobody busts in to stir up trouble. And I doubt that will happen in a room with fifty or so people in it, practicing how to hurt offenders." The raven nodded in agreement.

"It will be interesting to watch those two attempt to defend themselves." Itachi began to smile before Akasuna abruptly crushed his rising spirits.

"And the president wants you to teach him how to use a gun, as well."

"..._Excuse me_?"

"Basic knowledge on how to fire a handgun if necessary. That shouldn't be too hard for you, right?"

"No, but the last thing I want is for that boy to have a loaded firearm on him. He'll shoot me." Uchiha firmly stated.

"Or at least he'll be tempted. I won't be very affective as a bodyguard if I'm dead."

"Naruto won't be much of a son if he's dead." Sasori leaned back again and crossed his arms, and Itachi felt like he was a teenager being lectured for doing something wrong.

"Like I said before, you can't guarantee protection, no matter how skilled you are. There's always something that could happen, and you're not invincible. Should you fail, Naruto needs a backup plan." The raven wanted to take the opportunity to refute the statement and gloat about his training, but held the immaturity back by a thread and tried to calm his wounded pride.

"I won't fail." Itachi almost snapped back.

"It's not something I do, I can promise you that."

"I do have faith in your abilities, Mr. Uchiha." Sasori reprimanded, not willing to tolerate stubbornness.

"But are you willing to risk a young man's life on your confidence that you can stop anything and everything that might come at you... at him?"

"There's nothing to risk, because nothing will happen to me." The bodyguard asserted quite firmly.

"Your argument is void." Akasuna matched his rigid stance and responded in a threatening tone very foreign to his usually quiet nature.

"It is the _president's_ argument, and it is not invalid." The raven immediately shut his mouth.

"You're very young to be a bodyguard yet so experienced, Itachi. Don't contradict your rare maturity for your age with stubbornness now."

"I'm not being stubborn." Uchiha said, realizing almost instantly that he had just confirmed the red head's statement. The bodyguard resolved not to speak without thinking first again.

"If you were to die, Naruto is helpless and quite possibly could die along with you." Itachi averted his eyes to the carpet to avoid the older man's intense gaze.

"You would do well to remember how many people care about him." He kept his mouth shut at that, and Sasori paused for effect before ending their conversation.

"Your employer wants you to teach his child how to use a weapon, and I suggest you do it."

Itachi glanced back at him, only to find the man on his way out. After a moment in the room alone, the young and sometimes stubborn man took his leave through the same door. He was not looking forward to the rest of his day.

- - -

Naruto was not enjoying his day. In fact, the blonde wished he could fast-forward to its end.

"Kiba…" He expressed with exasperation.

".. this is so embarrassing. People are still staring at me." The president's son liked being around the brunette, because the latter always turned heads with his pretty face and taken-care-of body. People tended to pay more attention to Naruto's best friend when they were together, which prevented him from being recognized as much. While it was nice to get attention because of looks, he preferred staying under the radar. Paparazzi were the bane of his existence.

"Fame comes with downsides, Bro. You're a big guy; don't let their socially inept selves make you feel uncomfortable." Kiba seemed immune to blonde's complaints, and maintained his optimistic attitude. The two were surrounded by nearly fifty or so people all imitating three instructors in the front of the room, which reminded Namikaze of his high school's gymnasium.

"Now punch that air!" The teen felt like punching something _else_.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Naruto replied dryly. Kiba scoffed.

"I look ridiculous, too. So shut up and pay attention so we can get this over with, darling. Remember, you could be here looking like an idiot by yourself."

"Yeah, I know. Except you look hot and I look _twelve_." It was a relatively big overstatement, and Kiba paid no attention to it. Naruto awkwardly managed to mimic a move being taught to the large group. They were wearing similar dark denim shorts and white sneakers, which they had bought together on one of their many shopping trips together. While Naruto had picked out a plain, light blue t-shirt for the day, Kiba had opted for a flirty pink tank top. When the boys had met up in front of the place they were in now, the blonde had found his friend watching in his short shorts. Typical for the best friend.

"Hey, Bro, look at that big chunk of man over there." Kiba was absolutely unable to _not_ flirt. He didn't wear things so revealing as to look scandalous, but managed to pull off being more attractive than any other 'gifted' female wearing less. With a flattering outfit appropriate for the hot weather, Kiba was a beauty god. Naruto was often insanely jealous.

"Oh _Bro_, you _wouldn't..."_

"And don't feel too bad, you're doing pretty well considering you diced yourself up like a salad last night." The teen wanted to frown, though he couldn't help but laugh.

"And you're not oozing blood from all this galloping around, right?"

"No, I'm not." Naruto shook his head.

"Thanks for coming Kiba, even if you are a pain."

"I do what I can." The blonde laughed again and shook his head as his friend copied a jab with little grace. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a more distinctive, familiar pair of eyes directed at him. It was not another nosy civilian ogling at the president's son, but Naruto's personal protector, and he looked bored as hell. This raised his spirits a little.

From the corner of the large room, Itachi sat on a small chair observing his principle's every move. It was a good opportunity to learn what he could and couldn't do, what his strengths and weaknesses were. At the moment, the most he figured he could manage is a kick to the groin and a good right fist, all of which was common knowledge. He didn't seem to be picking up on any new techniques. And to top it off, Itachi didn't notice any particular strength. He heard about his little 'training sessions' with other bodyguards, so he figured it was probably due to the recent events that his strength evaporated. Naruto was a slip of a boy, really, who was for some reason being sought after by someone powerful. The twisted facts were more than bothersome, and brought a deep frown of worry to the man's face.

"Hey, Bro... why is Grouchy trying to murder you with his eyes?" The blonde looked confusedly over at the man in the corner, and after a moment of processing his rude and mean stare, returned it with a force of her own.

"WHAT?" He mouthed to him. Itachi seemed to snap out of a daze, and was suddenly looking at him quite normally, confused at himself as to why the boy was sending so much anger his way.

The teen huffed, and decided to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. The raven wondered briefly why in the world someone would want to willingly abduct this confusing and accusatory male. He glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite him, above the doors to the building. Upon seeing the time, the man breathed a sigh of relief and waited out the few final minutes in silence.

- - -

"The guy instructor was totally checking you out, you know." Naruto scoffed at Kiba's girly tone.

"Pff. He was staring at me because I'm related to the head honcho." A grin spread across his features.

"Not that I minded, of course." The boys chuckled, and Itachi only fell further into despair. The three had recently been picked up by one of the Namikaze's personal drivers, Kiba in the front passenger seat and Naruto directly behind him, next to the Uchiha, who looked very uncomfortable being so close to such quick and often undecipherable 'girly chatter'.

"That's my boy!" Kiba threw his head back dramatically and fanned it.

"I'm sorry, but the heat radiating off of you is almost unbearable! I've no idea how he didn't get dehydrated after being around you for so long." The blonde laughed a genuine, pure laugh.

"Right, right. You are always so correct about _everything." _Naruto poked his friend in the forehead for emphasis.

"Yes, I know. And it was kind of fun. I mean, pretty much everyone looked stupid, so they were funny to watch and made me feel less moronic. And hmm, that guy helped, too."

"Someday you'll pick _one_ man and stick with him, Kiba."

"No way!" The brunette denied fiercely.

"There are far too many of them for me to settle for just a single individual." The teen poked his friend in the head again, and Kiba retaliated with a playful bonk to Naruto's skull. The president's son shrugged.

"There's a guy out there for you somewhere, Kiba. He just hasn't found you yet." The boy up in the front rolled his eyes and grinned.

"So says the boy-magnet who turns down every date request that comes his way!" Kiba countered. Neither of them noticed how uncomfortable the man in the backseat was becoming. They were just such... _girls._

"Now you can't blame me for that." Naruto reprimanded.

"It's hard to tell when they really like you and when they just want to date someone famous. I'm not the most perceptive kid on the block, I know. Besides all dates you set me up with, were with _guys._" Biting his lip, the brunette immediately regretted bringing up Naruto's love life, remembering how it had always been a touchy subject since his father's election.

"Can't usually tell if they like _who_ I am or _what_ I am. It'd be nice to just be plain old Naruto, the friendly boy who likes to have fun. Being Naruto, the son of the President of the United States, isn't fun." Kiba knew how much his friend hated having to act like such a refined young man, and attend all sorts of things with his father. Naruto wanted normalcy more than anything. He gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed the blonde's shoulder.

"Just a little longer, Bro. We'll hang in there together." Naruto shook her head.

"Not if he wins again. Then it's another four years of being monitored and having to act like a perfect role-model to protect his image. And you know how bad I am at that. Honestly, he could've just stayed a senator and everything would be so much simpler. It's not like we saw him all the time before, but now our family never gets to have real fun together."

"I know the feeling." The brunette admitted, though he knew Naruto had it much worse.

"We're so used to not spending time with each other that, when we get some break or whatever, we don't know what to do with ourselves!" The teen drummed his fingers on his thigh, a habit picked up from his father.

"Is it like this with all families who move into that huge house, or is it just us? Ugh! I hate that place. I hate how we get even more attention from the media and from idiots on the street who just stare at me, and I hate how I don't get to do things with my dad anymore, and I hate... ugh, I just-"

"I know, Bro. I know." Naruto discontinued his rant with effort, drumming his fingers instead and concentrating on his friend's comforting touch.

"...If you're feeling stressed, I have something that can help you release it." The blonde, surprised to hear the man speak so randomly after remaining silent for so long, turned his full attention to him.

"It's a present from your father." The teen's mood skyrocketed like Itachi had never seen before.

"A present?" He asked, leaning a little towards him with anticipation. Uchiha was almost disturbed with the speed of his mood change.

"What's the occasion?"

"Not really any one special occasion… " He admitted, leaning away from him.

"… more of a result of many recent events."

"Well, what is it?" He asked excitedly, not one to hide childish curiosity over presents. Itachi bent over and reached for a small black duffel bag at his feet, partially pushed under the seat. He unzipped the bag and carefully removed an object from it, though Naruto couldn't see what it was, just peering over his shoulder. The bodyguard straightened up and displayed the object in his palm as if it were nothing at all.

"The newest addition to your ensemble." Cerulean eyes stared at his hand blankly for a full five seconds.

"...WHAT?"

A little over a pound in weight and just over six inches long, the sub-compact pistol lay flat in Itachi's hand for the boys to gawk at.

"It's a very popular self-defense pistol, your new Glock 26 also known as 'Baby Glock'. As of now, you have a Concealed Weapon Permit. Basically, for defense, you can carry it around anywhere you go. Of course, as long as you don't go flashing it at people. Washington doesn't exactly allow citizens to carry guns, but considering your situation, and your father's power, there it is." The raven stared impassively at his principle's shock for a good while before his response.

"My father got me a _gun?"_ Naruto looked at it in disbelief.

"Uh, what? _What? _I was thinking more like a nice out-of-town trip or something. I can't believe that I... my dad got me a _gun?_" The bodyguard nodded.

"And I'm going to teach you how to use it." Kiba's face lit up as Naruto continued to object.

"What? No!"

"Oooh, can I learn, too?" The brunette exclaimed with interest and envy. The blonde turned to his friend, looking dramatically betrayed as he prodded Kiba's head insistently.

"You!" Naruto stopped abusing the other teen after another, harder hit to the head. Itachi wondered briefly if all young men were so rough with their closest friends nowadays.

"There is no way either of us should be using one of those."

"Your father insists." Uchiha asserted. Namikaze twitched.

"He _what?"_

"Don't make this more difficult then it's already going to be." The blonde to his right folded his arms and sent a glare his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't expect you to succeed without extensive lessons and frankly, I'd rather be doing something else." Not one to realize or resist reverse psychology, Naruto fell right into his trap.

"Okay, fine. I'll become a master at shooting and use you for target practice." The raven turned his head, looked out of the window, and the release of focus from his principle only increased his motivation to defeat him in any way possible.

"Whatever works for you." Itachi said to the passing cars, people and trees.

"And we'll see about your master skills."

* * *

So, how was it? :P Hope you liked it ;D Oh and about the vice-president... it's the Second Hokage. I mean, obviously I couldn't pick the Third since I killed him before the beggining xD

**So, next time: **Naruto practicing his shooting ;D

Until then ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Yo! It's thursday and you know what THAT means! ;D I was so down writing it so please don't blame me for OOC behavior :P I mean... why wouldn't I be when outside it's raining all the time. Well, not exactly all the time. More like, every 10 minutes for 5 minutes. It's pissing me off so much, that I couldn't help but bitch my complain in this chapter... so do forgive me if it's too... rough verbally :P But at the thought of Itachi with a gun in his hand... I'm me~~lting *_*

Now as for my fav part ;D

Ps. I completely forgot!!! **THANK YOU ALL FOR 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MAKES ME WRITE EVEN MORE ;D I SO LOVE YOU ;D** And I hope I will continue to please and satisfy you with my writing ;)

--

**black laurel:** I love you! Seriously ;D It makes me want to update every day just to read your review! How crazy is that? xD Though I don't know why were you feeling 'giddy'-care to explain? ;P and seriously, if it keeps going, you will crack open my story before it gets to the good part :P But I'm glad you like the references to the canon world ;D Well, it IS Naruto fic so, yeah :P And about that 'Bijuu' person (glues her mouth shut) ;D I am SO NOT telling!

About that thing you mentioned- yes, i know what you mean. I am trying to avoid such confusions, but after a whole day of school/work it is easy to miss something like that. I'm not trying to make excuses here or anything. It's just my eyesight is out-of-order sometimes. You will probably notice it in this chapter too (I'm beat to a pulp from job hunting today)

Rape? I don't know... who should rape him? ;D It's funny that there wasn't even one intimate ecounter in this fic and yet everyone are implying such sexual things. Should I be mad or glad? *Carla is confused* About the bathroom scene... I wanted Naruto to look at least a little clumsy (hope it wasn't ooc too much) Unfortunately I learned walking in the dark the hard way :P (oh the bruises)

I can't believe you actually missed something! O_o You're not feeling bad or anything? *worried* What stood out the most were those 'awesome line' or 'epic'- was it really that good? :P Though I loved that 'punch the air' line ;D Seriously I'm amazed by myself because sometimes, when I'm focused on writing the new chapter and then re-checking it for any mistakes, I catch myself at reading the lines i don't remember writing. Is that bad? x_X

I wanted the interaction between Kiba and Naruto to be... girlish, for the lack of words, to ease the tension after the whole 'countdown' case. Glad it turned out well! ;D My fav part is Kiba in flirty pink tank top ;D And of course his flirting side ;D I imagine him to be like this in AU, without ninja stuff, even though i know he is ooc. But, oh well ;D

As for Glock.... I LOVE GLOCK ;D *fangirl squeek* I fell in love with it after watching too many CSI episodes ;P I mean... look at the shape, the form... it's so gorgeus that to me it's more like a piece of art that a gun ;D Ok, sorry... a little off topic here :P I am intrested in it, though I won't say I'm an expert. You saw how it looks like? i wanted the first gun for Naruto to be small, because, well... he is Naruto :P

Seriously, one day my answer to your review will be longer than the chapter itself, but still, I'm glad you like it! ;)

--

**lydia-chan: **Yes it really is his name! Well, according to Narutowikia that is ;P Though Tobi would be priceless xD And yes, I mean THAt Tobi ;D

--

**ConstantSnow:** Yes, it is coming in bigger steps than before ;) Though I guess it depends on what you mean by 'ItaNaru' Is it something... fluffy? Like hugs and stuff? Or is it something... spicy, like... you know :P

--

**salvor-chan:** Of course I missed you! My overly yaoi reviewer! xD Ok... you did it again, but... how exactly do you want me to make it more obvious? ;D I'm glad though, that Peter was able to satisfy at least a little of his bloodlust ;D You missed yourself? Oh my poor baby, it's not like I'm trying to force you to review! if you're really enjoying it (whichever part of you) than that's more than enough for me ;)

About THOSE lines... it's not on purpose, really! It's just... when I'm writing, my brain is on a 'yaoi mode' so, like I mentioned above, sometimes I don't even know what I'm writing until I re-check the text :P

And it's not like Kakashi gave up on Naruto. It's just... well, now it's ItaNaru time so yeah ;D Comforting Itachi/ Oh I know what you mean *dreamy* Speaking of dreams... I had one last night after watching too much Naruto eps xD With Itachi no less ;D I will leave the details (hrhrhrhr xD)

--

**Strawberrychan1**: Yes, it is going to move forward. From this point on, it's going to be in bigger steps than before. So, please bear with me till then, ok? ;)

--

Ok, now for those who don't know *hintsalvor-chanhint* the text between the lines IS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER xD

So, read and enjoy ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Don't make this more difficult then it's already going to be." The blonde to his right folded his arms and sent a glare his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't expect you to succeed without extensive lessons and frankly, I'd rather be doing something else." Not one to realize or resist reverse psychology, Naruto fell right into his trap.

"Okay, fine. I'll become a master at shooting and use you for target practice." The raven turned his head, looked out of the window, and the release of focus from his principle only increased his motivation to defeat him in any way possible.

"Whatever works for you." Itachi said to the passing cars, people and trees.

"And we'll see about your master skills."

* * *

Master skills were not exactly what, in Uchiha Itachi's opinion, Namikaze Naruto possessed. He did have an impeccable ability to instill fury within the well-trained man and strip him of his self-restraint, and had successfully made him want to scream throughout the lesson. As for the blonde's master skills or lack thereof...

"Still not correct." The raven said, balancing between despair and hopelessness. The teen huffed and threw his arms up in the air before resting them on the back of his neck. Itachi watched nervously as he flung the weapon about.

"Careful with that!"

"Hey, I've never done this before." He protested.

"Give me a break!" The bodyguard shook his head in answer.

"If you would just listen to what I have attempted to tell you, _several times, _the bullet might go somewhere in front of you instead of the ceiling." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, attempting to look as aloof as possible. Instead, it came off as childish.

"Yeah well you could explain it better. It's not my fault you're a bad teacher." Itachi gritted his teeth and put a hand on his hip, where his own gun rested. It was a habit of his, reaching for his weapon when he was tense or threatened. His hand twitched on it as he remembered that he was a grown man, who was immune to the immature antics of whiny kids. But this one was really, _really _testing his patience.

"This is the fourth time I'm doing this." He seethed.

"Pay attention and you might actually learn something." The teen rolled his eyes and then narrowed them.

"And stop acting childish."

"I am _not-"_

"Hand me the gun." He ordered. Naruto did so without hesitation.

"Now watch. First of all…" He began.

"… you don't hold it with two hands. This weapon is supposed to be fired with just one." Itachi took a hold of blonde's gun, slowly wrapping his fingers around it and showing him the placement.

"Also, you should keep your arm straight. Putting it in front of your face can do more damage than you might think if it's close enough. Blowback will not be your friend."

"Right." He said, with a typical snob attitude. Uchiha ignored it and continued on.

"Now this is where you always stop paying atten-_Mr. Namikaze!_" The blonde had zoned out, his gaze going over the bodyguard's shoulder and past him. Itachi's frustration was becoming less easy to restrain every moment in his presence.

"In a real life situation, you can't get distracted like that!" He snapped. Naruto immediately focused on the man in front of him, instead of the rather attractive and flirty woman not so far away.

"Okay, sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Now, look. This isn't hard. You hold it in front of you, arm straight, directed towards the target." The raven turned his gaze away from his principle and toward the bulls' eye in the shooting range.

"It will take practice, but eventually you should be able to aim somewhat well-MR NAMIKAZE!" The boy snapped back to attention with a nervous smile, cerulean eyes meeting black, which flashed red with anger. He lowered his voice so that it was dangerously deep. Itachi was trained to be this kind of person, one who could threaten and intimidate with ease, and his behavior corresponded as it was supposed to.

"I swear to God that I will _shoot_ that woman here and now if you look over there one more time! This is a very important thing for you to learn." He insisted, and tried very hard to sound untroubled by his next words.

"If something happens to me, and you don't know what to do with this thing, you're out of luck." Naruto's face was struck with guilt and his eyes went to the ground.

"Uh... sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to prevent whoever is after you from taking you away. A bullet will. Mr. Namikaze, I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation." The teen's ashamed expression turned into a pout as he raised his head.

"What's it matter, anyway? This is stupid. If something happens, you'll just beat people up or shoot them yourself." Itachi's rage calmed and his expression became gravely serious.

"Naruto, as much as I can do, I'm not invincible." The raven managed to maintain a steady voice devoid of doubt, though it took effort not to waver. Admitting he was weak in any way was not something that came easily to the man.

"We don't know who these people are or what they're really capable of doing. But if they can drug you like they did, then they probably could do a lot of other things to you."

"That was just-"

"No objections." The blonde bit his tongue to hold back a rude comment. Itachi turned his body fast, his arm rising swiftly and his head locked in place to focus on the target in front of him. It was a decent distance away. With a furrowed brow, he fired six consecutive shots straight into the center as if they were magnetized and drawn to it. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to fidget with his hands. Uchiha did not alter his stance.

"It's not difficult for an experienced person to put a bullet straight into your head. You could be out in public with your friends, enjoying a day, suspecting nothing at all. Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone headed straight for you. But there's not enough time to turn and run." Still, he remained poised with his arm extended and ready to assault the target.

"Suddenly people around you scream and try to escape the area in a panic. Your friends are torn between fleeing the scene to save themselves and staying with you, as you lie dead on the street, in a pool of your own blood. One second you're carefree on a summer day, and the next..." Itachi fired a single shot straight in the center, the bang echoing against the walls louder than any other shots, and the teen jumped.

"...You're dead. Do you know how serious this is?"

"But you-you would see them!" The blonde refused to process the preciseness of his bodyguard's flying bullets and how easily they could pierce through unprotected flesh. The man lowered his arm and craned his neck to look at him.

"You'd take them out and nothing would happen!" Itachi offered no response to his claim.

"Imagine a similar situation. Only this time, you're one of the people torn between staying and leaving." The bodyguard lifted the weapon in his hand, finger ready on the trigger, and put it right against his temple. Naruto's eyes widened as the pale finger slowly began to retract to the palm.

"There's red on the ground, and you look down to see what it is." Before the blonde had time to stop him, his protector had pulled the trigger while pointing the gun at his skull.

"No!" He screamed in alarm, heart jumping out of his chest. But after a quiet click, Naruto found Itachi to be still standing there, alive. The man had already emptied the gun of all its bullets, which were embedded in the target instead of his brain. Young Namikaze was too shaken by the display to yell at him for scaring the hell out of him. The only reason that the pair hadn't gained the attention of every other person refining their skills is because of the constant shots being fired, drowning out the heated argument for anyone not in the immediate vicinity.

"The one with a hole in their head…" The raven said while thumping the unloaded weapon on his chest.

"… is me. This leaves you alone and helpless. You look up from my lifeless body at the person who has killed me, and the last thing you ever see is an evil smirk on their face."

"That wouldn't h-happen!" The blonde stuttered.

"You're faster than that and I could just hide behind something and-"

"No, Naruto! And even if they didn't kill you, you would still meet an unfortunate fate. I can't guarantee that I'll always be there to protect you." Itachi's unoccupied hand balled into a tight fist at his side.

"I'll try my damn hardest, but sometimes that's not good enough."

"Don't-don't say that. You're just saying things to-"

"To what? Make you shut up and listen to me? Yes, maybe I am. But you need to not be so careless anymore!" Just when it looked like the teen was finally going to cooperate, he came up with another refute, reigniting the raven's anger.

"They don't want to kill me." He assured himself.

"If they wanted to, I'd already be dead."

"Now you're just being stubborn. So what if they don't want you dead? They want you, and we know that. Do you want to find out why? Do you want to be taken somewhere foreign and be a prisoner of who knows what kind of people? Certainly not the good ones. '_They_' may be after more than cash. And from my discussions with several people, no, we don't think they want to kill you."

"Wait, then why are you freaking me out so much? That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you being held captive. It might be for money, but ransom is the lesser of two evils." Naruto's look of innocent confusion made something twist in the bodyguard's stomach.

"You're attractive young man, and your recklessness makes you an easy target. There are a lot of sick and warped people in this world. Do you want one to take you away? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy spending quality of time with someone who's more than interested in you. Do you understand?" The blonde did not respond. He was looking at his feet, and Itachi could barely see his face. The man held out to him the firearm in his hand and waited for the boy to stop biting his lip.

"Take it, Mr. Namikaze." Uchiha's voice was neither quiet nor gentle. It was firm and unyielding, as was the man it belonged to. Itachi could be annoying and teasing, but... well, Naruto had though he would get special treatment, being his responsibility and all. Proved wrong, the young man tried not to think about the bodyguard being strict on discipline or not treating him in a different way. His thoughts remained stuck on Itachi's demeanor.

_He was trained to be a killing machine, after all. It was his job to take people down whenever he had to. And that was good, because it would help to protect me, right?_ The blonde wondered how many people the man had killed.

_Did he think about how he was ending a life whenever he pulled a trigger?_

"_Take it!"_ Naruto nearly jumped when he all but shouted at him, gaining the attention of a few other people practicing around them. Without meeting his gaze, the teen timidly retrieved the weapon from Itachi's outstretched hand. Had he looked at his face, he would have found it not crossed with anger, but anxiety. The bodyguard didn't want to upset the boy, but if instilling terror into his principle was the only way to make Naruto learn to protect himself, then he would do it. There was no way he was letting him resist a way to prevent getting himself hurt, even if he had to hurt the blonde himself. Getting attached to him was never a part of his plan, even if he didn't know he was.

Uchiha watched with a blank face as cerulean eyes blinked several times, trying to follow his directions. He bit his lip and readied the weapon, aimed as best he could, then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Sure enough, it went in a straight line in the direction it was supposed to go. While it didn't strike the target, it was a great improvement from his earlier performance. The blonde turned his head to Itachi with questioning eyes and nodded slightly, looking towards the target.

"Do it again." The teen took a deep breath, grateful for the change in tone; indifference was better than outrage. He did not look at him. This moment dragged on for just a few seconds more, he looking at him and him denying recognition. The blonde released him from his gaze and followed his command. Neither of them spoke nearly an hour, Naruto's bullets piercing the air with sharp noises and Itachi wordlessly showing him how to reload and observing his progress. Eventually he turned to face him, though he did not do the same.

"Um... how am I doing?" There was a moment before he spoke, and the blonde waited with baited breath.

"Terribly." Naruto nearly gaped at him and exhaled heavily the air he had been holding in. He had been working really hard, and thought that he was definitely doing better. Grouchy had just crushed whatever confidence he had built up, adding that the blonde had already been feeling down. His hands hurt from gripping and firing the gun with sliced palms and his nose was assaulted by the musty smell ever-present in the air.

"That's enough for today. We'll come back tomorrow."

Young Namikaze felt his eyes become watery, but refused to let anything spill onto his cheeks and give him any sort of satisfaction. Overcome with frustration, anger and a feeling of inferiority, the blonde stared murder into the side of his bodyguard's face. Still not making eye contact, the man held out his hand and Naruto forcefully thrust the gun into it, then briskly walked towards the exit. He wished that he would leave him alone, and that he wouldn't have to spend any time with him, but still he _followed_. And he would do so to anywhere he would go.

The teen stormed out of the building and towards the road where a car was waiting for them on the other side. The place was on the corner of a big intersection, but their ride was parked at a spot in a small line of metered spaces. The blonde looked both ways as he approached the street, and seeing no oncoming traffic, didn't stop to wait for the man behind him; who was catching up anyway. Naruto's exhausted heart was furiously pumping hot rage through his veins, and he couldn't hear anything Itachi was trying to say to him over the pounding in his head. The only sound that did manage to reach his ears assaulted them, but he was still in his own world. The noise came before it was visible, but both reached him far too slowly.

When he did see the source of the screech of tires, the slow-motion phenomenon took over. A black sports car skidded around the corner, which weren't fifteen or so from the walking blonde. It had been doubtlessly speeding down the road before turning onto the street Naruto was now in the middle of, and the momentum was too much to stop in such a short distance. As soon as the boy in the road was noticed, the car's driver slammed on the breaks and jerked the steering wheel as far as possible to the right, the automobile rotating as it sped towards him. A classic deer in headlights, the teen froze, mouth opened in a silent scream. He turned ever so slowly to the left to face the inevitable collision.

Before he knew what was happening, a heavy force slammed into his body and he went flying towards the pavement. When his body connected with the ground, he felt the bruises that would be visible later begin to form. The young man could only gasp as the street made contact with the bare skin on the right side of his body, the rough surface skinning his arm and leg raw with a terrible flash of pain. Any and all bruises he might have received would now be hidden behind a great red mess. Naruto slid across the pavement with his eyes shut tight as his flesh was abused, but came to an abrupt stop as his body came in contact with the median in the middle of the road.

Laying there in fiery agony, the blonde managed to wonder why his skull hadn't cracked open, being what had hit the object splitting the road in two. His skin burned as he lay still on his side, but there was warmth on the front of his body. And there was also something that had come between his head and the block of cement that was warm.

_Come to think of it, there is something around me, too._

Cerulean eyes opened weakly when he heard a pained groan, and what he saw was shocking. In front of him lay Itachi, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched tight. His right arm was above his head, having taken the blow of the separator instead of his fragile skull. The left was wrapped tightly around his body, to prevent him from flying any further across the street and into moving cars. The bodyguard had somehow snatched Naruto from his spot on the road and leaped out of the path of the deadly vehicle, putting his body between him and the car. He had taken the brunt of the landing, and as a result prevented the boy from serious injury upon the impact of their landing. In turn, he had also received the brunt of the pavement's cruel caress.

The boy himself was in too much pain to do much of anything, but Naruto heard voices rising all around him and the opening of car doors. Someone was on a phone calling for medical aid, and others were stopping their vehicles to see the fallen pair. Worry and guilt crossed blonde's brow as his protector groaned again and removed his left arm from him. The raven attempted to push his body into a sitting position with his right arm, which shook under the pressure of lifting his weight while wounded. The man nearly collapsed, but gritted his teeth and caught himself. Naruto was overcome with emotion when he saw the blood on his face, arm, and part of his back. Itachi's shirt was ripped on that side, as was the skin underneath it. His left pants leg was tattered and also decorated with his blood, and the raw flesh in so many places on his body made the teen nauseous. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was dry and released no words.

"Fucking... cars." The man growled.

"You... should fucking w-watch for them." Not so much hurt as shocked, the boy sprang up to sit and supported the bodyguard as he almost collapsed again.

"Idiot!" Itachi hissed.

"I-oh my God." Naruto sputtered instead. He still wasn't sure what had happened between storming out of the building and laying on the street.

"Oh my God! Itachi, what-are you okay? Oh shit!" The teen's concern grew as he saw the extent of his pain. Uchiha looking remotely uncomfortable meant serious injury. In his peripheral vision, Naruto saw a figure running up to them. He rushed and bent over the raven, looking frantic and guilty.

"Sir-sir! And you boy, are you all right? I'm so sorry! I've called an ambu-" Pale fist cut off the man's apologies. Fury flashed on his face as Itachi pulled his arm back and threw his clenched hand into the driver's jaw. The blonde was still too surprised to pay attention to the driver who had almost hit him, and was now incidentally also laying on the pavement. Flat on his back, the 30-or so year old cradled his cheek and whimpered to himself. The bodyguard winced as he made to stand up and continue an assault on the driver, but Naruto pulled on this uninjured arm and he sat back down.

"Itachi, don't-"

"Naruto, he almost _killed_ you!" The raven asserted in a low voice, through gritted teeth.

"Why do you defend him?"

"Because-well, I don't know." The teen frowned as he realized that he was angry at the man, too.

"But don't hit him again, Itachi. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"That man nearly drove his car into you!"

"...Well, yes."

"It's my _job_ to ensure your safety and take out whoever threatens it. Are you getting on my case from fucking protecting you?" Although without any sound of pain, Uchiha's face was contorted with distress when he peeled off pieces of fabric from a revolting-looking exposed biceps muscle. Not that the boy noticed, too occupied with being surprised at the man's behavior.

"I sort of just saved your life …" He gritted out.

"… because you decided to be stupid and-"

"Okay, I know. But... he didn't actually hit us, so technically you assaulted him when he didn't hit you." Itachi glared at Naruto and gestured to the blood on his body. The guilt returned in a strong wave that hit the teen _hard._

"Er... never mind. Oh, Itachi. I'm so sorry-"

"Wait." He interrupted, having caught sight of the blonde's own marred flesh.

"You're hurt." Cerulean eyes glanced down at his form, and compared the flowing red on him to the dripping crimson on his protector.

"Not nearly as much as you." Itachi frowned and observed his arm closely.

"Yeah, but you're a kid." Naruto didn't snap back at him, because he looked so tormented. And a little concerned, which was kind of nice.

"Are you going to be all right?" The teen inquired again, more gently this time. His worry faded and the aggravation returned. The raven looked down at his oozing arm and leg, and fought the urge to touch his face. With the skin nearly stripped off of his body entirely in places, the bodyguard wasn't eager to increase the damage.

"Arm feels broken. Had to punch that idiot with my left... could've done more damage with my right." Namikaze briefly mused if he was trying to show off. He noticed that some people were gathering near them, too timid to approach closer due to Itachi's display, but concerned enough to see if they were still alive or not. He paid them no attention.

"I believe you." He mumbled with pity for the driver, still out of commission. But he had more sympathy for the bodyguard, who was in a pretty bad shape, and because of him. Uchiha coughed and breathed in deeply, then exhaled with a shudder.

"Itachi, I'm sorry."

"Just... never mind. I need to hit that son of a bitch aga-" Before Naruto could cut him off, sirens and flashing lights rounded the corner that the black sports car had come from. Itachi gave up the idea of beating the other man to a pulp and checked up on his principle again.

"You need to get cleaned up." He murmured, lifted a bloody hand and placed it on an uninjured part of Naruto's arm, turning it gently to assess the damage.

"Also, you need to stop getting hurt. Your father is going to fire me."

"I guess I should say thanks... I'd be a lot more hurt if you hadn't pulled me out of the way."

"Don't run away from me like that again." The raven said firmly, like his earlier tone. But there was a subtle undertone of concern in his voice, and the blonde couldn't bring himself to be upset with him. Uchiha mused if the anger was caused by him feeling afraid, scared that something would happen to the boy. If so, then maybe he didn't hate the blonde bundle of trouble before?

The teen doubted it.

"Disinfecting is going to be a _bitch."_

Naruto nodded to him, and Uchiha released his arm to turn and look at the vehicles. They had stopped near them, and people were pouring out of the opening doors. In seconds they were surrounded by medics, both bodyguard and principle assuring that nothing was deathly serious. Still, they insisted that both, Itachi especially, be taken back to the hospital to have his arm looked at and both their bodies cleaned up. Thus, he and young Namikaze got into one of the vehicles, and the former groaned as he saw something out of the back of the ambulance as the doors closed in on them.

"Great." Came the raven's sarcastic and rather hoarse voice from beside the teen.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly, seeing his discontent with people invading his personal space to assess his injuries. Itachi put his head in his hands, as if closing his eyes and hiding would make the frustration and inevitable explosion disappear.

"This is going to be all over the news. Your father is going to kill me."

* * *

Like it? A lot of bitching, I know :P But I did warn you, didn't I? ;D

Next chapter will be a continuation of Naruto's training and of course... more bonding! ;D

PLUS! You will see Itachi's possessive side ;D Of what you ask? Mwah, you need to wait ;) Hrhrhrhr xD

Well then, see you next week? ;) Maybe, maybe not *grins evily*


	15. Chapter 15

Yo! Surprised? I bet you are :P Well, it's not my fault. It's raining all day and since I was bored I decided to write. Actualy I wrote three chapters of BG (including this one). Yeah, I am _that_ bored.

Btw, did you read the newest manga chapter? I seriously wonder just how big Naruto's spirit is? I mean, he desire to get Sasuke back, he wants to protect everyone, Nagato passed him his pain, Jiraya passed him his unfinished business, there's also Minato's pression on him, the power he got from Itachi (and I higlhy doubt it's a small amount) plus there's of course Kyuubi.(did I forgot something? :P) Just _where,_ pray tell me, he packed all of this stuff? Though I'm happy beyond anything that 'Kashi is alive! At least there's still two of my fav characters alive! :P Still, I know it's wishful thinking, but it would be nice if Nagato brought Itachi back to life! ;D

Sorry for off topic, I just needed to get this out of me :P

Now then, reviews, reviews ;)

--

**Logoht:** Newcomer? Welcome, welcome ;D I'm glad you like it and think that characters are still in place ;) It is hard because sometimes there are just moments when you can't avoid them being ooc :P But I still try my damn hardest! ;D

--

**Yokura: **Welcome! ;D Yeah, well, I am mean so of course I would put them through hell together ;D After all, what better way to get them closer to each other? ;D

--

**Kyoko kitty-chan:** I bet you did :P But, by more bitching I meant in comparison to the other chapters of this story ;) Though sometimes a little spice here and then is a good thing ;D

--

**Lantia4ever:** Sorry to hear about your computer ;( Storm is a bitch, I know :P (experience talking) Still, I hope you will do good on your exams. Best of luck! ;) I'm happy that I could lighten your mood if just a little. About your hideout.... just how big is your drawer that you need a truck to empty it? O_o I have a bag behing my nighstand, filled with bars, candies and stuff ;D And as for family matters, you can laugh, but one day, few years ago when i was alone in the home, i search through the documents looking for adoption papers xD Though when I found none I figured that it really must be my real family, after all :P

--

**salvor-chan:** Pf! Of course I'm a girl! ;D Why are you overly yaoi reviewer? Hm, because most of your reviews are dripping with pervertness xD (you should read them ;D) If you want to know about the dream you will have to wait for the next chapter. Believe me, you will recognize it immediately, though I warn you, it's not anything perverted :P Well, maybe it is but only to imagination xD

I hope you're feeling alright? No fever, cough? 'Cause this review is kinda dry (get the point? :P)

Whoa! ;D I'm actually surprised you reacted that way at Itachi's failed attepmt to kill himself ;D Like I said, a little spice here and there is a good thing ;D What a story would be without at least a little moments making your heart race? ;) Tortures, eh? I guess me and Peter need to know each other better before we get to that *wink* xD Seriously, what is it with you people and rape? Everywhere only rape, rape, rape! I think that unless I really have someone rape Naruto you won't be satisfied :P About that emotional swings of yours... are you sure it's only cookies? Maybe you have,um... a sprout in your belly? xD

All in all, after reading this review of yours, I get the feeling that after this chapter you will end up in a hospital from nosebleed :P Yeah, it's filled up with THOSE sentences that the last chapter lacked :P

--

Thus, without any further ado, enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Great." Came the raven's sarcastic and rather hoarse voice from beside the teen.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly, seeing his discontent with people invading his personal space to assess his injuries. Itachi put his head in his hands, as if closing his eyes and hiding would make the frustration and inevitable explosion disappear.

"This is going to be all over the news. Your father is going to kill me."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, Itachi-kun." The bodyguard stared at the president in total shock.

"...Excuse me, sir?"

"You saved my son's life. He could have been killed in a car accident today, but you were there to push him out of harm's way." Minato was speaking to the raven in the same room as he had been in with Neji, Kisame, and him during the early morning hours some time ago. He sat in the same chair as he had then, looking weary like he frequently was as of late.

"I owe you more than I can give... wait, is there something wrong?" The older Namikaze had finally noticed the other man's perplexed face.

"No, nothing's wrong." Itachi replied with a shake of the head, trying to brush off the confusion.

"I was expecting you to be upset." Minato smiled a little.

"It's not your fault that Naruto's stubborn and doesn't think before he acts. He told me everything."

_Apparently, he had decided __not __to tell his father about our conversation earlier that day._ He wondered what kind of things he _did _say to make the president so gracious towards him.

"So tell me, how did everything go? Is he doing well?" Itachi paused for a moment before responding.

"Your son is a quick learner, Mr. President, and is making admirable progress in his shooting abilities." The father breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd willingly put a weapon into my boy's hands. And on top of that, I would never expect him to be good at it, not that he doesn't have any talents." The raven thought what these talents were, but he couldn't think of any off the top of his head.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." The standing man inclined his head towards the president in acknowledgment.

"It's nothing, sir."

"Very well then, you can go." Uchiha began to do so, but was stopped briefly before his exit.

"Oh, and send Naruto back for a moment, will you?"

"Of course."

--

The bodyguard found the teen on the way back to his room, chatting with Kakashi over a plate of cookies. He spotted the two as he walked past the open doorway to some kitchen area, watched them for a moment, and then caught their attention by taking a few steps towards the pair. The male's blonde head turned at the movement in his peripheral vision, still laughing at something Hatake had said. When Naruto looked at him, however, the smile slipped off his face. His voice became flat as he saw his relatively unfriendly expression, angry in that he didn't think he deserved his bad attitude. They had just come to a sort of truce, and Naruto did not like him ruining it.

"I've just finished speaking with your father." Itachi announced. Kakashi tried not to glare at the bodyguard's impassive expression like the blonde did, but he did shoot the Uchiha a disapproving look. The stranger's apathy was not welcome, and the silver haired man didn't appreciate people making his bundle of sunshine unhappy. He didn't know a single person who didn't like the boy, let alone one who would purposefully offend him.

"I bet you told him how horrible I was." The teen responded to his cold face.

"We did discuss your skills." This did earn Itachi an angry stare from the older male, and Naruto shook his head and looked away from him.

"He wants to talk to you again."

"Itachi, you need to pick a behavior and stick with it." The blonde slipped off his stool in one fluid movement, and without sparing him another look, brushed past the bodyguard and out of the room.

_I'm tired of his mood swings. Men are not supposed to have PMS, right? If so, then being my protector he should at least be able to control himself._ Were the boy's thoughts while walking.

--

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. Itachi-kun said that you did very well today." The blonde stared at his mirror image in disbelief, but the older one paid it no attention.

"...He what?" He mumbled, but his father continued without answering the question.

"Considering your injuries…" He went on.

"… we'll postpone this instruction until later." The teen nodded dumbly, still affected by the earlier statement.

"But son, you have to be more careful. I'm just glad I found out that you were okay at the same time that I found out that you ran into the path of a speeding car." The confusion faded into guilt, and he gave his father an apologetic smile.

"...I'm sorry."

"I know, honey. And I think you've suffered more than enough for me to need to punish you. However, I won't stand for recklessness, not from you." He said firmly.

"I have very high expectations and I know you can live up to them." Minato's voice softened.

"You're an amazing young man, and it would kill me if something happened to you. So please, be more cautious." The blonde nodded and fidgeted with his hands.

"Listen to Itachi-kun; he knows what he's doing."

"Okay." He said quietly.

"I know that it's hard adjusting to a complete stranger following you everywhere, but I need to know that you're safe out there in the dangerous world. And while he may be unpleasant sometimes …" Minato added with a smile.

"Itachi can do his job well if you let him. So you two try to get along, all right?"

"Okay."

"You act immature, Naruto, and like you don't care about much of anything. But I know just how grown-up you are. You have a big heart, and I refuse to let anyone break it." The teen tried hard to look like said adult, but a tear managed to spill over and trickle down his face. The blonde hastily wiped it away with a sniff, and his father rose from his chair to approach him.

"So keep having fun like you do, because it's almost the end of the summer and it's what I want you to do. Don't burden yourself with excess worry, that's my job." The man reached out and pulled his son into a one arm embrace, and the boy returned it with a few more sniffles.

"...I hate you, dad." Naruto said, referring to the salty droplets tricking down his chin. Minato couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly.

"And I love you, too, sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that, you hear? I know I did something horrible and that I don't have much time for you, or your mother as of now, but you're my world. And without you, it would come crashing down. That is why it is imperative that you're careful, but I don't want you to worry all the time. Don't do anything too reckless, but don't hold back. Youth is short, and you should enjoy it while you can. So keep that chin up, and don't let anything drag you down. You're as strong-willed as they come, son. Everything will be okay." Naruto managed to keep himself in check with a few shaky breaths, and held onto his father tightly. He did miss him, and more than he knew.

"Mhm..."

- - -

The blonde hadn't talked to his father much more after that, and found the raven in the kitchen where he had been just recently. He was surprised to find him talking to Kakashi, though they weren't chatting like friends. It was strange, though, how they didn't seem to be upset with each other. It looked like they were having a civil and casual, albeit a bit tense, conversation. Their exchange ended abruptly at his entrance, and he kind of wished he had eavesdropped.

"Itachi…" He said without hostility.

"… what did you say to my father about today?"

"I told him about what we did." He replied simply.

"And what happened." Naruto frowned in confusion at that.

"But you said to me that I wasn't good at shooting. Why did you tell him differently?"

"Lying to the president is a bad idea and I'd rather not do it." There was a beat, and the blonde disregarded the fact that it meant he had lied to him, on purpose.

"Wait, so I wasn't terrible?" Uchiha shrugged, and Kakashi glanced at him skeptically.

"Perhaps not."

Young Namikaze thought that he should be infuriated with the man, but instead felt only more confusion.

"But you were so mean... I thought you hated me or something." The teen's statement caused a narrowed gaze to be shot at the bodyguard from the male across the table.

"If I hated you, would I have jumped in front of a moving vehicle for you?" The guilt resurfaced, killing any rising feelings of hostility.

_Perhaps he would've done it anyway, because he is getting paid a large sum to protect me._ The blonde thought. But even though, he believed his words, and thought more about his state at the present moment.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" Itachi shrugged again, and glanced down at his arm, which was thoroughly bandaged. Both of them were dressed with the cloth in several places, though the older male was much worse off. The scratches on his face didn't look too bad, and the rugged look almost suited the man. Still, focusing on the extensive damage done to his flesh under the bandages made the teen cringe.

"It's irritating, I guess. Can't do much at the moment." Naruto had no idea how he dealt so well with the pain he had been in before, though he assumed he had a high tolerance for it, being who he was and all. The blonde, naturally, had next to none.

"Not about how much you can function, I mean. But you're not like in agony anymore, right?"

"Not now, no." Itachi set a glower at the wall.

"...Fucking cars." He breathed out quietly and the boy smiled a little.

"It looks repulsive, but I'll live. How about you?"

"Pretty much unscathed, thanks to you." Kakashi's expression became less angry, giving in to the sympathy rising in him for the bodyguard. He suddenly felt awkward, eavesdropping on their conversation openly and after looking at the both of them a few times, he excused himself with a wave and left them alone. Naruto watched him exit until his friend was out of sight before turning back to the bodyguard.

"I really am sorry." He said with genuine concern.

"I shouldn't have run off like that–"

"It's fine, Mr. Namikaze." He asserted, cutting him off.

_So it's back to Namikaze again, huh?_ The teen thought with a frown.

"I provoked you to act and don't blame you for being upset. You must understand that I don't like even the mention of a lag in my abilities." Naruto nodded, and remained quiet.

"I've already failed once, at the movies, and I didn't like it." There was a moment of silence during which Itachi gave him an apologetic look, something that he had never seen before. It faded soon, however, with the return of a glower directed this time at the nearly-empty plate of cookies.

"When it was suggested that you might need more protection than me, I was mad. Your decision to not cooperate combined with my anger over the whole situation in the first place made me more irritable than usual." Naruto figured that they were both to blame for the unfortunate events, and decided that Itachi and he should put it all behind them and move on.

"Apology accepted." He said after a moment with a nod. He wasn't expecting the man to turn back to him with a cocky grin on his face, which he had not missed.

"Who said I was apologizing?" He drawled, and the teen nearly gaped at him.

"Your behavior was still uncalled for, and you acted out before I did. Then you proceeded to try and kill yourself, which I had to deal with in a most painful fashion." Oh how he wanted to be angry at him, but he couldn't find it in him to argue. He really had been through a lot of trouble, without which he might be dead.

"Oh, you're such an asshole." Naruto forced in response. There was no feeling behind the insult, and the raven shrugged, the pompousness never leaving his smirk.

--

It took a few days for the pair to heal enough to continue making the blonde a better fighter. Due to his absolute refusal to attend any more public classes for self-defense, the president's son had found a new teacher in that area. Itachi had offered grudgingly when he expressed how he would _not_ go back to the class that he would instruct him on basic hand-to-hand combat, but Naruto would rather not fight a grown man with only his bare hands. Especially the raven, because he knew that he wasn't exactly his best friend and wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hold back. Neji had also offered his services, but the teen was sure that his friend would refuse to even fake a swing at him. It would be a lecture, not a hands-on class.

What he needed was a good friend who wasn't afraid to be mean. One who would tell you if you did, in fact, look fat in tight jeans. That, when asked for the truth, tell you that your drawing was bad. One that wouldn't agree just to be agreeable, and tell you when you were wrong or acting like a brat and not understand their claims.

Kiba was perfect at that. Unfortunately, Kiba couldn't teach him much in the self-defense area. But Naruto had a good friend who just happened to be an excellent cook, loyal and dedicated enough to him to provide a lesson when asked for it.

"Iruka …" He huffed.

"… am I getting better?" He asked, pretty much breathless. He was very, _very_ out of shape.

_I need to find a jogging buddy and fix that._

The brunette man smiled sympathetically.

"Not much, Naruto." He replied truthfully. The blonde's face fell, though he appreciated the honesty.

"But there is a very slow, but steady, improvement that I can see in you. You've always had the potential to excel in anything you really try to do." The teen's face lit up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! It's just that you don't try hard to do much of anything." The blonde's face darkened.

"Now don't give me that look, you know it's true. Just put effort into more things and you'll feel better about yourself. I'm sure you will be back to your old shape in no time." Naruto seriously considered his friend's advice, and found himself uncharacteristically driven to follow it.

"Might just give that a try." He mused out loud.

"Now that's the spirit." Iruka encouraged with a smile.

"Now show me that right hook of yours again!"

The boy's blocked blows weren't very graceful, but they were at least somewhat accurate. The brunette had informed his friend, _again,_ of vital points to hit and where nerves were concentrated and attempted to show him how to strike them. Iruka had started out fighting when he was very little, becoming the one to stand up to bullies in school and protect the smaller children (which was most of them). But he could only do so much with swinging his fists and maintaining strong muscles. When he reached early adolescence, he took martial arts classes with others his age.

"Hey, you're zoning out again. If you keep going zombie on me, you're going to get hit again." Naruto laughed nervously. Twice today Iruka had landed a hard blow to his head, which should have been easily blocked if the teen had been focusing even the slightest bit. The brunette had apologized profusely, of course, but lectured him on paying attention.

"Ah, sorry." The blonde mumbled. He wasn't sure why he kept losing control of his thoughts, which were blank. The blonde blamed it on stress that he wasn't thinking clearly a lot of the time. It wasn't a valid excuse, however, and Naruto really needed to stop being lazy. He really didn't want any more bruises. The blonde was almost looking forward to his other instruction; even though the teacher wasn't all that encouraging, at least he wouldn't get hit. But that wasn't for another hour or so. The teen waited it out as patiently as he could, avoiding his friend's fists as best as he could in his current condition.

--

Itachi didn't want to discourage his principle, as he was improving. But it wouldn't do him well to learn incorrectly. At the moment, he was still having trouble properly handling his weapon. The blonde's aim wasn't too bad considering his lack of training, but he still wasn't gripping it right. The firearm kept slipping around in his hand when he pulled the trigger, and it wouldn't be good for his weapon to misfire due to improper hold.

"I don't want to show you this again." Uchiha said, bored.

"Then explain it better!" The blonde said with a tinge of attitude. The man seemed incapable of making compliments or being encouraging, and it would be less tiring if he was more supportive.

"No matter how many times you go over anything, I don't seem to get it." The raven thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fine." He said and approached him until they were standing side by side, and Naruto waited. The bodyguard had to fight the urge to grumble, feeling particularly _grouchy_ at the moment.

"Just... hold your arm out and make like you're going to fire. Only one hand, though."

"Okay."

"Now pay attention." Itachi put his left hand on the gun, wrapping his fingers around the barrel and holding it in place.

"Your wrist is at an awkward angle and your fingers are all over the place. Relax them." After a second of silence, the teen complied. Uchiha used his right hand to readjust it, straightening his principle's arm to make a perfect line from his shoulder to the gun in his hand.

"Good. Now don't tilt it, and put your fingers here." He moved a few that were off to the side back into place.

"Here, does that feel better?"

"...Yeah, it kind of does." Naruto said with surprise.

"Try shooting now, when you're not just doing whatever. Try to focus more on keeping your hand in place and steady." The blonde took a moment to calm his nerves, anxious about not improving after specific instruction. After a deep breath, he held it in and fired.

There was a moment of silence before a grin spread across his face, and it lit up with satisfaction and pride. He was a little hesitant to look at Itachi, not wanting to encounter any more criticism. The blonde gathered his wits and turned to him, and found what he had wanted to see for a long time. A small smile graced the bodyguard's face as he looked at the target, which had Naruto's bullet embedded on the edge of it. The blonde had actually hit the thing, and he could tell that he was impressed.

"Nicely done, Mr. Namikaze." The teen wanted to jump up and down, he was so proud of himself. On top of that, Itachi's acknowledgment of his accomplishment was encouraging. He admired his work for another minute or so, and was overcome with a wave of strong confidence in his abilities. The boy's newfound skills got the better of him, then, as he turned back to his bodyguard he found an object of new interest. Sure, it was a little soon to move on so fast, but Naruto was on a high and not coming down anytime soon.

"Can I try that one?" The teen surprised him, looking at the gun on his hip. Itachi turned back to the blonde, and eyed him suspiciously upon seeing what he was talking about.

It was... his gun. _His gun_. Uchiha was very fond of this one, particular Glock 17. He did not like, he did not _allow _other people to handle the weapon. The very mention of such a thing was preposterous.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked in a low voice, and the boy only shrugged. This in itself put the raven off, because people usually left him alone when he wanted them to.

"No particular reason." The man was shocked at his random interest in one of his most prized possessions without reason.

"It's bigger and looks cool." The bodyguard instinctively put a hand on top of the weapon, protecting it like it was his child.

"That's not a valid reason." He asserted quite firmly.

"You will _not_ touch my gun." Naruto nearly pouted, looking at him with a pleading expression. His success with his own weapon had driven the boy to a desire to upgrade, much to Itachi's obvious distaste. He really, _really_ wanted to try it out. It made the bodyguard very nervous.

"Please? I know how to do it now. Aren't you proud of me? Please?" The blonde was not convincing, but it was the strangest thing, the older man found himself giving in anyway. He didn't believe his act, and yet... still. Uchiha wondered how and when his principle went from hating the thought of touching a gun to wanting to move on to bigger and better things. Against his better judgment, which didn't seem to be protesting like it usually would, the raven withdrew his weapon and turned it around in his hands.

"It's not like it's a big deal, Itachi." It really was a big deal, and a bad idea. Uchiha sighed.

"Come on, please?" The bodyguard continued to run his hands over his weapon, as if holding onto it would discourage the blonde beside him. But he did not yield, and for the first time in a long, long time, Itachi caved.

"...Fine." Naruto's victory showed on his face, while the man was already missing the gun.

"But remember …" He nearly growled.

"… it's different than yours. And also, it's _mine_." The blonde didn't seem to notice his fierce possessiveness of the object.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto stood impatiently in front of him. Uchiha did not like the idea of ever surrendering his gun and to this boy, to boot. He has more than one knife oh his person and superior close-combat skills, but his long-range weapon wasn't something he handed over. Very slowly and reluctantly, Itachi nodded. It took a lot of effort for him to release the weapon when the blonde took it from his hands, and he watched it go with regret.

"Don't touch a thing." He said immediately.

"Remember, _mine_."

"Wasn't going to, geez." The raven swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched him observe the weapon.

"But hey, make sure I do it right this time. I'm tired of messing up. Can we go for success on the first try this time around?" Itachi doubted it was possible. But the sooner he got his fill of using his gun, the sooner he would get it back, right?

"...I suppose." He said with a sigh.

"But you have to listen to me, and carefully. Don't do anything to my gun."

"Just show me, Itachi." He looked at him inquisitively, so the boy continued.

"Like, show me how to do it instead of just talking. That's how it worked last time." The man said nothing for a moment, while cerulean eyes stared at him impatiently. For some reason, he was reluctant to do as he said. He just didn't feel right doing things like that.

"It's the same as before, basically. Just repeat what you did last time." Naruto rolled his eyes, and casually fired the gun. His carelessness both angered and worried the raven, and the regret from letting his weapon go skyrocketed. After he pulled the trigger, the small difference in blowback from the gun pushed him back, as he hadn't expected it. It wasn't much of a push at all, but as a smaller male, the teen staggered backwards with a yelp.

"Itachi!" He nearly shrieked, glaring death at his face.

"It's–it's_ not _the same!"

"Yes it is. You're just physically weak." He asserted, and Naruto stomped his foot.

"God, Itachi, you're so difficult. Maybe I wasn't trying my best, but I'm still not good at it. I really want to succeed, and without practicing for hours. Can't you show me like before?" Uchiha sighed again, and hesitantly approached him. He stopped when they were a couple of feet apart, frowning a little over the whole situation.

"I don't even know what you want me to do." He complained.

"Well I don't want to fall over, and if you look for the bullet you'll see that I definitely wasn't holding it right. I don't care if I'm bad, as long as you don't criticize me, and show me how to shoot well. Can't we just get this over with so I can be good at firing guns?" The bodyguard grumbled something under his breath, and thought for a moment before taking action. He tried not to grumble again as he cracked his knuckles and shook his head.

"Just be really thorough on the first try and I'll be a master in no time!" He really didn't want to do this. And Naruto didn't seem to share his discomfort as Itachi stepped closer to him.

"Okay, good." The blonde said cheerfully.

"Now show me what to do." The bodyguard was hesitant, but eventually reached around his smaller body from behind and nearly enveloped the boy. Next, he placed his hands over the tanned ones, holding the weapon steady. The man was irritated when he found it harder to focus on his aim than usual. Usually he could point and shoot, no problem. This was taking more concentration, and he assumed it was probably because he wasn't in direct control.

"Remember what I said? You have to straighten out, Mr. Namikaze. You're holding the gun too low." Naruto wordlessly raised his arms just enough to be parallel to the cement floor, and tightened his grip.

"Good?"

"Yes." Itachi brushed the awkwardness that he was feeling aside, and locked his eyes on the target.

"Now this weapon is different from yours, obviously. One thing is that you'll feel more pushed back by it, but you shouldn't go flying or anything, though you should probably know that. Don't worry about falling over, because I'm behind you. It's not going to be a massive thing, really. You know it's coming this time, and it's not very forceful in the first place." He refrained from commenting on him being weak again, though it was difficult.

"Mhm."

"Well then, give it a try."

"Wait–just like that?"

"Yes. Not too much to it, I told you before, so go ahead and shoot." Naruto showed his first signs of discomfort, not liking jumping into the unknown where an unfamiliar firearm and a flying bullet were concerned. He'd done it just a moment ago, without any success. The failure was somewhat daunting. But if that's what the man said to do, then the blonde would do it before more doubts grew in his mind.

_It's just a little push, after all._

The teen pulled the trigger, Itachi's hands on his own, keeping the launcher in his grip as it jumped in his hands. The man also prevented his arms from going back to his chest and his body stumbling back with his own, and the surprise brought from Naruto a little yelp.

"Spicy, that one is."

"Not really." He drawled.

"You should try a machine gun."

"...No thanks. Hey–look! I hit the target again, see? I can shoot a gun, yes! I told you it would work!" Itachi stepped away from him then, not realizing how long he had remained in the place against his body. The blonde didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in his success.

"Oh, I know! We should go celebrate my awesome skills of fabulousness." Uchiha quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't get cocky, now."

"I know what we should do." He said quickly with excitement.

"This accomplishment should be rewarded with good ol' pizza, I think." The raven_ rolled _his eyes and put a hand to his forehead at his principle's childishness.

_Honestly, how old is this boy?_

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'm babysitting a five-year old." Itachi groaned, and Naruto glared.

"I'll have you know that my birthday is coming up! I'm going to be twenty, for your information."

"I really don't care." The blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, asshole. Come on, I want pizza. You can treat me to it."

"What?"

_This boy is insane! _

"I never said I'd buy you anything–"

"But you're a bastard, so you owe it to me." Itachi opened his mouth with a glare to protest, but he didn't allow him to argue any more. Naruto thrust his gun towards him, and he ungracefully received it.

"I know a great place, you'll see." Uchiha's temper was not going to be suppressed for much longer at this rate, he knew. As soon as the bodyguard had placed his gun back to its usual place, the blonde reached out and snatched his hand, pulling him behind, out of the building.

"What–"

"Just go along with it, Itachi. Really, you need to lighten up."

Usually, he would be angry at the boy. He had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the place against his will, to do something he didn't want to do, which he was supposed to pay for.

_Maybe I am just too tired to protest._ He thought.

Because the feel of the smaller hand in his was definitely not what was quelling his anger. The immature, annoying, and exhausting blonde was nothing but a sum of money. The thought of Naruto's skin against Itachi's being what calmed the man's emotions, didn't even cross his mind.

* * *

Hrhrhrhr xD I can imagine your faces right now! Something like *wtf Itachi was possessive of his gun?!* And where did I write he will be possessive of Naruto, hm? ;D A little bluff is not going to kill me (right? :P)

Anyway, the next update is going to be as usual, in thursday ;)

From here on, slowly thing will become more... heated *wink*

So, see ya later! ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Yo! How are you guys doing? Thanks to my job hunting I'm sick now ;( Though that made me wonder about my preferences :P Well... you know I think there is something not quite right with me (as if ever was :P) I mean, there was this guy I liked (he's in 3rd year, I'm in 2nd) I liked him practically from when I entered the university :P But now, well... it just kind off disapeared naturally :P What's more, his blabbering annoys me. So I was thinking if it's that time of life when your preferences are changing to, you know, the 'final stage' :P I can't really explain it :P But if I was to choose a guy based on my 'anime preferencess' I really would have a fucked up life ;D Yeah, I noticed a particular patter when it comes to the characters. Till now, I watched most of the anime because of the plot, not the charaters, but when you think about it... for ex. My fav is Itachi, then it's Kanda from DGM, then it's Byakuya and from Bleach, plus the long forgotten Seshomaru from Inuyasha :P (the exception that proves the rule) See? They all have dark hair, dark eyes, fucked up past, cold hearted attitude, they're evil (or pretend to be) and basically has some issues :P When I realized that I seriously banged my head on the desk :P

**PLUS FOR THOSE WHO ARE TOO LAZY TO GOOGLE, I UPDATED MY PROFILE WITH PICTURES OF ITACHI AND NARUTO'S GUNS AS WELL AS TWO AWESOME THINGS THAT ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER! ;D** (they look exactly as the ones put in the fic) And for those who didn't notice, I change the rating to M, just to be on the save side (cough cut off fingers cough)

**EDIT: **Due to the confusion that may follow, here's a little explanation:

In my country, High School and below starts in September. However for University students it starts in October, so let's stick with it, ok? ;)

Now, sorry for going off-topic, blame my lovely cold for it :P Let's get to the best part ;D

--

**black laurel:** *tackles to the ground and hugs* laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~uree~~lll~~~*sobsobsob* I miii~~ssed you! I really though you got bored of this story and forgot about it *sobhugsobhugsob* I'm so glad you're baaack! ;D No, but really, i understand that there is a pararel universe called 'real world' and we have our own thing to do there ;D At least, that's what I've been telling myself :P Though I hope it has nothing to do with your ff high as you put it :P I don't know about that 'sheer awesomness' because to put it bluntly I never read any of my stories from the start till the end like a normal reader :P I always just write, re-check and publish. And when I'm about to write another chapter I just check the last few lines of the previous one :P

I suppose Oro = rape :P I have the same thing only with char. from other anime :P

About the whole gun thing in chapter 14, well I wanted to show that side of Naruto when he's training in the anime. Like, you know, he thinks he can do it in the first try, but it turns out differently :P The same with his stubbor attitude towards advices and such. It won't get through his thick skull unless you really push it hard. Which is why Itachi was pretending to shoot himself ;D I think I did a good job, seeing that you were pissed at Naruto ;D I kinda wanted to make him annoying :P

You didn't really need to write two reviews, one was more than enough ;) Though to answer your question as to how I got it so fast... well, I suppose it's just boredom? Combined with the random urge to write something? Though the beggining of this chapter, when Itachi buys a... certain thing was actually a thing I dreamed about the other night :P (only a piece of it, but still :P)

It was cheap, that resurection thing, but I am happy that Kakashi's still alive. I mean, Kishimoto-sensei got a 'little' carried away with killing everyone :P At this rate, twenty more chapters and there would be no one left :P

I can't shake the feeling that the whole 'father-son' scene was a little too fluffy :P It could be a problem for what I have in mind for later :P But oh well, too late to complain, I suppose :P

Well, there is this things we have in common :P About knowing you can do something, but being too lazy to actually do it :P It annoys the hell out of me, because I am aware of it and because everyone were telling me the same thing for god know how long; you're talented but too lazy :P Gee, it's not my fault that if there's no motivation I won't move a finger, unless it's something that interests me :P Well, okay, maybe it is my fault but oh well :P

YAY! You liked the possesive!Itachi part! ;D Yup, yup I'm glad! ;D I was really worried about it :P And yes, Naruto doesn't know a thing about guns :P

All in all, I tried not to make this reply longer than the chapter itself. In truth, when I saw you actually reviewed twice, I cut out the part of this chapter :P Otherwise it would be way too long :P Of course, the missing part will be added in the next chap.

And if you really like the sound of things 'heating up' you will love the next arc ;D (I guess I watched too much Gintama recently :P This fic is starting to have similiar structure as that anime :P)

--

**Logoht:** How I know abou it? ;) Hrhrhrhr glad you ask! xD My Uncle is a cop, and shortly before my 18th birthday he heard that I am intersted in guns. So he took me to a shooting practice place, thinking that it would get me to changed my mind about wanting to have a gun one day. Oh how it backfired on him! xD I got even more obsessed! ;D Of course, back then i wasn't unfortunately using Glock, but the sensation was still the same ;) That cool tingling in your palms after you shoot *sighgs in delight* Though he was supporting my back and arms just like Itachi with Naruto at first. Seriously, that was the best present ever! ;D

--

**Kiyofugi:** Oh I have something planned in my mind *grins evily* You will find out what in the next arc ;) Though it will be only a part of it :P The other one has a lot to do with the title ;D Plus, there's no need to apologize ;) I don't mind a silent reader so long as the said reader is enjoying the story ;)

--

**ConstantSonw:** What can I say? Patience is a virtue ;D

--

**RmfD:** *chases to the gun-dreamland* Don't go alone! ;D Ah! I see you share my feelings of unrequited hope for Itachi resurection *sob* At least, we can always write away our feelings here ;)

and yes, Itachi is in denial right now. You know, in my opinion love is a three step process:

Step one: denial

Step two: acceptance

Step three: well, this splits into other three: following your feelings, ignoring them and just going with the flow to see what's next, or rejecting them and pretending they were never there.

Yeah, you just got a glimpse on my twisted, personal philosophy ;D

--

**salvor-chan:** No, this review was FAR from being dry ;D It was actually so soaked with yaoiness and pervertedness it left me speechless ;D And ok, I will try to write Itachi with many mood swings, keeping him IC (as much as possible at least :P) I don't know if Itachi's 'weapon' is big... but, I guess it depends on your own imagination ;) Though I wasn't expecting anything less from you while writing this chapter ;D I myself got a pretty... bold... thoughts while re-cheking this chap ;D

I'm tempted to not write any smexy scenes between Ita and Naru just to get to know Peter better ;D *toothy grin*

Anyway, keep that pervertedness of your burning! ;D

--

**Deathangelebz: **Newcomer, newcomer! Welcome welcome to our little ItaNaru world ;D I'm glad you like the story so far ;) It's really nice to hear/read fresh words from someone new ;) I hope you will keep reading and won't get bored with it anytime soon ;)

--

Without further ado, enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"I know a great place, you'll see." Uchiha's temper was not going to be suppressed for much longer at this rate, he knew. As soon as the bodyguard had placed his gun back to its usual place, the blonde reached out and snatched his hand, pulling him behind, out of the building.

"What–"

"Just go along with it, Itachi. Really, you need to lighten up."

Usually, he would be angry at the boy. He had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the place against his will, to do something he didn't want to do, which he was supposed to pay for.

_Maybe I am just too tired to protest._ He thought.

Because the feel of the smaller hand in his was definitely not what was quelling his anger. The immature, annoying, and exhausting blonde was nothing but a sum of money. The thought of Naruto's skin against Itachi's being what calmed the man's emotions, didn't even cross his mind.

* * *

Just like that the rest of the summer flew by and it was time for the school again. Itachi hated to admit it, but he completely forgot about the fact, that Naruto was still a teenager, so once the October came, it was obvious that he would have to return to school.

On the other hand, the last two months were like a rollercoaster, so no one should blame him.

What did surprised him, was the fact that his principle was happy about it. _Happy!_ While for Itachi it only meant more trouble. University means more people. More people means bigger possibility of another attack.

He tried to explain it to the boy once, but Naruto brushed him off, too absorbed in catching up to Deidara in their playstation game.

Thus it was the last day of summer break, when the pair was walking out of the pizzeria, with the blonde contently caressing his filled stomach.

Itachi remember as it was only yesterday, when after succeeding in his shooting practice, Naruto forced him into the same restaurant and in his excitement ate so much that he was barely able to move for the rest of the day.

"That sure hit the spot!"

Uchiha huffed in response to his cheer. The two were slowly walking, and Itachi felt a wave of heat hit him square in the face. His gaze narrowed further with the sun in his eyes, and the bodyguard briefly wished he'd brought sunglasses.

_That problem would be solved soon enough._ He thought.

The two had walked a few blocks in the summer weather to the ice cream shop Naruto remembered, where the raven had been forced to buy him the cold treat. The blonde had been confused when he hadn't gotten any for himself, and had expressed his shock loudly after his claim that he didn't like the food. Young Namikaze had vowed to find a kind he liked one day, but Itachi had brushed it off and taken the opportunity to exit.

"Not like I had a choice." He grumbled. The bodyguard scratched his head while his principle took a few big steps to catch up to him.

"Wait, where are you going? The driver is back that way–"

"Do you have a way to contact him? We won't be needing his services for the rest of today."

"Itachi, I am not walking back." The man halted in his steps, and a ghost of a grin showed on his face.

"Did I say we were going to walk?" He said rather mysteriously. Cerulean eyes eyed him with skepticism.

"Well, no–"

"Mr. Namikaze…" Itachi began.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now. I was driven to and picked up from the airport to get here, and am driven all over the place with you. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I need something with wheels." Naruto had to hurry to catch up with the man as he began moving again.

"But… isn't it a bit hasty to just go and buy a car on a whim?"

"Car? Not today, at least." The teen rolled his eyes when a small, mischievous grin spread across paler face.

"But I'm sure I'll need one of those, too. Now go on, Mr. Namikaze, and make the call. Wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting when he's not needed."

--

"Oh,_ hell _to the no!" Naruto took one giant step back from his bodyguard, fiercely frowning. He put a small hand on the shiny object being held out towards him and pushed it back at Itachi's chest.

"Safety first, Mr. Namikaze." The teen shook his head vigorously, and Uchiha shrugged. The man tossed the object to him, and the blonde was forced to catch it. With free hands, the bodyguard donned his new sunglasses, his grin growing as he followed up with new leather gloves. Reveling in his new purchases, Itachi stood there confidently as he flexed his covered fingers, feeling the leather fabric with great satisfaction.

"I can't believe it." Naruto gushed.

"I never thought you were such a... such a... a _guy_." The raven nearly snorted at the blonde.

"Would you prefer me to act like a coward? I'm sorry, but no. And, being a guy, I find happiness in certain things. One of those happens to be looking like a bad ass, on a bad ass bike, with bad ass equipment." At this, the teen rolled his eyes.

"Now put that helmet on …" He said more firmly.

"… or I'm leaving you here." Still holding the headgear in his hand, the blonde put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"You're going to the mall next to get some boots to match your new look? Honestly, Itachi, I can't believe you just walked in here and bought a motorcycle."

_Damn right, I bought it. The fastest and most powerful on and off-road bike the place had; Suzuki GSX-R1000 from 2009._ He thought admiring the black vehicle, with silver accent on each side. About $16,000 had earned him the means to own the road and the dirt and with 999cc, 4-stroke, 4-cylinder, liquid-cooled, DOHC engine he could. But even then, it hadn't been enough. The motorcycle was only the second-fastest they'd had, and so Itachi was coming in later that week to buy upgrades. He was also having his old bike flown in, because he needed the speed demon. Nothing could compare to his red Suzuki Hayabusa–not even his new machine; as was obvious, the former being the fastest bike in the world. But he'd get it as close as possible to have a fast bike for hard terrain. While the man didn't really have a use for an off-road vehicle, it didn't mean he couldn't have one.

"Believe it or not, you're putting the helmet on. Further delay of this will cause me to follow up and purchase more things to make me look like ferocity on wheels. I'm thinking about a new jacket, and boots, and–"

"Listen to you, 'ferocity on wheels–'"

"It's a fact. But it is truly hot outside. I'm ready to feel the wind and look great. Put the helmet on, or I'll force it on you." Seething, Naruto jammed the object onto his skull before his objection could grow any further. With a cocky smirk that had the blonde rolling his eyes, Uchiha removed his sunglasses, put his helmet on with more grace than he did, and flashed him a thumb-up. With a glance around the parking lot, the bodyguard reveled in the fact that his new vehicle was definitely the best of all of them and pocketed the glasses. Shiny, new and expensive, the bike was his new love. His guns, of course, he couldn't ever _not _love, but they had competition now.

"You need to be nicer to me." The teen chided.

"I have a gun, you know." He added, patting his arm bag with a toothy grin.

"I am nice to you. I bought you ice cream and a helmet. And you'd be on the ground before a finger could graze your weapon." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but found nothing to say; it had just become habit to argue. He watched as the man put his right hand on the right handle, and swung his left leg over the seat. Itachi settled in place, then turned to Naruto. After a moment, he flipped up the black visor on his helmet and the blonde saw his impatient look.

"If you want to stay here, just tell me. I'll resign and leave you here for the bad guys. That way I don't get in trouble and can go have fun with my new bike. You won't be so well off, however."

"Whatever!" The boy scowled behind his own headgear and approached the motorcycle. He stared at it for a moment, more indecisive than usual.

"You need help getting on?" The raven asked without sarcasm. The blonde did look genuinely confused behind the anger.

"No." He mumbled, and began a clumsy attempt to mount the vehicle like the man had. As a smaller one, he had some trouble getting on; and as Naruto, he had trouble doing it with any grace. It took him a few moments to board the motorcycle, but eventually he managed it and squirmed around on the seat.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before, Mr. Namikaze?" Itachi asked slowly, suddenly wary of being so close to him in a situation in which he might have a spasm attack.

"Once." He said nervously.

"A couple of years ago. Neji's got one and took me for a ride."

Something in Uchiha snapped. At the mention of Hyuuga, his competitive nature had been sparked and a rush of adrenaline hit him hard. Itachi had to outdo that manly character. He had to be the best. He was going to be the best. The man shoved the key into the ignition and twisted it, revving the engine when it started up for the first time as his property.

"Forget what you learned before." He said in a low voice, glancing at the street and adjusting his grip on the vehicle. The bodyguard flipped his visor shut, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"Prepare yourself."

"What do you mean by–_aaah!_" Naruto yelped when the machine underneath him jerked, and his hands went fast around Itachi's middle. The bike sped across the parking lot and into the road, carrying an experienced driver and his terrified passenger. The blonde's fingers curled tightly into his bodyguard's shirt, his arms clutching his torso in a death-grip. Through his fear, Naruto managed to perceive the dynamics of what was in his hold. It seemed to be solid muscle that was in his embrace, and the realization roused color to his cheeks. It wasn't like hugging a rock, because the warm body was soft, too. It just happened to be very toned at the same time. Naruto hastily pushed the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated more with hanging on.

"All that's left to do now is to find a place for me to park." The raven shouted to him over the roar of the wind. Itachi quickly turned his head back to glance at the boy, before focusing on the road again. He wasn't paying any attention; the blonde seemed to be too focused on staying on the vehicle.

"I'll ask again later." Uchiha muttered to himself.

With a mental note to get his own spot for it, Itachi parked his bike in an area which his principle directed him to; after they had slowed down enough for the blonde to gather his wits. He was getting used to making quiet entrances and exits now, as opposed to the previous escorts everywhere.

There was one plus to being almost abducted; he was no longer required to accompany his father to places and make public appearances, out of the concern for his safety. Before, he'd had to act the part of the president's son. Now, he could be a relatively normal young man. Keeping his activities on the down-low meant less attention from the press and more fun; even if it meant he was constantly subject to Itachi's personality. Sure, his house had a pool and a bowling alley and a home theater. It had a lot of things. But it wasn't the same as going out into the real world, which Naruto could finally do. The helmet he wore concealed his face from view while traveling, which was also a plus.

It would be nicer to go by himself, though. In his own car or something; not that he had one after it was totaled four years ago; he still claimed it wasn't his fault. The blonde was not looking forward to Itachi toting him around. As the bike slowed to a stop, he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Naruto could've sworn that Uchiha had taken longer to get back than necessary, testing out his new ride for the first time under his name. His voice was breathy and came in quick pants.

"You said something... about getting a car?"

"Perhaps." The raven said off-handedly, and the cerulean eyes widened.

"I don't know if I'll need one with my two bikes."

"Wait, what? You–you said you would get a car, too. I can't take motorcycles!" The teen said with panic, but Itachi brushed it off.

"You'll get used to it." He responded, and the blonde almost shrieked.

"And just because it seems like I'm made of money doesn't mean that I am." There was a beat before the boy spoke.

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yes." Uchiha's cocky grin returned, and Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Just–just shut up. I'm going to take a long shower, now, and forget all about the last half hour. Then I'm going to talk to my dad about a birthday party, and relax for the rest of the day." The blonde stormed off, and the bodyguard followed. He was growing accustomed to it.

--

"_I figured he'd say that."_ Said a male voice over the phone.

"It's bad, though." Came the reply.

"I kind of wanted to do something small this year. Last year was..."

"_A disaster?"_

"Yes." The referred-to event involved an ambush by the press when Naruto had gone out of his birthday party to a simple amusement park with his friends. A mistake that he wouldn't make again.

"But anyway, I wouldn't mind having a small party or whatever for my birthday."

"_You are the president's son. Though I'm glad you and your father are getting along better, Bro."_

"I dunno Kiba, it's kind of weird." The teen stopped pacing around his room, and flopped down onto his bed, still wet, with a great huff.

"I think you need to come over and argue with me, there's too much agreement."

"_Bro, you're a riot."_

"Well are you going to come?"

"_Oh, you're serious? Sorry, but I'm booked for today."_ The way he said it, made the blonde roll his eyes.

" _But we should catch up soon! Maybe watch a movie or something? Definitely soon. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?"_

"I want my life back," The teen whined.

"_Bro…"_ Kiba scolded over the phone.

"… _shut it. I want to know what to get you from a __store.__"_ There was a pause.

"...I dunno."

"_You're a great help."_

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, reclining back on his bed. He glanced over at Itachi, who had stood from his and was now at his desk, doing something on his computer. He couldn't see because his back was blocking the screen, but he heard his fingers on the keyboard and the clicking of his mouse every now and then. The teen heard his friend sigh on the other line.

"_Don't worry about it, Bro. I'll figure something out." _Naruto nodded, and the conversation continued on for a little longer. Eventually the two said their goodbyes, and he flipped his phone shut before carelessly tossing it on the mattress. He was bored, and began to think of something easy to do that required little or no energy. Just then he spotted a book on his bedside table and picked it up, flipping through the pages with no particular place in mind.

Across the room, the blonde's bodyguard looked bored, himself. His head rested on his left hand, eyes staring at the screen, which was now blank.

Itachi had thought for a long time about his relationship with the boy. Basically, it was about the recent changes in their behavior. At first, they had been almost enemies. Now it seemed like they had reached some sort of neutrality, based on a silent truce that had been made. It was a shaky truce, but neither seemed to want to kill the other as much as before. Sure, they bickered, but it wasn't very hostile. Before, Itachi had thought of how satisfying it would be to shoot him in the face, and he was sure he would have loved to do the same to him. There had been many times when Uchiha had to remind himself of the insultingly obscene amount of money he was being paid, in order to not quit on the spot and get away from Naruto as fast as possible.

The man wasn't sure if he liked this agreement. Being at odds with the blonde was something he had gotten used to, and in it he had found a sense of security. Now that they were sort of getting along, the bodyguard wasn't sure what to do with himself sometimes. It was easier when Naruto was being a brat. He could dislike him with ease and focus on his job. He was immature and irritating, and he could make fun of him and feel no remorse. It was difficult actually caring about the teen's feelings. Protecting him physically was much easier than keeping him emotionally _happy_. Itachi would much rather put a bullet between someone's eyes than take care of this boy like a good friend. It was... weird. Something had to be done.

Uchiha had been laying on his bed, doing nothing in particular but looking at the ceiling like a zombie. Naruto was on his, reading some book. He seemed to be quite absorbed in the text, Itachi found as he turned his attention to him. Looking at the boy, he felt no irritation or negative feelings arise.

_Yes, something had to be done._

"What's that you're reading?" He asked, and after a moment the teen's focus on the pages wavered.

"A picture book or something?" The desired effect was achieved. Naruto's head whipped to face the young man with anger in his eyes, and they flashed upon meeting his cocky smirk.

"It's a normal book, you moron." He put a finger in the middle of the book to save his page and held it up for him to see.

"Only the best one ever, I've read it like a hundred times." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the cover, which showed a big, pink 'Angels and demons'.

"You would." He remarked condescendingly. He was surprised he read at all, but it was even more surprising considering his choice.

"What, is there something wrong? This happens to be one of the most famous pieces lately. Dan Brown is a genius."

"Please, you're probably in it just for the romance part. Albeit it was never in author's intentions."

"Itachi, you spoil everything fun. Now leave me alone, because Mr. Langdon is much more interesting than you are." Uchiha huffed childishly, and Naruto went back to his book.

"He's a fictional character, he can be made more interesting than anyone." The teen growled and thumped the book down on his bed.

"You're just jealous of him. Mr. Langdon is rich and powerful and all the women want him. He's romantic and his knowledge in itself is pretty amazing."

"I'm rich and powerful." Itachi boasted.

"Not like he is, idiot. Are you up in high society? No."

"I bet Mr. Langdon couldn't rip someone's throat out right before snapping it." The blonde cringed.

"That's disgusting. You can't do that."

"And I'll have you know that I make way more money than he does."

"Not if it was in the same profession."

"But we're not, so I have more money. And I could shoot him from half a mile away."

"That... would ruin the book. Itachi, you are both angel and a demon. I suggest you stop harassing someone who doesn't exist. Not in a million years could you go through such a transformation as this fictional character. You are arrogant, aloof, and damn annoying; and you always will be. So shut up, and leave me alone."

"Are you saying that someone in a book is better than me?"

"What…" He taunted.

"… feeling a little insecure now? Jealous?"

"Of a guy named like that? Hell no." Naruto looked like something in him had snapped. Uchiha watched slightly anxious as his frown dangerously deepened.

"You... you're such a bastard!" He said loudly.

"Why is it that as soon as we start getting along you have to go and ruin it? At least Mr. Langdon could go from being a complete asshole to a perfect gentleman and stay that way." The frown became more and more hostile as he spoke, and the raven was torn between satisfaction and regret.

"You go from asshole to tolerable and then right back to asshole again. God, Itachi! Would you just pick a demeanor and stick with it? Stop being bipolar, it'll cut down on my suffering."

Itachi had to make a choice, on where his feelings stood; he picked a side as quickly as he could. The man was glad that they were back on bad terms, instead of regretting it. Yes, he was satisfied. And the man wasn't about to jump in front of another car to fix it. Maybe he was being immature, but the other one was even more immature. Maybe not in this case, but in general he was. The bodyguard had to have his moments, of course, in order not to be a stiff prick.

_Better an annoying man than an emotionless one._

Suddenly, the oddness of the thought struck him. What was the bodyguard thinking? Since when did he pick being irritating over neutral? Most of his life, he'd been the antisocial kind of person. Minding his own business and doing whatever it took to do his job. When did he start caring more than necessary, and enough to actually try to make relationships a certain way?

Itachi looked at his protégé, who had the lingering frown on his face that was slowly fading away as he was once again lost in his book. He turned his focus away from him, and back to his computer. Anything was better than thinking about that male.

--

The next morning Naruto woke up due to the alarm clock he set up last evening. Without a word of complain he got up and went inside the bathroom.

Itachi sighed, not quite believing, when he heard a not-so-quiet humming mixed with the sound of running water. Few minutes later the teen emerged, looking so refreshed and excited that it was almost blinding.

The raven briefly wondered if someone switched his principle with someone else while he was asleep, because the person before him was nothing like the one yesterday. Not that he mind a little piece in the morning.

Naruto in the meantime dressed himself in a simple white dress shirt and black pants. The upper half of the suit was in his grip, since it was too hot to put the whole outfit. Without as much as a word, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Of course, Itachi followed.

After a quick breakfast and wishes of 'good luck' from everyone they met, the pair was underground, back in the same spot as yesterday. The raven handed his principle the helmet and for the first time today, noticed the bitter expression on the tanned face.

Naruto was excited, really. So much that he actually forgot about that 440 pounds of steel he was supposed to get on again. However, he did so, without as much as a sound of complain, much to Itachi's surprise. They took off and Naruto wondered, if every time he rides, clutched to his protector like this, he will be thinking about that solid yet warm and soft structure underneath his touch.

--

They arrived fifteen minutes later. Uchiha parked his beloved possession on a free slot and took a good look around before getting off. He expected nothing less from a University that president's son goes to, but it was a little over the board.

The whole grounds could easily accommodate a full equipped airport. Yet, looking at the map of the campus, he saw five big buildings, placed in a star like manner. A little further were another five, only smaller ones. Itachi figured those were the school dorms. Lastly, a little to the right was another big building, joined with the stadium.

"What's up?" Naruto asked him, for the first time since yesterday.

"Nothing. I was just looking around." It seemed to satisfy the teen, who, unable to stand any longer grabbed the paler hand and pulled the man, walking to the last building he saw.

"If you want I can draw you a map of the campus, with the names and all." The blonde said, not looking at him. Onyx eyes widened in slight surprise.

"That… would be helpful." Itachi murmured, not really caring if his principle heard it or not.

The teen walked inside, feeling the heat emitting from his protector right behind him. It's not like he was surprised, seeing that it was crowded and all. But still, after remembering his thoughts about the man from this morning, he wasn't all that comfortable.

When his principle was seated in his chair at the back of the hall, with him standing right next to the boy, Itachi sighed quietly. To him, the whole event was a pure madness. And it barely begun! The truth was, he wasn't really sure where to keep his eyes on. It was a while since he was in a closed space with all those people.

There was a signal and a man came up to the platform.

"All rise." Everyone did as told, standing straight, with a right hand placed on their hearts. The music started and everyone sang the US hymn. After it was over, they all sat and watched as the Principal was next to stand on the same spot.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Konoha University. I'm the Principle of this school, Hyuuga Hiashi."

Itachi blinked.

* * *

Hrhrhr like it? ;D I loved writing the bike part. Imagine Itachi dressed in leather jacket and pants, with black sunglasses leaning against that red beast with his untied hair waving behind him ;D *dro~~ls*

**ANYWAY! Starting with the next chapter** (who may be published a little earlier) **will be a new "Birthday" Arc!** ;D Oh I just know you will love it! ;D (remember what I said about things heating up? ;D)

So, that's all for now, I guess.

See you soon! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Yo! Now, now no need to be so surprised. I warn you, didn't I? :D So, we're starting the new "Birthday" Arc in this chapter (it'll probably be divided into 4-5 chapters) A lot will happen so you better be prepare! ;D

ANYWAY! Are you also so furious after reading the newest manga chapter? Danzou as a Hokage? Seriously?! Well, I think I can see where this will all go: Konoha will be in turmoil for a little while, with that bastard for a Hokage plotting something evil, (maybe he will make a deal with Madara?) and then comes Sasuke with his team, he will kill all those responsible for Uchiha Massacre, in the mean time Naruto and company will discover Danzou's evil plot so he and Sasuke will kill the bastard. I also think that there is more to Madara being involve in the massacre then he tells and since Naruto knows from Minato that he did indeed control the Kyuubi during the attack, Sasuke (with his reasons) and Naruto (also with his reasons) will go all out to kill him! ;D Then after all is over Tsunade will wake up, there will be a time skip that shows rebuild Konoha and Kakashi will be chosen as the new Hokage (since Tsunade won't probably last much longer) with Naruto as his succesor. End of the story, finito! :P

I wonder if any of this prediction will come true ;P ( i didn't mention minor battles with akatsuki for ex.)

Anyway, i just needed to voice my opinion. All in all i think that whole meeting was too rushed. And well, the whole manga kinda lost its appeal to me. I am reading it because I'm curious as to what happens but it's not the same anymore :P

Let's forget my stupitidy and focus on the more pleasurable part; reviews! ;D

--

**Logoth: **You're welcome! Always ready to clear any confusion ;) And yes, it was a speciffic model. I looked through Yamaha, Kawasaki and suzuki and finally decided to settle on this one. Though the one you mentioned is not bad either ;)

**Kyoki Kitty-chan:** Yes, school normaly starts in September. I edited the last chapter with information, but to make things easy I will explain it again. In my country all High Schools and below starts in September, but all students attending Universities and such start in October. I decided to go with this since it was necessary for this Arc. Hope that explained it to you ;)

--

**Deathangelebz:** Yes, yes, glad you share my point of view! ;D And about that confusing thing; I edited the last chapter right after reading your review ;) So I hope it's ok now ;) But thanks for pointing it out, i seriously missed it :P

--

**Lantia4ever:** Wohoo, you lucky lucky girl! ;D Though I'm also at the end of the year too ;D I'm happy you had a good time reading them ;D And don't blame yourself for forgetting FF :P I've been through this once too :P Real world can be such a busy, distracting place, right? xD Oh and I hope your heart is alright now ;)

--

**Slash Superqueen:** Welcome! ;D You think my anime taste is normal? Phew, that's a reliefe ;D But, I still think it's not normal when my 'anime preferences' disturbs my 'real world preferences' :P Hope you didn't bled too much ;)

--

**black laurel:** Yooo! ;D There's no need to be shy. It's a common knowlegde by now that well, my replies to you are the longest :P Oh and the review didn't turn out wierd or anything :P

From your reactions I'm guessing you like 'that' part of Itachi in the beggining? ;D Good, good, Carlita is hapy :D Hanabusa is kinda funny in shape and all, but I picked it mostly because of that badass color ;) And the first Suzuki, well... you're not the only one who want it :P I'm thinking of doing license just to buy one ;D

Yes, Itachi loves those bikes as much as he loves his gun. Though maybe it's not so much as love as the typical example of 'Uchiha's possesiveness' ;D

About that line: "I really wish Itachi'd try to act rationally. I mean, I suppose it's understantable that he isn't excatly sure what to do with this situation that's developing between him an Naruto but sheesh.

...It's actually realistic that things are not going very smoothly between the two of them, but... We're all allowed to feel a bit impatient, sometimes, right?

..Right?" - Is it a 'little' note of impatience I'm feeling here? *takes few steps back scarily* I know, I know, Carlita is a good girl, Carlita will speed things up a little, ok? Or do you want me to make them jump each other in the next chapter and finish the story? ;P

So then, um, in case you read it so late again... good night and sweet (erase the 's' and one 'e' ;D) dreams ;)

--

As usual, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of the new arc! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

When his principle was seated in his chair at the back of the hall, with him standing right next to the boy, Itachi sighed quietly. To him, the whole event was a pure madness. And it barely begun! The truth was he wasn't really sure where to keep his eyes on. It was a while since he was in a closed space with all those people.

There was a signal and a man came up to the platform.

"All rise." Everyone did as told, standing straight, with a right hand placed on their hearts. The music started and everyone sang the US hymn. After it was over, they all sat and watched as the Principal was next to stand on the same spot.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Konoha University. I'm the Principal of this school, Hyuuga Hiashi."

Itachi blinked.

* * *

**~~Birtday part one~~**

The situation at hand is as follows: Naruto is rolling on the bench, placed in the courtyard overlooking all departments' buildings, while Itachi is standing next to him, ignoring the strange looks they're receiving, and trying with all his willpower to stop his twitching hand from reaching for a certain black object on his hip.

Ten minutes later, the blonde calmed down, wiping the tears that leaked out, with an unbelievably wide grin on his face.

"You're done?" The raven asked boring holes into his principle with his eyes.

"Chill out Itachi. You gotta admit it was fu…nny…" Naruto mumbled the last part from behind his palm, suppressing the memory that threatened to surface again.

_Even I know what a blow to his pride it was. But still…_ He thought recalling the events from the last two hours.

It weren't his intentions not to tell his bodyguard about people working in the school. He simply forgot about it in the midst of all that excitement he felt.

And while it was true that during the opening ceremony everything went smoothly, all hell broke loose when each class parted to their own classrooms.

Chuckling, Naruto recalled the face his bodyguard made when, after his class was seated, the door opened and walked in none other than their teacher. Who also happened to be one of his ex-bodyguards. For the lack of better words, upon seeing the blond high ponytail, Itachi, for a brief second, chocked on the air and gaped at the man. Still, it was enough to throw Naruto into the fit of laugh.

On the raven's part, the man was surprised to know that his principle was studying economy. Not that he thought of him as being lazy, un-intelligent brat… well, some part of him did, but still.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Uchiha asked coldly. Naruto put a finger to his chin, giving out a thoughtful aura.

"Well, aside from Deidara, there is also Sasori who teaches history in the Art Department and of course Neji who teaches language in the Department of Japanese Literature. They're also the Principals of those Departments. My principal is Kakuzu." The teen said, pausing when from the corner of his eyes he saw how Itachi's hand twitched yet again.

"Itachi?" He asked uncertain, when something akin to a frown appeared on the man's face.

"It's nothing."

"O…kay" The blonde replied slowly, leaning back on the bench with a sigh.

"To tell you the truth I never wanted to study economy, but Dad kinda forced me saying that it will prove useful in the future. You know, money and all. Not that I care about stuff like that." Black brow rose in a mild surprise. It was one of those times when Naruto would talk about his matters without him initiating the conversation.

"I would like much more to study art, but, _again_, Dad thinks that you can't earn the living by playing with brushes and pencils."

_Ah yes, Deidara mentioned something…_ The raven thought, recalling the thirty minutes long monologue his blonde coworker produced. Especially a particular 'We'll be counting on you this year too!'

"You won last year's competition?"

"Yeah, but that was just an accident. I didn't intend to sign up but Kiba forced me saying it will cheer me up." Itachi nodded, acknowledging the answer. He knew by now, that when it came to cheering the blonde up, his brunette best friend was perfect for the job.

"Wanna see it? The painting I mean." Naruto asked, picking himself up and grabbing his backpack.

"No." The bodyguard answered straight away. The teen looked at him with a pout, before smiling mischievously.

"Come on, it's on our way out." He said grabbing the paler hand, _again_, and running in the said direction. Briefly, the raven wondered if his principle will ever stop doing it.

They stopped in the hall they were before, though now it was much emptier. Without a word, Naruto gained his attention by squeezing his wrist, and pointing in the direction of a lone wall, standing in the middle of the free space.

Charcoal eyes widened upon looking at the painting. Unconsciously, he walked next to the teen, who took few steps toward his piece of art.

"Is that…?" Itachi asked after gazing at the silhouette.

"Ah, it's Kyuubi. Well, technically. I was mad after Dad forbid me from going out, you know how it is. Few days later I found this lost sick dog in our garden. That's the story behind this painting." The raven nodded, understanding seeping in. The way those nine tails were swirling and the revealed fangs showed clear fury at the world. Yet at the same time there was that look in those bloody red eyes that showed deep sadness, even betrayal. The whole silhouette was hovering above something that looked like a small village, yet at the same time, the way the shadows were put, made it look like the beast was trapped in a cage.

"How many times are you going to admire it? Or are you admiring it, because it's the only thing you did good?" A voice behind them spoke. Naruto turned around and face to face with the person he wanted to see the least.

"Teme…" He growled, hand curling into a fist.

"You're just jealous because I beat you!"

"Hn. It would be a waste for me to sweat over a trivial matter such as a stupid art competition." Sasuke said and turned his head to look at the older man. Itachi was standing still, though his head was turned side way, also looking at the raven teen.

Naruto's fist loosened, when he looked at them, remembering what his bodyguard told him, while he was in his 'unconscious' state. Now that he saw them together, it was a wonder why he hadn't even once thought of their similar features. Sasuke blinked, coming out of his daze, and looked at the blonde again.

"Well, it's good to see you made it." Cerulean eyes blinked.

"What are you talking about?" The teen asked confused.

"I saw you unconscious in the theater the other day."

"Were you… worried about me?" Naruto asked in disbelieve. The young Uchiha chuckled.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to make sure you're not dead. Remember, you said you would 'beat the crap out of me.'" Sasuke said and with the last glance at his brother walked away.

"And someday I will!" The blonde called out after him, receiving a wave of hand as an answer. Sighing, he looked at Itachi and froze at the longing he saw in those charcoal eyes.

"You know… if you want to talk with him, I can call for a car and wait with Dei. He is your brother, after all." Naruto said quietly.

"Why do you know it?" The bodyguard asked warily, eyeing his principle.

"Naa… tha-that's…" The blonde uttered, his throat constricted and his eyes wide.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Think Naruto! Think! He doesn't know I heard him!_ He though frantically, shrinking under the pressure of those sharp, suspecting eyes on him.

"W-well… Ki-Kiba told me about it!" He mumbled quickly.

"Kiba?" Itachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, he said he heard it from Sasuke." There was a moment of silence and when the raven finally turned his back on him, Naruto released his breath, glad to be free from those onyx orbs.

"Let's go." Itachi said, deciding to ignore the question. Not that he didn't want to talk with his brother; there were few things he wanted to ask the raven teen. But that could wait.

--

This continued on for almost a week. Naruto would go to school and in the afternoon he would go about his business, and Itachi would follow him around. The teen, however, had been forced to go with him, when the bodyguard had gone to have his motorcycle improved. Throughout the week, he had also been forced to ride the vehicle. At first he always started out terrified and rather miffed, but after a few days it started to bother him less. The blonde didn't have special gear like his bodyguard, though it didn't matter so much as he didn't drive. The raven had bought him the helmet, but he didn't have gloves or boots; which Itachi had, indeed, gone to the mall to buy; or sunglasses meant specifically for riding a bike like he did. His own glasses sufficed, though, for the time being.

On Sunday when Naruto and Kiba had gone to the mall in the brunette's car, Uchiha took the opportunity to do some shopping of his own. Without a trunk, it was hard to take bags back from the mall. That was when he'd bought the motorcycle ensemble. While he didn't go all out, the man now had black boots and a snazzy black leather jacket in addition to the gloves and sunglasses. The first time Naruto had gone out after the shopping day with him, he had been decked up in his all-black outfit. The ensemble seemed to make him more cocky than usual, but Itachi didn't care. He liked looking like a bad ass, and disregarded the blonde's irritation with him.

It wasn't his fault that the ladies would flirt with him at stop lights, when even a cuter male was right behind him. And Naruto couldn't see from his spot behind him when the raven would give said ladies a wink before speeding off when the light turned green. The bodyguard was by no means a flirt, but couldn't really help it at such times. It was nice to interact with females, even if just a little, after being surrounded by nothing but testosterone containers for quite a while.

Not that he flirted on the motorcycle as a distraction from the boy seated behind him. He didn't use the females vying for his attention as a way to divert his mind away from the small arms wrapped around him for long periods of time. Tanned intertwined fingers in front of his abdomen were of no consequence. They also were not the reason he teased him when the teen could hear his voice over the wind–when he wasn't talking to the other girls, of course. Not that he did that a lot, either.

And so the week passed, Itachi and Naruto being somewhat civil to each other, but not quite friendly. He would tease him, he would snap at him, he would brush it off, and he would ignore him. There was a lingering twinge of regret in the man as he verbally assaulted the blonde several times a day, but he brushed the remorse aside. Yes, the process happened several times a day, every day. It went on without any fluctuations, and the man became relatively satisfied with the pattern. Unfortunately for the raven, it was about to be broken–and of all people, by him.

--

The Friday morning Naruto woke up, surprised at the absence of that voice from hell that haunted him for the whole week. Though when he got up, he was even more surprised to see that the devil himself was nowhere in sign, replaced by someone else.

"'Kashi?" The blonde asked surprised. The silver haired man blinked and looked up from his book, stretching his covered face in a smile. Cerulean eyes noticed that it was one of _those _books.

"What's going on? Where's Itachi?"

"He asked the president for a day off." Hatake answered with a frown.

"Oh." Naruto breathed and, grabbing his clothes walked inside the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he wondered what was wrong with him.

_I should be happy that he's gone, after taunting me for the whole week. But… _His head dropped, allowing the warm water to envelop his body. He knew that teasing him was kind of a distraction for his bodyguard. A way to release the tension built up in school. Which is why he allowed it to some degree. He wasn't as stupid as people around him thought. He noticed that during the first day of school, those onyx eyes were looking around, searching for a pair of the matching ones.

Naruto clutched the left side of his chest tightly.

_Whenever I think about them, it hurts here. Why I wonder? Sasuke is his brother, so it's only natural that he would want to talk and spent some time with him. So why was I angry when I looked at them?_ With another long and heavy sigh, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. There was no point in dwelling on it now.

--

When he came back, Itachi was already in the room, laying on his bed and reading a book. He closed the door a little louder, trying to gain the man's attention. It wasn't necessary, because the raven looked at him as soon as he stepped inside. As far as Itachi knew, he was having his friends over that night to do something, though he didn't know many of the details.

"At four there's a birthday dinner with your family." Uchiha said, gaining attention from the teen.

Naruto took a few minutes to charge back, being tier from school. Or to be precise, from constantly thinking about a certain black haired man.

"Mr. Namikaze…" Itachi interrupted his thoughts.

"… what are your plans for today?"

"The guys are supposed to come over." He said through a yawn.

"We're going to do something at the house, and then go out. Not sure where, though."

"By 'the guys' who do you mean?"

"Well Kiba, Shika, Chouji and Lee are basically 'the guys'. You know, since we've been together for so long. But I've asked Neji and Ten-ten to come, too. They're usually busy, though, so I dunno..." The raven nodded as he trailed off, and he heard Naruto sigh.

"When will you find out who's coming and what you're doing?"

"Well, I'm going to call–" the blonde was cut off by his phone ringing, which he answered after fumbling around for the object inside his bag.

"Hello?"

Itachi let him have the phone conversation, continuing to keep to himself for the next few minutes until the blonde addressed him. When he did, he voice was sad and irritated at the same time.

"Well Shika and Chouji can't do anything." He announced, dejected.

"You did tell them about all this two days ago." Uchiha reminded without any sympathy.

"Planning things on short-notice makes it less likely that less people will be able to participate. It's common sense, Mr. Namikaze." This earned the man a glare.

"Thanks, I had no idea. You're _really_ a genius."

"Don't take your anger out on me. It's not my fault that they're busy. Oh, and happy birthday." Naruto grumbled at his attitude and unsentimental birthday wish.

"You should probably check up with your other friends as soon as possible."

The teen grumbled again, and made a path for the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from his dresser. He shot the man a glare as he passed his bed, which the bodyguard shrugged in response to. He heard the door lock after his principle closed it. There was some rummaging around, and then the sound of running water in the shower. Itachi stared blankly at the door, feeling a strange regret for the cold treatment he was giving the blonde first thing on his pre-birthday day. The bodyguard shook it off as best he could, and put his head in his hands with a sigh. Irritating the boy wasn't as fun as it used to be, which was frustrating, and it was getting harder to be mean to him without feeling bad about it. The teen seemed to be growing up and responding less to his antics, the small increase in maturity creating a sort of immunity to his verbal abuse. Itachi didn't like it at all.

The man sat at his desk, dazed. He stared emotionlessly at the screen in front of him until the door to his left opened, a dressed Naruto exiting. Slowly he stood, before kneeling at his bedside and opening small black duffel back underneath it. Without pulling the bag out all the way, he searched around in it like he did few times before, and pulled something out. He wordlessly stood and went into the bathroom himself, and although he was curious, Naruto neither inquired about nor went to investigate the contents of the black bag.

"Are you going to eat with us?" He asked the raven as the door opened a few minutes later, and he stepped through it.

"Didn't know I was invited." There was an awkward silence before the blonde swallowed his pride with difficulty, and decided to give the man one last shot to repair his terrible manners.

"Didn't know you needed to be invited." He stated simply, and Itachi's demeanor abruptly changed.

"It's your 'family birthday lunch,' I was told." His voice was no longer laced with attitude, but more neutral.

"That boy–Konohamaru, it was. He came and told me."

"Well it's my birthday, so I get to decide who can come."

"It's just your family." Uchiha reminded, hiding how left out he was suddenly feeling.

"Don't be an ass, Itachi. We got off to a bad start today because of your behavior and I won't tolerate it on my birthday." Guilt suddenly and finally hit the man, knowing it was true.

"So stop it and let's go." At this, the onyx eyes started.

_After all my mistreatment, why was he being so kind?_

"Excuse me?" He asked and watched how the blonde folded his arms over his chest and looked at him like he was an idiot. He wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"_My_ birthday, remember? If I say you can come, you can come, family or not."

The bodyguard was stunned by the display of kindness over his behavior. His resistance against being nice to him had been completely wiped out, much to Itachi's dismay. He wasn't used to being included in things, of being a member of a group. All his life, the man had been a loner. The mention of acceptance into a tight, strongly-bonded circle was pretty moving. It took a while for him to find words, and even then they came out sloppy.

"I... thank you." Naruto nodded in response to his slightly confused expression.

"Now come on, I'm hungry."

--

The dinner had not been as exciting as the blonde had expected. His family seemed worn out, even his little 'brother' Konohamaru. They ate good food; all of Naruto's favorites were served. The teen's family tried to be cheery, but all of the Namikaze's were tired; not excluding him. They didn't seem to mind Itachi's presence at all, and after a while he was able to relax and enjoy the meal.

After an hour or so, Minato had been summoned by Kisame, who apologized for the interruption. The president spoke with his friend outside of the room for a moment, during which the others in the room were silent. Naruto became very depressed after his father apologized profusely; expressing that urgent matter required his attention. Uchiha frowned after the president had left, feeling sorry for the dejected blonde. The bodyguard made a mental note to speak to the father, as such an urgent matter might be important for him to know.

Lunch continued on a mellower note, and everyone seemed to want to be somewhere else. It was over soon, and the family went their separate ways. As Naruto trudged back to his room, the raven in tow, the man noticed disappointment nearly radiating in waves off of the blonde. When they did reach the bedroom, the teen immediately went to work on checking up on his friends for activities in the evening. It was around six or so, and Naruto became more and more depressed after each phone call. After about an hour, he hung up the phone for the last time. A minute of dead silence passed before he moved at all, and it was to face the man across the room.

"You wanted to know what was going on tonight and with whom, right?"

"Yes."

"The answer is nothing and no one. I'll spend the evening with a tub of ice cream, I suppose, accompanied by a long period of mindless TV-watching." Itachi watched as the boy sat on the ground, leaning against his bed with glassy eyes.

"I assume none of your friends are coming over?"

"Too many of them are unavailable, and I want us all to be together. We'll just do it next weekend, after my parents take me out to get me a present; they want me to pick something out, so I'll just do all my birthday stuff next Saturday or something." The blonde's discouragement was evident, and it roused both anger and sympathy within the man. Uchiha stood from his bed, sat at his desk, and the sound of fingers on keys was the only noise present in the room. Naruto looked at his back curiously from his own bed, unable to see past his body what was on the screen. This continued on for a minute or so, before the raven suddenly stood and turned to face his principle.

"We're going out. Put on something nice." The blonde just stared and blinked.

"Do you really want to stay in on your birthday?" His voice was cold, but his intentions were good. The guilt from earlier in the day, when Naruto had called him out for being mean to him on his birthday, had built up to a point where Itachi felt a need to remedy the situation. The entire week's situation.

"Well, no..."

"Then let's go." The bodyguard was now constantly, _always,_ torn. He kept going from being okay teasing him and being a jerk to wanting to be nice and have him as his friend. The latter made him feel somehow nervous, and so he had avoided it. But the weight in the scales was shifting. His urge to be distant from the teen was becoming more level with the desire to be kind.

Uchiha Itachi didn't like it at all.

* * *

Ok you can do it. I braced myself for the 'why the cliffchanger?!' ; 'you're evil!' ; 'you suck! post the next chap already!' reviews :P Yes, I know I'm evil and yes, it is rather... uncalled for cliffchanger :P

But! In reality it's only a part of the chapter. Though if I tried to put it all, with AN it was over 10,000 words. Now I think that's a LITTLE over board :P So, try to understand my reasons ;)

There was a little cannon fragment here (cough painting cough) Hope you like it :P

And well, the next chap will be as usual, in thursday ;) It will be completely centered on Itachi and Naruto! ;D

So, until then, see ya! ;D


	18. Chapter 18

Yo! I know, lately my updates has been irregular :P It's all because today our teacher was absent, and will be for quite some time now. Our homeroom teacher said that yesterday evening she was transported to the hospital and in the early hours today gave a birth to her son ;) So basically, instead of coming home at around 4 pm I was back 12.30 -_- I seriously wonder why the hell did I even got up today. So basically I was so bored, that I actually finished writing the Birthday arc :P And yes, it is raining AGAIN! *scowl*

I'm kind of person, that if threw out of the daily routine, gets lost :P I mean I don't know what to do with myself :P If the weather was good I would be probably out with friends but since it's pouring like there's no tommorow I'm kinda... well... dying :P Even my head hurts :P I know, I know, routine is the killer of the wolrd, but at this point there's not much I can do about it :P And it acctually help me plan my day :P

ANYWAY! You guys saw spoilers for the newest manga chapter? Well, I kinda saw that coming. Ha! Serves you right Danzou! I bet he's shitting his rusty pants in fear of Sasuke and that all of his dirty secrets will be exposed! ;D Though I suppose it was still kinda rushed. I figured it would be another 3 to 5 chapters till he give order to kill Sasuke :P Seems to me that, based on how things are rushed lately, the manga will end soon. Though I seriously cannot even imagine the friday morning cigarette without the company of the newest chapter :P I mean, I'm reading it for so long that it never occured to me that it's bound to end someday. Ok, let's stop here for now 'cause I'm getting depressed :P Even more so since I have somewhat bitter taste after this chapter :P

Not like i actually ever though my chapters were good or something :P But it really, REALLY freaked me out when I saw the number of words this story has X_x I never really paid any attention to it, but don't you think that 18 chapters and over 100k words is a little TOO MUCH?! :P

Reviews! Reviews!

--

**Deathangelebz:** For some bizzare reason when I read your review (the part about manga) I got a flashback from one of Gintama's episodes where Gin-san is talking about stopping reading the Jump :P Something like 'I'm too old too read it, ah, but I can't stop reading it, ah but I should to save some money, ah but everytime I'm saying that I will stop after the next one and the next one and the next one xD) I'm kinda feeling the same way. Earlier it was curiosity, but not it's more like a part of the day.

The second part cracked me up xD Thanks for using my own words against me ;D Though I wonder... if the fact that you didn't pay too much attention to the scroll bar means that the last chapter was good? ;)

--

**Lantia4Ever:** That emergency camp wasn't exactly neccesary :P Though I'm glad you liked the chapters ;) And why do I have this suspicious feeling that people are expecting _something_ from this chapter? :P

--

**salvor-chan:** You're never late, my bundle of yaoiness ;D Well, since my beloved Peter run away I guess I should get to know your other part too :P So, um, hi Paul! ;D I'm sorry for the lack of THOSE lines in chapter 16 :P I mean, I can't possibly put them in every chapter now can I? ;P But! I hope you will find something to satisfy your apetite in this one :P Possesive/protective!Itachi? Yes, you will see one of those soon ;D

About Hyuuga Hiashi... it's not like Itachi knows him. He was just surprised when he heard the name, figuring it was Neji's dad, that's all there is to it ;) As for the rest of your review from ch16... well... I'm actually too shocked to reply anything xD

About rev from ch17- believe me I am evil ;D For example, it shows in this story- the nonsexual relatinship between Itachi and Naruto, the pure torture of not getting them together ;D Though I wonder who is the tortured one here; me or you guys :P You love me? ;D Nice, but... by 'I' who exactly did you mean? xD Though I wouldn't mind Peter *wink* I will try to prepare something to satisfy his tastes soon enough ;D

And you don't have to make up for the dry review. Paul drooled enough pervertness for at least three reviews ;D

--

**black laurel: **You okay with your memory and everything? :P Or maybe are you sick or something? 'Cause even if the last review was ok, this one was... well... kinda not like you :P Though I suppose it's because you were tired ;) And um... if you are so depirved of ItaNaru, you know, my fic is not exactly the only one on this site :P For example, iIm in love with the "To be blunt, sarcastic and psychotic" fic ;D You should read it. Though there is still not too much ItaNaru for the moment, but overall the fic is just so hilarious (especially the way Naruto talks xD)

As for the goodbye, well, I've noticed that for the last few chapters I always got mail with your review around 10 pm- midnight (according to my clock) so I figured it must be late at your place too :P It wasn't really hard to figure it out ;D Cosplay as Orochimaru? ;D Waa... Carlita want to see it! xD More! Tell me moo~~re! ;D

Hoo another thing we have in common; I mean the embarassment-sympathy :P Every time I read fic, manga or anything, if someone gets embarrased I too blush like a crazy and all :P It's ok when I'm in home, but it's a curse when i'm riding a tram or bus (yes, I read while riding to kill the time :P)

Oh! And I'm glad that you like artistic!Naruto ;D I'll tell you on a little secret... the title of this fic has a lot to do with that fact :P Don't tell anyone, ok? ;P To put it bluntly, before I wrote the first chapter I already had the last one xD And after updating the third chapter I looked at it and thought 'why the hell I didn't wrote a one shot, putting only the ending, but went all out to write the multiple chapter fic?' After that I bang my head ten times on my desk. Seriously.

Unfortunately you will have to wait a bit for Itachi and Sasuke interaction. There won't be too much of it, in this arc at least :P

You know... I've been wondering... if someone asked you to desribe this fic in one sentence, or asked you to tell three thing you like the most about it what would you tell? I'm curious to see if my prediction would come true :P come to think of it, I think I will make into a small poll :P

"..Right. Can I have some of that denial too?" Okay... that made me soo curious ;D But i won't pry off on personal matters ;) And as for Itachi's day off, well, you will find out in this chap ;)

Wow, that's one hell of a reply :P So anyway, another 'goodnight' in case you'll be reviewing in a half-asleep state ;D But you know you can always review when you get up or something, right? There's no need to torture yourself over a stupid chapter ;D

--

**Slash Superqueen:** Yeah, I know that my tastes are different, but it's kinda scary when they're influencing each other :P And to tell you the truth, yes, I can imagine being with a guy like Itachi :P In fact, I know someone who has a very similiar character to his, even though he look quite different :P

--

**Logoth: **Yeah well, I know it was kinda strange chapter, but, well :P I don't really know what to say about it :P I thought about adding something extra, but then changed my mind. They say the first one is the best :P I'm not going to contemplate about that here ;P And the cliffchanger wasn't really expected :P

--

**XxwintersolsticexX: **Yay! Newcomer! Welcome, welcome! ;D I'm glad that you like the story so far ;) Though I must say, I'm kinda getting tired myself of keeping Itachi and Naruto apart from each other for so long :P On the other hand, maybe that's a unique trait of this story or something.

About my writing skills: it's not that I'm only writing this story. I have another account here, you could say a 'practice' one, where I'm updating my fic with canon character x other character pairings. And no, by all means I'm not putting myself as the OC. So, that's the secret to it. I like to write and by writing other things I learn on my mistakes. Though I really had no idea there was such a difference between the first and the latest chapter :P

And about those lines... yes, I know, it's just, sometimes I really am too tired to actually care about it. Not fitting for an author, I know. I am trying to pay close attention to it, but sometimes it just slips. i promise to try pay even more attention to it ;)

--

So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"We're going out. Put on something nice." The blonde just stared and blinked.

"Do you really want to stay in on your birthday?" His voice was cold, but his intentions were good. The guilt from earlier in the day, when Naruto had called him out for being mean to him on his birthday, had built up to a point where Itachi felt a need to remedy the situation. The entire week's situation.

"Well, no..."

"Then let's go." The bodyguard was now constantly, _always,_ torn. He kept going from being okay teasing him and being a jerk to wanting to be nice and have him as his friend. The latter made him feel somehow nervous, and so he had avoided it. But the weight in the scales was shifting. His urge to be distant from the teen was becoming more level with the desire to be kind.

Uchiha Itachi didn't like it at all.

* * *

**~~Birthday part two~~**

About an hour later, a black luxury car with tinted windows rolled to a stop, back lights flashing. The right door of the back seat opened an inch, only to be closed a moment later as the left one opened all the way. A man emerged, and his charcoal eyes darted around as he closed the door shut. He glanced around while walking behind the car and around to the other side, thoroughly taking in his surroundings. He wore black pants and black dress shoes, accompanied by a black dress shirt and a striped red tie. There was a barely noticeable bulge on his hip, the source of which concealed under the black blazer that completed the dark ensemble. The man checked the object under his jacket to secure its presence, and took one last look around.

Satisfied with his observations, the man put his right hand on the door handle, and took a step back as he opened it. He reached out his right hand towards the inside of the vehicle, and after a moment, a slender tanned arm emerged with a small, but strong hand, that took the outstretched one. This time a man emerged from the car, a curious smile on his handsome face. The blonde was wearing his new light pink summer shirt with higher collar, accompanied by the white trousers. And, in the raven's opinion, the teen wore the outfit well. After fully exiting the vehicle, the blonde released the man's hand and smoothed out his shirt. When his head came back up, the smile dropped off his face.

"Itachi…" He started slowly, discovering the large amount of people outside the restaurant, "… do we have a reservation?" The teen finished and half-looked at his bodyguard.

"No."

"Oh, Itachi…" He groaned in disappointment, shoulders slumping.

"We can't possibly get a seat here, it's Friday night at 'Café Marine'." Uchiha shrugged; it was becoming his trademark alongside the cocky smirk; and shut the car door that Naruto had exited through.

"I don't need a reservation."

"Isn't that a little cocky? Your confidence may be–"

"Don't worry, Mr. Namikaze. First of all, you're the president's son. And second, I can be very convincing and influential."

"By influence, do you mean money, or do you mean threats, violence, and guns?"

"I have both. It's not for you to bother with, let me take care of things."

"But–"

"Think of it as my gift for you."

"Gif–what?"

"It's your birthday, of course; people give presents on birthdays. And so, I'm taking you out to dinner at a nice place. Relax, Mr. Namikaze, and enjoy the evening." The raven, unbeknownst to him, had also bought something for the blonde. But that would be for later.

"Itachi, you really don't have to do this. I mean, I do appreciate it, but it seems like a lot of trouble."

"No, I don't have to do this. But I want to. Now stop arguing with me, honestly. You're being very annoying and hard to please." As they approached the restaurant, Naruto looked at his bodyguard in a different light. He tried to come off as not caring with some of his words, but others revealed that he actually wanted to make him happy on this day. Instead of refuting his comment, the teen smiled a little. After a week of cold interaction, the kindness was very welcome.

Itachi was unsure if all the people crowded outside had previous reservations or were just waiting for something to open up. The man didn't really care. He and Naruto had stopped at the edge of the bundle of people, and as a tall man he was able to see the extent of the restaurant's business. It was pretty crowded. Not that it was going to stop him. The bodyguard grabbed the blonde's wrist, and before the boy knew what was going on, he was leading him through the mass. As the people being pushed complained and shot the two dirty looks, the blonde felt his grip slipping. Itachi brushed off the feeling of Naruto holding his hand tighter, and eventually got them to the restaurant's entrance. A well-dressed man stood at a podium with an open book in front of him, and blinked a few times when the two emerged from the crowd and practically ambushed his unsuspecting self.

"Name, please?" The man managed after a moment.

"Uchiha." The man flipped through the pages and then looked up at the bodyguard.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have you on the list."

"I know." He stated simply, confusing both the teen and the man in front of him. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"...Certainly." The raven held up a finger to his principle telling him to wait for a moment, as he pulled the man aside. Naruto looked at them skeptically as Itachi spoke in a low voice which he could not hear, with his back to him. The man working at the restaurant looked over the raven's shoulder at him, recognition dawning upon his face. The bodyguard regained the man's attention, and after a minute, both came back to the blonde.

"We'll take the best table you have." Uchiha stated firmly.

"Absolutely, sir. Right this way."

Naruto looked at his companion, confused and awed at the same time. Itachi spared him a glance before turning to the employee, who was waiting for them at the main entrance to the restaurant. The bodyguard placed a hand on the small of his back, ushering him forward into the room. Coming out of his daze, Naruto followed the raven's lead after the man, his hand guiding him all the way to the table. He didn't notice that his companion did not remove it until they reached their destination, at which time the bodyguard pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

"What did you say to him and how much money did you give to get this table when there were so many people waiting?" The teen said as he took his place at the table.

"I told him that I was Uchiha Itachi…" He replied as he pushed his chair in, "… Master of the universe. Obviously, he bent to my will."

Naruto laughed, and questioned him no further; it was rare of him to joke around. Itachi went around to the other side, and sat down across from him at the circular table meant for two. The blonde looked around, and noticed that everyone looked really sophisticated. He suddenly felt very important and very inferior at the same time. Being around these clearly powerful and wealthy people made him feel likewise, but being surrounded by them was also intimidating. They were all so well-dressed and mannered, and the young man wished that he were older and more mature. There were several very beautiful people there, and he noted that some were familiar-politicians whom he had been introduced to and the like. More than feeling elevated in high society, however, Naruto felt out-of-place.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, not really focusing on his companion, which the raven didn't like. Itachi had taken him out to a very expensive Italian place, and had expected a little more attention. But after a moment, he noticed the boy's discomfort, as well as its nature.

"You know, Mr. Namikaze, that you are better than all of these people." Uchiha suddenly had Naruto's full attention.

"What?"

_Is he on crack? Hadn't he been a complete ass that morning? Now, he is acting like the perfect gentleman._ The blonde thought, feeling more than unnerved by the sudden behavior.

"You're not shallow or fake, but friendly and genuine. That's really something among the rich, even among those with good reputations and images."

"Really? I don't know... I feel under-dressed and childish."

"_Naruto_, you are the most beautiful person here." Color rose in his cheeks, unexpectedly, surprising him.

"Now stop fretting about everything. Today is special, have fun. Don't make me command you to enjoy your birthday."

And then, for the first time, the blonde saw him smile. Not a smirk or toothless grin, but a true _smile_. Dressed up and looking sharp, the fit man across from him with a smile on his face was the most attractive male in the room. The returning smile graced his face before he knew it was coming, and neither Naruto nor Itachi noticed any glances from other customers at their good looks.

"Welcome to Café Marino." A male voice said from beside them, gaining their attention, "My name is Genma and I'll be your server for this evening."

While not as much as the raven, the waiter was pretty handsome, himself. The tall man had brown hair and dark honey eyes, which were on Naruto more than his companion.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can you give us a moment?" Uchiha said rather quickly, "We haven't looked at the drinks menu yet." It was true, and the teen had no idea what he wanted.

"Of course, sir." Genma turned and left, while charcoal eyes followed the waiter's back as he did so.

"So, um... what are you getting?"

"Well I'm not much of a drinker…" Itachi replied, giving his focus back to his charge. "…but I figure I might as well get a bottle of wine if we're in such a fancy place. Do you have any particular taste?"

"Not really." The blonde answered truthfully.

"I'm also not much of a drinker, and not just because I'm underage. But not white wine."

"I agree."

"But I can always get water or something, because an entire bottle here will probably cost more than a meal. You can get it by the glass."

"Don't worry about the cost, Mr. Namikaze. Ignore the numbers, will you? I'm not letting you get a hold of this wine menu. The whole thing is on me, and I say that you get what you want."

"Oh, okay. How about you decide, then." The teen offered, and his bodyguard nodded.

"A bottle of the best you have then, please." Naruto just then noticed that Genma had returned, and was taking the order. "I'm sure you'll pick out something good."

"Of course, sir."

--

The two conversed for a while, and at first it was casual, mindless chatting. Eventually, however, it became quite interesting for the blonde.

Young Namikaze had finally found out why Itachi was so good at his job and so young. He had done nothing but train for it his entire life; no real education at a college or anything. Private school at an academy that taught only the necessary material made it easy to focus on fighting. Uchiha knew nothing about history or art, the blonde had discovered. His math was okay, but he wasn't a calculus wiz or anything. Enough maths to do science well was all he needed to know. And he didn't need too much science, either.

_Killing people with a pinky was probably what he concentrated on._ Naruto mused to himself. He also wondered if he could do that. The man had been vague on his career before the blonde, and the way Itachi had responded to his questions about it indicated that he wasn't up for discussion on the topic. Even though it had only sparked his curiosity further, the teen decided to stay away from his past in jobs for the time being.

Eventually, their drinks arrived. The raven sampled it, and accepted the wine. The two conversed more before toasting to Naruto's birthday, which made him smile for a long time.

"It's good." Itachi remarked, after taking his first sip after the initial taste when it was brought to the table by the waiter; the one Uchiha did not like at all.

"Very good. Never had Italian wine before." The raven continued, rolling the liquid in his mouth.

_It better be good, because I checked the price on the menu after receiving that bottle._ Naruto thought raising his own glass. It was the most expensive they had. But price wasn't an issue; as if Itachi wasn't already loaded, his current salary was quite enough to afford the meal. When the bodyguard had requested the best, apparently, he had really gotten it.

It was then that the lights were dimmed, and the candle between him and the raven shone brighter. Its flickers graced the table and the pair's faces, as well as those of the other customers. A shadow was then cast on the table, and it belonged to a man in a nice suit with a friendly face.

"Is everything going well for you two this evening?" He asked. Naruto figured that the short, pudgy man was the manager or something, because he certainly wasn't a waiter.

"Very well, thank you." Itachi responded.

_He sure is full of surprises._ The teen thought. He hadn't seen him act sophisticated before. It was... kind of weird.

"And the young man?" Naruto fought the threatening blush; he'd had enough of those for today.

"It's been a very nice evening." He managed with some grace.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll leave you two to finish your meal. I hope you enjoy it, sir, and the same for your lovely date." The blush came, and the blonde sputtered.

"Oh, ah, we're not... I mean–"

"Thank you." Itachi interrupted, and the manager nodded before taking his leave. "So, how's your food?"

"It's really good, actually." The teen was glad for the change in subject.

"What about yours?"

"Pretty delicious. It even rivals my love for dango."

Naruto laughed.

--

Sometime later, both had finished their meals. They had taken their time with the food, talking and eating and enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant. Genma had come back; much to Itachi's displeasure; and asked if they wanted a dessert menu. The bodyguard had firmly declined, and Naruto had done so as well, but more politely. The two spent a little more time together, talking about all sorts of things. The blonde tried to ask the raven about himself, to get to know him better. It was difficult to get information out of him, but the teen did the best he could. Most of it was Naruto talking about himself, because he answered his questions more often than Uchiha did.

Eventually, after asking if the boy was ready to go, Itachi asked for the check. When it came, the blonde couldn't help but try to sneak a peek at it. His bodyguard didn't allow much of a view, however, getting the bill straight from the waiter when it was delivered. Young Namikaze couldn't make out what they were before the raven took the bill into his hands, but there were definitely four numbers before the decimal. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, unsure if he should say anything about it. Naruto opted for silence as the man scribbled on the paper, and neither said anything until Leo returned to retrieve it. When the waiter did come back, Uchiha's temper was sparked again.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal today…" He said to them, though his eyes ended up staying on Naruto after a few glances for both, "… and that you will come back soon."

Itachi was glad that his tip had been minimal.

"We'll see." The bodyguard said gruffly as he stood, showing his taller height to the blonde man. With his superior size revealed, the raven watched with satisfaction as Genma nodded and made his exit. Naruto watched the waiter leave with confusion, not understanding his hasty departure.

"That was weird."

"He was weird. Ready to go?"

"Yeah... hey, wanna walk a little? It's nice outside, not very hot."

"Whatever you say." He nonchalantly replied, putting a hand on his back like before and escorting them to the restaurant's entrance.

"You should call the man, however, so he knows."

"You mean the driver? He has a name, you know." Itachi shrugged, and gave the man who had shown them to their table a nod as they passed by.

"It's Ebisu." The blonde informed, "And he's a pretty cool guy. But he won't be here yet, because I didn't tell him when to pick us up."

"Well just tell him what you want, and we'll go for your walk." Naruto nodded with a smile, and took his cell phone out of his pocket to notify the middle-aged man of their new plans. They stopped walking once they got outside, and Itachi noticed that it was a little warm outside for a jacket.

"I'll say he should be here in what, an hour or so? We can walk around and come back then."

"It's up to you."

The blonde dialed a phone number that he apparently knew well, and had a quick chat with who Uchiha assumed was Ebisu. His expression suddenly became one of embarrassment, and the raven discovered why as he glanced across and further down the street at the car that was waiting there.

"Um…" Naruto said with an embarrassed laugh, "… he's already here. I guess I forgot to tell him he could leave and come back when I called..."

"Typical."

"Shut it, Itachi." The teen gave the road a quick glance to check for oncoming cars before crossing the street, and approaching the one that had been waiting for them for almost three hours. The bodyguard followed him, and watched as the blonde spoke through the now rolled-down window, though he didn't listen to the conversation. He took the opportunity to remove his jacket, and enjoyed the cooler feeling once it was gone. Eventually, Naruto straightened up and turned to his companion.

"So?"

"Apparently, Ebisu decided to take a nap, so he's not really mad. Says we can do whatever we want and he'll pick us up where and when we want him to."

"Nice guy."

"Yes, but he does get paid to do it." The teen then noticed the raven's jacket at his side.

"You wanna put that in the car?"

"...Good idea."

Naruto said something to Ebisu, and the doors unlocked. Itachi opened the closest one in the back and tossed his jacket in, and after a thought went ahead and took off his tie as well, letting it join his coat in the back seat. It wasn't cold enough, really, to require a jacket. The main purpose had been to conceal his gun. Uchiha had been surprised that the press had left him alone as of yet, and having a gun on his hip in plain sight wouldn't repel attention from the media very well. Better for the president's son to be seen in public with a random man than a random man with a weapon. Sure, it had already been on the news that Naruto had been nearly kidnapped, but Itachi remained anonymous in his identity. In the short time that he had been his bodyguard, the media had not yet broadcasted anything about him, not to mention anything at all about the blonde. He only hoped it would remain this way for as long as possible.

Itachi pulled his shirt up a few centimeters, letting it out a little on one side from being tucked in just a bit. It was dark outside, and since the black gun blended in well with his matching ensemble, he didn't mind leaving his jacket in the car. Unless you looked for it, the weapon wasn't really visible. The raven just wouldn't parade it around, and he was sure it would be okay. The bodyguard closed the car door, and followed Naruto after he bid the driver a farewell and walked off in the opposite direction that the vehicle was facing, Itachi in tow.

"I'm sorry that your friends and family couldn't do much of anything with you today." He said while unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt, and fanning it out a little. While it was a warm night, he didn't want to be indecent and expose his entire chest or anything, so the few buttons would have to do. The teen shrugged at his comment; sure, he would have enjoyed celebrating it with them. But at the end of the day, he was happy with how it had been spent.

"That doesn't matter, we're doing it later. And I had a great birthday, I'll have you know. Thanks, Itachi. You really made my day; it was pretty miserable."

"I'm glad to hear it." Naruto smiled and nodded, then looked ahead as they walked away from the restaurant. Uchiha glanced at him in his peripheral vision, unable to completely tear his gaze away. He was absolutely beautiful. Truly, the blond was _exquisite_. His hair really looked like a spiking sun in this lighting, with a near-full moon in the sky. It was almost odd, such pure loveliness. He was only nineteen; no, twenty years old. Not that he was looking, of course. Not at the way the blonde locks were jumping elegantly above his shoulders, enhancing the glow of his peachy skin, from his face, to his neck, to...

No! Just because his shirt was revealing from his higher angle didn't mean he should look. Nor should the bodyguard have an urge to discover the softness of his hair tonight. He shook his head, being a man who did not think such things. In no way was Itachi becoming _interested_ in his figure. Yet, for the first time, he felt a desire to actually reach out and _touch_ him. And not in a friendly way. The bodyguard's hand suddenly moved at his side, itching for something intimate. He quickly returned his raising arm to its previous position. Because no, Uchiha didn't think _those_ things, because he was a different kind of man! Very different with other things on his mind. Like guns and fighting and motorcycles. Not things about this young man, who, despite his ridiculously irritating childish behavior, managed to be sexier than any female that the man had met–

Itachi abruptly halted in his steps, flabbergasted. Traitorous thoughts! And_ where _had they come from? Perverted, he was! There had been nothing but randomness involved, that he was sure of. But that didn't stop the bodyguard from feeling more deeply disturbed than he had ever been before in his life.

Was he actually _attracted_ to _Naruto?_ Attracted. To _him?_ There was no possible way. Not at all! But then how had these images been thrust into the raven's mind? They were more than just inappropriate, they were taboo! What was he to do?

The man shut his open mouth, ignored the teen's skeptical stare, and briskly walked past him. The blonde had to move quickly to catch up.

"Whoa Itachi, are you constipated or something? You look kinda tense."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Correct… " He said, "I look great." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Just walk."

And that is what they did.

--

Naruto flopped down on his bed and removed his shoes, while the bodyguard went over to his bed. Instead of sitting down, he bent at its edge. The teen spared him a glance, and discovered him pulling out a cardboard box from underneath. He picked up the package and stood, turned to face his principle, and approached the seated blonde. Itachi held out the package, and he looked at him with confusion.

_Why is he showing me this cardboard box?_

"You... trying to mail that?" He asked skeptically, and the raven shook his head.

"Then what's with the package?"

"I don't do wrapping." Uchiha stated simply. Naruto thought for a moment, and then it clicked.

"You–you got me a _present_?"

"Is it really that surprising?" The teen took the box and put it on his lap, staring at it. It was surprising, actually, and especially after he had just taken him out to… expensive dinner. No way in hell would he admit it was some bizarre kind of date.

"But... when?"

"Today. It occurred to me during your phone conversation with Kiba. Are you going to open it or not?"

Still a little dazed, Naruto pried apart the cardboard. Eventually the box was open, and he blinked several times as he pulled out a smaller box with a picture on it. He opened the smaller box, and found that the object inside matched the picture on the outside. They were brand new, expensive-looking sunglasses.

"Because your normal ones aren't right for high speed." The raven said on the side as the teen looked at them. A grin began to spread across his tanned face as he examined them, and something stirred in Itachi.

"Keep going."

"There's more?" The blonde put the sunglasses next to him on the bed and moved his hand through the small pieces of styrofoam, then closed his fingers around something new. He pulled it out, and his smile held fast.

"They're just like yours!" Uchiha nodded, and pointed to the big box again.

"..._More?"_

"Yes." Naruto blinked more, put the gloves next to the sunglasses, and easily found the last one. It was the biggest, and as he pulled it from the box the teen wondered why he found it last. From the styrofoam emerged a larger piece of clothing, and he stood up with it in front of him.

"...Wow." It was a leather jacket, greatly resembling that of his bodyguard, despite it being red. It was a _nice_ jacket.

"I figured you'd better be properly-equipped if you're going to ride a motorcycle. But if you want boots, you'll have to pick them out yourself."

"You considered shoes, too?" He asked with disbelief, and Itachi only shrugged. Naruto put the jacket back on top of the box, and then put it on the bed beside him without releasing it. The raven watched him curiously, as the blonde stared at the box. Then, he noticed something odd.

_Why are his eyes watering? Is there some possibility he didn't like all the gifts?_ The teen had seemed happy before, but the building tears in his eyes only confused the man.

"Mr. Namikaze, is there something wrong?" The blonde turned his head to look at him, and the bodyguard's confusion grew. Naruto looked like he was going to cry, after he'd just given him birthday gifts, _and_ took him out to dinner; it made no sense to the man.

"Nobody–nobody else did anything." He said, sniffing.

"Uh..." Itachi was not good with crying people, be it man or a woman and the blonde looked like he was getting close to it. But before he could say anything, the teen had sprung from the bed and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Stunned, the man stood rigid with his arms raised a little at his sides.

"Hey, uh–"

"Itachi…" He said into his chest with a few more sniffs, "… thanks for caring."

Still shocked, the bodyguard made an awkward attempt to return the gesture. It took a moment for him to put his arms around the boy, but eventually Uchiha pulled together a decent; however loose; embrace. His eyes were still wide, but the bodyguard managed to close his gaping mouth a little.

"You were the only one who really tried."

"Naruto..." He trailed off in a whisper, still surprised and a little uncomfortable. The close proximity on his bike was nothing like this, and Itachi didn't know what to do with the rush of feelings that hit him head-on. The bodyguard swallowed hard, and fought the pink trying to taint his face. The raven could actually feel his heart, and it was beating hard and fast. The man absolutely could not remain in this stance.

He was saved, then, as Naruto released him. Itachi let his arms drop as the teen pulled away, giving him a watery smile. The man managed to pull a sloppy one together, and tried to regain his composure. The blonde didn't seem to notice his discomfort, which was fortunate for him; Uchiha was not one to get flustered. It just didn't happen.

"Well…" Young Namikaze said after taking a deep breath, "… I'm tired. Think I'll be going to bed soon." He finished, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes ..." Itachi was still fazed, but the blond went on with his business and searched through his drawers for pajamas. After retrieving some, he shot him one last grin, and then headed to the bathroom to change. The raven watched him go, eyes following his back the whole way to the door. It was only after a few moments after he was out of sight that he finally came to his senses, and the bodyguard blinked many times at the carpet. Something was seriously wrong with him.

When Naruto emerged, the bodyguard took his turn. The man washed up as usual before bed, pulled on pajama pants and an undershirt. He gave himself one glance in the mirror before leaving, at which time he found his principle to be in his bed and snuggled under the covers. The lights were out, but Itachi easily found his way to his own bed. The man carelessly tossed his removed clothes onto his desk, keeping the gun in his hand. As usual, he put it under his pillow where it was easy to reach. But he was in no way tired; not in the slightest. If he had been before, the man certainly was awake now. But he didn't feel like reading, or doing something else.

So he got into bed, like his charge, and stared at the ceiling. The raven did this for quite some time, until his eyes became tired. The man closed them, and rolled onto his side, sparing a glance at Naruto. He adjusted his gun under the pillow, so that it wasn't directly under his head, making the cushion uncomfortable. Once situated, Itachi breathed in deeply and exhaled. Yes, something was wrong with the man. Terribly wrong. He was resting calmly, in the peaceful silence of a secure environment, with his gun right beneath his head.

But despite all this, his heart was still racing.

* * *

Sooo~~ like it? :P Hope you did, at least a little ;) The next update will be... hm... that's right... maybe next month? xD How that sounds? ;D

Ok, so, I have a little question for you all ;)

**Describe this fic in one sentence/name three things that you think describe this fic the best. What would that be?** It's your homework from me. Please think about it and let me know via your review ;)

So, see you next time! ;D


	19. Chapter 19

Yo! I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but you see... I was, um... re-aranging my home. I mean, me, mom and granny were moving furnitures from one room to the other. Up till now my room was occupied by grandpa and granny (since grandpa was sick and the medicine in the city is better than in a small town, obviously!) But now that grandpa is no longer here, granny decided to gave it back to me! ;D So yeah, I can barely move my arms above my shoulder's height xD Seriously never, _ever_, try to move your wardrobe or bed alone :P

Oh, and as you can see updating in a month was obviously a joke! ;D Though it was a close call, because when I tried to turn on my modem to get on the wifi net to update this chapter it didn't even bugde. I even was on the phone with some guy from their company (you know, those so-called technicians :P) for over an hour but, in the end, he told me to check if it works on the other computer. If yes, then my laptop is screwed (as if!) and if not, they will replace the modem for a new one... in around 30 days -_- Pff, like hell I was going to wait this long! So! I found my old USB modem and voala... I'm here and you're about to read the newest chapter! Yes, yes, behold my genius! ;D (or rather my habit of never throwing anything computer related xD)

Guess that's all I'm about to say... It's 00:39 am in here right now, with me wide and awake :P Wonder how the hell am I going to get up at 4 am... xD

**IMPORTANT: If you want to see the photos of the restaurant the party was held, they're on my profile. **And they're the real and actual photos from the hotel ;) It really was a hell and a long journey through the net to pick the best place :P

Let's go the the review part shall we? ;)

--

**Deathangelebz:** See? I kinda freaked out too! I really don't know if it's an addiction or simply just a routine :P Since you giggle at the date part, even after reading other fics... does that mean it was good? Bad? Pathetic? xD Be honest, don't hold anything back! ;D

And yes, it is possible for food to cost that much -_- As surreal as it seems.

And don't worry for not doing your homework. Carlita-sensei won't scold you! xD In truth I didn't want a thoughtfully though through thoughts (does that even make sense? xD) It's like this: what were your thoughts after reading the summary for the first time? Or what are you thinking when you see the alert with 'new chapter of BG' Stuff like that. It seems small, but those small things are exactly what counts the most ;) So, when you feel up to it I would really love to read your answer ;) This fic will take a while to complete so no need to rush ;D

--

**XxwintersolsticexX:** Waa... I'm glad you share my point of view in Itachi's case ;) I really enjoyed writing him all confused and out-of-track ;D Even though it is OOC :P About the homework: I'm glad you see this fic in this light, it really makes me feel special to see/read that my writing can make people feel in a certain way ;)

--

**Slash Superqueen:** Yeah I do! ;D He didn't really talks a lot, but sitting with him in silence is comfortable (for me at least) Sometimes I just don't feel like talking :P And I'm happy you think this fic is original ;D Thanks for taking your time to answer this question ;)

--

**Logoth: **WOW. I never, EVER would even think that one day someone will compare my fic to Mona Lisa! I mean, come ON! ;D Not that I'm not grateful or anything. On the contrary I don't really... know how to react properly to this...

Okay, since you asked I will tell you. Though prepare for a long monologue :P

Basically the whole process of creating a plot for the story pops out of nowhere. Mostly, they're just small, pointless one that dissapear after few days. But sometimes, something pulls the triger and that results in a plot that won't get out of my mind. To be exact it's not the plot as in 'whole'; only the fragments like beginning, something in the middle or ending. Why I know when something like this appears? Because it's bugging my consciousness :P To the point that my head actually hurts and it feels like my skull will crack. Every little detail on the street (like for ex. blond hair color) automatically differs my thoughts on the 'plot' path.(even more so when I dream about it; yes, that happened a couple of times) The idea for this fic came while I was reading Alex Kava series about Maggie O'Connel ("Virus" to be exact) I though then: It would be fun to write a fic with Character A being the president's child and character B being his/her bodyguard. Even though I knew it was overused idea. But then came the idea for the ending, followed by the beggining and this 'Birthday arc'. And why ItaNaru? Well, to perfectly honest, every plot idea that bugs me is starting with that pairing (you can laugh now) Why? Because it's the perfect pairing in my opinion. Those two are so different yet similiar at the same time it's kinda scary; from looks to characters. And while trying to match the other pairings I like I thought 'why not go with this one?' You know, I kinda challenged myself to write something original from oversued idea. There! That's all! I bared my soul and the process of creating a story to the core! The very same thing is happening right now in my mind. My other ItaNaru story that is on hiatus came back to hunt me... about four months ago :P I kinda have the plot but I wait for it to mature even more. So... satisfied with an answer? ;)

--

**wolfsrainrules: **Addicting? As in seriously? ;D Wahh Carlita is happy to hear it ;) Even more so that regardless of blood, guns and all you still think it's adorable ;) Thanks for participating ;)

--

**black laurel:** Yooo~~ nee-chan! xD Your Orochimaru cosplay was fabolous ;D The only thing that was missing were his eyes, though I suppose I can forgive you for it ;D And believe me, there is something like "too much" For ex. too much alcohol xD

Don't worry about the lack of denial. You're not the only one with lame life. I mean, I'm rather too busy to even pick someone to deny ;P

Instead of 'goodnight' I suppose I should write 'good morning' or 'good afternoon' since you're probably sleeping right now :P

Bent to Itachi's will... well, I guess no one would refuse ;D Glad it made you laugh, 'cause I was kinda nervous while writing the whole last chapter, chanting in my head 'don't screw up, don't screw up' :P I hope there wasn't too much OOC, overly sweet lines on Itachi's part? I wanted nothing more than made him cuddle with Naruto, but hold that part of myself in check... I think ;D

You liked Itachi's past? Well, I suppose I overdid it with the 'lack of school' bit, but to put it simply, he studied on his own when he had free time, per say :P I mean oh come on he's a smart-sexy-ass xD I'll let you on a small secret *whispers in the ear* there will be more past revealed soon ;D

About Ebisu... it just happened. It really did! That was the first name that came to me! ;D

Well if you liked Itachi's pondering, you will soon get even more of it ;) *grins madly* xD About the present... come one! Can you REALLY imagine Itachi wrapping a present in the colorful paper? ;D

Now, about the homework... It was rather... well thought of ;) Though I'm still glad that you really think about it this way. If you haven't notice yet, your opinions are really important to me ;) I wasn't really expecting anything in the answer. I mean, I wasn't even sure if you would answer ;D Though if you did, I was expecting 'too slow'-reffering to the emotional development between Itachi and Naruto. Surprisingly no one pointed it out. And if you could tell more, please do so! Even if there is something critic about it! ;) And thank you for giving in to my request ;)

--

**Akki-Koneko:** I know how it is! Working without sleeping for 27 hours, I mean ;D My personal record is 38 hours without sleep while leading the normal life :P Though I slept for 19 hours after that :P

And no, I don't want to know why they put you in a white comfy room ;D Carlita is sorry! If you read the note at the top you saw how devoted Carlita is to her readers! ;D

--

**eeaagoh: **Wow! ;D I guess it's every writer's wish to read something like that about your own work. I mean, in my opinion it is pretty hard to write in a way for the reader to imagine it like a movie. I'm really grateful if you really think like that ;)

--

**lydia-chan: **Ok, I just couldn't pass that one up. Fantastimagical? What does it mean exactly? Combination of fantastic and magical? ;D That's just... pure awesomness xD You know, if you wanted to put four description you really could just do it. I wouldn't scold you or anything ;D Thoug I suppose your idea was epic in its own way xD

--

**UkeNaru:** Thank you for participating! ;) But, if I may ask... why heartwarming? Do you mean the MinaNaru moments? Explain, explain ;D Carlita will be waiting ;)

--

**Yokura:** Thanks for participating ;) I understand suspensful, am slightly confused by 'rich', but... what do you mean by 'head-desk-worth'? xD Is it good? Bad? It really got me laughing, but I am curious for that one ;D

--

**salvor-chan: **Yo nee-chan~~! ;D You say Peter loves me? *sighes dreamily* Carlita is glad because Carlita loves Peter too xD The things he could to *shivers in excitement* ;D I mean, you don't meat possesive guys like him, who love the blood ;D Yes, I like blood. No, blood fascinates me but, of course, not enough to cut myself or something! I don't do killing either (in real life at least) :P

To Paul: Yeah well, about those lines... I don't really have the control over it, seriously. I mean, if I write it, I write it :P They are mostly the result of my yaoi-part ;D

If you say stuff like 'being speechless' of course I will be proud of myself! ;D One of my fav readers liked the chapter, what more could I possibly ask for? ;)

About the celebration... it was a date, though neither of them will admit it. I mean, you can't possibly take someone out to such a fancy restaurant and say it wasn't a date, right? ;D

ITACHI IS NOT STUPID! :P He was just send to certain schools, where he learned what was neccesary. The rest of his knowledge came from experience, reading, you name it ;)

About homework...

To Peter: Thanks for answering *hugs tightly* You really made my day! ;D Of course you will get more of action and blood soon enough *grins evily* Put that knife away or you might get hurt and I wouldn't want that ;D About your threat... I'm REALLY considering sharing what you said with the world right now, just so you could hunt me down (oh the thrill of being the prey) *shivers in excitment* and do those unmaginable things to me ;D Don't sulk! Of course I wouldn't leave you! How could I?! *gives a kiss* Now, all better? ;D

To Paul: I will try to pay more attention to THOSE lines, but, like I said earlier, I don't really have much control over it ;( And I'm not trying to kill you! In fact, the other day when I was bored, I wrote one particular scene for this fic *evil chuckle* But that will have to wait xD *sadistic mode: on* ;D And were you too seriously thinking I was gonna leave all the readers for a whole month? Well sure, I left you once... for four moths... but there was a reason behind it. This time I just wanted to see people's reactions ;D

To salvor-chan: Really? It really keeps you for more already after finishing the chapter? ;D Wah, Carlita is hap-py ;D It's not that I don't like this story, it's just that... I'm really strict when it comes to the things I write/ draw or basically do. It allows me to do my best (I hope, at least) That's just the type of person I am; lazy, but when I do something I do it right (and again, I hope so:P) It's because of all these reviews I'm receiving I decided to update weekly (now even twice a week) I mean I know what a pain it is to wait a moth or longer for the new chapter. And like I said, I'm not doing that to get more reviews, especially with the way I'm updating :P If someone reviews, that's ok, if not, that's fine too as long as he/she enjoyed reading the chapter. Maybe even he/she will come for more ;)

And I seriously need to stop treating you like three persons instead of one :P Look at how ridicolously long this reply is xD

Ps. The text between those lines below is the preview from the last chapter ;P

--

Ok, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

When Naruto emerged, the bodyguard took his turn. The man washed up as usual before bed, pulled on pajama pants and an undershirt. He gave himself one glance in the mirror before leaving, at which time he found his principle to be in his bed and snuggled under the covers. The lights were out, but Itachi easily found his way to his own bed. The man carelessly tossed his removed clothes onto his desk, keeping the gun in his hand. As usual, he put it under his pillow where it was easy to reach. But he was in no way tired; not in the slightest. If he had been before, the man certainly was awake now. But he didn't feel like reading, or doing something else.

So he got into bed, like his charge, and stared at the ceiling. The raven did this for quite some time, until his eyes became tired. The man closed them, and rolled onto his side, sparing a glance at Naruto. He adjusted his gun under the pillow, so that it wasn't directly under his head, making the cushion uncomfortable. Once situated, Itachi breathed in deeply and exhaled. Yes, something was wrong with the man. Terribly wrong. He was resting calmly, in the peaceful silence of a secure environment, with his gun right beneath his head.

But despite all this, his heart was still racing.

* * *

**~~Birthday part three~~**

Itachi had been called upon by the president before the bodyguard had a chance to ask about the father's departure during Naruto's birthday dinner. Indeed, it had been important.

"We finally got a location of one of them, the small-fry." Neji said. "When we got there, it was all cleared out. They were gone."

"I won't rest until every single one of them is in jail." The president replied.

This was repeated several times. The raven got bored of it fast.

Uchiha, Sasori, and Deidara had also participated in the meeting, and the five were, unfortunately, getting used to talking about such things. The same five people discussing the same dilemma of Naruto being in danger was something Itachi hoped wouldn't become routine.

When everyone left, he approached the blond man, gaining his attention.

"Mr. President, about your son's party tonight…" He trailed off not really sure what was it that he wanted to say. Hell he was even more shocked when he realized he was speaking, and out of _concern_ for Naruto to boot!

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun, but considering the current situation I don't think I will be able to come."

"But sir-"

"I know. I'm his father and I was the one who requested a banquet on such an occasion. I feel bad as it is, but rather than talking and drinking with people I mostly know nothing about, I prefer to take actions that will result in Naruto's safety."

"Forgive me for my boldness, sir, but I believe that's not what your son wishes for." And without waiting for the man's reaction, the raven bowed and left the room. Once outside, he allowed his legs to carry him, recalling everything he heard during the meeting.

Basically, the president had sent in his people to invade the place, which was on the outskirts of D.C. in an old, shady building. It looked pretty abandoned from the outside, and the same on the inside. It was made of dark red bricks, and had many broken windows. Most of them were clouded over, the inside invisible from the outside. Perfect for an evil lair, the bodyguard concluded after seeing the pictures. But the headquarters of the villain had been cleared out, not a trace left of whoever was allegedly holding up in there.

Almost no trace.

After a while, the president called in another person. Hime Tsunade was the head of a crime scene investigation team, and had brought good news. It was then that the raven discovered that his friends weren't just computer nerds, but computer nerds that worked with her. While they never went out into the field, the two worked in the crime lab with 'the slug princess' and other forensic scientists. Computer forensics for Hidan and Kakuzu, who would've thought? Not Itachi. He hadn't talked to them in a long time, he realized. Hopefully he could catch up with them sometime soon.

The evidence Tsunade presented had identified another involved in the operation to take Naruto away, a man named Hōzuki Suigetsu. There wasn't much on his file. A nearly-successful, rather huge lawyer, with a few incidents was the only thing on his record, but the man had never been caught. Identified, but never convicted.

The two men currently in custody were listed as accomplices, as well as another man named 'Jugo'. 'Karin' was also involved–but neither of their real names was known. They seemed to be part of a gang, or organization, or something that basically did whatever it wanted. From robberies to illegal trading to selling things on the black market, these people were always up to no good. And with their leader and location unknown, it was still going to be difficult catching them all–and knowing that they indeed, had caught them all. Until then, Naruto was not safe. Neither was his bodyguard.

And on the opposite side of the city, the two top men of this group were conversing about this very thing.

--

"Something has to be done about this." The man said; his brows furrowed in deep thoughts.

"What do you have in mind?" The other one asked with a flat, emotionless voice.

"It will be impossible to succeed with that brat around. He needs to be eliminated."

"Hn. I couldn't agree more. But he seems just as skilled as you said; it'll be hard to take him out. How do you want to do it?"

"I don't care how you get it done as long as he's dead! If you have to, send in three or four to ambush him all at once. That bastard, he's ruining me! I don't care who does it or how. Put a bullet in his head, stab his heart, hit him with a car or poison him. Remember, he still didn't show us his _true _strength_._" The man's outburst was finished in a quieter voice.

"Understood." There was a moment of pause. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"You know me so well. I'm glad you left_ him_ and joined me. But yes, I suppose I am having fun, now that I was able to hear about my old apprentice. You must be thrilled too, right?"

"Hn." The man answered and turned ready to leave.

"Oh, and make sure nothing happens to the boy. He is our _precious ticket_. There will be grave consequences if he gets hurt again, _Sasuke-kun_."

"I know."

--

When Naruto woke up the next day it was around noon. He wasn't really surprised to see that Itachi was nowhere in sight. If anything he was kinda glad not to be bickered first thing after opening his eyes.

_Though maybe he would be nicer, with the last evening and all. Speaking of which… _The teen thought, remembering his actions when they came back and he received the present from his bodyguard.

_I can't believe I did it! That was so~ embarrassing!!_ With that thought he covered his face with a pillow, both were equally red.

"Is this your way of celebrating? Suffocating yourself to death?" An amused voice asked, making the blond freeze on the spot.

"Surely you realize you're just making my job even harder?" Itachi asked, clearly entertained by the show he stepped upon. Naruto frowned putting the pillow back on the bed and looked at the intruder, who just happened to occupy his thoughts a minute ago. And again, there was this smug smirk plastered all over that pale face.

He opened his mouth to shoot a retort, but closed them after a second with a sigh.

_What's the point? We're doing it every day so might as well give it up today._ With that thought in mind, the blonde got up, brushed past the man and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Itachi blinked watching his principle's actions. Surely the boy didn't just let him win their argument? If one could call it like that.

He was just about to open the door to their room, when he realized that the boy was awake. And so caught up in dealing with his own problems he missed the most important part of the whole picture. That Naruto too, had to face the consequences of his own behavior. And instead of covering it up, he choose to face them head on, not act like it was some kind of mistake or misunderstanding.

The raven sat on the edge of his own bed and placed his face in his hands with a sigh.

_Who is the mature one now?_

_--_

When the blonde emerged from the bathroom one hour later, he, _again,_ wasn't really surprised to see his bodyguard sitting and typing on his notebook with a slight frown gracing his face.

"What's up?" He asked coming closer to the man. Itachi however quickly closed whatever he was reading and turned to the boy with a normal expression.

"Nothing. Your friend Kiba called."

"Really? What did he want?" The teen asked drying his hair with a towel.

"He wanted to know where you were yesterday evening." The tanned hands stopped and cerulean eyes widened.

"Wh-What did you tell him?" Naruto asked and when he saw that mischievous smirk he swallowed thickly. Of course, Itachi wasn't stupid. By now he completely figured out the brunette's character. It was… simpleminded, per say.

"That you were under the care of the four SS Agents the whole evening, celebrating your birthday." The blonde relaxed, resuming his previous activity.

"Also he will be here in…" The raven looked at his wristwatch. "… ten minutes to hear the details." Naruto's eyes widened to unbelievable size, his mouth open, gaping like a fish. With a chuckle Uchiha turned back to his computer.

No longer than five minutes later, the loud and cheery voice was heard before the door to their room opened with a bang.

--

"Okay, so… good luck tonight." Kiba said reassuringly.

"Y-yeah." Naruto answered, smiling awkwardly.

"But man, I really thought you went out for a date or something when you didn't answer my calls. What a disappointment." The brunette said with a sigh, shaking his head. The blonde laughed nervously.

"Date? W-why would I? I'm not seeing anyone." Kiba's eyes snapped open.

"That's exactly why! How many times do I have to tell you that there is a fine line between_ fishing_ and just _standing_ on the shore like an idiot, Bro?! You have to take some action! Look, even the Grouchy here would be a good date-practice!" The brunette said pointing his finger at the raven, missing a quick, but short rush of blood to Naruto's cheeks. He tried to remain calm, but with the Uchiha, who saw his reaction, smirking like there was no tomorrow it wasn't really that easy.

"It's. About. Damn. Time." Kiba said, poking his forehead to emphases every word. The blond sighed and slapped the hand away.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Now go home, I need to prepare." The young Namikaze said, waving his own hand dismissively.

"Riiight." The brunette said, not quite convinced by that and opened the door.

"Wait!" Naruto called suddenly. "You forgot your stuff." He said giving his friend a plastic bag with something inside. Kiba eyed it suspiciously, before his eyes took in a mischievous glint.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I _always _forget to get it." He said grabbing the item and leaving without another word.

_Something's not right_. Itachi thought, but decided to brush it aside for the moment. There were more important things to worry.

"Hey, Itachi…" Naruto called to him. The raven turned and glanced at him sideway. The blond knew he had his full attention.

"My Dad… do you know if he'll come to the party?" Charcoal eyes widened slightly, before narrowing.

"I see…" The teen said; his face taking on a dull expression, cerulean irises cast downward. "Well, it's not like I was expecting something." He said after a few seconds. Itachi couldn't really comprehend it. One second the boy's face looks half-dead, the other he's back to his old self.

"You're not… angry?" The raven asked, not really believing in this whole, sudden transformation.

"Angry?" Naruto asked, blinking. "Why would I be angry? I learned to not have high expectations when it comes to the events concerning me. It's not like I'm _that_ important to my father." And with that the teen opened his wardrobe, signalizing the end of the conversation.

_Not that important, huh?_ Itachi thought, recalling the president's earlier words.

"… _rather than talking and drinking with people I mostly know nothing about, I prefer to take actions that will result in Naruto's safety."_

_You're wrong Naruto-kun._ Was the raven's last thought, before he too, decided to prepare for the banquet.

--

"_Forgive me for my boldness, sir, but I believe that's not what your son wishes for."_

Minato bit his lip for god knows which time. At first, he was frustrated that the words said by the young raven were replaying itself in his head over and over again. After an hour, he decided that to get rid of them he, most likely, must understand their meaning. This is exactly how he ended up in his current situation; stuck in his office, with a pen in his hand, mountain of paperwork in front on him and with a frown on his face.

Kisame was watching him from the corner of the room, feeling half-amused and half-compassionate. His employee told him about the little conversation with Itachi. Kisame was one of the few who knew, that when Uchiha said something, his words always stabbed straight in the proper place.

"Mr. President." He spoke in mild voice, trying not to startle the ticking blond bomb on legs.

"What is it, Kisame?" Minato asked with his hand twisted in his hair; pen and work long forgotten.

"If I may say something… wouldn't it be better to just go?"

"It's not that simple. I'm a President, I can't just leave my work and-"

"You can't or don't want to, sir?" Namikaze stopped his rambling and looked at his bodyguard in shock.

"What… do you mean?" He asked; his cerulean eyes wide.

"So you didn't realize it?" Kisame asked back and sighed when man didn't answer.

"I may not work here as long as others, but I heard a lot from Kakashi-san and the rest. Apparently, every year around your son's birthday, you conveniently have a job to do, or an important meeting to attend to."

"What-" Minato tried to asked, but Hoshigaki cut him off again.

"Judging by your earlier reaction it's safe to say that you're doing it unconsciously. The main question is why?" The president cast his eyes downward on the desk; his hands squeezed together, guilt written all over his face.

"Long ago, I did something horrible to him; to my family. I left them the day Naruto was born, without as much as a word of explanation." Kisame's eyes widened.

"When I came back, he hated, loathed me. It took me six years to get his respect, nine to receive his love. I thought everything will be back to normal, but not long after that I was elected as a President and…"

"Minato-san." Hoshigaki said sternly. The blonde looked at him, the edges of his eyes a little blurry.

"I don't know what exactly happened, nor do I want to know. But running away won't solve anything. Why the situation with your son became like this? How can you be sure he doesn't want to be with you on this very important to him day?" Minato looked at the bodyguard in shock, Itachi's words replaying again in his mind.

"_Wish for"… I see… So that's what this is about, huh?_ He thought and abruptly got up. Hoshigaki blinked at the action. He was always amazed how fast this man could be when needed to.

"Kisame!" The President called, authority clearly showed in his voice.

"Yes, sir?" The bodyguard asked taking a professional stance.

"Tell them to prepare my best suit and call for a limousine. We're going out." Minato finished with a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling with live. An expression Kisame longed to see on the man's face.

--

"I see. And? Have you thought of anything yet?"

"I might go with an ambush, but I need to work it out more."

"Good. Tonight will be a good opportunity."

"I've decided on Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo for this operation. I'll go with them, and watch from a distance."

"Don't mess up. I may be more lenient with you because of our connection, but I'm getting tired of that boy always evading us."

"They will do their best."

"And I'd only accept that statement from you. Now go and get to work. If they fail, your turn will come soon. I trust it won't come to you getting the job done?"

"You know I wouldn't mind that. But yes, now is certainly not the right time."

"Good."

--

Itachi had never been so bored. After re-dressing in the attire his principle bought him on their first trip to the mall, he waited a couple of minutes for Iruka to show up and replace him. As much as he wanted to wait for the blond to go with him, he had other matters to attend to. Mainly- checking the hotel the party will be held. It's not like he didn't trust their security, or even his own co-workers; well, maybe he did a little; but he wanted to see it for himself before people show up. Knowing his surrounding always made him calmer and more confident.

Thus, he got off of his bike, handed the key to the valet and walked through the doors. Once inside, he walked to one of the security guards and flashed him his badge.

"Uchiha Itachi, Mr. Namikaze's personal bodyguard." He introduced himself with utter professionalism.

"What can I do for you Mr. Uchiha?"

"I would like you to guide me through this place and show me escape routes, especially around the restaurant."

"Understood. Please follow me." The man said and both of them walked in to the other, heavily guarded part of the floor. Itachi didn't even bother to hide his ID; practically every guard asked him to identify himself.

He expected the dining room to be something elegant, but this was something beyond even his expectations. Although, he shouldn't expect anything less from a five stars Four Seasons Hotel.

The long table was formed from other, smaller ones joined together. They were black, with light brown edges, without any sheets and with a small vases with yellow flowers. Simple, neat and yet so elegant. The walls in the whole room were also covered in different shades of wood; light, mild and dark brown. There were also few vases with compositions from dried flowers. And, even though it wasn't decoration, the large windows overlooking at the night sky gave it all a perfect atmosphere.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked the man. It was too… unusual for such a high class party to be held in one room, mostly occupied by the long table.

"No sir, there is one more." The guard answered and led him to the double door. Opening it, the raven stepped into much bigger room.

_That's more like it._ Uchiha thought looking around, memorizing routes from between the tables; placed loosely around the free space; to each pair of doors leading outside. The room looked similar to the previous one, only this one had tables in square and rounded shape, decorated with glasses to different type of drinks. And of course there was a bar placed in the middle of the wall. The lower part was covered in chrome glass, lit up by the blue light. The arsenal of bottles was placed for everyone's eyes and there was a large mirror placed behind the counter.

--

Naruto, surrounded by Deidara, Sasori and Iruka arrived an hour later. Much to Uchiha's dismay, the teen was dressed in that white suit and baby blue dress shirt. Though the one thing that didn't quite matched, was a tip of the red tissue showing itself from his pocket. It wasn't the issue of the blonde looking bad.

_On the contrary, he looks good enough to eat. _Itachi though and then smacked himself mentally. _Hard._

He did not just think that. There was just _no way_. The raven shook his head, getting rid of the unwanted images. He's supposed to protect the boy, not ogle him. And his traitorous thoughts were preventing him from doing his job right.

He walked on to them and exchange few words with other SS Agents. Luckily, or not, he missed a certain pair of cerulean eyes roaming up and down his silhouette.

"Alright Naruto, we'll see you in a while." Deidara said and stormed off with Sasori deeper into the room. The fact that they were on duty doesn't necessary mean they couldn't have any fun.

"So, are you going to give it willingly or must I search you?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow. Itachi was intrigue by the sudden question, but decided to remain as a watcher.

"Give what?" The teen asked, faking his confusion.

"Your cell phone. From experience I know you have one on yourself." The brunette said, stretching his hand with an open palm. Now that was something Uchiha didn't quite expect. He knew that the white suit had only one pocket, occupied by the tissue. Meaning there was no place for any other object.

_More importantly, why would he need one?_ Itachi thought, and his mind immediately came up with an answer.

To get out of here.

Naruto sighed, rolled up his jacket and reaching to the waistband of his pants, pulled out his phone, putting it on Iruka's hand. The brunette narrowed his brows and a second later stretched his other arm. Cerulean eyes widened again.

"Wha-?" The teen asked baffled.

"Naruto, I know you since you were but a small boy. You're too easy for me to read."

"But how did you-"

"You just handed over your phone without as much as a small protest. It's obvious you were expecting it, meaning you must have the other one." Iruka said and motioned for the teen to pull out the said object. Itachi watched, now clearly amused and interested by the whole situation, how the blonde kneeled down, rolled up his pants leg and reached _inside his sock_. At that the raven's eyebrows shot up, figuring why the boy locked himself in the bathroom for such a long time.

"Damn you, scar nose." Naruto breathed out under his nose. Iruka's eyebrow twitched, before he grabbed the phone and disappeared somewhere between the small crowd that gathered.

--

From that point on the party started. Naruto was standing in the doors leading to the dining room, greeting everyone with a smile plastered all over his face. Itachi, obviously, was by his side the entire time, trying not to look so bored. Plus, the fake expression on the teen's face was irritating him for some reason. For those who didn't know, it looked like a bright and happy smile, but to him it was nothing but an empty shell. And after twenty minutes, he found himself longing to see the real, blinding smile.

While they ate, the guests, as well as others chat amongst themselves for a good hour. Itachi had to admit, he felt quite uncomfortable with the looks people were sending his way. Though it licked nicely on his ego, to see that some of them were filled with fear and respect, he simply didn't like to be stared at. He wasn't a painting hanging on the wall in the museum, damn it!

After the formal part of the evening was done, the guest of honor invited everyone to the other part of the restaurant, where waiters, dressed in black and white uniforms were standing in line. Upon seeing the blonde, they bowed in a Japanese manner to greet him.

"Alright! Now that the worst is behind us…" Naruto cheered and some of the people laughed. "… please enjoy yourself to the fullest. Drink until you pass out and dance until you can't walk anymore! Don't worry; the whole building is for your use!"

The guests were clasping their hands loudly, smiling and laughing. Naruto sighed in relieve, he was never a good one when it came to speeches. He walked to Itachi, ready to tell the man that he wanted to find a quiet place, since he couldn't get out of here, but the raven grabbed his wrist, trying to ignore the sparks he felt. The blonde looked at him in confusion, but Uchiha wasn't looking at him only facing front.

The teen turned and saw Kakashi standing in the place he was occupying just a minute ago.

"What the-? He said he couldn't come." Naruto muttered.

The silver haired man took the microphone and cleared his throat, gaining the other's attention.

"I know that after Naruto's… unique speech… you want to enjoy yourself, but please put it on hold for just a little. There is someone who wants to say something to our guest of honor." The teen's confusion grew even more, until he heard a loud gasps from the left side of the room. Due to the crowd he couldn't see what was going on, until they parted like a river, revealing a single person. Wide cerulean eyes followed the man, until he took Kakashi's place. The silver haired man was standing right behind, next to the 'fish-skin' man.

"Wh… w… D…" The blonde tried to comprehend the situation, but apparently, his brain was overheated in the process, leaving him unable to do anything but stare at the older version of himself. There was no longer a crowd of people. To him, it was only he and his father, looking right back at him.

"Good evening everyone. I assume the introduction is not needed but my name is Namikaze Minato and I'm…" The teen tensed, waiting for the 'President of the USA' part. "… Naruto's father." Itachi saw how his principle's eyes widened even more, if that were even possible.

"You are probably surprised to see me here. Truthfully I'm quite surprised too. Earlier today a young man told me something that made me think." Here, Minato threw a quick glance at the raven, the gratitude clearly showed in his almond shaped eyes. Naruto noticed the action and looked at his bodyguard in confusion, but Uchiha let out a half smile and motioned for him to look back at his father. The teen did so, but not before grabbing the paler hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"At first I was shocked, but you know what they say; 'the next generation will always outdo the previous one'. I believe I finally know what it means." The crowd laughed lightly.

"But, the reason I'm here is not to talk about it." Minato said and took a few steps in his son's direction.

"I know that I hurt you in a way I can never repent for, no matter how much I wish I could. And even though now I do things that hurt you, at the same time I'm hoping for you to see how much you truly mean to me." Another two steps. Naruto's edges became blurry.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain. That's truly the last thing I ever wanted to do." Another step.

"When I'm trying to look out for you, I always end up messing something. I apologize for that too." He took the final step, standing right in front of his son. Slowly, he kneeled in front of the teen, whose eyes became dangerously watery.

"I hope…" Minato's voice wavered a little. "… that you know how much I cherish and love you. Nothing in the world gives me the thrill of being loved by you…" Cerulean orbs mirrored each other. "… and I hope, that you see it in my eyes… this sincere apology that comes with the true tears from my heart." Minato finished just as a single drop rolled down his cheek. Naruto was too shocked to do anything, but regained his ability to move when Itachi patted his back.

_Fuck this all._ The teen though and hugged his father for all the world was worth, ignoring the sniffs and 'aww' sounds coming from all around him. The older Namikaze tensed for a moment, before he too embraced his son tightly.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He whispered in the boy's ear.

--

After that the party went on full force. Everyone were drinking, dancing and eating to their hearts content. If someone walked in on them right now, he would never thought those were the high ranked politics, but a bunch of normal people partying like there was no tomorrow.

Itachi's wish also came true. After the moment between two Namikazes, the teen was showing everyone his true, dazzling smile.

Naruto didn't really want to admit it, but he really was having fun. Aside from drinking with his father; yes, the man actually _allowed _him to drink; he met his old friend Gaara, one third of the Sabaku siblings, and the next successor to the family business.

"Yo, Usuratonkachi." A voice behind him said. The blonde turned abruptly, his eyebrow twitching.

"Teme…" He growled. "… what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke blinked, clearly amused by the reaction.

"What, you ask? I was invited, obviously."

"Wha-… _the hell?_" Naruto asked, but before he could start his assault, another person appeared behind the raven teen.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I finally found you~~!" A cheery voice called. Tanned face immediately lit up.

"Mr. Madara!" Naruto called back, just as happily. He liked the man, because even though he was The Secretary of State for Health, he was cheerful and easy-going person which he had no problem getting along with.

"Now, now..." The man, whose left side of the face was covered by a leather mask, shook his finger in a scolding manner. "… no such formalities are needed, especially tonight. I told you to call me Tobi-san, right~~?" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot."

"That's ok~~" Tobi said, stretching his hand to pat the teen on the head, but when he was about to touch it, he met nothing but air. Sasuke watched how his brother, in one swift motion appeared out of nowhere and pulled the dobe back by his arm.

"Oh my and who is that~~?" Madara asked innocently.

"That's Itachi, he's my bodyguard. Though he's kinda hard to handle." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Really now~~? You sure hooked a good one boy!" Tobi's charcoal eye narrowed dangerously. "His instincts are like that of a _monster._" The blonde blinked at that and laughed a little. Though it quickly vanished, when a hand on his arm tightened its grip.

"Ita-" Naruto paused halfway and looked at the raven, feeling and seeing the murderous intent roaming around his silhouette.

_What._

_The._

_Hell?_

He thought with his wide eyes bored into the man behind him. He never saw him like that, with 'murder' written all over his face. Plus he swore he saw red flickers of light in those onyx orbs.

Itachi was eyeing the man in front of him warily, ready to take action at any time needed. It was truly an instinct, when he saw his principle talking with him. Because even though the man was imposing as an open and easy to get along with person, he knew the truth. That man was _dangerous_. His lips formed a snarl, his eyes narrowed dangerously and then… something in his hand tensed. He blinked and looked down at the slightly trembling form of the blonde. Without a word, he released the boy and left in unknown direction.

"Oh my, that was so scary~~!" Tobi said in that ever cheerful voice.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto muttered. "Excuse me!" He called and ran in the same direction his bodyguard left.

--

He found him fifteen minutes later outside of the building in the garden-like area, sitting on a bench with his head hung down. Not wasting any time he ran up to the man, with an outburst ready in his mind.

"What the hell was that about?" He half screamed at the raven.

"Mind explaining it? Ita-" He paused when Uchiha raised his head to look at him. Naruto felt a pain in his chest at the expression he saw. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the man in front of him was a ghost. Those eyes that always mocked him were now empty,_ lifeless_. As if someone whipped out all of the emotions from his body.

"Itachi? What's wro-" He was cut off by the ringing sound.

_Give me a break! How many fucking times will something cut me off?_ The blonde thought, watching how his bodyguard flipped the item open and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"_Yo Grouchy! Naruto's somewhere around you_?" Uchiha recognize the speaker immediately, mostly because of the nickname.

"Why do you have this number?"

"_That's not important! Can you give him? I forgot to wish him happy birthday."_

It was fishy. _Way too fishy_ for his senses. Itachi knew there was an underlying cause for this call and yet he passed his phone to the confused blonde.

"Hello?"

"_Yo Bro! Havin' fun ain't ya?"_

"Kiba! How the hell do you have Itachi's number?"

"_I'll tell ya when we meet."_

"Me… oh, I completely forgot!"

"_Wha-? You can't be serious! I've got everything ready!"_

"Yeah, sorry. A lot of stuff happened."

"_Stuff? Oh don't tell me you hooked someone up?!"_

"That's not it you idiot! Can't you think with your brain for once?"

"_Well yeah, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?"_ Silence.

"Whatever."

"_So, see ya in twenty?"_

"Yeah." And with that the blonde closed the phone and gave it back to the raven.

"So… let's go!" Naruto cheered happily, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him behind.

"Go? Where?" Itachi asked confused.

"To _really_ celebrate!" The teen called over his shoulder, grinning madly.

Not that he would ever admit that he wanted his bodyguard to cheer up, even if just a little. And staying in this place wouldn't make it any better; that much was certain.

And while being pulled by the bundle of energy, Itachi came to a single conclusion. Yes, he was _sick_. That was what he'd figured out. What kind of sick, Uchiha didn't know. And regardless of his wealth, he didn't know what medicine he could buy to cure himself.

* * *

Soo~~~like it? A lot of stuff happened in this chapter ;D Anyway, the update will be as always ;) And I just know you will like it ;D Wanna hint? Let's see... what do you think is 'really celebrate' in teenager's opinion? xD If you figured it out, congratulations! If not, wait till thursday ;)

**Edit: Oh and! That conversation when Sasuke talks about 'picking up Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin'- it's not Orochimaru who's the other one talking ;) It's the mystery man ;D**

Just to clear away the confusion :P

So, see you until then! ;) I'm going to sleep; it's 02:43 am in here :P

Ps. Author's notes + reviews are over 3,000 words X_X That's practically one chapter of the story O_o How bizzare! xD


	20. Chapter 20

Yo, it's thrusday! ;D How are you guys doing? ;) I'm kinda good, kinda bad :P Good because it's finally sunny. Bad cause... well, I think I'm kinda close to hitting writers block wall :P I mean, it's not like I'm out of ideas. On the contrary, there's just too much of it in my head and I don't really know what to do with them; in which order should I put them. First of all, writing this fic can be sometimes tiring (especially mentally, when I need to constantly stop myself from making Ita and Naru jump each other :P) To prove my point I'll tell you that for ex. I completely forgot about Kushina in the last chapter xD

_--Start of commercial-- _

SO! I came up with the great idea ;D To let my pent up tension in the other story ;) Thus, I Carlita, am herebly announcing (for those who don't know yet) that I posted first chap of the new ItaNaru story** 'Elevator Interview'**. It's definetly lighter than BG. I planned to do it as a three shot, but based on the reviews I think I might prolong it ;P I guess I picked up a habit of writing long chapters from this story :P

ANYWAY! I'm thinking of accepting chalenges for ItaNaru stories, for now mostly one-shots. So if you have something in mind let me know ;)

_--End of commercial--_

So, shall we go to the review part? xD Btw, did you notice... we already crossed 300 rev X_x I was so happy that for the whole day I was bouncing up and down like a... well, I don't know, but I was happy xD Thank you all for reading and liking this story ;) As well as putting up with my twisted persona xD

**AH! And one more thing! After the reviews for the last chapter I feel the need to explain something.**

**The first time we see Sasuke talking, well, I kinda thought it was obvious who was it after the _'Sasuke-kun_' part. (Figure it out on your own ;D)**

**The second time Sasuke is talking, he's _not _conversing with the same person as the first time. It will be kinda crucial for the later parts of the story so you need to understand it beeter now in order not to get confused. Believe it or not Sasuke may (or will) play kinda important part later on ;)**

--

**lydia-chan:** Glad you like it ;) The worst part of the chapter was actually the whole MinaNaru moment, especially the speech. I tried to make it kinda teary, hope it wasn't all too sweet. And Sasuke... well, he's Sasuke; what can I say? ;P

--

**salvor-chan: **I see you three are getting along as good as always xD Don't worry salvor, Carlita missed you too *hugs*

Pe~~ter! ;D Yay glad to see you! And well, is it true that you won't review until you see some blood? ;( *sniff* In that case I won't have to wait too long ;D Hrhrhrhr *evil grin* I'm not quite sure about that sentence with kiss and deadly grin in it, though. Are you implying something? ;D And wtf is with this 'owning me'? O_o Should I be scared? xD

Salvor! That powerpuff girl love intent cracked me up soo bad xD And you know, aside from writing this fic I also enjoy talking with you people ;D Because it kinda boost my motivation for going on with this project ;)

I wanted the readers to know who was talking withouth actually revealing anything (well, maybe except for Sasuke but he's kinda special ;P) Whgat I love about you is that pervertness of yours so of course I wouldn't want you to think with your head! ;D Speaking of which, I hope you and Paul will find something to feast upon in this chapter *coughthoselinescough*;) While my deathly gorgeus Peter will have to wait a litte ;)

Do you want Itachi to be stupid THAT BAD?! :P I mean come one, that would be sooo ooc ;P

Peter don't worry! You will hear from my sadistic self soon enough *licks the knife* Muahahaha xD

Plus, it's not strange to write the review in word... I think? ;D Anyway who cares about a little details like that? ;D

--

**XxwintersolsticexX:** Yeah I felt the need to threw Kiba in the end ;D and as for the hotels... this one is not from experience, unfortunately :P As for Sasuke and Oro: I hope you're one of the readers who figured out that Sasu is talking with hebi only the first time around. I explained it better at the beggining so yeah :P (bold italics)

--

**JSinuYasha:** That part about power; it's not about Naruto but Itachi. And it's got nothing to do with Kyuubi; after all the furball is the dog in this fic ;D I don't really like Team Hawk and am completely in love with Akatsuki (save for Zetsu) so it was a given that they would be good! ;D

--

**blue laurel:** Yo nee-cha~~n! ;D Hm, I looked your cosplay pictures over and still can't really see the lensens :P My sight is probably going bad :P

"You know, it's almost unnatural to review for this fic when it isn't in the middle of the night." I know what you mean ;D It was kinda strange to read your review while it was still light outside ;D I guess we kinda switched with each other for that one :P

"And it wouldn't be very canon for anyone (never mind these two!) to fall in love at the drop of a hat." So am I to understand that it's ok for everyone to deny as long as possible, except for Ita and Naru? ;P o should I rushed things after all? ;P

"If that doesn't point at Sasuke, I'll eat my socks." I laughed so hard at that ;D There was brief moment where I thought 'maybe I shouldn't get Sasuke involved with them?' xD

"  
"You know me so well. I'm glad you left him and joined me. But yes, I suppose I am having fun, now that I was able to hear about my old apprentice. You must be thrilled too, right?"

Ooh, that must be Madara!" And again! It's NOT Madara! Yhh, I guess droping subtle hints wasn't much of a good idea after all :P

"  
...Shirt, I might assume? Though the mental image was rather amusing... :P" "  
...Umm, sock, maybe? Though I must admit that it's quite...interesting, this way." Ok about those parts... I seriously fell from my chair after reading it xD I'm laughing every time I see it. That and well... oh god I'm so embarrased right now :P I really, truly never noticed it until you pointed it out. Of course I immediately corrected it, but still... what a disgrace :P And my face is all red again :P

"..Brain ka-bloomie!" I loved that line. Was it really unexpected? ;D Guess I didn't lost my touch after all ;)

"...You're scary." For some bizzare reason I love that line you put after Madara's 'that was scary' line ;D Don't know why, though ;D

"...Well, around here that would be "get really, really drunk". Which is why I don't "really celebrate"." True, true. Here, to 'really celebrate' means: 1) getting drunk 2) going to the club for the whole night 3) going to the club, getting drunk and then commence yourself in 'physical' activities -.-

"...I thought it was kind of obvious. I mean...the hints. Oh well...

..I guess I could be wrong, but I doubt it..." Well, if you're talking about the second time Sasuke is talking then I guess you're right if you're thinking what I think you're thinking (xD) But as I explained before both conversation Sasuke had were with different people ;)

Will be waiting for the nightly review! ;D

--

**Deathangelebz:** Hey! Acting like a child from time to time is a good thing thing you know! ;D If the alert with a new chapter makes you smile that's really all I need to know ;) Thanks for answering the question ;)

Muahaha I cracked at the 'my boyfriend' part ;D Though you sure must've been surprised, huh? xD

I share your point of view on Madara and his pathetic grudge ;D Really, it's kinda pitful in its own way :P

And what do you mean by 'light weight'? :P Is it bad, good? :P

--

**natsunoyuki689:** Newcomer! Welcome, welcome! ;D I'm glad you like the story so far ;) Hope you will stick around for more ;D

--

**Sakurafeather:** Wow, I'm glad you kinda changed your opinion on this pairing ;) And if you like stubborn Itachi you will get more of it in this chap ;D

--

One more thing before you engulf your selves in reading. This chapter was divided into two halfes. Yes, again. But really, the chapter itself had 10,000 words (again :P) so, the next chap will be closing the birthday arc.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"_So, see ya in twenty?"_

"Yeah." And with that the blonde closed the phone and gave it back to the raven.

"So… let's go!" Naruto cheered happily, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him behind.

"Go? Where?" Itachi asked confused.

"To _really_ celebrate!" The teen called over his shoulder, grinning madly.

Not that he would ever admit that he wanted his bodyguard to cheer up, even if just a little. And staying in this place wouldn't make it any better; that much was certain.

And while being pulled by the bundle of energy, Itachi came to a single conclusion. Yes, he was _sick_. That was what he'd figured out. What kind of sick, Uchiha didn't know. And regardless of his wealth, he didn't know what medicine he could buy to cure himself.

* * *

**~~Birthday part four~~**

It took a while for them to get outside of the building. Naruto was surprised that his bodyguard didn't object to his actions. If anything, he was glad, because moving around with the raven was much easier; especially since the man knew where the exits were. The valet brought Itachi's bike and; just as promised; in twenty minutes they were at Kiba's place. Thanks to the brunette's sister; ogling Uchiha like he was perfectly raised puppy; it took a couple of minutes for the pair to get inside, and when they did, the raven found himself kicked out of Kiba's room while the boys prepared to go out for the night. It was taking forever, and the man was not about to wait for them to be 'girls' for much longer. Why couldn't they have worn the same clothes, like he had?

Just when he was about to knock on the door and tell them to hurry up, it opened. The boys poured out, his principle last. And when he saw him, the man wished he hadn't looked.

Naruto was wearing an open, short sleeved, orange shirt with high standing collar and simple black sleeveless singlet underneath. His legs were tightly wrapped by white jeans, cut open in front at his knees and at his tights from behind. Everything was complimented by the red Nike shoes and a total mess on the blonde's head, 'controlled' by the gel and a little hair spray. The unwelcome thoughts once again invaded Itachi's mind.

_NO! No, no! I did not, did __not__ think these things!_ He mentally chanted this to himself all the way to his bike, and all the way to the place where his evening would only get worse. And it got much worse.

--

After 15 minutes of searching, they stopped at the free space in front of the huge building. Getting out of the car, Itachi saw the sign above the entrance. It was a black rectangle. On the right side was red cloud with white outlines and on the left was also white sign saying 'Red dawn'. Everything was lit up and covered in plexiglass.

"What a terrible name." Itachi murmured under his nose.

"Huh?" Kiba voiced looking at the man who was still looking at the sign. "Ah, that's right. You don't know anything?" He asked gaining Grouchy's attention.

"Know what?"

"Your friend, the one with white hair, you know, from the hospital? He's working here." Uchiha slumped his shoulders a little and with a sigh followed everyone inside.

The raven knew that his ears would hurt before the group stepped through the door; he could hear the beat of the music blaring from inside. And to his dismay, they 'accidentally' met Naruto's other three friends; Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee. Itachi knew he was in trouble. Most of the place was a dance floor, though there was a decent bar on the side. The bodyguard looked around, already anxious about the amount of people there. The place was packed, and he didn't like it at all. On top of that, he didn't know what to do with himself. There was no way, of course, that he would put himself among the moving bodies. And yet the other option was to stand away from the dance floor, away from his principle. It was the most irritating dilemma.

The man noticed the president's son lean in close to Kiba, talking to him over the noise. The latter nodded, and followed the other boys to the center of the dance floor, commencing their night right away. Naruto walked back to him, however, and pulled the man aside. Like he had done to his brunette friend, the young man got near to his bodyguard and leaned in close, putting his mouth a few inches from his ear.

"Itachi, I don't really see you as the dancing type. So I'm not sure what to tell you, other than you can hang out at the bar if you want to. I'll be coming over for a while, of course, but I want to have some fun with the guys first. I do feel bad for dragging you here and then ditching you, but there's not much I can do about it."

Uchiha knew what he could do about it. The boy could sit with him at the bar and keep talking into his ear, his voice reaching him as the tanned body was close to his–_no! _

_Not the thoughts again!_ Itachi fought not to yell out loud or hit himself in the head. It was all he could do to not turn his face to the other when responding, fearing that something horrible might happen. He didn't even want to imagine what terrible sorts of things could occur. It was no good.

"It's fine. Just don't go anywhere that I can't see you." The teen pulled away from the raven, and gave him a dazzling smile that affected the man's stomach in a strange way. Not that it meant anything. And he didn't miss their faces being close to each other. Nope. Naruto gave him a nod before walking off, turning around one last time and giving him a parting wave before he was engulfed in the twisting mass. Itachi heaved a heavy breath and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the traitorous thoughts invading at the worst of times.

The man groaned in frustration and ran his hand down his face, stretching the skin as it went. With another shake of the head, Uchiha cracked his knuckles and went to find an empty seat at the bar. There were none. Not yet, at least. The bodyguard approached a timid-looking young man, tapped him on the shoulder, and mustered the nastiest look possible.

A moment later, he hoisted himself up onto the unoccupied stool, and waited for the bartender to come to him. While waiting, the man glanced back to where Naruto was, making sure nothing was amiss. When the server came around, Itachi ordered himself straight bourbon, and then turned back to the blonde some distance away. It was then that he made a discovery.

Something was very, very amiss. It wasn't that the teen was in danger, though. _He_ was the one in _peril._

There Naruto was, in his tight white jeans, dancing alongside Kiba. And the boys weren't dancing like modest ones; _not at all_. Itachi had never seen anything like this from his principle before, not even close. The teen knew how to move his body on a dance floor. The bodyguard nearly fell off his stool upon first seeing him in action, barely managing to catch himself and regain a little bit of his composure. But with every sway of Naruto's hips, his calm facade slipped away more and _more_.

_Good lord! What are those males trying to do? If it's to gain the attention of nearby males and females, then the two had done it._ Uchiha tore his eyes away from his principle and those lean legs, slamming the images of his flat stomach and curvy hips out of his head with a great gulp of the brown liquid in his glass. The man could hold his liquor; any kind. Still, it burned his throat and made his eyes water. He refused to believe that it was because of Naruto. The bodyguard squeezed his eyes shut, cringed from the feeling, and took another swig to empty the glass. If the sensation took his mind off of that damned man, then he would drink anything given to him. And he would make sure that the next time the bartender came around, he would get something stronger. He didn't care what it was.

Unfortunately, Itachi still had to watch the blonde. It was his job, and he tried to keep a straight face as his eyes went once again to the young man. Immediately, he turned back around, and found the bartender right before him. He demanded more alcohol, and took another gulp as soon as it arrived.

_Damn my high tolerance! I need a buzz as soon as possible._ He thought, forgetting that such a thing would be bad as he had driven. Drink in hand, the raven swiveled on his stool and forced himself not to look directly at Naruto as he scanned the crowd. Checking for threats everywhere was also something he had to do, and it was quite easy. Much easier than watching the male closely. He would just _not_ look in that direction–

Too late. Itachi's eyes had been unable to not stop on his form on their way across the club. The man almost choked on his drink, and had to swallow hard to avoid looking like an idiot. The other customers, he mused, probably already thought he was a moron. Perhaps it was true. He took another swig. The boy was nearly irresistible to his eyes, and he cursed himself for the flaw. But as the charcoal eyes locked onto his slightly feminine body once more, another feeling took hold. While the terrible feeling of attraction was still there, something else was present.

This, the bodyguard could not identify. But whatever it was, it wasn't welcome. His stomach moved again, and Uchiha put his second empty glass down. This fluttering, sick, horrible, nice, and fresh feeling wasn't one he was familiar with.

_It's probably from drinking too fast._ He thought. His flabbergasted expression would not have turned into something softer and foreign without the presence of alcohol. The man must have been slipping, because he knew from previous experiences that he could drink almost anyone under the table. He ordered another drink, but resolved to slow it down. It wouldn't do for him to get plastered today, or any day that he was on this job.

Thankfully, the strange feeling passed quickly.

_Yes, it had been because of the alcohol, definitely_. He hoped it would not return. The bodyguard was still plagued, however, by the terrible thoughts. He took a moment to put his head in one palm, muttering to himself.

"My job is so hard. _Why_ can't my job be easier? It's so hard..."

Itachi continued to feel sorry for himself and was frustrated at the same time. Miserable, as he forced himself to check up on the blonde; though as rarely as possible while still making sure there was no danger. The strange feeling returned again, but he slugged it in the face by draining the contents of his third glass. He prayed it would stay away. But if his streak of bad luck continued, then... well, he wouldn't be a happy man. For now, he would keep up the careless attitude and do his job like a man.

--

Kiba was determined to understand the man better. If they were to spend so much time together, the two would have to get along. So, he decided to learn about the bodyguard in an attempt to lessen the hostility between them. The man was currently seated on a stool at the bar, looking aloof and bored. He glanced around carelessly, but his eyes were still doing their job and checking his friend frequently. He figured his casual looks were more of him surveying the room thoroughly, constantly searching for any possible threats. He did, however, look genuinely bored.

Kiba watched Grouchy closely, studying his expression and stance. It took a good while of observing the bodyguard for him to catch something cross his face, and for just a moment; but it gave nothing away. It was irritation as a drunk female nearly stumbled into him. Still, the brunette kept watching from his peripheral vision, as discreetly as he could. The boys danced and danced, laughed and spoke during breaks in the songs.

Then, he saw it. An emotion flitted across the man's face, and Kiba had witnessed it. The raven had been looking at Bro as was his routine, but this time his gaze lingered. It was nearly impossible to detect, but if Kiba was good at anything, it was reading people. For just a moment the bodyguard let his guard slip, before putting his stoic mask back on again. Inuzuka was a little confused, as the man's expression was not one he'd ever seen on him before. On any other male, he would easily know what it was. It took a while for him to process everything, because of Grouchy's natural behavior.

And then, something clicked. Kiba all but stopped his movement with the realization. He checked himself, reevaluating his conclusion and trying to discover a flaw. The brunette found none. And as he continued to stare at the man, unable to remain discreet, it became as clear as day. Suddenly, everything made sense. It was such a shock that even when the bodyguard noticed his attention, Kiba didn't look away. He managed to close his open mouth and move his body again, but it took several moments for the boy to turn away from Itachi's irritated glare.

_He probably didn't like me looking at him like he was an alien. Though he also probably didn't know what I was thinking about._ Kiba figured. Probably a good thing, too. He would forget about it soon, but the brunette certainly would not. He hadn't thought the man was capable of feeling such an emotion.

Life, for Kiba at least, was going to be much more interesting. He wasn't sure how he felt about Grouchy now, though some of the dislike was gone. The brunette was surprised; flabbergasted, even. He was also intrigued, and confused. Then, there was the anxiety, because he wasn't sure what good could come from this. He was uncertain about how bad it was, because everything depended on Itachi's decisions. It could mean chaos, he knew. Most likely something negative would happen. But on the other hand, there was just the slightest chance that maybe, maybe something. Kiba wished that this something could happen, whatever it was. Maybe, just _maybe,_ Naruto could get what he needed, and had needed, for a long while.

Only time could tell. That and the stubborn man's actions. Kiba could only hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Such dangerous waters had to be navigated carefully, and these were especially perilous. Inuzuka was torn between telling Grouchy to go back to the shore and handing him a map.

_Now is too soon for me to know which course would be best for him to follow. But it would probably be to leave the sailing to others. _He thought.

And yet, Kiba had never been one to discourage affection.

Itachi sat at the bar, slowly sipping his fourth drink; he'd vowed that this one would go at a safer pace while he watched over the boys as they had their fun. The whole thing seemed quite foolish to him. Dancing around in a hot building to the loud music with complete strangers? Not enjoyable. Besides being irritated by his body's betrayal every two seconds, the man didn't care. Not at all. Uchiha was a good actor, too. He wasn't interested in the slightest.

Not until then, at least.

The raven put his drink down on the bar as a man approached Naruto. A familiar man. One Itachi already disliked. But who was he? The loud and energetic atmosphere combined with the alcohol made it a few moments until he matched the man's identity to his face.

_Who was that again? It was... it was... someone. __Who __was it again_? The raven thought and thought, and then it came to him, mid-swallow.

_The waiter. THE WAITER!_

Itachi's rage was ignited.

There he was crossing the dance floor to the unsuspecting blonde _he_ was paid to protect. The bodyguard chocked on the liquid going down his throat, and it nearly came out through his nose in a narrowly-avoided snort. Oh, how the man would love to go and break the guy's neck. The brown-haired male put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and he turned to face him, ceasing his dancing. The man, Genma said something, and after moment recognition dawned upon the teen's face. Uchiha could see the waiter's name on his lips as he remembered him from the restaurant, and the off-work server smiled. The bodyguard was going to rip that grin clear off the man's face!

As Itachi watched the pair, his fingers tightened around the glass. He took another swig of the brown liquid, cringing a little as it burned its way down his throat again. The man nearly slammed the empty glass back on the counter, and a couple of people around him jumped. Charcoal eyes narrowed dangerously, the fire in them directed at the casually-dressed waiter.

_Genma, was it? Yes, Genma_. This man was standing very close to Naruto. Everyone was close together; the place was packed. Bodies next to or up against each other was the source of the heat, and the raven felt a stronger heat building up inside of him.

The seething man at the bar almost broke his glass when Genma's hand descended upon the blonde's shoulder again, and he leaned in close, talking into his ear so that he could hear his voice in the loud club over the blaring music. Itachi was forced to let go of his glass when his principle smiled at Genma, because he knew he was about to crush it. What in the hell were they talking about? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. They were both smiling. Uchiha's anger hit a high when a new song began, as events began to unfold on the dance floor.

The topic of their conversation was apparent as Naruto resumed his dancing… with Genma. They were dancing. Together. The blonde and that guy. Sure, Kiba and the rest had partners, too. But his principle had been just fine dancing with Inuzuka! He didn't need this guy to come over. When the group danced together, it was fine. But when paired up with someone of the opposite; or not; sex, the dancing was different. The bodyguard did not like it.

Itachi's fury skyrocketed as the waiter's body went up against Naruto's. They joined the other couples in the room in movement, and with every moment that they were touching Uchiha was a step closer to ripping out Genma's throat. His fingers twitched, aching for satisfaction. They wanted nothing more than to wrap around the brown-haired man's neck. Unfortunately, the setting was a difficult one to murder someone, without stirring up discontent. Still, the man continued to imagine just how wonderful it would be.

--

Kiba almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the look Grouchy was giving Bro's dance partner. If it could kill, the teen was sure that the man would look like a lump of flesh after being stabbed with a sword for seventy two hours. Something had to be done, and quickly.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked Genma suddenly, not giving him a chance to respond before taking Naruto away from him. The president's son managed to protest, but his best friend gave him a look that told him to obey now, and ask questions later. Not that Kiba would answer them; it was Grouchy's business, how he felt, even if he didn't know. But the brunette couldn't have anyone getting slaughtered on Bro's birthday celebration night. Itachi would have to murder Genma on his own time.

Not really feeling up for it at the moment, the blonde danced with his friend for a few minutes before caving in. He was tired, and decided to take a break.

_A drink would probably help._ He mused, before communicating his actions to Kiba and heading for the bar.

--

Itachi took several deep breaths to calm his anger when he noticed the teens approaching him. He was a man. He had no feelings whatsoever. Nothing was wrong.

"Hot in here, isn't it?" His principle said cheerfully, and he nodded calmly.

"A little." Damn right, it was hot! It was terrible! The raven was about to die. And the way Naruto's skin shimmered from the slightest of perspiration didn't help at all. His cheeks were flushed, he was breathing heavily, and the boy's voice was heady in his ear as he leaned in close.

Yes, the man was going to die.

"How're you holding up?" He asked while putting a hand on his arm, close to him so that the others couldn't hear his inquiring about his well-being. He probably wouldn't take well to the people seeing a smaller male ask him if he was okay.

"Just fine." He grumbled, wanting the man's hand off of him. The boy removed it after a moment, and he internally sighed in relief. The blonde was too close, his face and his body much too near, and speaking in such a voice, too!

"Well, I'm really hot." He said while hopping onto the stool next to him. "So I figured I'd take a break."

Oh yes, he was hot. Not that Itachi was thinking that. But damn, he _was._ The bartender; the man with slightly darker brown hair than the _other_ one; came around and Naruto said something to him that Uchiha couldn't hear, but his drink came soon and it looked like something fruity. As the bartender was putting the glass down, Uchiha pulled out some money and paid for it. The blonde began to protest, but he stopped him with a single wave of his hand. The teen didn't have a bag on him, and he did _not_ want to see where he was keeping his money.

"Thanks, Itachi." He nodded. It was time for another drink. "Hey, you look upset. You okay?"

"Yes." The raven then proceeded to feel like an idiot. Realizing that the blonde did have his money in a decent place, and that he had left the small wallet with _him, _and that is was actually in his pocket, made him even more upset.

"I don't believe you. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm fine. Bartender!" Itachi got himself another. He truly wasn't getting drunk, though he wished that he could start feeling loose now; but it would take a lot more. The man didn't know how much more, and he wasn't sure if he should try and find out.

"Itachi, how many of those have you had?"

"Two."

_Except it were five. Or was it six?_ He'd stopped counting; the damn man had been too distracting. He needed to realize that he couldn't just–

"Itachi, are you there?"

"Excuse me, what?" Apparently, he had zoned out. Or something. He really hadn't had that much to drink, and even if he had, Uchiha would be fine. Something else was getting to him.

"Oh, never mind." Naruto sighed and shook his head at him, but then laughed. Apparently, he found it funny that he'd drifted off instead of him? The raven wasn't sure why he'd laughed just now, but then the young Namikaze turned his head to him and flashed a smile.

And there it was again. That terrible, wretched feeling. So horrible, and yet, at the same time... strangely _wonderful_. The blonde didn't seem to notice; as he never had; his bodyguard's discomfort. He looked positively edible tonight. Did he have any clue what it was like to be next to him?

Itachi froze. He had just made the realization. _THE_ realization. The one that he, _Uchiha Itachi, _was attracted to Naruto. _Naruto!_ Of all the people!

He was attracted to NARUTO!

"Oh,_ fuck."_

It was terrible. The man finally figured it out and couldn't stop himself from letting his head drop to the bar and hit it with a resounding _thud._ The blonde's concern and attempts to get his attention didn't register as the thoughts flew through his mind. Sure, he was handsome. But he was a brat! A spoiled little boy! And Itachi was a strong man who was in control of his emotions and actions. He was excellent with his self-control. The man didn't have time to think any women were attractive, not to mention men. He only had time to make sure this one wasn't abducted or killed. Hormones have never been an issue with him before. Even as a teenager when all the other boys were horny jerks, Itachi had been mature and in control of himself. Sure, he'd had women in the past. But now was not the time. And even if it was, he was NOT the girl! NO!

At least he didn't have feelings for him.

_Now _that_ would make me pull the trigger and end my life. Still, thinking he is hot and being affected by it is no good. No good. No good _at all.

"HELLO!" Finally, Uchiha was snapped back to reality with a whack to the head. "Itachi, what the hell is the matter with you? You're acting ridiculous!"

"What?" He whined, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and the front with the other. Tanned face was contorted with anger, and he frowned back at the boy for hitting him.

"First you act all weird and lie to me about being okay, then you slam your head against the wood, then you grumble and call me a spoiled brat, and then you ignore me! The _hell_ Itachi?! I thought you were done with being a jerk!"

"I'm not a–"

"Forget it." The teen said with a shake of his head, and the man hit a wave of shame, slamming into him full-force. Naruto's face looked angry, but his eyes betrayed the mad facade and showed hurt.

"I'm leaving, Itachi. Have fun all by yourself, because no one is going to spend time with an asshole." With that he abruptly slid off his stool and left him. The raven watched him go with guilt, and barely stopped himself from hitting his head again. He really was a jerk.

But this time, Itachi wasn't happy that he was mad at him. Now, he was sad. And it was the strangest of all things.

But this whole abnormal thing was dangerous. It had to be eliminated immediately, by any means necessary. Uchiha found said means sitting at the opposite end of the bar drinking a martini. Anger took over and he left his stool, stalking over to the brown-haired man.

"Never thought I'd run into you again." He greeted less than cheerfully. The man at the bar turned around on his stool and spoke in a flat voice.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes…" Itachi replied. "… it is me. I think we need to have a talk." Genma scoffed.

"About what? How you tipped me ten percent?" The guy turned away from him, aloof and cold as he sipped his drink. Charcoal eyes narrowed.

"About how you need to back off." He said firmly. Genma shrugged, still not looking at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_I am going to kill him. This guy really want to die, it seems_. And who was Itachi to deny him his wishes? The man would be happy to assist Genma if he truly desired death.

"Do you know football?" The raven randomly asked, fiercely glaring at the brown-haired male in front of him.

"Yeah." Genma said with a nod, turning back around to face the bodyguard.

"Are you familiar with the offside rule?"

"Yeah. That's when somebody crosses the line too soon." Uchiha felt a malicious grin trying to make its way onto his face, but it was hard to see too much with the lighting in the club. He flexed his fingers at his side, which were itching to snatch any part of the guy and tear it off.

"Exactly."

"I don't see what that means, or how it matters. I'm doing more than you are, so you should back off." Yes, Itachi_ was_ going to rip him apart!

"Listen, buddy…" The raven almost growled. "… there are a whole lot of things I could be doing right now, so be glad you're still _here_."

"Well from my experience, you're pretty useless. You don't tip well, and you can't dance. What exactly _are_ you capable of doing, big guy?" Genma taunted, and pale fist balled at his side. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ dance, he just _didn't_ do it. And Uchiha could do a lot of things. There were so many he wanted to do to this other man. His voice came from deep in his chest and rumbled up, low and dangerous.

"I'm capable of stopping your _heart_ with one hand–"

"For the mother of fuck if it isn't Uchiha!" A male voice cut him off, and the bodyguard turned to face it. Itachi's death glare fell upon the approaching white haired man, who laughed sheepishly before he spoke again.

"I have a good idea… " He said quickly. "How about you go back to the bar and let me talk to this one here, okay?"

What was this man doing? The raven wasn't a dog! He glared at him and made a deep noise, almost like a growl. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. He wasn't about to leave.

"Hidan, go _away_. This is my busi–"

"Get!" He said, shoving the man towards the bar. Had he not been on the edge of his tether with Hidan standing next to his intended victim, Itachi would've taken the guy out. Instead, he gritted his teeth and gave Genma one last nasty glance before leaving, fists clenched the whole way.

--

"Are you fuckin' _retarded_?_"_ The man hissed at Genma, poking him hard in the chest. "Do you have a friggin death wish? Don't piss that man off!" Hidan put his hands on his hips and gave the man a slice of attitude.

"Seriously, just leave the blonde kid alone. I'm sure there's someone else you can fuckin' flirt with. He's not a good prey to go after right now." Genma shook his head and examined the collar on his light-blue dress shirt.

"Why not? He's single, isn't he?" Hidan bit his lip before grinning.

"Yeah, but... fuck, well, no. He is, but he isn't. It's fuckin' complicated." He shook his head, remembering everything he witnessed tonight; the _whole _situation.

"Look, he's my fuckin' best buddy and I know what's going on. Seriously dude you need to back off." Genma clicked his tongue and shook his own head in disagreement.

"That guy doesn't call him by his first name, he doesn't dance with him, and he doesn't act like he's interested. They're obviously not together, and I don't see a problem if he's not taken. The guy's probably taking him out on dates just because he's a celebrity, whereas I'm genuinely interested."

"Ah, so you do fuckin' know who he is. Well then, you should know one thing; he's way out of your league."

"That's what you say."

"I'm serious. That 'guy' you're talking about doesn't like you, and he's fuckin' dangerous. Steer clear of Itachi, if you want to stay in one piece, dude. He really, really doesn't like you. And it's best to stay away from a man when his blood is up." Hidan advised.

"His blood's always up."

"Then you should stay fuckin' away from him altogether. And that means keeping away from Naruto."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Soo... here's the first part of the 'clubbing night' ;D Like it so far? ;)

ANYWAY! I've been thinking. Since we hit 300 reviews and 20 chapters (never thought it would go that far) and you guys liked the homework, I thought of the new one! ;D

This one is easy, really ;)

**What is your fav moment in Black Guardian so far? ;D**

There, see? It's not hard at all ;)

So, see you guys in Saturday and don't forget about those challenges ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Yo! It's saturday and it's me again! ;D I have few thing to tell you but first of all... DID YOU SEE IT?! :D The last episode I mean! OMFG chibi Itachi was just so... so...** ADORABLE! **xD I was expecting a boring episode with only Oro and Sasuke fighting, but seriously, practically the whole 24 minutes I was bouncing up and down in my chair chanting 'Tachi, 'Tachi, 'Tachi' in my head xD But really now! I missed him so much! ;( Of course he's in the manga but seeing the moving and talking thing is always better ;D I'm helplessly in love with that voice and those eyes :P Really, why the hell Sasuke's sharingan doesn't make me feel the same way? Dunno that one :P But! *bows low to Itachi's voice actor xD*

So, now for the serious stuff. You will hate me for for two reasons. First: As some of you (black laurel and RmfD) may know, I'm going out for a little vacation. Since my workplace is being renovated (?) and I have two free weeks I would be utterly stupid to pass that one up! So I called my Aunt (well, she's actually a landlady but since I've beed going there every year for almost 10 years she's more like a family :P) and booked a house for us (me and the 3 other friends) ;D This time it's for real ;)The second reason... well, you'll figure it out once you read the chapter (especially the end :P)

About the challenges/requests: If you have one please inform me only via PM for the next two weeks at least. It's easier to read mails on my phone. I accepted FoxxyWeasel, black laurel and RmfD ones, but I can pretty much guess that at least one of them will be finished during my trip (it's 9 hours bus ride -.-) I even prepared five blank documents on in case I'd like to post it ;D (yeah, my phone is that awesome ;P) Joking, joking; auntie has an old PC :P

Oh! And if you were wondering about the 'Elevator Interview' fic; I deleted it xD Not purposefully, of course. I tried to delete 'A promise of a lifetime' because when I'll be back here, I'm gonna post the re-written version (finally!) ;) And since I tried to get rid of it in a half-asleep state, in a hurry and since they were next to each other it just happened. I will upload it again, but for now I want to focus on those one-shots ;D

Now, to the reviews, shall we ;D

--

**RmfD: **Muahaha I love putting those small references to the canon world ;D I had this line for quite some time in my head and now was the good oportunity to use it! Glad your faith has beed restored! ;D And that it made you laugh ;)

Your leading... hm, hate to break it to you, but it's neither of it; for now at least ;) I guess what I'm about to do with this fic will shock and rock you to the core! xD How awesome would that be? ;D You're reading, reading and then, when the time comes your jaws will drop with a loud 'thud' on the floor xD Ok, sorry, that was my off-topic little wishfull thinking here :P

I figured you would say the torutre scene ;) You were really hyped-up about it, from what I remember ;D

You really didn't know about chocolates with alcohol? O_o They're not really that good :P I mean, some of them are, sure, but basically it's... plain ;P (but! I got the idea for the fic with them ;D)

Oh! And I'm still waiting for your answer to my PM about the challenge! :P

--

**black laurel:** Yo nee~~-chan! ;D Long time no see ;P I apologized for the 'blue' thing so it's ok now :P *checks the pen name to make sure she wrote it right this time* Ok! Let's get on ;D

_"And again! It's NOT Madara!"_

_...Damn. But then..._

_...I really need to go read that part over again... Eh."_ Well, it may be confusing, but I have faith in you! I'm sure you will figure it out my brilliant sister! xD

_"Well, it is rather cliche, don't you think? I mean, Red dawn... That sounds like a rather lame group of criminals. What was Kishimoto thinking... :P" _That made me laugh so bad ;D Well, sure, 'Akatsuki' sounds more cool and all, but since it's US I decided to post the 'english version' ;P

_"I'm not too suprised... Itachi's not excatly the most stable of all individuals, now is he..."_ Amen.

_"I had to take a break from reading at this point. All sorts of warning signals were blaring in my head... That's actually not a bad thing. There are many good piece's of literature that have made me take a break or two while reading them. My record in fanfiction so far has been one week to get trough one chapter. Seriously. :P"_ It's not like I'm mad or anything ;) Old habits die hard :P Though I AM wondering what excatly those 'warning signals' mean :P Oh and one more question... how long was that chapter you were reading a whole week? xD

"_Thank God! (Or in this case, Kiba.)" "Thank God! (Or Hidan. Whatever.)" _That broke whatever was left of my rational thinking and I laughed my ass off... at 2 am xD Mom wasn't too happy :P Oh, the wrath *shudders* ;D

"  
_...Am I enjoying this a bit too much?"_ I don't know... are you? ;D

_"..But Itachi can still rip his spine out."_ Do you want to see Itachi ripping someone's spine THAT BAD? xD (you pointed it TWICE ;D) You know it can be arranged :P

As for the request... we discussed it already so yeah :P Will see what I can do with it ;D

Oh and to be precise, your review has 1559 words- checked it in Ms Office ;D

--

**Yokura:** Oh something IS going to happen and soon too! But I'm not sure if you're all ready for it ;D

--

I'm sorry for not replying to more reviews but I have a bus that leaves in an 1h 30 min and I need to get to the bus station that's on the other side of the city xD (Go me! ;D)

So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Ah, so you do fuckin' know who he is. Well then, you should know one thing; he's way out of your league."

"That's what you say."

"I'm serious. That 'guy' you're talking about doesn't like you, and he's fuckin' dangerous. Steer clear of Itachi, if you want to stay in one piece, dude. He really, really doesn't like you. And it's best to stay away from a man when his blood is up." Hidan advised.

"His blood's always up."

"Then you should stay fuckin' away from him altogether. And that means keeping away from Naruto."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**~~Birthday part five~~**

Itachi stormed over to his stool, sat down, banged his fists on the bar, and then dropped his head onto the wood. It hurt, and the raven grumbled quite angrily and rather loudly for grumbling. He didn't look back at the arguing men, because he wanted the whole situation out of his mind. He _hated_ that guy! Why were people all around Uchiha making his life miserable? There were the guys trying to abduct Naruto, and now this waiter. The bodyguard was going to lose it.

"Damn it!" He cursed into the wood. "There are so many people to deal with! I'll have to start carrying around the list to keep track of them all!"

He sat there, like that, forehead against the wood that smelled of cigarette and alcohol. Itachi managed to not bang his head against it again and again, as tempting as it was. He was pulled from his self-pity by a familiar voice.

"Hey there, 'Tachi." Hidan's voice, which was strangely soft, came. He approached the crestfallen man with his head on the bar and put a hand on his shoulder. Uchiha looked up to see his sympathetic smile, though he didn't know why he wore it.

"What do you want?" He snapped, but the 'whitey' ignored it.

"Naru-chan's way out of his league, dude. Don't worry about that prick." The man frowned at him, angry that he might be suggesting something.

"Why should I care?"

"I'm just saying." Hidan knew how it felt, the worst feeling of all. There were several types, and the most terrible was unrequited. Itachi may not be completely there yet, but he was heading that way. It's not like Naruto didn't care about him, but if it were to happen, it would take time. This man was almost there, _now._ He had seen it just a little while ago.

"And Naru-chan's a smart boy; he wouldn't do anything stupid with him."

"Like I said, why–"

"I'm just _fuckin' __saying..."_

"_Right_. You can go now." The raven tried to dismiss him with a wave of his hand. "Go make sure he's not doing anything too provocative; his father will fire me if he goes off with that ass. That boy is acting much too carelessly, flinging himself all over the place and letting that bastard touch him and–"

"I'm sure he has a fuckin' perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Good. Can't wait to hear it." Hidan sighed, though he almost laughed. He nearly forgot how hard it was to deal with the fallen man before him.

"Well then, I'll fuckin' leave you to yourself. Gotta go 'cause tomorrow I had to be in the church earlier." Itachi all but looked at his friend in pure bewilderment.

"You're going to _church_?" He asked shocked out of his socks.

"You've got a fuckin' problem with that?" The raven didn't answer, trying to process the new discovery with his already worn out brain. Hidan took this opportunity to push some sense into the man's skull.

"Look dude, Naru-chan won't be with any other man tonight except you; I'll make sure of it! Oh, and 'Tachi, don't waste too much money to dip your shit in the bourbon, got that?"

"Go away!" That was it; Itachi was through with this man!

"I will. Just make sure you fuckin' keep watching him. I know it's not hard, I mean he _is_ a sexy beast–"

"Hidan… " The raven growled. "… I am going to _shoot_ you–"

"Later!" He skipped off. Uchiha grumbled more, and forced himself not to order three more glasses of alcohol.

"Dear God, why is my job so _hard_?"

--

Itachi wallowed in his misery for nearly an hour after that before the group decided to call it a night. They took a while to exit the club, and bid each other their farewells. Lee literally ran in the direction of his house, screaming 'youth and sweat' while doing so. The raven and Naruto had just begun to walk to his bike when he sniffed him and made a face.

"Geez, how much did you drink? You're not drunk, are you?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm not much of a drinker. I used to be; not that I was a drunkard or anything, please don't get me wrong." It was during the years when he had a different job that the man had turned to alcohol so much. To forget about everything in his life, and everything that was no longer in it.

"That's why my alcohol tolerance is so high. I'm a man, and big, and have further built up how well I can hold my liquor. So don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I'd be more concerned about your friend over there, if I were you."

"Wha- Chouji!" The teen had wandered away from Shikamaru; or was it the other way around? As far as the blonde remember, the genius, black haired teen suddenly was nowhere in sight. Naruto watched with concern as Akimichi skipped over to them with more energy than usual.

"Naruto, hey~~!" Chouji sang, before beginning to speak very quickly. "You know, that brown-haired guy wants to jump your pants. And did you know that Itachi is really hot? He is. Also, Neji and Tenten are lovers! Did you know?"

"Chouji, where's Shikamaru?" The blonde asked firmly, but his friend only continued to ramble on.

"And I have a girlfriend, too! Ino would be sooooo~~ shocked if she found out. We've been dating for almost two months now! Oh man, can you believe that Neji and Tenten are–"

"CHOUJI!_ Be quiet!_ Dear God, how did this happen to him?" Itachi took the moment to contribute to the conversation.

"I think he may have been drinking for the first time and became intoxicated." Cerulean eyes rolled.

"Shut it, Itachi, I _know_ that. But I don't know how, because Shika was with him, and he is responsible. Ugh, if his father finds out I let him get like this, shit will go down. He'll probably find a way to blame it on you, so help me out here."

"Wait, did he just say that Neji a–" Kiba cut in but was cut off by the blonde screaming at his bodyguard.

"Itachi, _focus!_" The man shook his head at the immaturity surrounding him.

"Alright…" He drawled. "… here's the idea. Call Shikamaru and tell him to take Chouji home." Naruto stared and blinked for a moment, wheels turning in his head.

"...Not bad." The teen said, completely oblivious to the fact, that this was the first thing he would normally do. A little (lot?) doze of alcohol can do that to anyone.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hush. Just make sure he doesn't wander off while I call him, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

--

After half an hour of confusion over the phone as to where everyone was, Naruto finally got in touch with Shikamaru. Eventually, the latter met up with them with 'I was with Kakuzu' as an apology, which the teen just nodded in response to; too tired to start another argument. It was a common knowledge that his friend and the owner of the club were on good terms; mostly because both of them were geniuses. The blonde really just wanted to go home. He handed over the drunkest in the group to his supposedly responsible friend before he went with the raven to the parking lot across the street, where his bike was parked.

"Wow that was crazy." The teen remarked, breathing deeply to relax himself. "I feel like a mess, all sweaty and messy and gross! I don't look too terrible, do I?"

_Maybe I should say something nice; it is a good opportunity. _Uchiha didn't know why, but he had the urge to get his principle to really like him. And so, he spoke.

"You look sloppy."

Open mouth, insert foot.

"Itachi… " The boy grumbled, "… you're horrible." Cursing himself mentally, the bodyguard remained silent as they approached his bike. The entire evening had been one wretched experience, and he wanted it to end as soon as possible. The man truly thought his night couldn't get worse.

It did.

They had just reached the machine when the man sensed that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. A deep frown of anger and anxiety crossed his face as he grabbed Naruto by his upper arm and yanked him around to the other side of the motorcycle. He cried out in protest, but Itachi didn't have the time to apologize as the source of his nervousness came into sight.

"Get down." He ordered gruffly, much to the teen's confusion. In an instant his weapon was ready and it was only seconds until he pulled the trigger.

"Wha–"

"Get_ down!"_

Naruto ducked behind the motorcycle, as he heard Itachi fire a single shot out of his gun. He heard a female voice cry out in pain, and made to stand and look in the direction it came from. His bodyguard roughly pushed him back down, and the blond would've yelled at him had he not seen the danger in the charcoal eyes and the gun still aimed to fire. People nearby screamed; panic spread throughout the surrounding crowd across the street outside of the club. The man shooting was visible to them, and all the citizens frantically tried to get in the club for protection or otherwise scatter.

Then something caught Naruto's eye. There was a person with a gun, but Itachi couldn't see him because his back was turned. And he knew who it was; it was the second man who was supposed to 'take over' during the abduction, when he was with Kiba at the carnival. Back then he didn't mention it, because he thought it was irrelevant. It would appear he was wrong. The blonde opened his mouth to warn the raven, but no sound came out. Apparently, the man was more alert than he thought. Without any indication that someone was behind him, the bodyguard sensed that something was amiss and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck!"

With lightning reflexes, Itachi whirled around and opened fire. But the man took cover behind a large tree trunk, and Uchiha couldn't leave his principle to go after him. While the young man on the other side of the motorcycle was down, he wasn't dead. There wasn't time for the raven to wipe him out for certain and put Naruto on the fallen woman's side of the vehicle to protect him from the new offender. And so, he used his own body as a shield, crouching on one knee in front of the teen. That way if the woman fired, they were both protected by the bike; as long as it didn't blow up or anything, but they didn't have much of a choice at the moment. She was too injured to get up and approach them, so they were safe from her. This one, however, posed as a deadly threat.

Not as deadly, however, as the second man who entered the scene.

Itachi was occupied with the white-haired man behind the tree, who periodically shot blindly at the pair. An expert shot, Uchiha managed to put two bullets into the man's arm as it reached around the trunk again. He cried out and staggered from his hiding place, and in an instant was on the ground, with a bullet in his head.

It was then that the new presence became apparent to the bodyguard. There was just an instant for him to act, being alerted by Naruto's panicked warning two seconds before the enemy pulled his trigger. No time to tell the blonde to lie flat on the ground, no time to dodge the impending harm. Only time to put himself between the boy and the speeding bullet and fire a shot that might reach its intended target.

With as much speed as he could muster, Itachi swung his arms to the left and fired as many shots as he possibly could before the inevitable collision. The bodyguard managed to get out four bullets before one hit him square in the chest. Naruto screamed, as did the man Uchiha had released his fury upon as he crumpled to the ground. The bodyguard felt the sudden, sharp pain erupt in the center of his torso as the tiny piece of metal struck, cutting off his fifth shot. The raven had kept firing until the enemy bullet had struck him, at which point his body was jerked back by the force. The bodyguard's gun almost left his hand as he fell backwards, groaning loudly when his back slammed against the hard cement.

"ITACHI!"

"Call... the police." He ordered; his voice quiet but firm. "Do it now." The blonde could only panic, and his bodyguard was not happy with it.

_Didn't he notice the absence of blood?_

"Don't talk, Itachi!"

"I'm... fine, just... just out of breath. Oh, _fuck..."_

"Oh my God!"

"Call!" Uchiha yelled, and it took a lot out of him. Naruto nodded, and searched through his jeans with shaky hands. Itachi wanted nothing more than to lay down on the asphalt, but he was pretty sure two of the attackers were still alive. He had to catch his breath fast, compose himself, and try to take them out.

No. Uchiha was a _man_, he didn't _need_ to rest; there was no time. Gritting his teeth, he sat up somewhat and looked around the motorcycle. The woman was unconscious, but not dead. Not yet, at least. Itachi hoped the paramedics would arrive too late to save her. The first man, however, was. As for the second, he was the one who he aimed his gun at. Unable to stand just yet, the bodyguard breathed heavy breaths as he rolled onto his side, laying on the pavement facing the fallen man with four bullets in him. Due to the situation, Itachi's rapid fire hadn't hit the largest man in any fatal places; but the bodyguard had not expected them to. He was surprised any hit him at all; not to mention all four. The fallen stranger had two in his right shoulder, one in his left, and another on his left upper-arm. The raven painfully drew himself up, barely managing to kneel while keeping his gun ready.

Before Itachi could decide whether he should just kill them or wait and let someone else deal with it, the familiar sirens and flashing lights made the decision for him. They had come too fast for Naruto to make a call.

_Then who?_ He thought and grinned lightly when realization, as well as a certain white haired man flashed before his eyes; waving his hand at them. The first vehicles to arrive were those of the police, who were upon the three attackers as soon as they exited the cars. When the ambulances arrived, Itachi hoped they would find more than just the one man he had shot in the head to be dead. He hoped they were all gone.

Once it seemed that all threats were eliminated, Uchiha allowed himself to recognize and deal with his own pain. His gun clattered on the ground as he doubled over, clutching his chest with a groan. The material may have served its purpose in saving his life, but the expensive body armor didn't stop the bullet from slamming into his torso. While the soft bulletproof vest had spread out the shock of the bullet and absorbed the impact all over his chest, instead of right where he was struck, the pain promised an impressive bruise. To think that the man consider leaving it behind. He'd never been shot in the heart before, naturally, or anywhere relatively close to it. Yes, he had been shot before. But he knew how to turn and move his body so that vital organs were saved if avoiding the bullet was impossible. This had been the first time that he had gotten hit in such a place. Regardless, he was still alive.

Naruto was not aware of the fact that he was wearing said protective gear, and was thus freaking out beside him. While Itachi didn't want him to worry so much, he wasn't quite ready to tell the boy otherwise. His breathing was labored now that he had realized his new injury, and the pain had come. It wasn't excruciating, but he would rather not try to speak at the moment. The blonde's nerves could wait; he was _not_ feeling good.

Naruto was promptly removed from his side by a paramedic, the man noticed in the corner of his eye, as they rushed to the pair on the ground. Uchiha could hear his complaints and protests about being taken away from him, and had the bodyguard been feeling better, he would've appreciated it. At the moment, all he could do was glare from lingering anger at the whole situation; especially the people crowding around him; and force out a few words.

"I'm fine." He grunted and looked down at his shirt, which had a hole in it. The man began to unbutton it, eventually revealing a mushroomed bullet on top of his soft body armor. Though they calmed somewhat, the medics still ushered him into their vehicle to check for internal injuries at the hospital. He grumbled various complaints as they helped him to his feet, about how he didn't need any help, how he was fine, etc.

_Idiotic people. They should know by now that Uchiha Itachi is invincible_. He thought.

Regardless, the man couldn't help but cough a little and wince as he walked, his chest twigging still from the pain. He barely noticed the blonde's presence beside him when he spoke, at which the raven turned his head a little to listen to him. He was rambling on and on about all sorts of things, like his well-being, and wondering how he wasn't bleeding to death, and he really couldn't understand most of it. Itachi noticed that in Naruto's hand, dangling at his side was his gun. Relief washed over the man when he realized he could've just lost it, having forgotten completely about the weapon he had dropped. He would thank him later. For now, he'd just sit and wait until they let him out of this vehicle that Naruto had some trouble climbing into.

During the time it took them to get to the hospital, Uchiha had recovered enough to take out his anger on all of the paramedics, snapping at them when they asked him questions. He'd already said he was fine, what more did they want from him?

Right before he was about to snap, the vehicle stopped and the doors opened. Itachi and his principle were taken into the hospital, and after some time, were thoroughly looked over by doctors. The blonde was finished first, and had gone straight to the room the raven was in afterwards. The man was just putting on his shirt as he entered the room, and when the blonde saw his exposed chest, concern took over his face and he rushed to his side.

"Shit, are you okay? That looks horrible!" And indeed, it did. As Itachi had expected, an impressive bruise was already beginning to form, and the place where the bullet had struck was especially bad. It was red and irritated as well as purple, and would only get worse before healing.

"I'm fine." He assured the teen. "They did x-rays and probed me and said that nothing's wrong." Naruto nodded, but he still looked worried.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." He sighed, and took a seat on the table-bench thing in the room, whatever it was called. Itachi hadn't really wondered about it before, but now that the boy was examining his bare self closely, he could definitely think about anything else.

_A crinkle-paper pad, maybe? Or the new Glock model they're supposed to release next year or... anything!_ Why did Naruto have to do this to him?

"Are you sure you're okay? It was really scary back there. You did get shot."

"Like I said… " The raven grumbled while buttoning up his shirt as quickly as possible. "I'm fine." The blonde backed off from his place so close to him, and bit his lip.

"You really had me worried there, you know."

"I apologize… I guess." Naruto smiled, and leaned against the thing he was on.

"It's okay. I feel like I should be the one apologizing, though." Uchiha only shrugged in response.

"Do not concern yourself with it."

--

"I managed to grab Karin in all the confusion and drove her back here. She should be okay, she's downstairs with others. But Jugo was taken away, and he was in bad shape."

"What about Suigetsu?"

"...He didn't make it. Bullet in the head."

"You disappoint me, Sasuke-kun. I do _not_ care how you do it, just KILL THAT MAN! At this rate they'll have all of us either dead or in prison! Take him out, or I'll do it myself!"

--

"So… " Naruto began curiously. "… you were wearing a bulletproof vest?"

"Usually do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He obviously didn't wear one all the time, but Itachi hadn't said 'always,' he'd said 'usually.' The blonde knew this because of the time when they were on the motorcycle and he had paid attention to his body under his fingers, he assumed the reason it hadn't occurred to him again was because he didn't feel his body there; he felt the vest. And Naruto had thought that he had been able to focus of his own free will! He supposed it could be true, because he never watched him change or get his clothes to change. He always woke up first and went to bed last.

"It's very thin, to remain unnoticeable; I don't usually wear white shirts, to conceal it. I only have one, and it's black. Because it costs so much I can't get more than one. I don't put it on all the time, but most days, yes. It's designed for easy concealment under normal clothing. Very expensive."

"That's... interesting. You know, you always seem to have some trick up your sleeve."

"Yes. That and knives." Uchiha mentally berated himself. Since when was he an awkward teenager showing off for a boy? Since never! This was only further proof that something horrid was wrong with him, and Itachi didn't like it. But that didn't stop him from showing off.

"You have _knives_ up your sleeves?" Naruto asked, effectively impressed.

"Just one." He said, pretending to be aloof. "Left arm. But I have an extra gun and knife at my ankles."

"Holy shit, Itachi! You're like an army in one human!"

"I have all sorts of gadgets." He boasted. "It seems cool, but I only get them because my life is in danger every day. Lots of money is spent on all the stuff I have, so it's not every day that they were passed out by my boss. Still, it pays to have money and a job that requires such tools." The blonde's curiosity was ignited, and his inner-child took over.

"Oh man, that's so sweet! Can you show me some of them? What can they do?"

"Well–"

"BRO!" A loud voice from the open doorway came. "Are you okay? What happened? I saw it on the news! I WAS SO SCARED! It said that–"

"Whoa, Kiba! Calm down!" The teen held up his hands in defense when his friend rushed over to him, eyes wide and breathing heavy from running. "I'm okay, can't you see? Everything's fine."

"Fine? FINE? You could've died!" The brunette friend latched onto Naruto in a tight embrace. "People tried to SHOOT you!"

"But I'm not dead, Kiba. Itachi protected me, and everything was all right."

"Grouchy! My hero!" Kiba promptly released his best friend and gave the unsuspecting man a death-hug.

"Kiba…" the said man wheezed. "… kindly remove yourself from me."

"Ah, sorry." A light bulb seemed to go on in the brunette's head. "Wait a minute, what about you? Are you okay?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, as I was the one who actually got shot."

"Sarcasm, Itachi." Naruto reprimanded. "Come on; try to get rid of it a little."

"Maybe."

"So, when can you guys leave?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, we can go." The blonde replied. "We were just talking for a bit."

"Talking, eh?" Inuzuka said, moving his eyebrows in a 'wave' manner.

"What are you doi–_KIBA!"_

"What?"

"You–you... just get out, 'tebayo!" The brunette scurried away, holding back an evil cackle, and Naruto sighed. "Sorry, Itachi. He's just weird." The blonde hopped up onto the thing the raven was on and sat next to him, a little too close for comfort.

"'_Tebayo_?" Uchiha asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He does that when he's overly excited or embarrassed!" Came the brunette's voice, seconds later followed by the head that popped out from behind the doors.

"KIBA!" Naruto screamed, completely forgetting for a moment that they were in the hospital. His friend sent them his toothy grin before disappearing once more. Naruto sighed, trying not to blush too much, when he remembered something.

"Oh, I never really thanked you. You pushed me out of the way of a moving car and took a bullet to the chest for me. So... thanks. Forgive me for being so troublesome?"

"Yes." Uchiha murmured, noticing how his position so near to him had the blonde's arm brushing up against his, and he seemed to have no clue as to this close proximity being... inappropriate.

Then, the worst happened.

No! Now was not a good time for the thoughts! And surely the boy would notice, with his heart suddenly beating so fast. It wasn't normal, for attraction to make the organ hammer in his chest like this. Maybe he was sick or something?

_Definitely sick._ He concluded, finding himself drawn to the young man more than usual. Not that it had become usual, of course.

"Itachi, are you okay? You look kind of off, or something."

"No, I'm..." Not. He was not_ off._ Put off, maybe. Also sick, because he shouldn't have the urge to reach out and touch the tanned face, which was much too close to his. And his mouth was suddenly very alluring; dangerously so. Naruto was a stupid, stupid boy! He had no idea how he was tormenting him! His head dipped down a little of its own accord, and Itachi barely caught himself before anything became too noticeable.

Too late. The blonde had noticed that yes, he was acting a little off. His face wasn't one to look soft, neither were his eyes. Embarrassed, but hiding it well, Uchiha hoped that he wouldn't draw any conclusions. Not that there were any to draw. Still, the teen looked flustered by the awkward encounter and removed himself from his side. Something in the raven lurched after him as he moved, but he remained where he sat.

"Ready to go?" Naruto said with a smile, half-forced. It was still an uncomfortable moment, and he tried his best to remedy the situation.

"Yes." The blonde nodded at response and walked out of the room. The bodyguard stared at the place where he had been standing for a moment, just thinking. So deep in thoughts, he almost missed a familiar female voice echoing from a main hall.

"Prepare operation rooms immediately! Call for all the doctors that are available! What are you doing? Move it!" The blonde woman screamed at her subordinates and every other person that stumble upon her.

"Baa-chan, why are you so angry?" Naruto asked from behind. The woman turned to him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Gaki! You're okay? You're in one piece?" Tsunade asked back, kneeling in front of her godson and looking him over.

"Like I said, Itachi protected me so of course I'm fine." He said flashing a grin. The doctor relaxed a little.

"That's good to hear." She said and sighed in relieve.

"So…" Naruto started looking around. "… what's all that ruckus about?" Honey eyes blinked.

"You… don't know?" The blonde shook his head, confusion clearly showed on his face.

"But I thought that since you're here…"

"Hehehe… that's a funny story, you know? I kinda… run away from the hotel…" The woman's eyes widened. Itachi took notice of this suspicious reaction.

"Tsunade-san, could you please tell us what's going on?" The raven asked professionally.

"Ten minutes ago we received a phone call from Four Seasons Hotel."

"So?" Naruto asked, not really seeing the point in it.

"There was a shooting. Your father is in critical condition."

* * *

And with this chapter we're closing the Birthday Arc. So... do you guys hate me already? ;D Leaving the fic in such a cliffy situation ;D That's so like me, huh? :P

--

Anyway! **Here's a summary for next chapters: (I'm not so bad as to leave you with nothing to ponder on about xD)  
**

While waiting for Minato to recover, Naruto and Itachi are getting even closer to each other. But with a shocking discovery followed by the raven's unstable emotions can those two really be more than just a bodyguard and a principle? Or even that? When things get serious, Naruto finds a friend in an unlike person. What will become of those two? And what about those who plan their demise? Stay tuned for more! ;D

--

I hope you guys will find it in you to miss me at least a little ;) You know you can PM me if you want to talk or anything, right? ;D I will surely reply ;)

So, without anything else to say, see you in 2 to 4 weeks ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Yo! It's friday, I know, but today is my day off so I decided to post the new chapter. It's been quite a while :P And I'm not sure when I will update again. There was this girl at my work, but she quit because of the pregnancy, so we're having a hell hole in there right now :P And my shedule is not stable as it used to :P Plus i work two hours longer, so yeah :P I promise I will try to update asap, but, to those who don't know, I took in a new story :P Well, it's based on a doujin, but oh well! ;D

I don't want to talk about my vacation. Most of you will probably skip to the chapter itself, so there's really no point :P (yeah, i would do that too ;D)

And before you start your complain let me tell you that I half-forced myself to write this chapter :P So you can blame how bad it is on it. I really tried to fill it with feelings, and guess what? I failed in my opinion :P

--

So, let me just quickly reply to the reviews:

**XxwintersolsticexX:** So you're saying you know where I'm going with Orochimaru and Sasuke? that's great! Care to tell me? Because I sure as hell have no idea! xD

--

**Lobaa:** Glad you like it! hope you continue to read it! ;D

--

**UkeNaruto:** I hope you're not twitching till now? ;D

--

**salvor-chan:** Ok, truthfully I don't know what to say to you. I mean, we talked via PM so I guess you know all there is to know ;D As for review... that was possibly your longest one! ;D As for your name... geez... I'm having trouble changing my own. I mean, I want to change it to 'Carlita' but every time I try it says that it's already booked. Even though there's no author with such a pen name :P A name for you... hm... I suggest something with 'pervert' in it! xD

--

**black laurel: **Nee~~~-chan! ;D I'm glad you liked the requested one-shot I wrote for you! ;D And I guess you rea~~ły like the "duckling" line, huh? *grins* Carlita is happy about that, really! ;D

And yeah, that was your longest review! Keep it up! I wonder how long will it take for you to put everything in two reviews? xD

_"Well, basically my head keeps screaming at me that something hard for me to read is ahead. Sort of. You know. Not hard for me to read in a bad way, but in a GOOD way. If that makes sense._

_...I swear it makes sense in my head."_ Yeah, I get it, really. I have the same thing, only I'm reaching for a cigarette then :P

That will possibly be the shortest reply to you, but really, we talked via PM too, so what else can I say? :P

Only that you should get your net connection back asap :P

--

**RmfD:** No worries! I know what a pain in the ass it is :P Luckily I have my phone to help me in crisis ;D

As for your request... I really don't know when i will be able to write it :P I'm amazed i actually wrote this chapter in few hours :P

And about the alcohol flavored with chocolate... it's delicious! And I mean it! I drank a chocolate liqueur... it's a sin, really ;D My mouth melted :P It's even better when you pour it into hot coffee or the hot chocolate! xD

--

**Lantia4ever:** Good to know you're still alive! ;D So you're saying I should change the genre to suspense? Well, I never really thought about it :P But I'm glad that you think there's something mysterious in this story. Though the most mysterious thing will probably be revealed in this chapter :P

You want my phone? Come and get it! ;D

--

**Deathangelebz:** A devil, you say? Well, there is some truth to it :P One time, when my friend didn't want to lend me this CD I got pissed and the next day he broke his arm while carrying some stuff :P Then there was this other situation which I would like not to talk about. Let's say it didn't end well for the guy -.- And yes, I am evil and what's more evil is that I'm perfectly aware of it! ;D

--

So, that's it for the reviews.

"abc" - talking

_ abc_ - thinking

_ 'abc'_ - thinking in flashbacks

_"abc"_ - flashbacks

Without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"Prepare operation rooms immediately! Call for all the doctors that are available! What are you doing? Move it!" The blonde woman screamed at her subordinates and every other person that stumble upon her.

"Baa-chan, why are you so angry?" Naruto asked from behind. The woman turned to him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Gaki! You're okay? You're in one piece?" Tsunade asked back, kneeling in front of her godson and looking him over.

"Like I said, Itachi protected me so of course I'm fine." He said flashing a grin. The doctor relaxed a little.

"That's good to hear." She said and sighed in relieve.

"So…" Naruto started looking around. "… what's all that ruckus about?" Honey eyes blinked.

"You… don't know?" The blonde shook his head, confusion clearly showed on his face.

"But I thought that since you're here…"

"Hehehe… that's a funny story, you know? I kinda… run away from the hotel…" The woman's eyes widened. Itachi took notice of this suspicious reaction.

"Tsunade-san, could you please tell us what's going on?" The raven asked professionally.

"Ten minutes ago we received a phone call from Four Seasons Hotel."

"So?" Naruto asked, not really seeing the point in it.

"There was a shooting. Your father is in critical condition."

* * *

**~~One day, one room~~**

Seven hours. Seven_ freaking long_ hours.

That's how long Naruto waited for the damn red lamp to turn off. The noises and screams around him weren't helping at all; adding only to his already worn out patience.

--

"_W…what… did you just…" The teen whispered with his eyes wide, unable to believe what he just heard. Tsunade was speechless, not really knowing what to say to the boy._

"_Look Gaki, I'm-"_

"_They're here!" One of the paramedics called, saving the woman from uncomfortable situation. With one apologizing look, Tsunade Hime dashed to the entry where a line of ambulances was already forming._

--

"I can't believe it. I…" The blonde tried to say something, to let all those pent up feelings out, but he couldn't find the right words to voice them. Just when he was about to grab his head and scream it all out he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw his bodyguard, who wore a slightly frowned expression on his face.

Naruto was glad for the man's present; the only source that calmed him in some way. He knew that with Itachi words weren't necessary. And the fact that Uchiha had it tougher than he. Because his job was forcing him to be here, while his brother could possibly be in the same condition somewhere in the other surgery room.

Grabbing the pale hand, Naruto moved to fully face the man, before circling his arms around the bodyguard's waist and closing the space between them with a tight hug.

Itachi stiffened under the sudden touch, but quickly relaxed and returned the gesture, putting his own arms around the smaller shoulders. Both needed it; the comfort that only they could give each other.

They stayed in that position for god knows how long, not moving a muscle, until there was a faint 'beep' sound and the door opened.

Tsunade let out a tired smile at the scene in front of here. It was a nice change of scenery after seeing nothing but blood for few hours.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called loudly upon seeing her. In a flash he was before the woman, his eyes wide and filled with hope and uncertainly.

"H…" The blonde swallowed, trying to relax his constricted throat. "…How is he?"

Tsunade bit her lip with a frown gracing her features. A reaction that pissed Naruto off.

"BAA-CHAN!" The teen screamed at the top of his lungs; his whole frame shaking.

"We removed the bullets and stopped the bleeding."

"How… is _he_?" Naruto hissed through his gritted teeth. He didn't give a shit about what they were doing. The one thing he needed to know is whether his father will live or not. Tsunade swallowed, actually quite scared of the murder intent on legs before her.

"Minato is unconscious from the loss of blood. We're doing everything we can, but from this point on it's up to him. The next few hours will be crucial." The teen sighed and allowed his body to fall back straight into his bodyguard's chest. He really didn't know why, but he just _knew _the man will be there to catch him.

"Can I… see him?" Naruto asked; unaware that his hand was squeezing the life out of the pale one.

"Right now we're transferring him to post-operating room. I will send someone to get you once we're done." At that cerulean eyes blinked.

"Where are you going?"

"Your father wasn't the only one badly hurt."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, before realization hit him.

"The others!" He breathed out. "How are they? Are they ok?!" Tsunade looked away with a grimace expression.

"They're all fine. No life threatening injuries, but…"

"But?"

"The one protecting Minato… Kisame, was it? He's in the same condition as your father, if not worse." Naruto felt how the body behind him tensed to point of rivaling with a rock.

"I… see." The teen mumbled, looking at the woman with a warm, but worn out expression. "Thanks, Baa-chan. For trying so hard, I mean."

"Stupid." Tsunade replied ruffling his golden locks. "It's my job." And with that she disappeared behind the other doors.

When both of the males were alone, Naruto turned to look at his bodyguard.

"Thank you…" The teen whispered; his eyes cast downwards.

"For what?" The raven asked surprised.

"For being with me here the whole time. I know it's your job…" The blonde paused and bit the inside of his cheek at the bitter taste of that statement. "… but thank you."

"It's nothing." Itachi answered with a slight frown. He too didn't like how his principle's words made him feel.

"You can go now." Naruto said looking right at him with a smile.

"What do you-"

"I know you're worried about Sasuke. There's no need to hide it. I mean he is your brother, right?" Charcoal eyes widened.

_Have I been so obvious the whole time?_ Itachi questioned himself, not really able to comprehend that this boy saw through his façade so easily. The blonde chuckled at the baffled expression on the man's face.

"I cannot leave you alone." Uchiha said and Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh cut the crap. We're in a hospital. What could possibly happen to me here? Besides you heard Baa-chan. Someone will fetch me in a few minutes."

"Are you positive?" The raven asked trying to ignore the hammering organ in his chest.

"Yeah, absolutely!" The blonde cheered with a happy grin. "Now get the hell out before I change my mind!" He said, giving his bodyguard a light push.

"Very well. I will take my leave now." Itachi said and turned, ready to go.

"Thank you." He whispered before leaving.

Naruto watched the retreating back, his eyes getting duller with each step the man took.

_I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. You wanted to talk with Sasuke for a long time now, right? I could see it in your eyes every time we met him._ _He's your brother so it's obvious, right? You should be with him, right? _The blonde though sadly and grabbed the front of his shirt, squeezing it tightly.

_Then why am I feeling this pain in my chest?_

_--_

"The wound is not serious, although you will need to take it easy with your right hand for a while Mr. Madara. Someone will come shortly to put it in daub." The teen nodded and watched how the doctor left his room. With a sigh he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, shielding them with his healthy hand.

_That went smoothly._ He thought; the end of his lips twitching upward slightly.

"Sasuke." The said boy's body went rigid at hearing the voice. Slowly he moved his arm and looked at the almost mirrored image of himself standing in the doorway.

"Aniki." The teen breathed surprised. Itachi hadn't said anything, only moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. Funny, how up until now, there were so many questions he wanted to ask his younger sibling, but when there was actually a chance to do so, his mind was blank.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked warily.

"I wanted to make sure you're well." Uchiha answered, feeling like slapping himself for all the nervousness he felt. It was easier back in the past, because every time he met the teen, there was Naruto as an excuse to not talk. Now, however, there were only two of them in a closed up space.

"Why… are you alive?" The question brought Itachi back from his wonders with a sharp twist of his head.

"Excuse me?" The raven asked bewildered.

"I said 'why are you alive?'" The teen repeated, confused by his brother's reaction.

"That's the question I would like to know the answer for." Itachi countered with his brows narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked back, feeling more and more lost in the situation.

"Back then, during the fire… I tried to save you, but Madara told me it's too dangerous. I saw with my very own eyes how the house crashed down with you still inside. There was no way for you to survive. Which is why I am asking how is it that you are still here?" Sasuke's eyes became wider and wider while listening.

_That's not what I heard. But then…_

"I don't know what happened that night. All I remember is being carried by someone. After that I woke up in a hotel room with Madara. He told me we're changing our surname and going to America to hide from Uchiha's enemies. And that our whole family was killed, including you." Itachi was silent, processing and storing the new information in his head.

_That Madara… why would he do that? What could he possibly try to gain by separating us from each other? If what Sasuke said is true, then…_ Yes, there was a shadow of a doubt in his mind. It's not like he didn't trust his brother. But considering that Madara was the one influencing him, anything was possible. And he knew that from experience.

"Aniki?" The teen asked a little unnerved by his brother's silence. Charcoal eyes blinked and focused on the younger form.

"You've changed, Otouto." It was Sasuke's turn to blink at the random statement.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Itachi asked while getting up.

"They're ready to release me in a few hours but I will stay here possibly for a week. Madara got shot too." The raven's eyes widened slightly, but fortunately for Itachi, his back was facing his younger brother.

"I see." He said and turned to look at the teen sideway. "If you have nothing against, I would like to visit and talk with you some more." Sasuke nodded dumbstruck and watched how his older brother paused with a hand on the door handle.

"I apologize for not being with you all those years." Not waiting for an answer Itachi walked away, leaving alone the boy whose emotions were in turmoil.

--

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noises were tearing Naruto's emotions apart. He was glad they were there, because it meant his father was alive. No matter how much it was driving him insane.

Cerulean eyes blinked when he heard the door being open. Looking behind, he saw his bodyguard who gazed at him for a second, before sitting in the corner of the room. No one said a word; both of them being deep in their own thoughts.

Naruto was curious how the talk with Sasuke went, but decided against asking. There was time and place for everything. Even he knew_ that _much.

An hour, or maybe two, later, the door opened again. Only this time it was the silver haired man that walked inside sitting at the opposite side of the bed.

"You're ok 'Kashi?" The blonde mumbled quietly, as if trying not to wake his father.

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"A pervert." The teen replied immediately. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the answer. But it quickly vanished when he saw the longing in those cerulean orbs that were watching the unconscious man on the bed.

"Naruto-" Hatake started but the boy cut him off.

"I hated him. No, I always _thought_ I hate him. When other kids at school were talking about their parents I always felt left out. They laughed at me, saying that dad left because I'm a freak. I believed them, even though mom said that he had to leave. When…" He paused and hugged himself tighter, feeling cold all of a sudden. He continued, not noticing Itachi, who got up, picked the neglected white suit jacket from the floor and put it around the trembling shoulders.

"… when he came back, it was my birthday. I… I was so mad, thinking 'why now?', 'why did he have to come back after six years?'. Mom tried to explain it to me, but I didn't listen. I…" Naruto paused again, looking for the right words. He had no idea why was he telling it in the first place. "… I threw a fit, breaking everything that was on the table. Dad grabbed my face and told me stop, but I pushed him away. His touch… it _burned so much_. I was unable to bear it, so I grabbed the piece of glass from the floor and slashed my cheeks, wanting it to go away." The blonde said, sliding his fingers over the said parts of his face. And only then did Itachi noticed for the first time three, slightly whiter and very thin lines on each cheek. Neither of the man said anything for a long while. The truth was; Uchiha had no idea what to say in this kind of situation. He truly weren't expecting the boy to have such a past. As for Kakashi…

"Do you know why your Father left you?" He asked and Naruto shook his head.

"What I'm about to tell you, might be a little hard to believe. Despite that, are you still willing to listen?" The silver haired man asked again. And this time the blonde nodded, focusing his whole attention on the man across from the bed.

"My father, Hatake Sakumo, was a soldier. One time, he chose to save his comrades instead of completing the assigned mission. The results of his actions were terrifying. One might even call it a war. He took it hard, became depressed and soon after he killed himself out of guilt, leaving me completely alone. I was nine years old at the time."

"What about your mother?" Naruto cut in, unable to suppress his curiosity. It was, after all, the first time Kakashi talked about his past.

"I can't remember her well. She died when I was little."

"So, they put you in orphanage?"

"Not quite. I faked the documents stating one of my neighbors as my guardian for the time being. I worked illegally wherever they could hire me just to afford the living."

"And then?"

"Before I knew it, five years have passed. During that time few of my father's comrades whose lives he saved, came to me. They asked me to join the army, but I refused. I didn't want to walk the same path my father did. They understood it, but still send me some of their savings every month to help me. Thanks to that, I was able to move from the house to a small, one room apartment. And then, one month after my fourteenth birthday I met Minato."

--

_The sun was already settling down when Kakashi walked up the road, carrying the bag filled with groceries. It was then that, while walking next to the small park, did he saw a man sitting on the bench. _

"_He looks just like a flame." The teen murmured, observing how the last rays of sun illuminated the man's silhouette, especially the orange shirt and blonde, spiky locks, giving it a blaze-like feeling. He wasn't sure why, but he felt tempted to talk with this person. It was unusual and new, because normally he avoided talking with people as much as possible. _

"_Excuse me, sir?" He asked, sitting next to the man._

"_It's Minato." The blonde answered automatically, before looking at the boy. Kakashi felt the pain in his chest at the all too familiar expression on the stranger's face. The one of someone who lost everything in his life. _

"_What are you doing here Minato?"_

"_What does it looks like? I'm sitting." Kakashi frowned._

"_That's not what I mean." The stranger chuckled lightly at that._

"_Aren't you a smart one, huh?" The expression changed to a sad smile. "The truth is I ran away from my family." The teen felt how the pain was replaced by anger. He hated to admit it, but deep down he was always jealous of the ones who were able to have a normal family. _

'_Yet this man'… Kakashi thought but was brought back when the man spoke again._

"_I've decided to become a politician. I knew it's a dangerous path, but… I never imagined just how much of a one it could be." The teen listened carefully, not really sure if the man was talking to him or himself. "Two weeks ago, one of my friends told me that my actions angered the people in higher positions. They decided to get rid of the problem."_

"_Get rid of?" The young Hatake asked, copying the words._

"_Yes, get rid of. Meaning to kill me." The grey eyes widened at how easily the stranger could say something like that._

"_So…"_

--

"… he ran away to protect us?" Naruto asked staring at Kakashi in disbelieve.

"Yes. He knew that sooner or later the assassin would try to use you as bait, so he decided to leave. Especially since Kushina was almost at the end of her pregnancy. Minato couldn't even bear the thought of losing one of you."

"So, what happened then?" The blonde asked, completely forgetting the fact that Itachi was in the room with them. It didn't bother the raven, who was also listening very intently, though.

"I offered him to move in with me. He changed his name to Kazana Arashi and became my legal guardian until I reached the age of eighteen. We became really close; he was and still is like a father to me. Actually he was the one who convinced me to follow my father's path and became the Agent."

"Wow. You sure had it tough huh?" Naruto mumbled with a smile, which Kakashi returned with one of his own.

"He was a troublemaker." The new voice whispered hoarsely. The teen's head turned sharply to the left; his eyes locking with the pair of matching ones.

"Dad!" The young Namikaze called leaning closer to his father.

"Naruto… are you ok? Hu… hurt?"

"I'm fine Dad! I… well… I wasn't at the party when the shooting took place." He mumbled embarrassed. Minato chuckled lightly, forcing his hand to move. When it did, he stroked the tanned cheek of his son softly, in almost feather like touch. Naruto grabbed the hand and pressed it tightly to his face, needing to feel the contact of the other. What he just heard was still too fresh for him to truly understand, but he knew now why his father did what he did.

"I'm… glad that… you're ok. And… that… you are… who you… are." The president said, trying to focus his blurring vision. The teen's vision was also blurred, but from a different reason.

"Stupid. Don't talk so much." Naruto mumbled, sniffing and wiping the wet from his eyes with his free hand. Minato smiled, but it quickly changed into a frown.

"You're… bleeding." The older Namikaze whispered, gazing at the red spot on his son's jacket. Cerulean eyes blinked, before they followed his father's gaze.

"Ah, that? It's not blood. It's just a handkerchief." The teen said, pulling out the red piece of cloth. "You know; the one I got on my sixth birthday." Minato nodded, and the three of them tuned in a light conversation, forgetting about a certain man in the room.

Itachi stared at the fabric in tanned hand with wide eyes. After hearing the alias used by Minato, he had his suspicions. But looking at the all too familiar handkerchief his mind was constantly filled with so many memories, it was a wonder he hadn't collapsed from it.

--

_Eleven year old Itachi was running through the streets, jumping here and there soundlessly; like a cat striking its prey. He finally located his target and this time he will complete the assignment. There was nothing that could stand in his way._

_He was brought back from his thoughts by the sounds coming from one of the alley. Curious as he was, Itachi decided to check it out. Jumping from the wall, he landed at the alley's entry and confidently moved deeper in it, noticing how the sounds became louder._

"_W-who's there?" The voice called. Uchiha took few more steps and stopped in front of the small, trembling form. _

"_What are you doing here at this hour?" Itachi asked, taking a notice of how the boy shook at his question._

"_A-are you going to hurt me too?"_

'_Hurt?' The raven thought, slightly surprised._

"_I am merely passing by." The young Uchiha said, and for the first time saw the drying blood, covering the child's bruised arms and legs. Without a word, he kneeled in front of the form and took something out._

"_Do not move." Itachi said when the boy tried to move away in fear. Slowly, as to not scare the kid even more, he wetted the cloth with the water from his bottle and cleaned the abused limbs with slow, circular moves. _

"_Here." He said putting the fabric into the small hands._

"_Y-you're giving it to me?" The boy asked, but when he looked up, the stranger was already gone. _

"_Thank you." The child whispered, happy that someone gave him something. Smiling, he looked down at the present._

_A red handkerchief._

_--_

"…chi… Itachi!" The raven shook when someone touched him. Blinking he looked to his left to see his principle staring at him intently.

"What is it?"

"What is it?! What's wrong with you? You just spaced out on us here for quite a while! I was seriously worried you know!" Naruto fumed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"I apologize. I was… lost in thoughts."

"Yeah, sure. You must have gone a way back, huh?"

"Perhaps." Itachi answered. Well, it was the truth no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san. Could you please leave the President and me for a moment?" The teen blinked, surprised at the sudden request, while the silver haired man narrowed his brows.

"What do you wa-"

"It's ok Kakashi." Minato cut him off. Hatake gave his superior and friend a long glance, before nodding and leaving together with Naruto.

"What is that you wish to speak with me about, Itachi-kun?" The older Namikaze asked. He was able to speak a lot better, now that he drank quite a bit of water. The raven didn't answer, not really sure what was it that he wanted to talk with the man about.

Minato wasn't complaining, allowing the silence to envelope him in a memory of the old times.

--

"_So you're finally here." The man with black hair and brown eyes said, looking at the intruder standing on the window frame._

"_Kazana Arashi." The assassin said, reaching to his tight to feel the structure of his gun under his fingertips. _

"_And you're the one they send to kill me, right?" Arashi said, putting his pen down and leaning back in the chair. _

"_I heard about you." The man said after a moment while getting up. "I'm not going to run away. There's in no need to prolong it even more." He finished just as he paused in front of the assassin._

"_That is a wise decision." The intruder said, pulling out his gun and placing it at the man's forehead._

"_Today's my son's sixth birthday." Arashi said, closing his eyes. "I hope he will grow up to be a good man." He wasn't sure why he was saying it right now. It just felt right to do so. At least his killer was kind enough to listen to his last words._

"_I'm ready. Make it quick if you can." Arashi said and took one last deep breath. All that was left was to wait for the inevitable. _

_He waited…_

… _but nothing happened._

_After a minute he opened his eyes and locked them with the assassin's ones._

"_Why…?"_

"_Instead of wandering about your child's future you should be right next to him to make sure it will become someone you will be proud of. I will spare your life, only if you return to your family."_

--

"How long…?" Itachi's voice interrupted Minato's reminiscence.

"From the moment I first laid my eyes on you." Charcoal orbs widened.

"Why…?" The President couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I knew that you will be able to protect my son."

"And if I was with the enemy?" Itachi asked, trying to grab at least a little sense of the man's logic.

"It was a risk I was willing to take." The older Namikaze said with a smile. An expression that send the raven over the edge.

"But _I_ was the one assigned to _kill you_!!"

* * *

So... like it? Hate it? You had a good look in the past of our heroes :P I know, i know, I completely failed at the feeling part, huh? Well, like I said, I half forced myself to write this chapter so try not to be angry with me too much, okay? :P

And about the title, I just felt like it :P It's not the sign of a new arc. Yeah, it's similiar to the title of my one-shot "Three days, one room". Both have the same source; House MD, Season 3 episode 12. If you watch it, you may understand why I like this title so much. There's actually quite a deep meaning behind it ;D

I promise I'll try to update asap :P

So, until then, see you! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Yo! So as promised here's the new chapter. This one will be a liitle longer than usually. Why? Because I honestly have no idea when I will be able to update again ;( There's some action, new information about Itachi, but most of all lots of fluffy situation so I hope it will be enough for a little while. Of course, there is also the evil cliffchanger at the end. I wouldn't be me if I didn't post one, right? xD

BTW! Do you know?! That in two weeks there will be Kakashi Gaiden?! As in **THIS KAKASHI GAIDEN**! As in **MII~~~~NATO~~~**!!! ;D When I found out on wikipedia I was like a fangirl in heat xD Squealing 'omg, oh fuck, I can't believe it, Mina, Mina, Mina!' for good twenty minutes with this utterly happy and goofy smile on my face :P Yeah, I know... n/c, but... whoever said I was a normal person? ;D I'm so excited! I wonder who will be voicing Minato? You guys know? ;) If so then do tell me, okay? ;D

So now on to the reviews ;D

--

**XxwintersolsticexX:** Oh, I see now. Well, that's good then ;) And about Madara and Sasuke getting hurt. Well, Madara did get shot, but as for Sasuke... hrhrhr ;D

--

**RmfD: **Eh, so it was obvious it was forced, after all, eh? :/ Well, nothing I can do about it now :P Please stop with the job. My next few day will be the next tuesday -.- As in, not the one tomorrow :P

YES! So the last line did surprise you, huh? I was hoping for shocking reactions! ;D glad that at least that part went well :P And as for the one-shot... I send you PM yesterday (still waiting for the reply :P)

--

**salvor-chan:** "Now I really want to know where your mind is :s I mean all this!? and all that!? Well dam you leave my jaw hanging O.o" Ok, there's just something about this line that put me off. I'm not sure if it's a compliment or critique :P My mind is... in my head? ;P Well, if it was there in the first place xD Don't worry about the review. You made up for it in the other story ;)

--

**Jiana-Kire-Desu:** Hm, what can I say? I will get to the 'Naruto's thoughts part', but right now I want to focus more on the gradual change in Itachi's behavior. Don't worry, though! It will come sooner than you think! ;D

--

**XxXDarkness Sorround YouXxX:** Newcomer? Welcome! Welcome! ;D I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope that you will continue to read it, despite the twisted ideas my brain came up with ;DAnd I'm happy you think Ita is not too much OOC ;)

--

**Glittering Cyan Wings:** Heh, about 'not rushing things', it's kinda funny. Some people like it that way, saying that this is the story and not just 'let's fuck here, let's fuck there'. On the other hands there are those who think Ita and Naru relationship is progressing too slowly :P Well, I'm going in my own pace, so, sorry about that ;D And to be honest the best part in romance stories for me is the part where the characters are developing feelings for each other ;D

--

**black laurel:** LOL! ;D I was just about to publish this chapter when something within me said 'check your mail' and voala... here's the review from you! ;D I'm happy for you going to Oxford, though at the same time I'm sad. I will miss you soooo much! ;( I'm glad you liked the chapter. I actually hoped you would :P I mean, all the stuff with the past and all... I knew you like it so I was hoping for your opinion (well, I always am :P) And for a moment there I was seriously going mad when you didn't review :P I mean, I knew about your net problems and all, but still... there was this part of me that said 'what if she didn't like it? Was it really so bad?' Things like that :P Of course, I couldn't possibly post the chapter without replying, now that you showed yourself ;DThere's nothing better than woman's intuition, huh? ;D

Ps. You know, you don't really have to review the new story if you don't want to :P I mean, I just post it because I wanted to write the ItaNaru based on this doujin :P And if I remember correctly from your profile page about the anime and pairings you like... I think you will figure out what doujin it's based on :P

--

And for all those who still don't know, English is not my first language so forgive for the mistakes ;) And:

"abc" - talking

_ abc _- thinking

** 'abc'** - tv news

--

Without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

"How long…?" Itachi's voice interrupted Minato's reminiscence.

"From the moment I first laid my eyes on you." Charcoal orbs widened.

"Why…?" The President couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I knew that you will be able to protect my son."

"And if I was with the enemy?" Itachi asked, trying to grab at least a little sense of the man's logic.

"It was a risk I was willing to take." The older Namikaze said with a smile. An expression that send the raven over the edge.

"But _I_ was the one assigned to _kill you_!!"

* * *

Naruto gaped at the television screen. The press was all over the recent events in his life, but one story in particular stuck out.

'**Who is the mysterious black haired man?'**

And even worse, the headlines scrolling across the bottom of the television screen contained labels for the man; from cousin to boyfriend to bodyguard, questions about Itachi's identity were all over the news.

"Long lost cousin? Now _that's _a stretch." The blonde nearly screamed from his sitting position on the bed. Uchiha, however, didn't react at all.

It's been two days since the incident at the birthday party. After they knew that Minato will be safe, they returned to the White House. Of course, the conversation between the president and Itachi, especially its content, remained hidden to everyone but those two. However, all this time, the raven couldn't shake off the feeling that he missed something very important.

"Oh come on…" Naruto whined, standing next to his bodyguard. "… you have to find it a little amusing." While the teen found it funny, Itachi clearly did not. They had gotten back from the hospital several hours ago, and it was now nearing ten o'clock. The blonde had turned on the television just moments ago, plopped down on his bed for a little watching before sleep, and had discovered that the details of his life were now available to the public.

"It is not good for your father, first of all. And second, now everybody knows about you being in danger all the time." There was a beat before Uchiha spoke in completely different, almost carefree tone.

"We look nothing alike."

"Itachi..."

"I am much more attractive."

"Itachi!"

"And I wouldn't lower myself to be related to you in the first place."

"Itachi…" The blonde growled. "… I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up!" But the raven only continued on his 'I'm-too-awesome' speech, while the tanned fingers twitched in anticipation for some of the blood flowing underneath that pale skin.

"On top of that, if we were related, I certainly wouldn't hang out with you all the–"

"That's it!" Namikaze shrieked. "You're a dead man!"

Naruto jumped from his position and lunged at Itachi, his attack completed with a battle-cry. Unfortunately, he was no match for the 'prey'. The blonde's smug bodyguard whirled to face him and put his hands on the teen's shoulders before the fists could reach him. Itachi pushed the boy back, his strength overwhelming the younger one, and Naruto went backwards onto the mattress with a yelp. Angry excitement flashed in cerulean eyes as the raven pinned his shoulders to the bed, revealing in the victory over the irritated principle. Uchiha trapped him there for a moment before realizing two things: one, Naruto was not struggling to escape his evil clutches, and two, that he didn't really have a reason to still be holding him captive. It was actually rather inappropriate considering their supposedly professional relationship.

Itachi was about to jump away from the teen, embarrassment burning the hungry skin of his palms, when he suddenly found his hands to be glued in place. The tanned face had changed from one of revenge to something quite different. The expression quickly became a magnet which attracted the man above. Unable to stop the forces of nature, the raven's head began to close the distance between him and the boy beneath him. Naruto's eyes widened when charcoal ones softened, as the blonde appeared to sense that something odd was happening; though he didn't do anything to stop it. Itachi wasn't sure what the boy wanted, but what he wanted was very clear. There had been a good three feet between them, with the tanned legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his arms out straight trapping the teen there. As the gap shortened, Uchiha began to care less about how his principle looked both uncomfortable and willing at the same time and more about the inevitable collision.

Before he could close this distance between them, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Violently jerked back to reality, the man immediately removed himself from the blonde on the bed, whose eyes were still wide. Flustered and breathing quickly, the boy sat up and tried to force the blush away from his skin.

"Naruto." Came a voice from the other side of the door. "Are you there? It's Kakashi."

The voice flipped a switch in Itachi, and the bodyguard's anger was instantly ignited.

_Kakashi is as good as dead._ The raven vowed to himself then and there that he would one day 'accidentally' kill this person no matter how Naruto might try to stop him. His blood boiled as he tried to keep himself under control, his self-restraint wavering.

"Uh–yeah…" The blonde answered weakly. "Yeah, I'm... I'm here–um. You can come in."

Uchiha had no time to think about why he was so enraged as the door opened slowly, revealing the new bane of his existence. The man was carrying a bouquet of red roses in a yellow vase with violet dots, which the raven found to be downright hideous. Red, yellow and violet–it would be what the silver haired man would look like when Itachi was done with him. Kakashi looked in at the scene as he entered the room, and seemed to notice that it was an uncomfortable moment.

"I have to get back to the hospital, so I'll be quick. Sorry that it's late, but I wanted to get you something. Happy birthday." Still flustered, the blonde stood up and went to his old friend and thanked him both verbally and with a hug. The bodyguard noticed something was off with the other man, who looked almost... guilty.

_Did he really feel so bad about giving him a present just a few days later? The other guards hadn't gotten Naruto-kun anything._ Still, Uchiha's anger remained.

"That's very kind of you, Kakashi_-san_." Itachi said. What it meant was, 'you can leave now,' and the guest seemed to take the hint.

"I've got to be on my way, Naruto. Happy late birthday, again." The silver haired man reached out and gave the blonde one last hug, staring at the raven the whole time. The two men had a silent battle between their glares, fighting for dominance. For what, Itachi wasn't really sure. But Hatake made it clear.

"I'll see you later. I do miss you. We should hang out sometime. And one more thing; don't let this kid bother you too much." Uchiha took a step forward and barely stopped himself from storming over to the man and breaking his nose when the blonde nervously stepped between them, his back to the raven. The bodyguard's fist balled at his side and he raised it a little as he spoke.

"You did_ not _just–"

"Yeah, we'll catch up some time." The young Namikaze said quickly. Itachi did not like him playing the mediator; he wanted to fight with Kakashi. Something was off about the man. Hatake nodded, and with one last threatening look at his 'rival', headed for the door. The bodyguard watched him go, a fierce possessiveness burning within. He was sure Kakashi felt it, too. They always had been in some unspoken competition, and now the raven realized, once it was over, what the two men were fighting for against each other.

It was Naruto.

And Itachi did _not_ like losing. On top of that, the last person he'd ever lose to would be this man.

"Um..." The teen trailed off, bringing the man out of his hatred and back to the present. He had turned around to face him, but wasn't looking him in the eye. "Anyway... I'm going to go to bed, I think. Kiba, Shikamaru and I were planning on going shopping tomorrow, and I wanted to get a head-start."

"Understood." Uchiha mumbled, still irked about everything. The usual routine followed; the two taking turns using the bathroom to change and wash up. Itachi didn't feel like reading or going on the computer, so he went straight to bed. He wasn't sleepy, though, and it took him much longer than he would've liked to fall asleep. It was happening a lot lately, the thoughts running through his head cruelly holding him back from slumber.

--

Uchiha Itachi had _not_ enjoyed tagging along after the three males for hours, watching them shop and be 'girls in the spring of their lives'. It wasn't until around four that the trio decided to call it a day. They had been driven by Ebisu again, due to the difficulty in parking found in the Georgetown shopping pandemonium going on. Itachi watched Naruto talking with Shikamaru in front of him, the feeling in his stomach relentlessly torturing him. He felt dangerously nauseous, in some strange way. Not quite sick, but definitely some sort of–

"You look ill, Grouchy."

_Kiba now, too?_

"I'm alright." He grumbled in response. The annoying boy had stopped walking next to his friends, dropping back to talk with him. He was not welcome, and the bodyguard wondered why he pestered him so much.

"You sure you're not sick?"

"It is possible that I caught a fever, or perhaps something is going around lately."

"There's nothing going around. Unless…" Kiba stated. "…lovesick, maybe?" Uchiha turned his head to him and stared death at the mischievous face.

"_What_ was that?" He growled.

"Oh, nothing!" Kiba skipped ahead to his other friends, and the raven glared at his back all the way. The three boys talked for a few minutes, with the bodyguard ten or so feet behind them. Eventually, they all stopped, and the man watched curiously as Naruto bid the other two farewell. Shikamaru and Kiba walked back towards the bodyguard, both waving as they passed him. The brunette winked, but broke eye contact before Uchiha could give him another nasty look. When he turned back to his principle, he found the boy right next to him.

"They've got things to do, and are just gonna take the metro back."

"They don't want a ride back like they came, with us?"

"Well, we're not going back yet." Black eyebrow rose. "I'm hungry." The blonde added and charcoal eyes couldn't help but roll. How typical of Naruto.

"Then eat something."

"Obviously. Come on, let's find something tasty."

"..."

The two walked in silence for a while, the teen glancing around for a place to satisfy his hunger. Eventually, a small Japanese restaurant caught his eye, and he gestured to it. Itachi and he stopped at the corner, waiting for the walk sign so they could cross the busy street.

"I_ love_ shopping in Georgetown!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at a large bag in his hand and admiring his purchases. One of which were forced on him by Itachi for 'protection'.

"Right." Uchiha muttered, suddenly tense. He sensed that something was amiss, but couldn't figure out what was bothering him so suddenly. He didn't like feeling wary of his surroundings, which was exactly what was happening. The bodyguard felt very unsafe, and his heartbeat sped up as he glanced around, worried for both himself and Naruto. It was then that the boy noticed his odd demeanor, and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Itachi…" He said. "…is something wrong? You look weird." There was a beat before he spoke, at which time the blonde became visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes, something's wrong." The young Namikaze shifted on his feet and his eyes darted around the scene, like the raven's were.

"What is it, then?" Naruto asked. And until that exact moment, he wasn't sure. After turning around, however, the bodyguard spotted a familiar face. One he had been shown in a photograph, of a man with dark brown hair and a goofy face. Itachi knew what kind of a man the person some distance to their left was; a bad person. One who was allegedly out to get his principle. It was time to move.

"I'll explain later." He said, taking a hold of the tanned hand and dragging the boy around the corner.

"Now, we run." Naruto stopped him then, suddenly unwilling to cooperate and pulling himself away from and out of his grip.

"What?! Don't tell me that homeless guy is freaking you out. Don't worry; I'll protect you from the hobos." The blonde stood between him and the homeless man down the street, dramatically striking a heroic pose.

"We've been through this before!" Uchiha reminded him, not wanting to repeat the incident with Jirobo. He grabbed his hand again and proceeded to haul him down the alley and through it, to another street.

"Just cooperate!" His demeanor spread to Naruto; the boy reevaluating the situation and growing nervous.

The bodyguard ran with the blonde at his side, matching his speed even though he could go faster. It was the fastest they could go, really, as the boy wasn't as quick as he. It would have to be good enough. As they ran, Itachi looked around for a way to escape. There wasn't time to hail a cab or call the driver. The best thing he found was suddenly in front of him, and the bodyguard went for it.

"There!" He shouted, pointing to the stairs in front of them leading underground. The entrance was about a block away, and the raven urged them forward. The teen followed his lead, and the two rushed down the steps as fast as they could.

"Itachi…" Naruto huffed while briefly inspecting his pockets. "… do you have a plan?"

"Yes." Uchiha lied as they approached the entrance to the subway station. There wasn't time to get a fare card, so the man skipped the payment and ran right up to the barrier. Placing his right hand on the top of the fence next to the normal entrance with retracting orange triangles, Itachi jumped into the air and swung his legs over, landing gracefully on the other side.

"Quickly." He ushered, gesturing for the boy to come closer. But the boy being as stubborn as he is; even in this kind of situation; ignored the gesture and copied his bodyguard's movements, landing next to him

"Now what?"

"Run." Uchiha commanded, pointing to the second set of stairs behind him.

"You retard!" The blonde shrieked, and their disturbance was gaining the attention of more and more people around them. "Are you serious? I'm not leaving without you, idiot!"

"How touching." The man answered. "I'll catch up, so go! Go to the bottom and wait for me there, but if a train comes, get on it!"

"But–"

"GO!"

Torn, Naruto glanced to the stairs and to his bodyguard. After a moment, he fled down the steps and out of sight. Itachi disregarded the strange looks people were giving him, and the large, pale woman approaching. She started to yell at him for not paying, but when he took out his gun and aimed it at the first set of stairs, she promptly shut up and scurried off. The people around saw the man draw his weapon, and scattered, thinking he was some kind of bad guy. He didn't care about them, or the fact that the woman had gone back to her booth to probably call security; who Uchiha was surprised were absent from this level. Right now, he had to focus on one thing.

When the man came down the first set of stairs, the raven recognized him instantly. The bodyguard immediately opened fire upon the man with brown hair, who returned the favor while reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking refuge behind a stone pillar. Itachi heard his name being called from down the stairs, Naruto's voice frantic after hearing the gunshots. The bodyguard fired two more bullets before he dashed down the steps, not satisfied with only getting one hit. The man known as Rinji had a minor wound that barely had hit his left shoulder, and Uchiha blamed his inaccuracy on being startled by Naruto, not worried about him. He ran to the boy halfway down the staircase, him having decided to come back for the bodyguard. The two raced downwards together, skipping the last few at the very bottom.

"Itachi, what's going–"

"I thought I told you to go!" He yelled, seeing the subway departing as they reached the lower level. "The train is pulling away!"

"I couldn't just leave you here–"

"_Idiot!_" The raven again grabbed the tanned hand as another train pulled up on the opposite side, and he took them as quickly as possible to the farthest away car. If the man had managed to get down to the train, he would only have time to get into the last car. Itachi needed to put as much distance between them as possible. He managed to get them to the second-to-first compartment, just as the doors were closing. Sparing a glance behind them, he cursed out loud as he saw their pursuer narrowly enter the last compartment. Heart racing, he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"Itachi, tell me what's going on."

"You know how there's that group of people after you? One of them is following us. He has a gun. He's also on the train." Whispers of varying volume arose among the other passengers at this, as well as from the sight of the two being winded and Uchiha in possession of a visible gun. They were both panting, the blonde more so. After a moment, the train began to move and the teen spoke in a panicked voice.

"What should we do?"

"I–oh,_ fuck!"_

"What?"

"That bastard!" Itachi growled, pointing with his left hand. Cerulean eyes followed his gaze, and could barely make out the form of Rinji several compartments behind them through the dirty plastic windows. "He's moving through the cars!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, it is! And he's trying to do it again. Somehow the _idiot_ managed to get through the door and cross over into the next compartment, risking falling out of the moving train! That man; or Rinji, as I know him; is trying to get us while we're trapped here, so that we can't escape at the next stop." Naruto gasped, and his fists balled in anger and fear.

"What–what do we do?" A moment passed before Uchiha reached a decision, which he voiced firmly and with confidence that scared the blonde beside him even more.

"We have to copy him."

"...WHAT?" The blonde exclaimed, disregarding the commotion intensifying around them. "No _way_ am I–"

"I apologize, but this might scare you a little. Do not worry; I'll take care of you." The teen nearly shrieked upon realizing what he meant. Itachi approached the door connecting their compartment to the next one, which was closer to the front of the train. The people in the car screamed as he shot the door connecting the car they were on and the first. He kicked it open, and proceeded to do the same to the one on the next compartment. Naruto watched, horrified, as the wind rushed into the open subway car and the ground rushed beneath it.

"What the HELL–"

"He's three cars behind, stop your complaining."

"DON'T COMPLAIN? You just–"

"Listen to me very carefully. I'm going to help you cross the gap between the cars, but you have to go fast."

"No! No, NO!"

"Yes! Do you want to get shot?" Namikaze vigorously shook his head, and approached his bodyguard near the open door.

"I can't risk a shoot-out with all these people around, it's too dangerous. That's why we have to get out of here before he reaches us."

"I'm going to die now, aren't I?"

"If you keep stalling, yes."

"That's not very encouraging, Itachi! You're insane!"

"You won't need encouragement if I _shoot_ you, Mr. Namikaze!"

"You wouldn't shoot me!"

"Want to test that theory?" He challenged, and the blonde backed down after glancing back towards the cars behind them, seeing the man with brown hair only two compartments away.

"...No."

"Then_ move,_ Naruto!" The teen nervously stepped closer to the open door, not yet used to scary events becoming more frequent in his life. The raven looked carefully at the gap, ignoring the protests and panicking of other passengers. Just as he had finished surveying the dangerous task at hand and turned to his principle, he found him to have had a sudden and violent change of heart. The boy had backed up, and ran at the opening. He jumped across the gap with a scream, even though it was only two or so feet across. It was still a moving train, after all. Momentarily stunned, charcoal eyes blinked and gaped at the silhouette collecting itself in the next compartment.

_He'd crossed on his own, and even managed to hang onto his shopping bags! This boy is a walking contradiction!_

Shaking the confusion off, Uchiha followed the blonde's lead and took them through the new compartment, the discontent of the previous one spreading to the passengers which the pair passed. The subway entered a tunnel underground, swallowed by darkness. It was easy to break into the front of the train, which was a tiny space attached to the car they were already in. The raven wasted no time in barging into the space, and the unsuspecting conductor turned to look at him like he was a space man. One who had just made him very angry. The conductor was a middle-aged, short, stout man with a baseball cap covering his balding head with grey-brown hair. He glared at the pair, and spoke quite harshly.

"What the hell–"

"Stop this train!" Itachi demanded; his voice loud and firm. "Do it now! And open this door, but not the other ones!" Naruto stood awkwardly next to the bodyguard, opting to stay out of the heated conversation.

"Hell no, you idiot!" The conductor shot back, quite miffed. "What the_ fuck_ are you doing? I'll have you arrested!" In an instant, a gun was pointed at the conductor's face and Uchiha's booming voice filled the small space.

"I will say it one more time. Stop this train _now!_"

"Hey…" The man said slowly, recognition dawning when his eyes went to the teen's face. "…aren't you the president's son?"

"I am going to shoot you!" Itachi hissed; the protective instinct on the verge of driving him mad. He released the safety of the gun and moved his finger a little on the trigger for emphasis, and the click sound got the conductor's attention. The man's eyes widened in fear, and he immediately took manual control of the train. After what seemed like forever to the raven; glancing back at Rinji approaching them slowly but surely; the train slowed to a stop. With his gun still aimed at the terrified man, the bodyguard waited until the door next to them had opened before letting the conductor off the hook.

"Go away!" The small man shouted, and Uchiha was all too happy to oblige. He looked back at their pursuer once more, becoming panicked at the thought of harm coming to the blonde next to him. He wasted no time in exiting the compartment, jumping out of it with ease and turning back to the young man still inside.

"Naruto, hurry." The teen rushed over to the open door and tossed his bags to the raven; who was not happy that he was looking out for his new clothes instead of himself, though he put them behind him on the ledge anyway; and reached for him before Naruto could prepare to hop down like he had. He grabbed the boy around the waist and took him down. Still shocked by the whole situation, the blonde didn't complain. It was awkward because of the height, the door being good five or so feet from the ground in the dark, chilly tunnel. The bodyguard would've liked to exit the subway into the outdoors, but there hadn't been time to wait until the train had exited the underground passageway.

"Itachi, I'm sca–"

"Get up on that ledge." He commanded. The teen awkwardly climbed over a rail as Uchiha turned back to the driver, who was still stunned.

"Close the door and get out of here, idiot!" He ordered in a low voice, and in an instant the driver had recovered and started the train back up. Just as he turned back to the ledge, his principle was finally over it. The bodyguard climbed up and lifted himself over it effortlessly, and watched the metro pick up speed as it left. Soon, they were surrounded in darkness, and there was a minute of heavy breathing before either spoke.

"Itachi…" Naruto said unnerved. "…this is madness!"

"Better then death."

"This_ is _death. We're in a subway tunnel!"

"Yes, we are."

"What if the train comes? We'll die!"

"No, we won't. There's room, look." Itachi took out a small flashlight attached to his key chain. He pointed it at the wall, and Naruto saw the small ledge with a handrail was wider than it first seemed to be. There were small lights along the tunnel, dimly lighting the area.

"People have to be able to come down here for maintenance or something. I don't know, really. But I know that this is here, and that the man chasing us is very confused right now."

"Okay, James Bond, now what?"

"I'm smoother than Bond, Mr. Namikaze. And it's a good thing, too. Now come on, we have to walk."

"I can't believe that we're doing this."

"You don't have to believe it, just do it."

Naruto stood there for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek, thinking. The boy was just about to say something when he was distracted, and different words came out of his mouth.

"The train is coming!" He suddenly exclaimed, seeing lights coming towards them. "We're going to die!"

"No, we won't. I've done this before."

"Fuck, this is the end!"

"No, it's not. Just stay close to me."

"We're going to die!" The blonde shrieked as the train neared, and the raven reached for his hand for comfort. Before he could grab it, the boy had turned himself into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He held onto him for dear life, eyes shut tightly from fear.

Itachi put his arms around the teen and rotated their bodies, so that Naruto's back was against the wall.

_This way he might feel safer._ He thought, having his body protecting the smaller one from the train that wouldn't actually hit them. The blonde shrieked again as the train reached them, tensing as it whizzed past. The noise was loud, the wind fierce, and the teen clutched his bodyguard in a tight grip. This was no good for Itachi, of course.

When the train had passed, neither let go. The boy because he was still in shock and the raven because he just didn't want to. The man realized something, then.

Naruto was snuggling into him.

_What?_

"What are you doing?" He asked with unintended anger. The teen immediately released him.

"I don't know. Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. It's just a little cold down here, and you're warm, so... sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Never mind. Just walk." Naruto, dejected, reached for his bags and complied. Feeling guilty, Itachi wordlessly took them from him, carrying it in his stead. They began to walk in the opposite direction as the subway had been taking them, because the man figured the exit to the tunnel was closest to them that way, and it was also the opposite direction of Rinji's location. They moved in silence, Naruto and Itachi upset about similar and different things.

--

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they emerged from the tunnel. Two more trains had passed, but the pair hadn't been too far from the exit, after all. Itachi glanced around at the trees and buildings around them, coming up with what to do next. He decided on walking towards what looked like civilization, or at least something similar to Georgetown. He communicated this to his principle, and he followed his lead.

"Hey, Itachi…" Naruto spoke. "… how come you're so uptight?" On cue, his back muscles tightened and Uchiha whirled to face him, halting in his steps.

"_Excuse me__?_" The blonde only shrugged at his incredulous expression, also stopping.

"You've always been a bit of a jerk." He explained. "Why is that?" The raven's face grew more cross.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah." Itachi thought for a moment before responding childishly.

"Because you're a brat, that's why." He turned back around and resumed walking.

"Shut up, asshole." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "I want to know seriously why you're such a bastard. Is it because of your childhood or something?"

"That's none of your business." He firmly stated, visibly tensing.

"But you told me about it."

"No, I did no such thing." Itachi asserted.

"Yes, you did. When I was in my bed and all. I couldn't move, but I heard you talking. Everybody thought I was out, but I wasn't. I guess I forgot to tell you that, haha." Naruto finished laughing nervously. Uchiha's whole frame froze; his eyes wide in shock. But the reaction quickly changed to an embarrassed one. His shoulders slumped and he let out a tired sigh.

"...Fuck." He whispered, glad that his back was shielding his face from the teen. Otherwise he was sure his principle would've spotted the rosy color on his cheeks.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No!" Itachi couldn't believe this. What was wrong with this boy? His fingers twitched as he resumed walking again.

"You're so mean!" He called out to him, jogging a few steps to catch up at his side.

"I–_shut up, _Naruto." He growled.

"There you go again, saying my name but being a jerk and going all bi-polar on me–"

"Fine!" He finally gave in, exasperated. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what you used to do." The blonde said quickly. There was a beat before Uchiha spoke.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to know more about you. You can ask me questions, too, if you want."

"I have no need for it."

"So, tell me about your career." Itachi's discomfort from the question was apparent in his shifty eyes and furrowed brow.

"Could you... pick a different question?"

"No."

"Look, it's complicated." He said as an excuse. "You don't want to know."

"I do want to know." The teen refuted, and the man's irritation grew.

"Listen, I don't think that–"

"Itachi, just stop being an ass and talk to me."

"Very well then." He half-sneered. "Mr. Namikaze, do you _really_ want to know?" For the first time, the blonde looked doubtful. But still, Naruto egged him on.

"Yeah." He said hesitantly.

"Fine." The raven grumbled before dropping the bomb. "I was an assassin."

Silence.

"I told you that you didn't want to know." Itachi snapped, feeling dejected.

"Are you–are you serious?" Naruto asked, leaning away from him. Uchiha glared at him and pointed to his face.

"Do I _look _like I'm joking?" The teen broke eye contact and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well, um..."

"I've got loads of money, all kinds of fighting skills, and you've seen me kill a man without hesitation. Is it so hard to believe?"

"You... you killed people for a living?"

"Great." Itachi exclaimed. "Now you're scared of me. I never should have told you–"

"No, that's not–"

"I wasn't a murderer or anything." He shot back. And as if justifying himself to Naruto this one time would prove himself a good person to the entire world, Itachi let everything spill.

"I didn't go around slaughtering innocent people, Mr. Namikaze. They were dangerous; criminals, villains, pathetic excuses for human beings capable of cruelty that you can't even begin to imagine. The only jobs I took were ones to do society a favor. Contract killing isn't always this monstrous thing that only the most hideous of beings do. It's more than getting rich quickly, more than being cold-blooded. It takes a strong person to go around killing people to make a living. And we're not all terrible, ruthless killers. I'm not a monster; I'm one of the good guys. I'm the man who takes out those who are trying to hurt others. And I don't mean just _unkind_ people. I mean low-key terrorists to rebellion leaders. I knew that trains could open single doors and that there was room in the underground tunnels because I diffused a bomb in a subway tunnel. Hundreds of people could've died. I killed the man who had just finished setting it up and disabled the device before it went off. Yes, I did kill a lot of people. I did it all over the world. Some may have deserved it less than others, but I killed them anyway. That's just how it was, and I'm not going to lie to you and make it seem less serious. So don't be afraid of me, or think that I'm a murdering bastard. Because I'm telling you, I'm not!" Several moments of silence passed between them, Naruto looking very small compared to the aggravated man.

"Is that why you never talk about your past?" He asked quietly. "Because you're ashamed of your previous profession?"

"It was a hard time for me." He snapped. "A lot of things was–wait, it doesn't bother you that I killed people for a living?" The blonde fidgeted with his feet, intensely staring at them.

"Well, they were terrible people, right? I can't say I approve, but... you're a good guy now. You don't do it anymore, because now you protect people for money. You take care of me."

"I..." Itachi truly didn't know what to say. Once again Naruto had taken his anger and returned it with kindness. The feeling in his stomach hit him again, and the bodyguard desperately sought for something to take his mind off of the teen's reassuring words. He opted to change the subject as they finally reached the street, and he took them around the edge of a building and among the people.

"Call Ebisu." He instructed. "And tell him we'll need a ride. I'm not trusting any taxis, busses, metro, or any other form of public transportation from now on." Naruto wordlessly obeyed.

Still carrying the boy's shopping bags, Uchiha led them into a small restaurant, where they took a seat in the back and waited for the driver. The bodyguard put his head in his hands and sighed, thoroughly ready for the day to end. He lifted his gaze when he heard the blonde's chair scraping against the tile floor, and saw him walk over to the counter. He watched his back back as he spoke to an awkward-looking teenage girl, who had big, round glasses and a full set of bright green braces on her teeth. After a moment, Naruto handed the girl some money, and the girl told an equally awkward-looking boy something. A few minutes later, the teen carried a red tray back to the table where they sat. He placed it on the table and took a seat across from his bodyguard, who looked a little worse for the wear.

"I don't know what you like to drink…" He said. "… so I just got you water." It took a moment for Itachi to focus on Naruto instead of being in a tired daze.

"Oh... thank you." The blonde nodded, and proceeded to open the plastic container with the apple pie in it. The raven watched him take the white, plastic fork and put it to the dessert, before pausing and looking at him.

"Stop watching me like that, it's creepy. Eat your food." He added before gesturing with his head.

"What?"

"You do like sweet things, right?" Itachi sat up straight and looked at him with confusion.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" The teen shook his head at him.

"The sweets shop?"

"You remembered that?" Uchiha asked with disbelief, and the blonde nodded.

"Yup." Naruto took a big piece of his pie as the raven reached for his own and took it out of the see-through box.

"Thank you." He mumbled, feeling about as awkward as the employees looked. The teen nodded again and took another huge piece, not noticing how schoolboy-like the man in front of him was acting at the moment. He became more aloof about a minute later, at which time the boy came up with a question.

"By fe way…" He said with his mouth full. "…when's your birfday?"

"June nine." Itachi said offhandedly and Naruto swallowed before voicing another question.

"Now tell me, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"I like to shoot things." Cerulean eyes rolled.

"I know that. What else?"

"I like... to fight."

"I know that, too!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Tell me something else!"

"I like sweet things." Uchiha offered, and Namikaze gave up.

"Okay,_ fine._ For your birthday, you can go and shoot and fight and eat a dango."

"Sounds excellent." The raven drawled. For the second time Naruto rolled his eyes, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their food.

"You know…" He said after awhile. "… that was kind of fun." Itachi nearly choked on his water.

"Fun?_ Fun?_ Are you _mad?"_

"No. I just mean that it was kind of an adventure. And I got to know you better, too."

"...Never mind."

"Stop saying 'never mind' all the time."

"Stop being difficult!" Uchiha snapped back, and Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Never! Admit it, you like me this way!" Dumbfounded, the man sputtered a moment before managing one word.

"No!" Was the word he came up with, and quite pathetically. Blond eyebrow rose while the grin remained.

"So you _do_ like me this way, but you won't admit it?"

"Yes–wait, no. That's not what I said–"

"It's okay, Itachi." Naruto interrupted. "I know I'm hard to handle, but so are you. But that's fine, because I like you this way, too." Before the raven could say anything, the blonde's phone rang. His open mouth closed into a grumpy pout as the boy talked to Ebisu, he figured, seeing a black car pull up in front of the place. He was proved correct when they cleaned up their food a few minutes later, after finishing it, and went to the car. The teen greeted the driver as he and his bodyguard got into the vehicle, but Uchiha remained silent.

Ebisu asked Naruto how his day had been, and Itachi was only a little surprised that he left out any mention of their dangerous adventure. The bodyguard was troubled as they traveled back, thinking about what he would say to the president when explaining what happened. It would take a lot to silence the press, and if it were to be done, it would have to happen immediately. He would speak with Minato as soon as they got back. The man had already had to speak to his people about his son's situation, claiming that it was an attempt to take him hostage, and stating that he had escaped with help from bouncers at the club. Itachi was a 'friend' of his, or so the father said. Nothing else had been revealed, and the raven hoped things could be kept that way in the future.

--

The bodyguard had, indeed, informed the president of what had happened as soon as they arrived. Naruto went right to their room, physically and mentally exhausted. By the time Itachi went back, the blonde was asleep. It was just past ten, said the clock on his nightstand. Uchiha closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, then gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He spent a few minutes readying himself for bed, also exhausted from the day's events.

After putting his normal clothes away, however, Itachi did not get into bed. He found himself drawn to the sleeping male, and was unable to resist the urge to approach him. The man crossed the room silently, and arrived at his bedside. Before he could stop himself, Uchiha was kneeling there and gazing at the tanned face intently. Naruto was sleeping on his side, facing him, with one hand under the pillow and the other in front of his stomach. The man's face softened, seeing the peaceful and safe expression. When they had been in danger today, Itachi had been remarkably scared… for him.

His hand betrayed him then, traveling to Naruto's hand on the mattress and covering it with his own. So many thoughts were in his head. How many times was this going to happen, him being in danger? Could he keep saving the boy? How long would he be his bodyguard? Did he _want _him to be completely safe, if it would mean his work would be complete? Itachi wasn't sure, because he sort of, almost, maybe was enjoying his time with Naruto.

The oddness of everything suddenly struck him. There he was, touching the teen in his sleep, staring at him, and thinking about him.

_What is__ wrong __with me?_ The man snatched back his hand, looking at the blonde as if it was his fault that he had this peculiar illness. Stumbling backwards as he stood up, Uchiha breathed in deeply and looked around the room. He was feeling very ill all of a sudden, and made his way to the bathroom. Not nauseous, but rather overcome with feelings and thoughts, he entered the room with increasing anxiety.

Angry and confused, Itachi drew in a deep breath as soon as the bathroom door was closed. He stood in front of the mirror, and noticed how his breathing had quickly become heavy and fast after entering a place of privacy. He stared at his reflection angrily, brow low and jaw clenched. His hands balled into fists on the sink counter, and the bodyguard cursed himself. Itachi turned on the sink and let ice-cold liquid pool into his hands, then proceeded to apply the chilled water to his face. The man wanted to fill up the whole sink and just stick his head in, he was _that _upset.

The raven took the towel hanging next to the sink and wiped off his face, none too gently. He gritted his teeth and leaned onto the counter, having a sudden urge to slam his skull against it. A headache would take his focus off of how strange he felt. It was terrible. He hated being in the dark.

_Maybe I should quit. That would solve all of my problems._ He thought.

But after he imagined leaving the blonde, Uchiha found with a sickening twist in his stomach that he wouldn't be able to bear it. Was the boy really that important to him? Honestly, could this teenager be so critical in his life? After a moment of thought, Itachi whispered his realization into the stillness.

"Oh, fuck."

Yes, he was. And he was too important. He cared too much.

"_Shit."_

The man knew Naruto would be the end of him. He just knew it.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell is _wrong_ with me?" He asked himself, hitting his fist on the counter. "Itachi, you idiot."

A complete idiot. Because he knew that this wasn't just a normal attraction anymore. He wanted Naruto. Uchiha had feelings for him, and not just ones of passion and lust. It was something else which he still couldn't identify. But it was powerful and dangerous. The bodyguard knew what he wanted. The only way to save himself would be to resign. And he couldn't do that, not now.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered into the darkness. "Is this death? I'm..."

Damn. He didn't know what he was. So lost in his thoughts was he, that when the bathroom door opened and a smaller male stepped through it, the raven didn't notice. His presence was only brought to his attention when the quiet, concerned voice broke the silence.

"Itachi, are you all right? I heard a noise, and you didn't answer the door..."

Uchiha's head snapped up with a jolt, and his eyes met soft, cerulean ones. With worry on his face, the blonde slowly approached him. Dread having settled in his stomach from his previous thoughts, the man almost backed away. But something grabbed a hold of him from inside, and Itachi found himself stepping forward and surprising the teen, suddenly very close to his body. The boy inhaled a sharp breath as the man's body continued to act on its own accord, regardless of how his mind was fighting to stop it. The bodyguard put his hand against the tanned cheek, gently holding it in his palm.

"Itachi, what–"

Naruto's eyes widened when his bodyguard boldly ran his thumb over his bottom lip, shocking both of them. Ever so slowly the pale face came within an inch of his, and hovered there, as if waiting for the blonde to close the final gap. It was the strangest sensation, of everything feeling right. Itachi had never felt it before. Nor had he ever lost control of his body, his lips parting just a breath away from Naruto's. Very gently the bodyguard pushed him towards the wall, and was just about to move his mouth forward, when–

"Ow!"

The teen's back hit the light switch and they were both blinded.

"Shit." Itachi hissed under his breath, shutting his eyes tight. Not just because of the assault on his eyes, but because he had been so close to satisfying this need of his only to have the opportunity snatched away; and for the second time! It was then that the realization came. No longer could he fight against himself; he had to act. Nothing good could come of it, he knew. But Uchiha couldn't push his feelings aside anymore, they had grown too strong. And what was worse, without him knowing it.

He still wanted to touch the boy. It was terrible. But when he opened his eyes, the lights had been turned off and Naruto was gone. And yet, the man knew he couldn't stop. His new desire to win the boy over had struck him before he had a chance to defend himself against it, and now he was trapped. He heard Naruto's bed squeak as he climbed into it, and he sighed at the lost chance. The raven had never felt such regret and disappointment.

_Naruto had gotten away this time, but I will try again._ He thought. He would understand him, and like him. He just had to. For now, though, Itachi hoped the blonde would think it was all a dream. He needed to collect himself and think. For now, he would pretend nothing was going on. Then he would make his move. It was a horrible idea. It was taboo, inappropriate, and wrong. Very, very wrong. But he couldn't _not_ do anything. Even though Itachi's mind knew it would end badly, his heart... well, it didn't.

Only chaos could result from anything he did, but he was going to do something anyway. Whatever that something was.

"Stupid." He whispered.

--

The next day there was a phone call from the hospital. Hoshigaki Kisame died.

* * *

Mwahaha tell me you love my evil cliffchangers! ;D You know I just couldn't leave you with nothing to ponder on about! xD I like my readers to actually think about my story outside of FF ;)

But that aside, how was the chapter? Like it, hate it? I hope Itachi wasn't too much ooc? :P

So anyway, I hope to see you guys soon! (Sooner than I predict :P)


	24. Chapter 24

Yo! So I've decided to update :P This chapter is shorter than the last one. I can't spoil you too much now, can I? ;P

Anyway... Kakashi Gaiden was great! ;D I loved every second of Minato on the screen *.* Though Obito's voice was kinda too serious for me :P I thought it'll be kinda like Naruto's :P Of course, I cried for the half of the second episode (yeah, go me! ;P) Seriously, I think I'm gonna create the new ocean when I'll be watching Ita vs Sasuke :P

Ah, I guess I overdid it with Kisame's death :P Most of the readers are mad at me now ;(

Btw, more Ita in the next episode! Yatta! ;D

Oh and about the manga... no comment, ok? :P

So, now to the reviews, shall we? ;)

--

**Artifical Starlight:** Welcome, welcome to my little ItaNaru paradise! ;D I'm glad you like the story so far ;) And of course I hope you will stay with us from now on! ;D

--

**Danty: **Oh my... I don't really know what to say. I mean, I never expected that one simple sentence can make someone cry. Well, I'm sorry, but it's not a joke :P

--

**salvor-chan:** Oh I SO remember that line! ;D And you need to remember it too, cause me wanna know what it means :P Oh and I am so NOT closet pervert. thank you very much! :P

"Can you ever NOT finish the chapter in a cliffhanger?" No, I think it's just a habit of mine :P Seriously, it's like, i don't know, licking the spoon after finishing ice cream xD Nice compare, huh? ;D

"Is there going to be sex between Itachi and Naruto in this story?" Not telling! ;D

"Is Itachi a pervert in this story?" Well, I believe he's not. Than again, I guess it depends on what do you mean by 'pervert'.

"Is Naruto the uke or Seme in this story?" I think it would be obvious by now :P Come on, i'm feeling rather dissapointed in you right now ;(

You really think about my story outside of FF? Really?! Like... what do you think then? ;D

--

**black laurel:** Yo nee-chan! ;D I'm glad you could review quicker this time ;) I'll miss you when you're gone though ;(

"You know, on a completely random note, I just realized how friggin' cool this fic would be animated. I mean...damn. All the cool shooting scenes and everything else!" And to tell you the truth I was on a break in work when I read your review on the phone. And that line alone made me, well... goofy, fish-like smile, eyes almost popping out and a sound akin to 'yyy' sums it all up I guess :P No, but seriously that's the nicest thing anyone could say to me as an author. Thank you so much for that from the bottom of my evil heart ;)

"...I think that if you were able to see the look on my face right now, you'd be a tad scared." Describe it for me by all means! ;D

"Pfft. As if I could avoid thinking about this story. :P" Really? :P What are you thinking then? :P I'm seriously curious. Obviously I think about it too, most of the time actually. Sometimes so much that my head hurts :P But I wonder what it looks like from other person's point of view :P

--

**Constant Snow:** Yeah, to tell you the truth I really enjoy leaving my readers with evil cliffies ;D I don't know, it just gives me the (sick) pleasure :P I'm far too addicted in it so do forgive me for it :P Plus, a little suspense here and there is a good thing, right? Right?! :P

--

**Be sure to check the note at the end of the chapter! **

So, without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

_Naruto had gotten away this time, but I will try again._ He thought. He would understand him, and like him. He just had to. For now, though, Itachi hoped the blonde would think it was all a dream. He needed to collect himself and think. For now, he would pretend nothing was going on. Then he would make his move. It was a horrible idea. It was taboo, inappropriate, and wrong. Very, very wrong. But he couldn't _not_ do anything. Even though Itachi's mind knew it would end badly, his heart... well, it didn't.

Only chaos could result from anything he did, but he was going to do something anyway. Whatever that something was.

"Stupid." He whispered.

--

The next day there was a phone call from the hospital. Hoshigaki Kisame died.

* * *

The ceremony was truly beautiful. Minato personally took care of everything; from the flower arrangements to the type of coffin. The funeral was held three days after the news of Kisame's death in the Arlington National Cemetery. The mass took place inside The Old Amphitheatre. Black hangings were covering the white columns, indicating the occasion and giving the more private feeling. The last thing Minato wanted was for paparazzi to barge in and take pictures.

It started with the first rays of sun, even though there were many clouds in the sky. And everyone knew why; because Kisame was a morning person. When everyone were just waking up, he was either working or training with his sparring partner; a man going by the name Samehada.

The President wasn't shocked at how many people showed up. He knew that Hoshigaki Kisame was a well known persona with even greater reputation to boot.

After the priest's last words, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi and Iruka picked up the coffin, carried it and put it on the open carriage. The vehicle was decorated in about a dozen bouquets of white roses. The horses too, had few single flowers and black ribbons put on them.

Everyone moved slowly after the coffin; with no one daring to say a word. Minato knew it was stupid and futile, but he wished for someone to say something. Even if it was only one word; so that this illusion could shatter and he'd wake up in his bed with a smile, ready to start the new day with everyone at his side.

But the silence remained and the carriage in front of him kept going, until it stopped near the small hole in the ground, covered by the green silky fabric.

When the coffin was slowly lowered down, the blond haired man looked discreetly around, seeing and hearing the faces and sobs all around him. His chest constricted painfully, especially when he spotted his son with the bodyguard next to him. If it was any other kind of situation, he would've smile or frown at the contrasting hands that were interlocked tightly. Heck, he would burst out, laughing loudly at the fact that the two so different people had the same expression. Even if at the moment, said expressions were void of any emotions. But with the years of experience on his back, the President knew that , his son at least, will break that mask as soon as he's alone; drowning in the river of tears, sorrow and memories.

And while listening to the sound of guns shooting, Namikaze Minato for the first time since his election hated his job.

Because it took life of someone very precious to him.

--

Naruto had chosen _not _to watch the news, as he already knew what would be on it. Exaggerated stories of him running amok with Itachi in an escape from a bad guy, shoot-outs, subway insanity and most of all the death of his friend. No doubt they were speculating over who was Kisame's shooter as well as the raven's identity and status. And even he knew that a friend with a gun and etcetera was hard to believe. The press had probably figured it out by now, but the blonde didn't seem to care about what his father was going to tell them.

His assumptions, as Uchiha had been filled in by the president himself, were correct. The father had told the media that yes; Itachi was a bodyguard, among other related things. But as the teen didn't want to know, the raven had withheld the information. Ignorance and bliss were Naruto's current best friends. Although the number one spot was still tightly occupied by Kiba.

It wasn't hard to not tell him, as Itachi and the boy hadn't been speaking to each other more than was necessary. The encounter from _that_ night as well as the latest events were doing its job. Apparently, Naruto figured it was not a dream. The whole time had been awkward, especially now that they came back home. Maybe it was due to Uchiha's behavior, pretending like nothing had happened. The teen seemed to go along with it, but was still off.

_It's only natural that he would be, as I had made very bold advances on him. _Itachi thought. And it wasn't like he had shown attraction to the boy for a long time, so the whole thing must have been pretty shocking. While the bodyguard was feeling ridiculously stupid, aside from the pain of loss most of the time, he did still have that lingering regret; that urge to re-act the event and follow through with his plan.

Getting the opportunity to do so, however, was unlikely. So he would wait, nervously and impatiently, until the time came. He could only hope it would be soon, because now Itachi's feelings became worse even by the moment instead of over the days. Truly, he had fallen ill.

And yet…

… He had a feeling that something very important missed his attention.

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Naruto sighed and moved his head up from the pillows to look at the phone screen. Cerulean eyes blinked, surprised by the caller and with another; this time longer sigh; he flipped the object open and pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

"_Ah, so I was right. You're sulking in bed aren't you?"_ Naruto frowned and turned on his back.

"What the hell do you want, Kiba?"

"_I wanted to see how you are."_

"I'm not ok so leave me the hell alone." The blonde answered angrily.

"_Oi, oi Bro! No hard feelings, ok? I just thought that instead of wallowing in your own misery, we could do something together."_

"I'm not in the mood for sneaking out or dancing."

"_I figured that much. So instead of flashy action I came up with something low-profile this time."_ Naruto blinked.

_That's something new_. He thought and curious decided to ask for details.

"And?"

"_We can have a picnic! Remember this spot in the park we went for the concert last year?"_

"A picnic? That's kind of... girly."

"_You're an ass, did you know? Besides, you're the one who didn't want anything flashy."_

"True."

"_Just making sure you were aware of the fact. Anyway, if my idea isn't good enough, then you come up with something."_

"...Let's not do anything."

"_Screw you, we're doing something! You're not getting depressed on me!"_

"I can always hang up, you know?" Naruto grumbled.

"_No."_

"...I hate you." The words were mean, but there wasn't feeling behind them.

"_I know."_ Kiba answered, not feeling bothered by it at all.

"_Let's just... go for a walk, or something? Is that boring and un-fun enough for you?" _The brunette asked after a moment when his friend didn't answer.

"I suppose."

"_Damn, you're irritating."_ Perhaps he was, but at the moment he really couldn't care less.

"Whatever."

"_Well the place where I want to go is cool so made up your mind quickly. We could walk around and then sit, eat and talk. I suppose you're not in the mood to talk though."_

"Whatever."

"_You know, you kinda remind me of Grouchy right now."_

"I'm going to suffocate myself with the pillow now."

"_Fine. But we're doing something, so if you don't come up with an idea then I get to decide. You have two hours, boy!"_

"...Whatever."

--

And just as promised, two hours later, one particularly loud brunette barged inside the blonde's bedroom and with a little help from his bodyguard, they managed to pull the teen out of the bed. Naruto gave in and allowed Kiba to drag him everywhere, as long as it was in the house. He really didn't feel like going out at the moment.

Thus they found themselves in front of the 'Cinema Room'. Itachi realized that he doesn't need to follow his principle around the house, so he declined the offer to watch the boring movies. Instead the raven opted for reading the newest gun magazine he purchased as well as the files concerning the attackers.

So lost in that, he barely noticed another presence in the kitchen room. But when he did, he became very wary of it. Kiba approached him, a strange look in his eyes. The teen stood right before him in silence, observing his suspicious face. Itachi was just about to say something about his weirdness when the brunette spoke.

"You know, Grouchy…" Kiba said in a hushed voice. "… I've been thinking a lot." Black eyebrow rose.

"Does your brain hurt from too much activity?" The raven asked.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'm about to help you out."

"Language, _Inuzuka_. Why are you whispering?"

"I can say what I want, _shithead_. And I don't want anyone to overhear me." At this, Uchiha leaned away from him and seriously considered making a run for it.

"Anyway, I've been thinking all about waves and maps and navigation and chaos, and I've come to a decision. You might be just what the doctor ordered."

The boy, Itachi decided, was on something. Something strong, and illegal.

_Perhaps I should obtain some to relieve myself of stress._ He thought.

"...Please stop talking to me. You're making no sense whatsoever."

"Listen carefully…" Kiba suddenly said quite seriously, and against his will the raven found himself paying close attention.

"… Naruto isn't a decisive guy. He doesn't know what he wants, even if he needs it. You have to show him what he wants, Grouchy. I wouldn't be saying this unless I was completely sure, so trust me. I'm on your side here. You would be good to him, I know it. He needs that." Had he not had so much stubborn pride, Itachi would have left the room right then and there. But his ego kept the man from fleeing the scene, away from a young man who _absolutely_ wasn't able to affect him with his words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, of course you don't. Just remember, you have to show him what he wants. And if I'm right, and he does want what _I think_ he does, he'll go with it. He won't do anything he really doesn't want to do. So give it your best shot."

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. I believe you're going lunatic, Kiba."

"Just remember what I said, okay?" The brunette whispered quickly, before grabbing two bags of chips from the cabinet and fleeting the room.

"Whatever."

Itachi tried to brush the conversation off, but on the inside, the boy's words had left an impression. Was Kiba actually _encouraging_ him? It was, after all, taboo. But if he, Naruto's best friend, was pushing for this inappropriate pairing to happen... then something about it had to be good. Kiba knew his principle. The president's son had to be attracted to him in some way, or else the friend wouldn't be egging the raven on.

But to what degree did Naruto like him?

Itachi had no clue.

"Oh and after the movie Bro will spend some time with Kakashi." Kiba's voice, as well as his head appeared back in the kitchen for a moment, before vanishing. The brunette was very much aware of the 'situation' between the two agents.

At the mention of Hatake's name, Itachi tensed. That was not his favorite person. When had this meeting been arranged? He didn't remember the blonde making plans with the bastard! He growled deep in his throat and threw the magazine to the floor, standing in his anger. He _hated _Kakashi! That bastard, making plans with Naruto like that behind his bodyguard's back!

One day, he would get him. One_ marvelou_s day.

Not today, though. Itachi had to sit and let it all happen. Just stand back as the other man did whatever he wanted with the teen. And there was nothing he could do about it. The bodyguard frowned deeply, crossed his arms, and flopped back on the chair with a huff. He would just take a nap. Fall asleep, push everyone out of his thoughts, and not think of any of it. A simple, easy and effective plan. He would just close his eyes and not care about what was happening outside of the kitchen.

--

He couldn't do it.

Itachi was unable to leave the boy alone with his arch nemesis. And so, he had reduced himself to_ spying_. The man had tailed his principle downstairs, where he was apparently meeting up with the silver haired man. Itachi made sure he didn't notice him following, because spying was way too immature for a grown man such as himself. Eventually the blonde reached his destination, and the raven waited until he had entered the room and a few moments after, before moving close to get a better look.

It was a horrid thing to do, but as long as no one ever found out, he could peer through the open door every few seconds to see what was going on, and listen in on the conversation. As his charge and worst enemy had fun together, Uchiha seethed in secret some distance away, eavesdropping like a child. He waited there for a while, listening to pleasantries and greetings being exchanged, and to the start of an activity. This continued on for some time, and the bodyguard was rather bored. And yet, he still stood outside, listening in.

"I must say that bowling is _not _your sport."

"Shut it, 'Kashi…" The teen grumbled. "…We can't all be great at sports." Hatake grinned as Naruto pouted, his ball going into the gutter for the second time in a row.

"You're good at volleyball."

"Only because Kiba taught me, and forced me to play with him so much."

"Well we can't do that, as you're not 'allowed' to leave your house without an escort. Thus, bowling." Itachi scowled from his hiding place at the man.

_Naruto enjoyed spending time with me, didn't he?_ Surely, to some extent, he was decent company.

"Why couldn't we have just watched a movie or something?"

"I figured watching a movie would involve less interaction, and the point of this afternoon was to catch up."

"Really? I thought it was to lighten the mood after..."

"Yes, there's that too. But if you're not enjoying yourself, let's do something else." Uchiha did not like the thought of that, and his scowl intensified.

"Like what?" The blonde asked.

"Well …" Kakashi replied. "… you wanted to watch a movie, didn't you?"

"I already watched one with Kiba, but I guess that's ok." Naruto replied with a half-forced smile.

_What? A movie? No!_ Itachi did not like this at all. Hell to the no, he wasn't! Kakashi was going down, Uchiha decided, and imagined how great it would be. But his principle wouldn't let him do anything that involved injuring his friend... still, something had to be done. When the duo headed for his hiding spot behind the entrance to the small bowling alley, the bodyguard had to make his escape. As he quickly went back to their room, he thought about what he could do to interfere.

The answer came to him upon arriving back in the room, and seeing Naruto's cell phone left in the middle of the bed. An idea dawned upon him after he stared at it for a moment, and he contemplated whether or not to go through with it.

Was his pride able to take such a hit? Could he lower himself to... no, _no way_. He couldn't do that, he was too cool, too good at doing things. Itachi would think of something else, going back to his bed and collapsing on it with an angry sigh.

He would come up with a plan, right?

…

He didn't.

After being tormented for some time, Uchiha swallowed his pride, stood up, and broke character. If this was the only way to get Naruto away from Kakashi, who Itachi _knew _had feelings for the boy, then so be it. Uchiha Itachi did not lose. And certainly not to Hatake Kakashi.

--

When he opened the door, the first thing he heard was the man's voice.

"There's just something I have to get off my chest."

"I hope it's not your shirt." Itachi interrupted, the hatred in his eyes burning holes in Kakashi's head. Both of the present turned to face the open doorway, where Uchiha now stood.

"What are you doing here?" Hatake asked with contempt, his own eyes lit with anger upon the sight of him.

"I apologize for interrupting your _alone_ time…" The raven said instead of answering the question. "… but Kiba wishes to talk to Mr. Namikaze."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi said quickly, from his position on the couch. Naruto was on one end and on the other, which looked innocent enough. But the bodyguard knew better.

"Mr. Namikaze left his phone in the room and it rang several times." Itachi said confidently. "Eventually I picked it up. Kiba was on the other line, requesting to speak to him."

"Ugh…" The blonde complained. "… can't it wait? I'm watching a movie."

"He said it was urgent." Uchiha asserted. At this, Kakashi stood from his seat and took slow steps towards him. Slightly wary of the increasing tension between the two, Naruto rose from the couch and tentatively approached the males.

"Surely it can wait." Hatake said in a low voice. Itachi took a step towards him, returning the menacing look.

"He _said _that it was urgent, Kakashi-_san._" The raven took the blonde's cell phone out of his pocket and held it up for emphasis. The teen, sensing the hostility between the men growing as the silver haired man continued to stalk towards the other one, quickly stepped in front of his bodyguard to prevent a collision. Both males ceased their advances, albeit grudgingly.

"I have an idea! I'll just phone him back real quick and then finish watching the movie, okay? There's no problem with that. Everything's fine." Kakashi's glare turned to the tanned face, though slightly less vengeful.

"Naruto…" He accused. "… why are you protecting him?" For once, Uchiha seems to agree with the man.

"I don't need you as a shield, Mr. Namikaze." Itachi, not breaking his gaze from the covered face, put a hand on the teen's shoulder and moved him aside. The blonde watched the scene go on nervously, and made to protest as the two males again approached each other.

"I think you're a manipulative liar." Kakashi ground out, holding up a hand to silence the boy.

"I believe you're an asshole." Itachi said nonchalantly. With just a few feet between them, Naruto stepped forward again to separate them, back to his bodyguard and facing Kakashi.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, with a frown gracing his face. "What's with the arguing? You guys need to calm down already!"

"There you go again, Itachi_-kun_…" Hatake taunted. "… using someone else to protect you–"

"It's not my fault." The bodyguard replied, moving the boy away again.

"Now you're shifting the blame. Awfully cowardly for a bodyguard, aren't you? Too afraid to stand up for yourself, I think–"

"Care to test that theory? I could take you any day. I'll do it right now."

"I'd like to see you _try–"_

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, physically pushing both the men apart, who were face-to-face now. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"He's what's wrong, Naru. I don't like him. I'm going to hit him, I swear–"

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you? Please, by all means just continue with that talk, and–"

"Shut _up!" _The blonde yelled at the two men, voice shrill.

"For fuck's sake, people! What the _hell _is going on? You know what, I don't care. Just... Itachi, get out. 'Kashi, sit down. I'm going to step outside the room and make a phone call, then get back to my movie. I don't want to hear a word out of either of you!"

Not wanting to anger the teen, both men did as told, as quickly as possible before they could change their minds and attack each other. Naruto pushed his bodyguard towards the door with more force than necessary, returning the glare that he shot him over his shoulder as they headed through the door. The blonde closed it behind them, leaving Kakashi in the room.

"Itachi…" He hissed. "…what in the hell has gotten into you? Stop messing around with him, I mean it! I don't understand why you hate each other, but it has to stop. I won't stand for this fighting!"

"I can't help that he's so infuriating." Uchiha hissed back, thrusting the cell phone into the tanned hands. "He aggravates me on purpose, Naruto, and I won't sit back and watch him insult me! That man is just–"

"S_hut up!_ I don't care what you think about 'Kashi, he's my friend. I won't have you trash-talking him and the same goes for him about you. So keep your thoughts to yourself, and leave him alone!"

"_He_ needs to leave _me _alone."

"Now you're just being childish. I'm going to tell him the same thing. Now go away! I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the day. Go!"

"Understood. But I never want you to stand between me and my own business again. Mr. Namikaze, I legitimately _hate _that man, and I won't have you getting in my way. You need to back off."

"_Excuse me?_" The blonde nearly shrieked; anger spiking.

Itachi really didn't mean to insult him, but the rage the silver haired man ignited within him was overwhelming. He couldn't quell his fury so easily when Kakashi provoked him, and thus the emotions were being taken out on the innocent boy. The anger burst forth, rearing its ugly head to someone who didn't deserve it.

"You're getting in my way." He seethed. "Stay away from me and my issues that don't concern you. You have no right to bother me like this, or step between me and my enemy." Naruto stood before him for a moment, red-faced and breathing heavily from his rising anger.

"Itachi!" He yelled. "You're a bastard, you know that? I've only tried to help you and be nice to you, and you send nothing but negativity back at me!" Uchiha became only more upset, knowing that Hatake must be reveling in the fact that the teen was screaming insults at his bodyguard.

"I won't stand for it!"

"_You _won't stand for it, Mr. Namikaze? That's bullshit! I'm just doing my job, and you're making my life damned hard every day. You're being a fucking brat, _grow up_!"

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had raised his fist and punched him hard in the face. The sound of his limb against his cheek was loud, and the sting was painful. Even more so just because of the gesture's nature and meaning. The blonde striking his bodyguard wasn't just a normal hit, but a personal blow. Itachi's head remained turned to the side for a moment, him staring at the floor with a clenched jaw. He slowly straightened up and looked to face his principle, ready to unleash a bitter retort, until their eyes locked. In an instant the raven's fury had dissipated, and he was overcome with a wave of guilt.

Cerulean anguished eyes were full of tears, one spilling over and trailing down his pretty face. He took a step back from him; hurt seeping out of his body. It was a dagger in Uchiha's heart, him distancing himself from his person. His mind shut down, heart taking control of his body. As swiftly as Naruto had struck him, Itachi stepped forward and grabbed the tanned face with his hands. The blonde flinched and tried to get away, but his captor held his head in place. More tears fell from his eyes, and the bodyguard's thumbs moved to wipe them away. Again, the teen tried to twist out of his grasp, but the bodyguard's grip was tight.

"Don't touch me." He whispered with malice, though his voice was laced with sadness.

"Look at me, Naruto."

"Go away, Itachi. Just get away from me."

"Listen to me!" Uchiha whispered angrily. The teen shook his head, but the raven still didn't release him.

"I don't want to see you." The blonde spat.

"I hate him because he's competition for your company." Itachi said quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think about them. But it had been said, and he couldn't take it back now.

_Might as well continue and express what I'm feeling._ He thought.

"Besides being motivated by money to keep you safe, I just have an instinct to protect you. Hatake makes me feel anxious, and I do not understand why. For some reason, my mind sees him as a threat. He wants to take you away from me; from my protection." Naruto still avoided eye contact, staring anywhere but at his face. Still, he continued.

"When he challenges me, I feel like I have to defeat him to ensure your safety. I don't really know on what basics, but I just don't like him. He provoked me, and all I wanted to do was hit him. When you got between us, I was unsettled. You were standing in front of my path of violence, and I don't want you ever to get hurt, Naruto. Unfortunately I am not good at expressing my emotions..."

Hoping for any sort of forgiveness, Itachi waited for his principle to make a move. It seemed like hours before he did, and it only left the raven with regret. The blonde slightly nodded when Uchiha loosened his grip on the face, but gave him no words. He turned away from him, escaping back into the 'cinema room' and quietly closing the door behind him. Itachi stared at the door for a moment, feeling an ache in his chest from the denial of forgiveness. No doubt Kakashi was internally rejoicing from their fight, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. The guilt was too strong.

Maybe Naruto would be less upset with him after a few hours when he saw him next? Itachi hoped so. For now, all he could do was entertain himself and wait anxiously for the boy's return, and try to push the thoughts of Hatake consoling Naruto out of his mind.

He was spared the effort of deciding what to do with himself when his cell phone rang, the president on the line. After a brief conversation, Itachi closed the object and was ready to walk away when he heard the sounds of shooting coming from the room behind his back.

_Another action movie?_ He thought, chuckling at the man's poor attempts.

The feeling quickly changed; his steps halting.

And then_ it clicked_.

* * *

Oh yes! You hate me, don't you? ;D But that aside, how was the chapter? :P If you're clever enough you'll figure out what Itachi missed! ;D Really, sometimes I wonder where the hell I get ideas for this story (well, I mostly mean the suspense part here :P)

I can promise you one thing; the next chapter will blow your socks, panties, bras and any other type of clothing off! ;D

Not believing me, huh? Well, here's** a little preview for the next chapter:**

--

Was it anger? Frustration? Dissapointment? Fear? Naruto wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. There was, however, one thing he knew. That he must do something to stop the man in front of him. But what? Talking and thinking were not his strongest points.

_But taking action is._ He thought and before a single shadow of a doubt could sneak inside his mind, Naruto grabbed the black fluffy towel hanging loosely around the raven's neck and pulled him forcefully down, smashing their lips together.

--

Oh, do you hate me even more now, huh? ;D Well, you think you're happy right now, huh? Thinking 'Naruto and Itachi finally kissed' huh? Well, you're in for a big surprise I can guarante you that! ;D

Prepare for the evilest cliffchanger in history! Mwahahahahaha! xD

Khm.

But, that's for the other time.

Until then, see ya! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Yo! It's me again! Missed me at least a little? :P Well, I have the new chapter for you! The one I hope you were waiting for! ;D It's gonna be a lot of stuff in here so I hope everybody finds something in it ;)

There's really nothing to tell, other than my job killing me (almost literally :P)

So, since most of you will probably just skip to the chapter itself, let's just go straight to the reviews:

--

**black laurel:** Yo, nee-cha~~n! ;D To tell you the truth, I decided not to update until you review ;D But I kept quiet about it :P (you know, not wanting to put pressure on you and all that stuff :P)

I cried during Kakashi Gaiden too! Well, it was expected as I cried reading the manga :P

"..Oh? Well in that case it missed mine too..." Really? I thought that it was kinda obvious. The hint was there. Oh well, maybe I can see it, because I know what it is :P

"...I think I want to hit something. Maybe Itachi. Or Kakashi.

...Does that mean I'm turning suicidal? " Hm, that's kinda hard to answer :P I think you just want to knock some sense into them, that's all ;D

Come back quickly, ok? I seriously miss you here (FF I mean :P) All in all, glad you liked the chapter. I hope it'll be the same with this one :P It is kinda... different :P

Well, have fun wherever you are! ;)

--

**salvor-chan: **What can I say? ;D I'm sure you'll love this chapter! ;D And it sucks about the review thing :P And about the reviews... I actually noticed it after reading your review xD I kinda stopped paying attention to the numbers recently ;D Thanks for notifying me! ;D And as for your request... well, I'm seriously kinda speechless here :P I mean I'll see what I can do, but due to overworking myself I barely find the time to write the chapters to BG and OLAM :P

--

To all those who review; I'm too tired to reply to each of them so forgive me. I finished re-painting my room today and the only thing keeping me awake is the need to update :P Yeah, I'm that addicted to writing ;P

Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Black Guardian:**

Maybe Naruto would be less upset with him after a few hours when he saw him next? Itachi hoped so. For now, all he could do was entertain himself and wait anxiously for the boy's return, and try to push the thoughts of Hatake consoling Naruto out of his mind.

He was spared the effort of deciding what to do with himself when his cell phone rang, the president on the line. After a brief conversation, Itachi closed the object and was ready to walk away when he heard the sounds of shooting coming from the room behind his back.

_Another action movie?_ He thought, chuckling at the man's poor attempts.

The feeling quickly changed; his steps halting.

And then_ it clicked_.

* * *

"We're getting close, I can feel it." Neji stared through the one-way window at the silver-haired man, who looked calm and collected despite his situation. Handcuffed and being watched carefully by two men with guns, Kabuto sat silently in the room with no expression on his face.

"Has he said anything?" Itachi asked, and Hyuuga shook his head.

"Not a word. But I think he's high up in this group. Not the leader, but close to it."

"You have to get him to talk." Uchiha replied; voice flat.

"I know. I haven't given it a go yet, but I'm looking forward to it."

"I can try if you need–"

"We'll be fine without your help, I think." Neji almost laughed. "Last time was more chaotic than it should've been."

"Whatever you say." The raven murmured, really wishing he could let loose on the captive man. Kabuto was right there, right in front of him. Itachi could kill him so easily, it was so tempting.

"And right now I say that I'm going in there to do my job. If you want, you can stay here. But no coming in for you."

The bodyguard nodded, not really having anything else to do. It was only the defeat he felt from the recent encounter with Naruto that kept him from bursting into the room and strangling the man Neji was beginning to interrogate. The imprisoned male had given him a lot of trouble, and he'd just love to get revenge. But payback wasn't possible this time around, so Itachi could only watch through the window. With a slight scowl he crossed his arms over his chest, and let the brunette try to get information out of their new criminal.

He was rather good at it, Uchiha noticed. He hadn't seen the man really interrogate before. Itachi hadn't expected him to get the man to say a word, but after almost an hour, he did. Granted it was a curse, but still, he'd spoken. As time progressed, and "Kabuto's" anger grew, his tongue loosened up. While it wasn't much of an improvement, he did begin to talk more frequently. The raven wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, watching it all happen, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, and rolled his eyes at the name displayed on the screen. Regardless, he answered the call.

"Hello, Kiba." He drawled, walking away from the window. The teen was not someone he wanted to talk to right now, but he couldn't find it in him to ignore the call.

"_Sorry about what happened with Bro." _Inuzuka said. Itachi shrugged, feeling less irritated with the boy as he remembered the earlier interaction he'd had with his principle. The guilt returned, dissolving his anger.

"I suppose I should thank you for the effort."

"_I'm just glad you're not in crazy denial anymore. It's a big step, admitting to yourself that you like him."_ Itachi stopped walking then, and scowled.

"W-_Excuse me?_"

"_Why else would you call me up and ask for such a favor?"_

"Because I don't trust Hatake."

"_It's because you're jealous. You've figured out that he has feelings for Bro, and you don't like it. Come on, Grouchy, admit it."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man resumed his walking, heading back to Naruto's room.

"_Oh, really? Because I thought differently when **you called me**_, _telling me to call Bro's phone several times and leave desperate-sounding messages, then make up some story when he calls me back? Something that sounded urgent, but was okay when he returned my call? Do you remember that part?"_

"...I have to go."

"_Hold on a second, don't hang up just yet."_

"What is it that you want from me, Kiba?"

"_I want you to listen to me!" _The teen yelled over the phone, and Uchiha almost flinched at the volume right next to his ear._ "Now, have you apologized to Bro?"_

"Not exactly..."

"_Well, just give him a formal apology and explanation, and he'll forgive you."_

"I'm not too sure. He was really upset. I explained, however..."

"_However nothing! Go say you're sorry and he won't care. Bro's very forgiving–it's just how he is. So do it!"_

"...Whatever." Itachi murmured and blinked when he heard the chuckle at the other end.

"_If you have the ability to call me up and ask me to mess up Bro's evening with Kakashi, then you can rack up the guts to apologize to him. Goodbye!"_

"Kiba, you're–"

But he had already hung up. Itachi huffed, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Life was not going as planned. Because Itachi was about to bury one, beautiful path in front of him. After thinking it through, he couldn't deny the fact that he discovered the reason for the recent actions involving him and his principle. Prolonging what was inevitable was just childish. And being the man he is, the raven will act like one.

With his mind set, he pulled out the phone again and dialed the number.

"Mr. President. I wish to speak with you."

--

Two weeks has passed. Itachi hadn't apologized to Naruto, but over the days the hostility the teen sent him seemed to fade. He wondered if the boy had put things together, and was half afraid that he would. Had his principle figured out he had this crush on him? After the incident in the bathroom and the episode outside of the theatre room in which he confessed that Hatake was competition, surely Naruto had inkling as to what his feelings were. And the bodyguard didn't know if he wanted the blonde to know just yet.

There had been no mention of any suspicious activity, one thing which Uchiha was grateful for. For all the bad luck he was having, at least the man was getting somewhat of a break. Things were calm, though not quite cordial, between him and Naruto–an improvement from how it'd been two weeks ago. The argument still made him upset.

At the moment, the bodyguard was terribly bored. He was sitting outside at a table that was shaded by a big umbrella, outside of a bakery place that his principle had decided to meet his friends at. He, Kiba, and Shikamaru all sat one table over, chatting about this and that. Itachi had probably never been so bored in his life. Not recently, at least. The man took a swig of his bottled water, glancing at the boys' table where they ate varying sandwiches. Nothing seemed too out of place. The raven was surprised that the older Namikaze, meaning father, hadn't locked his son up in the house after all these attacks, but the bodyguard wasn't going to complain. He hated being cooped up in one place for too long.

Holding back a sigh, Itachi let his head fall into his hands for a moment, before remembering what his job was. It was very grudgingly that the man raised his head, being required to babysit Naruto. He rested his chin on his hand, shoulders slumped, one arm propping his head up and the other lifelessly at his side. It was instinct for his right arm to fall to his side when idle, where his gun usually rested. It wasn't hard to stay awake, however. Despite the boredom that just begged to make him sleepy, simply reminding himself of his last encounter with the President.

--

"_What are you talking about!?" Minato screamed; his eyes wide._

"_It's just as I-" _

"_You can't be serious! It must've been some sort of coincidence or-"_

"_Mr. President, with all due respect. We both know that a coincidence of this caliber is not possible. Also, after looking through the information we've gathered so far, this is the only reason." Itachi said, trying to sound as calm as possible. There was this strange tightness in his chest. He hoped it was from being interrupted a moment ago. _

"_Alright, then." Minato said with a long sigh. "Let's wait just a little longer. If what you said is true, I will take action, but only after receiving the proper evidence."_

--

The raven sighed and blinked, clearing his mind from the bitter memory. One thought of the ridiculous amount of money paid for keeping the blonde from harm's way was enough to shake him awake. And as soon as his charcoal eyes landed on the table the group was at, he cursed.

"Oh, _hell _no." Itachi whispered maliciously under his breath.

_Did 'harm's way' include pesky young males?_ If it did, Uchiha was completely prepared to defend the boy. His fingers wrapped around his gun tightly as a disgustingly familiar face strolled towards them on the sidewalk, accompanied by a similar-looking posse. One had straight, brown hair with dark-brown eyes. The other two were obviously his friends, with varying shades of brown hair, and were just an inch or so shorter than the man Itachi knew with them.

_That damn moron. _The raven could swear he was stalking them. Him and his blonde principle. Just what the hell was up with brown hair, anyway? It was everywhere!

Genma caught sight of Naruto just a few moments after Itachi caught sight of him. The seemingly in-charge man communicated something to his group with a smile, and they approached the sitting males. The bodyguard made to stand and go over there to teach this brat a lesson, hand on his weapon, before sitting back down quickly. He couldn't let this bastard know that he irritated the Uchiha. Itachi was unmovable, untouchable. This little boy couldn't irritate him.

Genma probably knew now, though, what with everything on the news, that he wasn't involved with the blonde. Unless he hadn't looked at a newspaper or flipped on the news for three seconds, the brat knew that he was just a bodyguard, and therefore no threat as romantic competition for Naruto's affections. He was just the guy tagging along after the president's son, and that was it. Technically he couldn't stand between the teen and this Genma character if the other male wanted to make advantages... but that was just a tiny technicality.

Itachi was a bodyguard. He had the skills to kill and the tools to demolish the waiter–from weapons to his bare hands; he was ready to take on this guy at any moment. That moment was going to happen very soon if the brunette tried to turn up the charm any more than he currently was. Apparently, he wasn't daunted by Uchiha's superior strength and skills. He had only taken into mind that Naruto was single, completely disregarding how dangerous it would be to piss him off. And Genma was doing exactly that. Itachi watched as he introduced his friends to the boys, the other two being Kotetsu and Izumo. They could all leave for all the raven cared. Young Namikaze introduced his friends, and there was much hand-shaking and nodding, accompanied by smiles. It was all very unnecessary, and Itachi decided to make himself known.

Standing confidently from his table ten or so feet away, the bodyguard pulled himself up to his full height and walked over to the group of people. He towered over the shortest male, and had a good few inches on Genma, himself, who was the tallest of his posse. As the ring leader noticed the bodyguard, he also stood up straight, though still not matching him in height. Not in muscles either, Itachi noticed, a cocky smirk making its way onto his face. He was superior not only in height, but also in build, and he let it show. Hands in his pockets and shoulders squared, the bodyguard's broad chest was rather intimidating, and the strong stance caught Genma off-guard as he turned to face whatever had just come to his side.

"Good afternoon." The bodyguard drawled, letting his voice drop an octave and his eyes narrow. Genma's gaze did the same when recognition hit.

"Hi." Came the irritated response. Instead of backing off, like Itachi had thought he would, the man only turned away from him and continued to talk to the teen. The boy had missed the silent showdown, and returned Genma's friendly conversation with a smile.

_Anger: ignite._

Uchiha's temper was immediately sparked, and he hoped against hope that Genma would touch him in some way, a shove, or just a poke even, so that he could tackle him to the ground and teach him a lesson. Would words be considered enough provocation to attack the man? Maybe he could get the guy to insult him enough to warrant a blow to the face–

"...Itachi!"

Pulled back to reality by his whispered name, the man found Kiba to be looking at him. The brunette was partially glaring, but his expression was sympathetic at the same time. However impossible that seemed.

"_Yes?" _He mouthed, not understanding the strange behavior. The teen gestured with his head to the inside of the deli, earning a look of confusion. The brunette rolled his eyes before standing, gaining his principle's attention.

"This one…" Kiba said with a tilt of the head towards the raven. "…is gonna get a sandwich and I'm going for some dessert, be right back." Naruto nodded at his best friend, sparing the bodyguard a quick glance, before turning back to Itachi's current enemy. Inuzuka nudged him in the direction of the deli's open door, and he followed his lead, suppressing a grumble. Once inside, his head whipped around to face the boy.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Getting you out of trouble." Kiba replied. "And helping you out."

"Stop pestering me all the time. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Oh, Grouchy. So stubborn, so clueless."

"That's it, I'm done." Itachi made for the exit, but Kiba blocked his path and forced him to back up.

"I don't think so. Now order a sandwich so we don't seem sketchy. Get me an apple turnover while you're at it." Uchiha's incredulous expression was not unwarranted, but the brunette mostly disregarded it.

"Please." He added, to make it seem less terrible.

Itachi decided to avoid further conflict and just go along with it before logic could kick in, and quickly ordered some food at the counter. The young male followed him there, and stared at his face with a sigh. The raven tried his best not to make eye contact with the irritating being, but eventually failed.

"_What?" _He exclaimed, and the teen shrugged.

"You're going all wrong about this." Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but Kiba didn't allow it. "You're not going to win anyone over with this kind of behavior. At this rate you'll lose the war, because you're definitely not winning any battles."

"What in the w–"

"First with Kakashi and now with this guy. You have to have a strategy, Grouchy! Show that you're better than the other males vying for his attention, but without being immature. You must pick your battles, and win them. Prove that of all the men, you're the best for Bro!"

"Kiba, shut–"

"Stop talking!"

"I swear, I will shoot you right here and now if you don't shut the f–"

"You shut it! Now I'm gonna work some magic, because it's what I do. You have to move in, though. You can't stand back and have things happen. You gotta make moves, you know?"

"Enough! I'm going to kill–"

"You're up. Eat your sandwich, Grouchy."

"Hn?" His number had been called, and the teen followed him to the pick-up counter where they retrieved the food. The boy forced Itachi to follow him off to the side, away from any eavesdroppers looking for someone's business to snoop into.

"You can do a whole lot of shit, Grouchy." He said in a quiet voice. "Surely a man of so many talents can manage to charm a plain boy. So stop slacking before someone else sweeps Bro off his feet."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The raven again insisted. Inuzuka stomped his foot on the ground and looked like he wanted to shove the man in front of him.

"Enough of that! It was funny before, but now you're just falling behind. If Naruto doesn't know you care about him, nothing's going to happen. He's not the type of guy to come onto another guy, you have to do it. So hurry up before someone beats you to it–and you know they're trying to. Right now. You'll feel like shit if you find out it's too late, so don't let that happen."

"You're ridiculous." Itachi tried again to get away from the brown haired boy, but he denied him an escape once more and shot at him with angry words.

"Grouchy, cut it out. Seriously, fuck your pride. You're going to lose him. Get out of denial before it happens, you can't keep lying to yourself. Now, tell me you don't have feelings for Bro."

"Kiba..."

"Do it,_ Itachi._ Deny it here and now if you really don't care about Naruto."

Several moments passed between them, all in silence. Uchiha's mouth opened a little, but he didn't speak. The absence of words confirmed it. Inuzuka nodded, the truth finally shown. Itachi's regretful gaze turned to the subject of his interest out the window, and he stared at the back of blonde head with a pained longing for just a moment. He dropped his head slightly, letting his sight fall away from the boy outside. He looked down blankly at the sandwich in his hands, observing the crinkled foil under his fingertips. The man shook his head at himself, pressing his nails into the aluminum and making imprints in the silver material.

"It's not a bad thing..." Came a sympathetic, friendly voice. "…to care about people." Charcoal eye rose to meet soft ones, the owner of which providing a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "It's actually really good."

"I don't–I can't... I don't know..." Itachi trailed off. He knew that Kiba must think he was going to say he didn't know what he was talking about. That wasn't it. The words were just hard to find.

"Grouchy, please. You do know what I'm talking ab–"

"I don't know how."

"What?"

"I can't just... I'm not good at it."

"You don't have to be good at it, or know how. You'll figure it out."

"No. I... I don't want to talk about this. I'm done." For the third time the raven tried and failed to get away from the teen, who continued to urge the bodyguard to bend to his will.

"Grouchy, stop it! You're making so much progress, you're doing so well. Don't go back to pretending nothing's going on again."

"He doesn't care about me." Uchiha breathed, feeling pain swell in his chest as the words left his mouth.

"Of course he does. I know it, I can see it."

"It's inappropriate." He insisted. "This shouldn't be going on at all."

"Fuck that!" Kiba hissed, hand tightening on his shoulder. "You're trying to take the easy way out. So what if it's an abnormal thing to happen? If two people have feelings for each other, then nothing else matters. There are ways around everything, you'll find one." Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but the brunette did not let him. "I'll fucking help you find one. Hell, I'll do it for you! Naruto's my best friend, I love him to death. If I didn't think you'd be good for him, I wouldn't be doing any of this. Pull yourself together, Grouchy, and–"

"You got your food yet?"

Kiba and Itachi turned to the open door to see the object of their conversation standing there, hands on hips. How long he'd been standing there, neither knew. But from his cheerful expression, it probably hadn't been more than half a second. Uchiha's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, he was so startled.

"Not quite." Inuzuka replied cheerfully, mood changing quickly. "This one here is very stubborn. I've been trying to convince him to get a freakin' pastry because this is only the best place ever, but he insists on just a sandwich!"

"Oh come off it, Itachi." Naruto said with a shake of his head, approaching the pair. "Just get some dessert! I'm telling you, everything here is delicious."

"On that note, I'm gonna go eat mine. Bro, make this _kid_ get something."

With that, Kiba turned and left. Itachi was still in his previous mood, crestfallen and slightly hopeless, and as such the blonde was taken aback by his slumped stance. He walked right up to him and stuck his perky face right into his personal bubble. The raven looked up at the teen, and his expression stopped the sharp comment that had almost made its way to the boy's mouth.

"Whoa, you all right?" Naruto asked, concerned. The bodyguard had no warning before his body acted on its own again, in a similar fashion that it had in the bathroom earlier. Taking a swift step forward, Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto. Perhaps it was subconsciously that the man realized they were in a public place, because instead of trying to attack the tanned face with his, he settled for placing his hands on the teen's shoulders.

It was then that he _consciously _realized that they were in a public place, and that touching Naruto like this in front of so many people was a bad idea. But it was too late to take back the gesture, and all he could do was try and play it off. Play it off... but tease him a little. He was, after all, trying to win him over. Making him disheveled was a good thing, now.

"I've been trying for so long." He said in his most serious voice. "But I can't wait any longer." The blonde's eyebrows went all the way to his hairline. "Naruto, I need you..."

"You _what?"_

"...To help me pick out a pastry." The teen's eyebrows had disappeared on his forehead, but began to come back down after a moment. His statement having had the desired effect, Itachi gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh." Namikaze managed after a moment, flustered.

"There's so many." Uchiha sighed, releasing the smaller form from his clutches. "I can't decide."

Naruto spared him one short glance before fleeing from his gaze and over to the glass display, where he started rattling on about the desserts. None of it really made sense, as his hot and bothered state prevented the young man from thinking clearly. Inwardly congratulating himself again, Itachi approached the boy and looked over his shoulder at the pastries, pretending to pay attention to and understand what he was saying.

For the first time in a long time, Uchiha decided, he was actually going to take someone's advice. He never would have imagined it would be that of one Inuzuka Kiba, girl in disguise. The man only hoped that he would get out of everything in one piece.

--

And so the evening found said man trying to completely clear the fading hostility between him and Naruto. Forming the words in his head was proving to be more difficult than he had planned it to be. He scowled at himself in silence for quite some time, on the way to whatever place the blonde was telling him to go to. It was the "hill" that he had talked about, where they were going to just relax and avoid the craziness going on recently.

_Hopefully. You never know when someone is going to jump out from behind a tree and shoot you_. Itachi thought, still driving them to the place on his motorcycle.

After driving for a while, Uchiha was instructed to park his bike in a small lot at some sort of children's playground. He raised an eyebrow at the order, but the teen paid him no heed and dragged him away from the vehicle once they had disembarked. Following his principle in silence, the man continued to think about how to say he was sorry for being so rude two weeks ago. They walked through the small park, past it and further on. Eventually Naruto led them up a steep, grassy hill some distance away from everything else. It was very secluded, and Itachi wondered how he'd ever come across it. Before his mind could drift too far away, he decided it was best to just spit out some words and hope that they were coherent and sounded apologetic. And so he opened his mouth, and let the sounds tumble out in a quick and messy bundle of hesitance.

"Mr. Namikaze, um…" Itachi said, still not used to apologizing. "I'm sorry, for the other day. With H-_Kakashi-san_. I know it was quite some time ago, but–" His words ceased abruptly when Naruto turned his face to him and smiled, taking him by surprise.

"It's okay." The blonde said, saving him from inevitable embarrassment.

"..._What?"_ The raven asked, dumbfounded.

"You save my life all the time... I can allow you to get upset sometimes, when it's because you care about me. Just… don't overdo it again, okay?"

"Ye... yes..." Satisfied with the answer, Naruto turned away from his bodyguard again, and they reached the top of the hill. It leveled off there, with a small flat area before the ground disappeared at a near-cliff in the hill's steepness. The plateau area was small in relation to the size and height of the hill, but not nearly small enough to prevent comfortable lounging for several people–not that there were several there, being just the two of them. The blonde ceased walking when they came to the summit, and admired the surroundings.

"Um..." Naruto managed after a moment. "I talked with Kiba."

"Oh." Itachi breathed out, before the meaning of the statement sipped in. Charcoal eyes widened and the raven's head turned sharply to look at the teen. He hoped, prayed and god only knows what, that the 'talk' wasn't about what he thought it was. But by the way Naruto's face was beet red; Itachi's heart sank, knowing that his suspicion was correct.

"This is kind of an uncomfortable moment." The blonde said another few minutes later, trying to stop the suffocating silence that fell between them.

"Hn." Uchiha answered, not daring to ask anything; as tempting as it was. Suddenly, he became aware of how strange the whole thing was. It really was wrong, however right it felt to him. The two stared at each other awkwardly, both struggling to find any words to say.

"Itachi… why?" Naruto finally asked.

"For the same reason you are attracted to me." The raven answered, choosing his words carefully. If what Kiba said was true, then the whole thing was quite simple for Itachi. He had feelings for his principle, and the boy harbored something similar to him. Perhaps it wasn't as strong, but there was no way Naruto could deny his attraction to him now.

"I... don't know what to say." Came the honest words from the boy's mouth. Itachi had been hoping for something more encouraging, but he supposed it was better than declaring hatred towards him.

"I apologize." He muttered, wanting to be able to say something intelligent and failing.

"I want to say... that you shouldn't be sorry. I think." Naruto began tentatively. "But I don't know how I feel right now." Uchiha nodded, feeling like a passive boyfriend about to be dumped and not a bodyguard who could take a man out with one hand.

He needed to say something. Not anything stupid and desperate, either. But what could he say? That he wanted to ravage him again? That he wanted to hold him in his arms, and not just to keep him away from harm? Could he say it was because he was too close to Genma, and Hatake, and he didn't like it? Certainly not.

The blonde was staring at him now, trying to read him. Itachi was not readable, though. He knew he was solid and able to mask his emotions. Absolutely he was.

"I'm not interested in Genma." The blonde bluntly stated, and the raven choked on nothing. Was he that bad at concealing his feelings around him? The teen was doing something unfair to destroy his stoic, aloof manliness this way.

"Good." Uchiha was going to hit himself. Really, _'good?'_ He was an illiterate buffoon. "I mean whatever." Again, idiocy. His fist itched to bash his own skull in.

"I had no idea... I'm sorry."

This surprised the raven. The fact that the boy hadn't caught on to his attraction was pretty shocking. His face portrayed this disbelief, directed at the tanned one, which turned away from him.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked. But Naruto did not give him the response he had expected.

Blonde brows drew together, furrowed, but he was not angry. Uchiha had not seen him act so mature in a stressful situation.

"I will admit... when I first met you, I was intrigued. You were friendly, and interested in me—as a person. But then I was angry. When I found out that you had other motives."

"It was my job." He said defensively. The conversation wasn't staying on topic. Now the teen was verbally attacking him. He was about to strike back when Naruto's point was revealed.

"I know. And when I finally found that out, when that man chased us through the city and I had to hide in the bathroom, I realized that you weren't trying to trick me."

His tact surprised the bodyguard again. Was this really the idiot who had caught his attention?

"I see..." He mumbled, feeling more stupid by the minute as Naruto showed more wisdom than he though he's capable of.

"I mean, I'm just a guy. It's not every day a handsome man swoops in to save me on a regular basis." Pale face picked up a little color.

"I get paid a ridiculous amount of money to do it. It doesn't mean anything." Itachi stopped himself. What was he doing? He was making progress! Why on earth would the man destroy that progress?

"What I mean, is that there's no reason to like someone who is hired to do that." Cerulean eyes locked on his and the teen smiled for the first time since the awkward situation began.

"But you're not doing it for the money." He stated with confidence. "Not completely, right?" Itachi didn't have to think. The answer was as clear as his feelings for the boy.

_Not anymore. _He thought.

"I figured that out by accident. It was when you sat with me, after I was drugged. I didn't know how you felt... I—I thought you considered me a friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was awake when you spoke to me. Not for a long time. But you talked to me like a friend would. You were kind, not tough and emotionless. You told me about your mom, and it made you human. I guess I kind of liked you."

Reassurance was good, he figured. Naruto liked him.

_Kind of, at least._ It was better than nothing. The teen seemed to get frustrated with himself, lightly poking his head with his palm.

"I couldn't help it." He said with a small, nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too embarrassing... I can't say it."  
"Please say it." Uchiha blurted out, egging him on, desperate for compliments and signs for the boy's fondness towards him.

"Well, you're a hot guy." The teen forced out against his will. "And you're really close to me all the time, you know, proximity-wise. You take care of me, too—you're my freakin' _bodyguard_. I couldn't _not _like you. Even if you make me want to punch you half the time, I won't ever leave you. So, sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Itachi's heart soared; he liked him! He wanted to puff out his chest and smirk and gloat and... do something very manly. Like shoot something. On a moving vehicle. At night.

But now his mind was wandering, and that just would not do. This young man he had lusted after with his hormones and his heart had confessed returned emotions. Still, he didn't know what to say. It was a good thing Naruto did, but he did not like what he said.

"I still don't know what's happening. I—I'm not mad, but I'm confused. I can't think of a way to make everything work out. However you feel—"

"Is however I feel." Itachi stated confidently, signalizing the end of their conversation. For now.

--

The road back home was silent, but not as uncomfortable as before. And Naruto was glad because for him, it was one heck of a crazy day.

"I'm hungry so I'll go grab food from the kitchen. You want something?" The blonde asked and blinked at the baffled expression on his bodyguard's face.

"It's almost midnight, Mr. Namikaze." Itachi stated, trying to understand how someone could eat at this hour; and right before the sleep too.

"Yeah, well, tell it to my buddy here." The teen said pointing at his stomach.

"Should I accompany you?" The raven questioned and, after receiving an 'are-you-serious?' glare he turned and left in the direction of their bedroom.

Naruto watched him go with a smirk, before also turning and leaving for the kitchen.

He still couldn't believe what Kiba told him earlier today. About Itachi's feelings for him. Well, it took the brunette some time, but the point came through after shouting it straight on.

So lost in his musing, Naruto reached for the handle, but stopped upon hearing the voices inside.

"…can't believe it, Sasori." The first one said.

"Calm down Deidara. It must've been some sort of mistake." It didn't take a genius for the blonde to figure out who was speaking.

"That's bullshit and you know it! I can't… we can't lose him again! It took so many years to find him!" Deidara said angrily, but the teen noticed that something was off. Daringly, he moved the cracked open door a little to get a better view. The blond ponytail owner was leaning against a table with his partner standing right in front of him.

"There must be something we can do." Deidara whispered hoarsely.

"You know there isn't. If that man sets his mind on something there's nothing anyone can do." Sasori answered and pulled his lover in a tight embrace.

"Stupid Itachi." The blonde whispered pressing his face in the crook of the red head's neck.

Outside of the kitchen, wide cerulean eyes stared at nothing.

"Itachi… is leaving?" Naruto breathed out quietly. As soon as the meaning seeped in, the teen dashed in the direction of his bedroom. There was no way he would allow the man to leave him. Not now when they started to really get along with each other.

_He likes me so why? Why would he leave?_ The blonde thought between the breaths, barging through his doors. His heart stopped for a second when he noticed the absence of the raven. But few seconds later, when he somewhat calmed down, he heard the water running on the other side of the wall. Not caring about courtesy and all that crap, the teen opened the door.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Namikaze?" Itachi asked when his principle entered the bathroom. Naruto stopped and swallowed hard, for a second forgetting what it that he wanted was. Sure, he saw the bodyguard after his baths, but the straight-from-the-shower silhouette, with nothing but a small black towel around the slim, yet build waist and water still dripping down from ink black hair could do wonder to one's mental health.

"Mr. Namikaze?" Itachi repeated gaining the boy's attention. Those cerulean orbs looked straight at him, and for the first time in his life, Uchiha had no idea what was going on in someone's head. The swirl of emotions he saw in those eyes was so overwhelming it was crushing.

"Why?" The teen asked out of nowhere, catching the raven off-guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Why… are you leaving? We were supposed to… you were supposed to protect me. So why…" Charcoal orbs widened.

"How… do you know?" Itachi asked not even trying to hide his shock. And it was all the blonde needed for confirmation.

"I heard… Deidara and Sasori just now…and…" The teen trailed off, unable to continue. He was torn apart by the emotions within him. Was it anger? Frustration? Disappointment? Fear? Naruto wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. There was, however, one thing he knew. That he must do something to stop the man in front of him. But what? Talking and thinking were not his strongest points.

"Naruto-ku-" Itachi tried to call his principle's name but was cut off by something he never expected.

_But taking action is._ The blonde thought and before a single shadow of a doubt could sneak inside his mind, Naruto grabbed the black fluffy towel hanging loosely around the raven's neck and pulled him forcefully down, smashing their lips together.

Uchiha's eyes widened, forcing his brain to comprehend the situation. But what his head couldn't, his lips could. The tingling sensation from being touched clumsily brought him back quicker than a speed of light.

He pressed their lips together firmly, closing his surprised mouth as they met. Naruto's body went rigid as the man kissed him, his own heart racing. He couldn't believe he dared to do something like this. And that Itachi was responding to him so eagerly. Against his will, the young man's mouth opened in a gasp, and it was quickly invaded. Uchiha kissed him deeply, moving his left hand to rest on the back of his neck and seal their mouths together even more. The other pale hand moved slowly down Naruto's body, stopping at his waist and wrapping around the small of his back. After separating their faces just barely, and for just a moment, Itachi pulled the teen closer and kissed him again.

The boldness had come to him in a surge, which was a huge advantage. Had it not, the raven wouldn't have had the courage to continue. Since he did have it, the man did continue, as he had been wanting to for the longest time. He saw through his nearly-closed lashes that the teen's eyelids had begun to drop. They quickly fell shut when he trapped the boy between the counter and his body, less gently bringing their chests pressed flush up against each other. Naruto's hands left the towel, suspended just above the pale waist in confusion of what to do with himself. The man continued to plunder his mouth, caressing the soft tongue with his velvety own.

This was it. Finally, _finally, _it was happening. Itachi had waited for so long to touch him, to be with him in some way. And it felt so right. Holding Naruto in his arms, kissing him, making him _his_. That is what the raven had been wanting so desperately. And as the boy finally closed his wide eyes and succumbed to him, the man took charge of fusing them together, showing a level of passion he hadn't been known to possess.

Naruto took deep breaths of air when Itachi tore his lips from him, trailing his mouth down the tanned jawbone and kissing a line of fire down his throat. A rising whimper of disappointment from the removal of lips from his came out as a gasp as the ministrations continued, warm and soft against his neck. The sensations Uchiha was causing made the blonde's breathing ragged and fast, despite how deep down somewhere he knew it was wrong–or something of the sort. But the notions of this act being inappropriate were nonexistent when underneath the pale muscled body, and the teen could do nothing but let the raven do whatever he pleased with him.

The skin was too alluring for the man to leave alone, his tongue caressing it through velvet kisses while unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Itachi suckled the newly uncovered flesh, drawing a soft noise from the body beneath him. After attending to that area, the man brought his head back up in one swift motion and again smothered Naruto's mouth with his own.

The blonde's fogged mind cleared instantly when he felt one hand pulling on the zipper of his pants. He tore his mouth from the other and slightly leaned backward.

"Itachi… stop…" He gasped when the same pale hand brushed against the clothed bulge between his legs. But the words were lost to the man. Instead of stopping, the raven brought the other hand and in one swift motion unzipped the pants and pulled them off, together with the boxers.

"Itachi!" Naruto called again desperately. He wasn't as stupid as to not know what his bodyguard was trying to do. When his pleas were ignored again, he grabbed the man's face and pulled him from his body to look at his eyes. What he saw scared him. Those normally teasing or serious charcoal orbs were now ferocious, just like that of an animal that found its prey after almost starving to death.

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed, but Itachi only covered his mouth first with his lips and then with his hand, to stop the noises. With his other, free hand, the raven pulled the tanned legs apart and placed himself between them, allowing the small towel to fall in the process.

Cerulean eyes looked down in horror, when their owner felt something hot and big pressed against his entrance. The blonde shook his head furiously, begging the man above him to stop, using everything he could at the moment.

But it all stopped when the intruder forcefully plunged into him in one motion, burying itself to the hilt. Itachi's eyes rolled back at the sensation and the man couldn't suppress the loud moan of satisfaction. The tightness and warmness around his member were making him dizzy; his already clouded mind was now completely shut down, leaving nothing but the need for more of this pleasure.

He pulled back slowly only to thrust in quickly. The motion was repeated many times, ignoring the whimpers coming from below.

Naruto didn't even bother to hide the tears that escaped his eyes at the sensation of being torn in half. The stinging and burning of his insides were so intense he was amazed that he was still conscious. Silently he wished to just faint and not witness all of it. Or that it was just a bad dream and he would wake up, laughing it off as a nightmare. But the knot tightening in the pit of his stomach, begging to be release was the dreadful confirmation of his current situation.

He gripped the pale arms, digging his nails in their skin and trying to push the bodyguard away. But his hands betrayed him, crawling at the man's back when the feelings became overwhelming; pulling him flush against his sweated body.

With three more thrusts dead on to the teen's prostate Itachi send them over the edge, releasing his seed inside Naruto. The teen's uncontrollable white fluid splashed all over the raven's stomach in return.

Uchiha leaned his forehead against the tanned chest, taking in the gulps of air.

_What… just happened?_ He thought and froze, feeling something wet on his left tight. Straightening and looking down, to his horror he saw his own cum, mixed with the red substance, dripping out from Naruto's entrance. With wide eyes, the man looked at the boy, whose face was contorted in pain; eyes closed.

Not sparing another glance, Itachi quickly pulled out, put his pants and shirt on and left the room in a hurry. Once outside on the corridor, he slid down the wall next to the door and put his head between his knees, to stop the coughing fit.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself in despair. _I hurt him… Oh god I hurt him. Now there's no other choice. _He raised his head with nothing but emptiness in his eyes.

_That's right. People always leave you. I know that better than anyone else. I saw dead people for god's sake. I know that people have the habit of leaving when you need or want them the most. Love doesn't matter. The ties and connections people have to each other's hearts never matters. People still leave. So…I need to leave too. I need to put this lapse of stupidity behind me and move on._

He thought and looked down at the hand covered in his salvia and blood._  
_

--

The next morning Naruto woke up, still inside the bathroom. After Itachi dashed out, the teen slid from the counter to the floor, unable to even stand up.

_What am I suppose to say to him now?_ He thought while forcing his body to move.

His question was answered as soon as he opened the door.

All of Itachi's belongings as well as the man were gone.

* * *

Umm... so, how was it? Like it? Hate it? I'm eagerly awaiting your opinions.

Btw, I have absolutely no idea when I'll be able to update again, so bear with me till then, ok? ;)

Well, there's nothing else to say soo...

see you! ;)


End file.
